


Mon ange - Partie 1

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Gen, Genesis est très indécis, M/M, Mais alors vraiment !, Romance, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle Genesis ne se serait jamais attendu, c'est bien qu'un de ces trois-là lui demande de coucher avec lui. Le coupable aurait-il d'ailleurs été Loz, ou bien Kadaj, qu'il ne se serait pas embarrassé de prendre des gants et l'aurait jeté dehors après un savon carabiné.Sauf qu'il s'agit de Yazoo. Et Yazoo... c'est spécial.Le problème étant qu'il n'est vraiment pas certain de pouvoir accepter, pas davantage qu'il ne pense être capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Yazoo
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne pensais pas proposer cette partie si vite, MAIS ! Il y a quelques mois, un ami ayant lu mon OS "Escapade" m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir de quelle façon la relation entre Yazoo et Genesis avait commencé. Et comme je suis faible (Et que je ne suis pas du tout déjà enseveli sous les WIP), j'ai retroussé mes manches pour l'écrire.
> 
> Avant que vous n'attaquiez votre lecture, je tiens toutefois à préciser plusieurs petites choses :
> 
> 1) Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui est différence d'âge dans un couple, alors cette fic n'est pas pour vous : Yazoo ayant 18 ans et Genesis 32 ans (En sus, ce dernier le connaît depuis l'enfance).
> 
> 2) Si vous aviez dans l'idée de suivre cette série dans l'ordre chronologique (Je précise qu'elle se passe plus de dix ans après l'épisode d'introduction de "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" et mon OS "Un joyeux non-anniversaire") et que vous n'avez donc pas envie de vous spoiler un certain nombre de trucs, alors évitez de lire cette fic. x,)
> 
> 3) La relation entre Yazoo et Genesis met BEAUCOUP de temps à se mettre en place, donc faut pas être pressé. Qui plus est, on est avant tout sur de la fic familiale, donc la romance n'y est pas totalement en premier plan... on va dire qu'elle se partage plus ou moins équitablement la place avec la partie Gen de cette fic.
> 
> 4) Comme indiqué dans le titre, il s'agit seulement de la première partie de ce "comment ces deux-là en sont finalement venus à sortir ensemble". (Trois parties sont prévues.)
> 
> 5) J'encourage à lire mon OS "Escapade" avant de lire cette fic : même si celui-ci prend place après, il explique je pense pas trop mal la façon dont la petite famille s'est retrouvée à fuir Midgar pour venir s'installer sur l'île. Je vais toutefois vous faire un résumé ici, histoire que vous ayez un minimum de contexte :
> 
> Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont des clones de Sephiroth, qu'il a élevé comme ses petits frères. Après avoir quitté le SOLDAT, il est venu s'installer sur cette île en compagnie d'Angeal et de Genesis, histoire de se tenir loin de la Shinra et d'AVALANCHE. (Qui dans cette fic sont encore en guerre). Le SOLDAT a fini par se séparer de la Shinra et est maintenant une force armée indépendante à laquelle Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth appartiennent de nouveau, bien que seul Sephiroth y soit véritablement investi, le métier principal de Genesis aujourd'hui étant écrivain, tandis qu'Angeal propose parfois ses services à leur voisinage pour les débarrasser de monstres.
> 
> Sinon, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit compréhensible, mais... si vous vous sentez perdu à un moment, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je puisse vous fournir les infos qu'il pourrait vous manquer.
> 
> Sur ce, j'arrête mes blablas ! x,)

1

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Yazoo n'écoute que d'une oreille ce que Sephiroth est en train de lui raconter. Ils sont seuls dans la petite pièce et l'évier goutte doucement sur la vaisselle qui l'encombre. La matinée est déjà chaude et, par la porte du jardin laissée entrouverte, leur parvient la voix de Kadaj qui s'agace au téléphone avec l'un de ses amis. Le chant de cigales accompagne ses va-et-vient.

Sa cuillère pleine de céréales en main, Yazoo laisse son regard s'attarder sur son grand frère qui, le journal du jour étalé devant lui, termine de boire son café. Il fronce les sourcils quand il croit percevoir le mot « SOLDAT », mais ne parvient qu'à saisir des bribes de ce qui suit, ne lui permettant donc pas vraiment de comprendre de quoi il est question.

Ses yeux, fixés sur la mâchoire de Sephiroth, glissent le long de celle-ci, s'attardent l'espace d'une seconde sur ses lèvres, avant d'aller lorgner du côté de son cou, dont il trace la courbe avec lenteur. Puis vient le tour de ses épaules – de ses larges épaules qu'il a déjà si souvent admirées. Son frère porte ce jour-là un t-shirt qui dévoile ses bras puissants, dont les muscles se gonflent à chacun de ses mouvements. Une mèche de ses cheveux est venue se perdre du côté de la table, dont elle balaye le plateau, avant qu'il ne la remette en place derrière son oreille – lui offrant par ce geste une vision un peu plus appréciable de sa mâchoire bien dessinée.

Un soupir échappe à Yazoo. Un soupir suffisamment audible pour attirer l'attention de Sephiroth. Le voyant le regard dans le vague, celui-ci arque un sourcil et questionne :

— Tu comptes les manger un jour ?

Et comme Yazoo bat des paupières sans sembler comprendre, il lui désigne d'un geste du menton sa cuillère où les céréales ont commencé à se ramollir.

— Je parle de tes céréales.

À nouveau, Yazoo bat des paupières. Se tape un fard, avant d'enfourner finalement sa cuillère et de baisser le nez en direction de son bol. Il peut sentir le regard de Sephiroth s'attarder sur lui quelques secondes encore, avant que son frère ne s'en retourne à sa lecture en lui disant :

— Tu sais ce qu'Angeal pense du gâchis… alors essaye de les finir.

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente d'émettre un grognement. Vraiment pas fier de lui et pressé de pouvoir décamper.

2

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Adossé à l'arrière du cabanon situé dans leur jardin, Yazoo a levé les yeux en direction du ciel. Le soleil, aveuglant, l'oblige à porter une main en visière et il pousse un soupir. De la sueur a déjà commencé à lui rouler le long du visage et il peut sentir son t-shirt lui coller à la peau. Pas une brise, même légère, pour le soulager. Juste une température étouffante qui fait onduler l'horizon.

_Si je commence à fantasmer sur ma famille, c'est que ça devient grave…_

Et inquiétant. Très inquiétant. Bon sang, il sait que ça le démange de plus en plus, mais tout de même !

_Aaaah, ça me prend la tête._

Et ça lui prend d'autant plus la tête qu'il ne sait pas bien comment sortir de cette impasse. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il envisageait de se trouver quelqu'un – ça, il a bien compris qu'à cause de sa santé, c'est peu probable que ça lui arrive un jour. Qu'il va plutôt finir sa vie seul, comme le vieux garçon qu'il ne tardera pas à être et…

_Mais au moins, si je pouvais éviter de rester puceau toute ma vie, ce serait pas du luxe._

Parce qu'au stade où il en est, il envie même la vie sexuelle à peu près inexistante d'Angeal et de son grand frère. Ce qui est un monde quand on sait à quel point ce dernier est peu intéressé par la chose.

_J'en ai marre…_

Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, se soulager seul, c'est sympa, mais ça a ses limites. Des limites qu'il aimerait bien dépasser et puis…

_Je sais pas… j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est, moi aussi._

Que d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre du plaisir avec vous. De savoir ce que ça fait que d'être touché par un autre d'une manière qui ne soit pas liée à la simple affection familiale. D'embrasser et d'être embrassé. De…

_J'ai dix-huit ans. D'accord, ce n'est pas encore bien vieux, mais tout de même !_

Il ne sait pas si tous les jeunes de son âge sont comme lui, mais en ce qui le concerne, la chose l'obsède tellement qu'il ne se donne pas longtemps avant de devenir complètement dingue.

_Ce qui est en bonne voie, visiblement…_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il entend ses frères arriver. Loz émet un éclat de rire, tandis que Kadaj lance :

— Non mais j'te jure, si je me retenais pas, je le…

Avant de faire silence, comme il tourne à l'angle du cabanon et y découvre Yazoo. Un ballon entre les mains, il cligne des yeux, avant de questionner :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ?

— Si on te le demande, répond Yazoo, en décollant son dos de la paroi derrière lui.

Loz, qui est à présent visible lui aussi, se pare d'un large sourire. Les cheveux en vrac et le t-shirt collant de sueur, il a de la terre au niveau de ses genoux et de ses avant-bras, ainsi que des traces verdâtres qui s'étalent jusqu'à son visage. Kadaj n'étant pas vraiment en meilleur état, il devine qu'ils viennent de terminer une partie de football et que celle-ci, comme à leur habitude, aura été des plus sportives.

— Oh, Yaz' ! Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais jouer avec nous.

— Trop tard, maintenant, fait Kadaj en envoyant son ballon en l'air et en le rattrapant.

— Mais on pourrait jouer encore un peu s'il veut, non ? dit Loz avec un air suppliant de petit chiot. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué tous les trois.

Kadaj lève les yeux au ciel, envoie de nouveau son ballon voler dans les airs, mais ne répond pas. L'idée ne paraît pas le botter plus que ça, mais il tient sans doute à faire plaisir à Loz.

— Non, c'est bon, répond toutefois Yazoo. J'ai pas la tête à ça, de toute façon.

Loz a une moue déçue, mais n'insiste pas. Puis les deux font le tour du cabanon et Yazoo leur emboîte le pas.

Comme Kadaj mène la main à la poignée de la porte de celui-ci, Yazoo se penche dans sa direction pour le fixer, le visage à hauteur du sien. Se crispant aussitôt, son frère recule et s'agace :

— Quoi ?

Un bruit de gorge songeur échappe à Yazoo, qui le détaille des pieds à la tête. Puis il tend une main dans sa direction et le dépeigne davantage sans se soucier de son exclamation indignée.

— R.A.S, dit-il. Toi, je te trouve juste mignon.

Et ignorant le regard interrogatif de Kadaj qui, ayant lâché son ballon, a porté les mains à son crâne malmené, il se tourne vers Loz et l'observe à son tour. Rapidement gêné par ce regard scrutateur, son frère ne tarde pas à se tortiller, laisse entendre un « Heu... » incertain, avant d'envoyer un regard suppliant à Kadaj qui se contente de venir frapper sa tempe d'un doigt.

— Cherche pas. Je crois qu'il est en train de tourner zinzin.

— C'est la chaleur, tu crois… ?

— Va savoir !

Ignorant leurs commentaires, Yazoo hausse les épaules et parvient à se détendre. Bon au moins, il n'en est pas à trouver ses jeunes frères séduisants… ses jeunes frères mineurs, qui plus est. C'est donc que son cas n'est pas encore tout à fait désespéré.

_N'empêche que Loz a pris de la masse, dernièrement. Il n'a que seize ans, pourtant !_

Mais au vu de la façon dont son corps se développe, il risque d'être encore plus impressionnant qu'Angeal une fois devenu adulte.

_Je me demande ce qu'il en sera de Kadaj…_

Songeur, il se tourne vers ce dernier qui, pour sa part, demeure fluet et semble avoir quelques difficultés à prendre du muscle. Se hérissant de nouveau, celui-ci lui lance :

— T'as pas bientôt fini de nous reluquer ?!

Avant d'ouvrir la porte du cabanon et d'envoyer voler d'un coup de pied son ballon à l'intérieur.

3

Le déjeuner vient juste d'être servi et après avoir déposé sa gamelle à leur chien – aux poils presque aussi jaunes que les plumes d'un chocobo –, Angeal abandonne enfin ses fourneaux pour venir s'installer à table. Près de lui, Genesis a ouvert un livre qu'il parcourt du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Dans sa main, sa fourchette, avec laquelle il pique une rondelle de pomme de terre frite, avant de la porter à sa bouche.

— Gen', grogne Angeal en attrapant le poivre. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de lire à table !

— Et moi que j'ai la trentaine et que toutes ces règles stupides ne me concernent plus.

— Il n'y a pas d'âge limite à la politesse.

— Il y en a pour ce genre de bêtises.

Là-dessus, et ignorant les grommellements de son ami d'enfance, Genesis tourne la page qu'il a terminé de lire, avant de passer ses doigts dans les quelques poils qui ornent son menton.

Loz et Kadaj, eux, sont penchés sur leur assiette, dont ils avalent le contenu avec un peu trop d'empressement, se donnant à peine le temps de mâcher. Kadaj finit d'ailleurs par s'étouffer et, comme il se met à tousser, des morceaux de la bouillie encore présente dans sa bouche viennent maculer la table. À ce spectacle, les sourcils d'Angeal se froncent comme jamais.

— Et vous, je vous ai déjà dit de manger doucement ! Loz, essuie-toi la bouche. Kadaj, tu me nettoies tout ça !

Sa fourchette portée à ses lèvres, Loz hausse les sourcils – le tour de sa bouche étant en effet maculé de gras et de morceaux d'aliments. Près de lui, Kadaj tente tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, tend la main en direction de son verre d'eau, l'autre portée à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il halète, les yeux luisants de larmes, et croasse :

— Sérieux, je suis en train de mourir, là !

— Eh bien si tu survis, tu me nettoies tout ça avant de continuer ton repas, lui rétorque Angeal en s'attaquant finalement à son assiette.

En réponse, Kadaj lui décoche un regard noir, avant de se racler la gorge et de se lever pour aller chercher l'éponge. Il continue de tousser doucement, peste, avant de prendre une longue inspiration douloureuse. Installé face à Genesis, Yazoo picore le contenu de son assiette en silence.

Ses cheveux lui tombant en partie devant le visage, il les repousse en arrière quand Sephiroth les rejoint. Et entre les mains de ce dernier, lettres, journaux et de petits colis.

— Si ça continue, on va devoir acheter une boîte aux lettres plus grande, soupire-t-il, avant de laisser tomber la majeure partie de son chargement aux côtés du responsable de cet afflux quotidien.

Son livre à présent enseveli, Genesis arque un sourcil et attrape la première lettre à sa portée pour l'ouvrir. Sephiroth, lui, après avoir déposé le reste en haut du frigidaire, vient prendre place aux côtés d'Angeal qui est déjà en train de lui remplir son assiette. Puis il adresse un regard à Kadaj, qui nettoie la table en grommelant, ne cherche toutefois pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et préfère plutôt se concentrer sur son repas.

Le silence ne tarde pas à s'installer autour de la table, que brise un début de conversation entre Loz et Kadaj. Après avoir terminé sa gamelle, Gold est venu s'asseoir entre ces derniers et leur adresse des regards suppliants, espérant que l'un d'entre eux se montrera assez généreux pour bien vouloir partager le contenu de son assiette avec lui. Genesis continue de dépouiller ses lettres, enfournant parfois sa fourchette dans sa bouche, tendant d'autre fois sa main libre vers son verre d'eau.

Et c'est alors qu'il cherche à s'en saisir pour la énième fois que le drame se produit. Car au lieu de se refermer sur celui-ci, sa main le percute assez fort pour qu'il se renverse et répande son contenu sur la table. Angeal peste et, jetant sa serviette sur le liquide avant qu'il ne goutte en direction du sol, dit :

— C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne pas lire à table !

Et à Sephiroth de lui glisser :

— Si tu crois qu'il finira par t'écouter, tu te berces d'illusions…

— Mais si personne ne lui dit jamais rien…, commence Angeal.

— Ce n'est que de l'eau, le coupe Genesis, qui s'est levé pour aller récupérer l'éponge. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

— Qui est en train d'attaquer tes lettres, réplique Sephiroth.

Il ne se donne toutefois pas la peine de jeter sa serviette en direction du fin filet qui a commencé à faire son chemin sous le livre et la pile de courriers de son ami, préférant porter son propre verre à ses lèvres. C'est au tour de Genesis de pester et, revenant en vitesse à table, il soulève le tout en catastrophe, mais… trop tard ! Le mal est déjà fait et il ne peut à présent plus que constater les dégâts. Dans sa précipitation, la lettre qu'il lisait s'échappe et atterrit aux pieds d'Angeal qui se baisse pour la ramasser… avant de froncer les sourcils, comme son regard s'attarde sur son contenu.

— Dis donc, toi ! Ça t'arrive souvent de recevoir des lettres de femmes qui… ?

Et se souvenant qu'il est en présence de mineurs, il grommelle et tend la lettre à Sephiroth, dont les sourcils se haussent légèrement. Kadaj, qui a redressé la nuque, sent son intérêt s'éveiller face à ce mystère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander de quoi il s'agit, Genesis récupère sa lettre et, la pliant soigneusement, répond :

— C'est ça d'être célèbre, chers amis !

Le pire étant qu'il a l'air très fier de lui. Sephiroth secoue la tête.

— La pauvre femme, murmure-t-il, avant de s'en retourner à son assiette.

Et à Genesis d'émettre un reniflement.

— Parce que bien entendu, monsieur l'ex-héros de la Shinra va me faire croire qu'il n'en recevait jamais !

— J'ai toujours laissé la compagnie se charger des lettres d'admirateurs qui m'étaient adressées.

— On se donnait la peine de t'écrire et toi tu laissais ces bureaucrates mettre le tout à la poubelle ?! s'étrangle Genesis. Mais quelle sorte de monstre es-tu ?

— Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises.

De plus en plus intrigué, Kadaj en est maintenant à se tortiller sur sa chaise, attarde son regard sur la pile de lettres que Genesis repose sur la table après avoir essuyé celle-ci. Yazoo a lui aussi redressé la nuque, mais ne semble en vérité que moyennement intéressé par l'échange. Reste Loz qui, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, continue d'engloutir le contenu de son assiette – et d'en glisser discrètement quelques morceaux au passage à leur chien.

— En tout cas, reprend Angeal, l'expression réprobatrice. J'espère que tu n'en profites pas pour…

Détachant son regard de Sephiroth, qui semble décidé à l'ignorer, Genesis se laisse retomber sur sa chaise et répond :

— Oh allons, Angeal ! Nous sommes entre adultes consentants et…

— Donc, ça veut dire oui.

— Ça veut dire qu'il faudrait être le dernier des rabat-joie… (Puis, portant de nouveau son attention sur Sephiroth, il a un petit sourire.) ou des frigides pour laisser passer ce genre d'occasion. (Et secouant la lettre qui a attiré l'attention de ses amis, il termine :) Même si celle-là est un peu trop hardcore pour moi.

À présent lui aussi très intéressé par la discussion, Yazoo a cessé de s'intéresser à son repas. Angeal laisse entendre un soupir.

— Il y a vraiment des fois où tu me déçois, Gen'.

Et à Genesis de répliquer, tout en laissant retomber la lettre sur sa pile :

— Il ne faut pas être jaloux, 'Geal.

— Comme si je pouvais t'envier, lui répond son ami d'enfance en allant se remplir un verre d'eau au robinet.

— Je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu es jaloux, mais de mes nombreuses conquêtes. (Puis, avec un clin d'œil, il ajoute :) Mais tu sais, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour découvrir à quel point je suis un amant fabuleux.

L'espace d'un instant, Angeal freeze complètement. Son verre d'eau à la main, il reste bêtement là, debout, à fixer Genesis et son sourire un peu trop large. Sephiroth, lui, lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Et dans la voix d'Angeal, une émotion qui oscille entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Le sourire de Genesis se faisant malin, celui-ci vient s'appuyer d'un bras au dossier de sa chaise et répond :

— Allons, inutile de se mentir, 'Geal. Nous sommes amis depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça et tu sais que je ne rechigne jamais à me sacrifier pour un corps en mal d'amour. Oh, ce sera sans doute un peu bizarre au début, mais…

— Ok, stop, le coupe Angeal, en reprenant place à table. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je suis en couple ?

Et disant cela, il désigne Sephiroth de la main, l'expression plus réprobatrice que jamais. Adressant un regard au désigné, Genesis répond :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas du genre jaloux.

— Uniquement parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, réplique Sephiroth.

— Tu serais surpris…

— Surpris de rien du tout, fait Angeal, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. J'ai déjà la perfection, alors pour quelle raison est-ce que je voudrais aller voir ailleurs ?

En réponse, Sephiroth cligne des yeux, avant de se parer d'un léger sourire. Puis il se penche en direction d'Angeal pour rencontrer ses lèvres des siennes. Un soupir échappe à Genesis, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

— On est en train de manger, vous deux !

Il va d'ailleurs pour s'en retourner à son assiette quand Kadaj, n'y tenant plus, lance :

— Vous parlez de cul, hein ? (Avant de se tourner vers Genesis.) Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait la nana de ta lettre ?

— Kadaj ! le rabroue aussitôt Angeal.

— Mais quoi ?! J'ai le droit de savoir, moi aussi !

— T'as pas l'âge pour ce genre de choses.

— J'ai quatorze ans !

— Justement !

S'il ne se joint pas à la conversation, Yazoo doit reconnaître qu'il est tout aussi curieux que son frère. Son regard se porte sur le tas de lettres de Genesis et il se demande combien il peut y en avoir, là-dedans, d'admirateurs désireux de coucher avec lui.

 _Ça_ _a l'air tellement simple, pour lui…_

Et cette pensée le démoralise un peu.

Près de lui, Sephiroth a terminé son assiette et ne semble pas décidé à se mêler à la dispute entre Angeal et Kadaj. Yazoo devine toutefois que si Genesis venait à tendre sa lettre à Kadaj, alors le Banoran aurait de sérieux ennuis.

— Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! Je suis plus un gamin, s'agace Kadaj, avant de revenir à Genesis. Sérieux, elle te disait quoi ?

— Kadaj !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Genesis s'accoude à table et, venant appuyer son visage contre son poing, répond :

— Elle me disait…

— Gen' !

— Que ton haricot n'est pas encore assez grand pour te soucier de ce genre de choses, merdeux.

Un moment de flottement se fait autour de la table. La bouche ouverte sur une exclamation muette, Kadaj ne réagit pas tout de suite. Semble trop choqué pour ça. C'est Loz, finalement, qui brise le silence en éclatant de rire.

— C'est vrai qu'il est pas très grand, dit-il sans penser à mal.

C'est au tour de Genesis de laisser entendre son rire. Un cri indigné échappe à Kadaj.

— Mais ça va pas ?! s'agace-t-il contre son frère. Pourquoi tu racontes des trucs pareils !

La culpabilité commençant à teinter son expression – comme il devine qu'il vient de faire une bêtise –, Loz ne trouve rien de mieux à répondre que :

— Heu…

Genesis, lui, continue de rire, ce qui finit d'ulcérer Kadaj.

— 'tain, mais ta gueule toi, arrête de te marrer !

— Kadaj, les gros mots ! s'interpose Angeal.

— Mais quoi ?! C'est lui qui me cherche, alors pourquoi…

— J'ai dit pas de gros mots ! Et toi, calme-toi un peu. Tu es censé être adulte, je te rappelle !

Disant cela, il envoie une claque sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, qui lève les mains en signe de paix. Il n'en perd toutefois pas son sourire, hérissant davantage encore Kadaj qui ressemble à présent à une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

— Je propose de le priver de dessert, fait Sephiroth en se levant pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

— Si c'est de moi dont tu parles, lui réplique Genesis. Je te rappelle que j'ai payé une bonne partie des courses de cette semaine.

— Et alors ?

Si Genesis n'insiste pas, c'est parce qu'au même instant il peut sentir le regard de Yazoo peser sur lui.

Tournant les yeux dans sa direction, il hausse les sourcils afin de l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'il veut. Le jeune homme se contente néanmoins de baisser les siens en direction de son assiette et, ses cheveux lui dissimulant en grande partie le visage, de reprendre son repas en silence…


	2. Chapter 2

4

Yazoo passe sa tête dans le couloir. La chambre dans son dos est plongée dans la pénombre, les volets étant encore tirés devant ses fenêtres.

Ni Kadaj, pas plus que Loz, ne se sont joints à lui pour sa sieste, sans doute trop occupés avec leur partie de jeu vidéo. En passant devant le salon un peu plus tôt, il les a vus tous les deux assis à même le sol, devant la télé, leurs manettes en main. Kadaj, comme à son habitude, ne cessait de pester et était déjà bien en pétard, faisant contraste avec le calme de Loz. Ces deux-là étant toutefois sujets aux mêmes baisses d'énergie que lui en milieu d'après-midi, s'ils ne se sont pas déjà étendus quelque part dans le salon, alors ils ne tarderont pas à remonter ici pour bénéficier d'un peu plus de confort.

_Enfin, c'est pas plus mal qu'ils ne m'aient pas rejoint pendant la mienne, du coup…_

Car ça lui laisse le champ libre.

Comme il tourne la tête en direction de leurs trois lits, il se demande s'il sera un jour capable de quitter cette chambre. Il dort avec ses frères depuis qu'il est tout petit et, avec l'âge, cette habitude est restée – car bien qu'il lui arrive d'aller passer une nuit ou deux dans la chambre d'amis située au bout du couloir, il n'a jamais vraiment envisagé de s'y installer pour de bon.

_De toute façon, avec Loz, c'est compliqué…_

Son frère ayant toujours autant de difficultés à dormir seul.

Le lit de ce dernier est recouvert de peluches, à tel point que c'est étonnant qu'il ait encore la place d'en rajouter de nouvelles. Il y a couché Monsieur Minou et rabattu ses couvertures sur l'animal en peluche qui, la tête sur l'oreiller, semble plutôt heureux de son sort.

Celui de Kadaj est un vrai fouillis alors qu'il est censé l'avoir fait le matin même. Les draps sont en vrac, la moitié d'une console de jeu portable dépasse de sous son oreiller, il y a des cartouches abandonnées sur la table de chevet et son pyjama, roulé en boule, est jeté sur un coin du matelas. Au niveau de la tête de lit, une petite étagère où quelques figurines trônent, ainsi que des mangas aux couvertures abîmées et d'autres objets hétéroclites abandonnés là depuis un moment.

En comparaison, son propre lit est la simplicité même. Pas un objet ne s'y trouve, son pyjama y est parfaitement plié et sa table de chevet seulement encombrée de sa lampe et d'un livre qu'il est en train de lire. Rien de plus.

_À croire que je n'ai aucune personnalité…_

Ou peut-être est-ce simplement ses frères qui en ont trop ? Car à côté d'eux, il a parfois le sentiment d'être bien fade…

Reportant son attention en direction du couloir, et plus spécifiquement en direction de la porte de l'appartement de Genesis située tout au fond de celui-ci, il sent son corps se crisper. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire lui paraît complètement dingue et il n'est même pas certain que ce soit une très bonne idée.

_C'est sûr, il ne voudra jamais._

Le Banoran va plutôt le repousser et lui, il n'aura ensuite plus que sa honte et ses yeux pour pleurer.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais, s'il me repousse vraiment_ _?_

Car il n'est pas certain de savoir comment son organisme réagira, à ce moment-là. Son stress, déjà terrible, ne va pas lui permettre de tenir debout bien longtemps et, suivant la façon dont leur conversation va se dérouler, il pourrait bien s'écrouler pour de bon.

_J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible…_

D'avoir du mal à tenir le choc face à la moindre émotion un peu trop éprouvante. De ne jamais savoir quand ça va lui tomber dessus, quand son corps va le trahir, quand son état va se dégrader, quand…

_Est-ce que je laisse tomber ?_

Mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas s'en rendre malade, s'il le fait ? D'un côté comme de l'autre, il a le sentiment que son organisme va de toute façon se retourner contre lui. Aussi peut-être cela vaut-il le coup de prendre le risque… que ça ne pourra, de toute façon, pas être pire… ?

_Ou peut-être que si ?_

Et plus il y réfléchit; plus il hésite et plus il s'angoisse. Pris d'un moment de faiblesse, il doit s'appuyer de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte et mène instinctivement une main à son front. Il n'a pas encore de fièvre, mais s'il continue de se ronger les sangs ainsi, c'est certain qu'elle ne tardera pas à se mêler à la fête.

_D'accord… peut-être que c'est mal, ce que je vais faire… peut-être que ça ne débouchera sur rien… peut-être même qu'il va m'engueuler, mais… c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, hein ?_

Enfin, si, il peut choisir de rester comme il est et d'ignorer ses frustrations en espérant qu'elles daigneront s'apaiser d'elles-mêmes – sauf que l'idée le démoralise complètement.

 _C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis…_ _même si ça échoue, au moins, j'aurai essayé… !_

Et c'est sans doute le plus important.

Sa décision prise, il ferme les yeux, inspire et expire plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, avant de s'engager finalement dans le couloir. À mi-parcours, il remarque que ses mains tremblent et il les serre l'une contre l'autre. Sa gorge, elle, est nouée, et il a le sentiment qu'un poids terrible s'est abattu sur lui. Et c'est avec l'impression que le chemin jusque-là lui a pris des siècles qu'il s'arrête finalement devant la porte de Genesis.

Là, il hésite encore un peu, doit essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon qui sont à présent moites de sueur, avant de se mordre la lèvre et d'émettre un gémissement.

_À trois…_

Et histoire de ne se laisser aucune chance de retraite, il lève aussitôt le poing à la fin du décompte et frappe contre le battant.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge, alors que la voix de Genesis s'élève pour l'inviter à entrer. Toutefois bien décidé à ne pas fuir, c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, Genesis se tient à son bureau, en train d'écrire. Sur le sol, une épaisse moquette qui étouffe ses pas. Plusieurs bibliothèques encombrent une partie des murs et sur le lit deux places du Banoran, plusieurs chemises ont été abandonnées.

Des lunettes sur le nez, celui-ci relève à peine les yeux dans sa direction et lance :

— Ah, tu tombes bien ! J'ai presque terminé mon premier jet.

Son stylo continue de glisser sur le papier devant lui. Sans un mot, Yazoo s'approche et vient prendre place derrière son siège, sur le dossier duquel il croise les bras. Son malaise a encore gagné d'un cran et il a presque l'impression d'étouffer, à présent.

— Encore quelques minutes, lui dit Genesis, tout à sa tâche. C'est la dernière scène.

En réponse, Yazoo opine du chef. Il sait que Genesis travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle qu'il doit envoyer à un magazine prochainement. Une commande – et pas la première qu'il reçoit.

_Ni la première que je lirai…_

Car étrangement, Genesis aime avoir son avis à chaque étape d'un texte. Il prétend qu'il est doué pour dénicher les faiblesses de ceux-ci et que la qualité de sa production s'est améliorée depuis qu'il l'a adopté comme relecteur – ce alors qu'il a à sa disposition des éditeurs et autres compagnons de Lettres certainement bien plus qualifiés que lui pour émettre un avis sur la question.

Aussi, et même s'il ne s'explique toujours pas ce que le Banoran peut bien lui trouver de si spécial, il doit bien avouer ça le touche… tant il a si souvent l'impression de n'être doué pour rien.

Sur le bureau, de nombreuses feuilles volantes – souvent raturées. Des esquisses de plans, des brouillons, des notes, mais aussi les feuillets de son premier jet qu'il a l'habitude d'écrire à la main. Le passage à l'ordinateur – qu'il peut voir dans un coin, en partie dissimulé sous plus de feuilles et de livres encore – ne survient qu'à l'étape du deuxième jet.

Toujours silencieux, Yazoo s'attarde sur la main libre de Genesis qui, en cet instant, repousse la feuille qu'il vient de terminer, avant de venir se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Il se demande ce que ça fait que d'être touché par de telles mains. Se demande aussi de quelle façon il s'en sert, à quoi ressemblent ses caresses. Surtout, s'il serait vraiment capable d'accepter que ces mêmes mains se posent sur lui d'une façon bien plus intime…

Comme la nervosité monte encore d'un cran en lui, ses doigts se crispent légèrement sur le cuir du siège. Au même instant, Genesis questionne :

— Au fait… tu voulais quelque chose ?

Son attention toujours braquée en direction de son texte.

Derrière lui, Yazoo tente de déglutir, mais il se rend compte que sa bouche est complètement sèche.

— Ah… oui… je…

Avant de se taire, pas certain d'avoir le courage de continuer. Car une fois qu'il aura prononcé ces mots, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et l'espace d'un instant, il peut sentir le doute s'insinuer comme jamais en lui. Le doute… et la peur. Celle de briser quelque chose qui, peut-être, ne pourra plus jamais être réparé.

_Est-ce que je vais vraiment abandonner maintenant ?!_

Pour retourner dans sa chambre et se coucher, car épuisé, dégoûté et désireux d'oublier son existence jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle de nouveau à la réalité ?

_J'en ai marre…_

De devoir éviter en permanence toute prise de risque, parce qu'elle pourrait avoir des répercussions sur sa santé.

_J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre…_

Et c'est poussé par ce sentiment de ras-le-bol que finalement, il lance :

— Genesis… ?

Le tout d'une voix étranglée qui peine à naître. Continuant d'écrire, Genesis émet un « Mhhh ? ». Les doigts de Yazoo se crispent un peu plus sur le dossier de son siège.

— Tu voudrais pas… coucher avec moi ?

En réponse, le stylo de Genesis dérape de la feuille jusqu'au plateau du bureau, où il provoque une légère éraflure. Un silence s'ensuit. Puis, portant une main à son oreille, le Banoran lui dit :

— Ah… est-ce que tu voudrais bien répéter ? Tu sais, avec l'âge, on devient dur de la feuille et…

— Couche avec moi !

Cette fois, Genesis retire ses lunettes et vient se pincer l'arrête du nez.

— D'accord… qu'est-ce que tu as encore été m'inventer ?

Là-dessus, il relève les yeux sur Yazoo et, le découvrant anormalement pâle, attrape le repose-pieds situé sous son bureau pour le pousser en direction du jeune homme.

— Assieds-toi, tu veux ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'écroules.

Et tandis que Yazoo fait ce qu'il lui demande, il se masse les paupières et abandonne ses lunettes sur son bureau. Quand il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour questionner :

— Reprenons depuis le début. Est-ce que tu es sérieux ou est-ce que tu essayes juste de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

Ce qui ne serait pas la première fois que l'un de ces trois-là s'amuserait à ça. Bon, ils n'ont encore jamais tenté le coup avec ce genre de sujet, mais… ils arrivent à un âge où ils seraient bien fichus d'essayer de le piéger ainsi.

Toutefois, plus il observe Yazoo, plus il lui semble évident que celui-ci n'est pas en train de moquer de lui. Il a l'air plutôt mal en point et les tremblements qui se sont emparés de ses épaules ne laissent aucun doute quant à la pression qui s'exerce en lui. Un soupir lui échappe.

— C'est bon, j'ai ma réponse…

Avant de venir se masser le front, pas franchement plus avancé pour autant.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Car s'il pensait que lui et ses frères ne pourraient plus le surprendre, il doit bien reconnaître que ce coup-là, il ne l'a pas vu venir.

_Un gosse que j'ai quasiment élevé… non mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma vie ?_

Parce que si c'est là l'idée que se fait le karma d'un retour de bâton pour ses crimes passés, c'est particulièrement de mauvais goût.

Face à lui, Yazoo est presque en panique. Se tordant les mains, il regarde ailleurs, et Genesis ne serait pas étonné qu'il s'évanouisse d'ici deux minutes. Le jeune homme trouve toutefois la force de lui répondre, ce d'une voix pas franchement des plus assurées :

— C'est à cause de tes histoires…

— De mes histoires ?

— La dernière fois… à table… avec les lettres que tu reçois, et puis… ce que tu as dit à Angeal.

Genesis pousse un gémissement, devinant que trop bien à quoi il fait référence.

_Oh bon sang !_

Il a voulu faire le malin avec Angeal et voilà où ça le mène, maintenant.

— Yazoo… ce que je disais la dernière fois…

— Alors je me suis dit, le coupe Yazoo, qui fixe à présent ses mains jointes. Que toi, peut-être que tu accepterais…

— De coucher avec toi ? (Et comme Yazoo opine du chef, il croise les bras et prend une longue inspiration.) Tu pensais vraiment que je dirais oui ?

En réponse, Yazoo pince les lèvres, l'air pas très fier de lui. Sinon particulièrement amer. Un silence s'installe entre eux, que Genesis s'apprête à briser quand il reprend finalement la parole :

— J'ai dix-huit ans…

Un nouveau silence.

— Et je ne peux rien faire.

Puis il prend une inspiration, avant de poursuivre :

— Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de tomber amoureux, ou de flirter, ou… même d'avoir seulement des gens extérieurs à ma famille avec lesquels passer du temps et partager des choses. Même si je le voulais je ne peux pas vraiment sortir non plus. Parce que si je le fais, je vais tomber malade et à force, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire sur ma santé et…

— Je pensais…, commence Genesis, un peu perdu par ce brusque changement de sujet. Que tu aimais rester ici.

En tout cas, c'est l'impression que Yazoo lui a toujours donné. Aller en ville, par exemple, est effectivement difficile pour lui, aussi font-il assez peu de sorties en famille pour ne pas trop le fatiguer. Sans compter que depuis quelques temps, c'est même lui qui s'obstine à les refuser, de fait qu'il y a un moment que Genesis ne l'a pas vu quitter leur propriété pour autre chose que ses footings ou balades matinales.

— J'aime ça, mais il y a des fois où…

— Tu voudrais connaître autre chose ?

À nouveau, Yazoo opine du chef. Se mord la lèvre, avant d'expliquer :

— La dernière fois, Loz et Kadaj sont allés à la fête foraine.

C'est au tour de Genesis d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

— Et tu as dit que ça t'était égal qu'ils y aillent sans toi, lui rappelle-t-il.

Même s'il commence à comprendre que ce n'était sans doute pas la vérité. Bien sûr qu'il devait avoir envie d'accompagner ses frères. Ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps, et puis…

_Je suis sûr qu'il voulait s'amuser avec eux…_

Yazoo renifle et, l'espace d'un instant, ses traits se crispent.

— Parce que je voulais pas être un poids… j'en suis déjà un au quotidien, alors…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

— Je sais bien que c'est pas facile de vivre avec moi…

— Yazoo, stop ! le coupe Genesis.

Avant de se passer une main contrariée dans les cheveux.

D'accord ! Le voilà face à un gros, très gros problème. À force de le fréquenter, il a bien compris que Yazoo n'était pas un garçon aussi bien dans sa peau qu'il tend à le laisser paraître, mais… il semblerait que ce soit pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et que ce petit imbécile garde tout pour lui depuis il ne sait combien de temps.

— Tu n'es pas un poids, d'accord ? reprend-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été te mettre dans la tête, mais...

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de terminer que l'expression de Yazoo se détériore complètement. Il bat des paupières, semble l'espace d'un instant chercher à se reprendre, avant que les premières larmes ne viennent rouler sur ses joues. Il y porte une main, les essuie, mais d'autres les remplacent aussitôt, de plus en plus nombreuses et, bientôt, un sanglot étouffé lui échappe. Pris d'un sursaut, Genesis se tourne vivement en direction des tiroirs de son bureau; ouvre le premier et en tire plusieurs kleenex avant de se pencher vers son visiteur.

— Yazoo, Yazoo. Là, calme-toi. (Disant cela, il vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule et peut la sentir trembler sous ses doigts.) Si tu ne vas pas bien, tu dois le dire, Yazoo, reprend-il en lui tendant un mouchoir. Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi…

D'autant plus que s'il prend sur lui en permanence et ne craque que quand il est arrivé à saturation, ce n'est clairement pas bon pour sa santé. Il soupçonne même cette habitude d'être la cause de certains de ses malaises récents.

Des reniflements échappent à Yazoo, qui parvient à se reprendre suffisamment pour répondre :

— Je veux pas déranger…

Et à Genesis de pousser un faible soupir, pas du tout surpris de la réponse. Venant lui essuyer les joues avec le kleenex qui lui reste, il lui dit :

— Tu ne me déranges pas, Yazoo. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir. Je suis là aussi pour ça…

Mais même si ses larmes se sont à peu près taries, Yazoo ne le regarde toujours pas. Reniflant à nouveau, il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres. Une mèche de cheveux est venue se coller à sa joue encore humide, que Genesis remet en place.

— Mais ça te dérange…, commence-t-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée. De coucher avec moi…

Ce n'est même pas une question. Seulement une affirmation. La certitude d'avoir vu juste et qu'il n'y a déjà plus rien à attendre de lui. Et au fond, tout au fond, un soupçon de douleur qui n'échappe pas à Genesis.

Fermant les yeux, celui-ci fait silence quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de faire le tri dans les réponses possibles.

— Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu me demandes, au moins ?

— Oui…

— Et moi je crois que…

— C'est le seul truc qui soit à ma portée.

Et comme Genesis l'interroge du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entend par là, il renifle, avant de se moucher et de développer :

— Il y a pas mal de choses que j'aurais voulu faire dans ma vie… et ça, c'est la seule qui soit à ma portée. Et je veux pas y renoncer.

— Yazoo, sérieusement…

— Je peux demander ça à personne d'autre !

Avec un grognement, Genesis se passe une main le long du visage. Bon… bon ! Il va avoir du mal à se tirer de ce guêpier, on dirait.

_Coucher avec lui… comme si j'en étais capable !_

Même s'il peut comprendre la logique qui l'a mené à lui faire cette proposition. À son âge, c'est le genre de choses qui vous travaillent drôlement. Il se souvient que lui, par exemple…

_Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas un bon exemple, justement._

En tout cas, il est clair qu'il aurait difficilement pu se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour…

_Mais quand même, il ne se rend pas compte !_

Parce que sinon, jamais il…

— Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Et même si ça te semble improbable, il arrivera forcément un moment où tu rencontreras quelqu'un et…

— Ça n'arrivera pas !

— Yazoo… !

— Ça n'arrivera pas, répète celui-ci, amer. C'est comme ça… je me suis déjà fait à l'idée, de toute façon.

Bien que son ton, tout comme son expression, affirment le contraire.

_Il n'est pas parti avec les meilleures chances dans la vie, c'est certain. Mais il est encore jeune…_

Toutefois, il voit bien qu'il aura du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Il s'est déjà privé de trop de choses à cause de sa santé et faire également une croix sur sa sexualité doit s'apparenter pour lui à la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

_Je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile. Et à sa place, je ne sais pas de quelle façon j'aurais supporté ça._

Mais de là à accepter de…

— Tu sais… même sans parler du fait que je te connaisse depuis que tu es petit, il y a une sacrée différence d'âge entre nous.

Néanmoins, il est évident que cet argument-là non plus n'aura pas l'effet désiré. Il peut d'ailleurs voir la douleur marquer les traits de Yazoo quand celui-ci murmure :

— Alors c'est non…

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour confirmer, s'excuser de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, mais… il se sent soudain tellement désolé pour lui qu'il ne parvient pas à le repousser.

_Je suis en train de faire une connerie monumentale !_

Ce qui ne sera clairement pas la première de son existence. À croire qu'il est abonné aux emmerdes.

— Écoute, commence-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Cette fois, Yazoo se risque à le regarder. Et dans le fond de ses yeux rougis, une lueur d'espoir, qui meurt presque aussitôt. Avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste, il dit :

— Ça aussi, ça veut dire non.

— Non, Yazoo. Ça veut dire que la situation est trop complexe pour que je puisse prendre une décision aussi facilement. Et que toi aussi, tu as besoin d'y réfléchir davantage si tu ne veux pas regretter.

Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais se contente au final de hausser à nouveau les épaules. Avec un soupir, Genesis se penche dans sa direction et lui pose une main sur le bras.

— Laisse-moi quelques jours, d'accord ? Juste quelques jours. Trois… non, quatre. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir me voir à la même heure pour qu'on… en discute à nouveau.

Yazoo se contente d'opiner du chef, mais son regard n'est déjà plus fixé sur lui. Il est au contraire lointain, presque fiévreux, et Genesis n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'une fois sorti de là, toutes ces émotions vont le rattraper et qu'il va devoir retourner se coucher le temps pour lui de récupérer.

_Vraiment pas parti avec les meilleures chances dans la vie…_

Après le départ du jeune homme, il se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège. S'affaisse et porte ses mains à ses yeux. Pas franchement à l'aise et pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire, à présent...

5

— C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pleuré ?

Yazoo rejoint tout juste la chambre qu'il occupe avec ses frères quand il tombe sur Kadaj. Son t-shirt en main, qu'il vient de retirer, celui-ci le fixe avec un soupçon de colère.

— T'étais chez l'autre pénible, pas vrai ? lui lance-t-il. C'est lui qui t'a fait pleuré ? Tu veux que j'aille le cogner ?

En réponse, Yazoo cligne des yeux, avant de sentir un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Pas bien épais comme il l'est, la proposition de Kadaj en est presque comique.

_Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre seul…_

L'attention le touche néanmoins et il secoue la tête.

— C'est rien. Il m'a juste fait lire son dernier texte et… disons qu'il était plus triste que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

— Mais dans le fond, c'est quand même de sa faute.

— C'est moi qui ai bien voulu le lire… il ne m'a obligé à rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Peu satisfait, Kadaj le scrute brièvement, avant de renifler.

— Tu devrais quand même pas te laisser faire comme ça.

Là-dessus, il se débarrasse de son pantalon et l'envoie voler d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. Yazoo, lui, s'est tourné en direction de Loz. Couché dans son lit, Monsieur Minou serré dans ses bras, celui-ci dort déjà. Plusieurs de ses peluches sont tombées à terre et celles qui l'entourent encore semblent veiller sur son sommeil.

— Le jeu auquel on jouait l'a fait flipper, lui explique Kadaj en se glissant sous ses couvertures. Il s'est mis à pleurer et j'ai eu du mal à le calmer. Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça…

Yazoo se contente d'opiner du chef. D'eux trois, Loz est clairement celui qui se laisse le plus facilement effrayer. Se penchant dans sa direction, il lui passe doucement une main dans les cheveux.

— Espérons qu'il ne fera pas de cauchemars, dit-il.

— Ouais… j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il se mette à hurler cette nuit.

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente de remonter un peu les couvertures de Loz, avant de se diriger à son tour vers son lit.

Épuisé après toutes ces émotions, il ne prend même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se contente de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Les ramène autour de son corps de façon à former une sorte de carapace protectrice, sans oublier de couvrir également sa tête, pour ne laisser visible que son visage. Mollement, il bat des paupières, pas certain de savoir comment il se sent après sa discussion avec Genesis.

Une partie de lui veut croire qu'il ne va pas se faire rejeter, mais une autre, bien plus pessimiste, et surtout envahissante, semble désireuse de dévorer la moindre bribe d'espoir qui chercherait à naître en lui.

_Au final, je ne sais même pas si j'ai bien fait…_

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il laisse le sommeil le gagner.


	3. Chapter 3

6

Genesis pousse un long soupir. Sa douche prise, il essuie du plat de la main la buée qui a envahi le miroir lui faisant face. Ses cheveux encore humides lui collent au visage et il se recoiffe sommairement, avant d'attraper sa brosse à dents – qui, comme d'habitude, a vu son verre être envahi par une congénère que personne n'a invitée –, ainsi que le tube de dentifrice qui repose sur l'évier. Le découvrant presque vide alors qu'il l'a acheté en début de semaine, un juron lui échappe.

_C'est pourtant pas faute de leur répéter de ne pas toucher à mes affaires !_

Seulement, avec cette famille, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Il est d'ailleurs persuadé que ce sale gosse de Kadaj a encore touché à ses parfums et que Sephiroth ne s'est pas fatigué à chercher son déodorant et aura utilisé le sien.

_Il va vraiment falloir que je me la fasse construire, cette salle de bain privée !_

Ils en ont pourtant deux – une à l'étage et une au rez-de-chaussée –, mais chaque matin, c'est la même histoire. Il faut attendre des heures avant que l'une d'entre elles soit enfin libre et ceux qui étaient là avant vous – à moins qu'ils ne s'appellent Angeal – ne se seront certainement pas donné la peine de nettoyer derrière eux, laissant la pièce pleine d'eau, avec des cheveux autour de l'évier et plus aucune serviette de sèche.

Comme il entreprend de se brosser les dents, il essuie à nouveau la buée du miroir, grogne comme le résultat n'a rien de satisfaisant et va ouvrir la fenêtre, située dans le fond de la pièce. Puis il revient à l'évier et se passe une main dans la nuque.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il a un problème un peu plus important à se soucier…

_Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Yazoo… ?_

La veille, la question l'a à ce point obsédé qu'il n'est pas parvenu à avaler grand-chose au dîner, ni même à s'endormir avant un moment. Car s'il y a bien une situation dans laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu à se retrouver, c'est bien celle-là !

_Vous aidez à élever des gosses et un jour, ceux-ci viennent vous faire ce genre de proposition._

Autant dire que si ça avait été Kadaj, ou même Loz, il les aurait déjà éconduits en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à recommencer. Mais Yazoo… c'est plus délicat. Depuis qu'il le connaît, il a eu largement le temps d'observer à quel point son existence peut être compliquée et puis…

_Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il semblerait que j'avais sous-estimé la chose._

Ce qui ne l'arrange vraiment pas. D'autant moins que Yazoo n'aurait en effet pas pu se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_Je veux dire… il ne va pas commencer à fricoter avec ses frères !_

Ce serait… clairement pas sain. Il veut bien que leur famille soit particulière, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus.

_Mais du coup, ça ne lui laisse plus que moi. Angeal est avec Seph et, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne crois pas qu'il se serait tourné vers lui._

Parce qu'au vu de la relation que ces trois-là entretiennent avec Angeal, celui-ci incarne presque une figure paternelle pour eux.

Crachant le dentifrice qu'il a en bouche, il rince cette dernière, avant d'en faire de même pour sa brosse à dents. Puis il attrape une serviette – déjà humide et utilisée avant lui par il ne sait qui –, parvient à y trouver un bout encore sec et s'essuie le bas du visage avec.

Puis il repose sa brosse à dents dans son pot – certain que l'intruse qui s'y trouve appartient à Loz –, se masse les paupières d'une main, avant d'affronter le regard de son reflet.

_N'empêche que je ne suis pas vraiment plus avancé qu'hier…_

À savoir : serait-il ou non capable de coucher avec Yazoo ? Rien que d'y songer, il ne peut nier qu'un sentiment de malaise s'éveille en lui. Ce n'est encore qu'un gosse et, par-dessus le marché, un gosse qu'il connaît depuis longtemps… qu'il a aidé à tirer des griffes d'Hojo et de son équipe et, surtout, dont il s'est juré de prendre soin. Il a déjà failli à son devoir au moment de sa dégradation, et sait que lui et ses frères ont été particulièrement perturbés par sa disparition.

_Même si cette peste de Kadaj ne l'avouera jamais._

Il sait aussi que son attitude de l'époque vis-à-vis de Sephiroth a eu des répercussions néfastes sur eux – car étant alors les spectateurs de la souffrance de leur grand frère. Et s'il n'a jamais souhaité ça, à ce moment-là… à cette période particulièrement sombre de son existence…

_C'est comme si je n'étais plus du tout moi-même. J'évoluais dans un brouillard perpétuel et…_

Le réveil avait été particulièrement brutal. Aussi, et une fois sa dégradation derrière lui, avait-il entrepris de se racheter… au moins auprès de ses amis et de ces enfants qui étaient alors tout ce qu'il lui restait.

_Et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais leur faire de mal._

D'être là pour eux quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si leur relation n'est pas toujours simple, même s'il existe des tensions et que certaines rancœurs subsistent, il pense que s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne pourra pas lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir fait de son mieux jusqu'ici.

 _Et me voilà, des_ _années plus tard, à devoir affronter un sacré dilemme._

Car s'il dit oui, il aura l'impression de commettre une faute à l'égard de Yazoo. Mais s'il dit non… alors il va forcément le faire souffrir.

 _D'autant que_ _si j'accepte, rien ne dit qu'il ne finira pas par regretter ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous._

Et plus il y pense, moins il a le sentiment qu'il pourrait poser la main sur lui d'une façon plus intime. Qu'il parviendrait à…

_Et puis il est tellement jeune !_

Un peu trop, même. Et à son âge, on ne se rend pas encore bien compte…

_Non, on ne se rend pas compte du tout._

Surtout, toute cette histoire pourrait bien fragiliser leur relation. Ce qu'il souhaite éviter à tout prix.

_Après, c'est sûr, c'est un beau garçon…_

Ça, au moins, il pense pouvoir le reconnaître. Oui, c'est un sacré beau garçon, sans doute encore un peu marqué par les gaucheries de la jeunesse, mais qui d'ici quelques années risque de révéler un plein potentiel des plus époustouflants. Autant dire que celui qui l'aura à ses côtés – car il a cru comprendre qu'il s'intéressait plutôt aux hommes – sera du genre chanceux.

_Quant à moi, j'ai un peu le sentiment d'avoir des pensées de vieux dégueulasse, là !_

Un soupir lui échappant, il vient appuyer son front contre le miroir. De moins en moins certain que toute cette histoire aura une fin heureuse…

7

— Où tu vas, Yaz' ?

Yazoo n'a pas fait deux pas dans le jardin qu'il peut voir Loz sortir la tête à l'extérieur de la maison. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il répond :

— Me promener…

Histoire de se changer un peu les idées, au lieu de rester enfermé ici à se sentir mal chaque fois qu'il croise Genesis. Oui, il a vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l'air… et par là, il entend loin de la propriété familiale.

— En ville ?

Un pli soucieux vient barrer le front de Loz.

— Tu sais bien que je peux pas, lui répond Yazoo. Non, je pensais plutôt à aller me balader aux alentours.

Alentours qui sont très peu habités et donc souvent déserts. Peut-être pas la destination la plus distrayante qui soit, mais qui n'en demeure pas moins idéale pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Loz l'a rejoint, à présent. Ses sourcils conservant une courbe inquiète, c'est d'une voix pleine d'espoir qu'il questionne :

— Je peux venir ?

Si Yazoo hésite, ce n'est que l'espace de quelques secondes. Il aurait préféré y aller seul, mais… si Loz est avec lui, sans doute parviendra-t-il à le distraire suffisamment pour l'empêcher de revenir complètement déprimé de sa balade. Et puis, il a toujours aimé la compagnie de son frère…

— Pourquoi pas ?

Ce qui amène un large sourire aux lèvres de Loz. Ses yeux se mettant à pétiller, c'est en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre qu'il dit :

— Attends, d'accord ? Je vais mettre des chaussures !

Avant de filer en direction de la maison – faisant prendre conscience à Yazoo qu'il se trouvait effectivement nu-pieds jusqu'à présent. S'adossant contre le mur de leur maison, il patiente en écoutant le chant des cigales. Angeal et Sephiroth sont partis en ville un peu plus tôt et ne seront pas de retour avant quelques heures. Kadaj, lui, est allé rejoindre son meilleur ami il ne sait trop où et…

_Genesis est dans son bureau et en sort de temps à autre pour se dégourdir les jambes…_

Et chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, il a l'impression de voir la gêne, sinon la culpabilité, s'imprimer sur son visage. Autant dire que dans le genre encourageant, ça se pose là !

Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Loz revenir. Celui-ci s'est même muni d'un sac à dos dont il règle les sangles au moment où il le rejoint et, sur ses talons, leur chien.

— Tu crois que Gold peut venir aussi ? lui demande-t-il. Il va rester tout seul, sinon.

Yazoo pose les yeux sur l'animal, pas certain de la réponse à donner. Le pelage de ce dernier étant plutôt épais, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit adapté aux températures de cette partie du monde. L'été, en particulier, est toujours éprouvant pour l'animal, à tel point qu'il a craint plus d'une fois qu'il n'y succombe. C'est donc après avoir pesé le pour et le contre qu'il répond :

— Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en aura… et ça risque d'être trop fatiguant pour lui. (Et comme Loz a l'air chagriné par la nouvelle, il ajoute :) Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Genesis de le garder avec lui ? Il est calme et il y a la clim dans son appartement.

8

Son stylo entre les doigts et l'air quelque peu contrarié, Genesis fixe Gold qui, assis près de lui, ne le lâche pas du regard depuis que Loz l'a déposé ici. Ses jouets et sa gamelle d'eau dispersés autour de lui, il halète, encore et encore, la langue pendante et la queue frétillante.

Il a déjà dit et répété qu'il ne voulait pas de l'animal dans ses appartements, peu désireux de retrouver des poils de chien partout, mais… comme tout le reste, ça leur rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre.

— Enfin pour le coup, je pouvais difficilement refuser…

Car au vu de l'expression suppliante de Loz, il était clair que celui-ci se serait mis à pleurer s'il lui avait demandé de ramener ce sac à puces et tout son paquetage au salon.

— Qu'ils ne viennent pas me dire après que je manque d'attention envers eux !

Poussant un grognement, il laisse tomber son stylo sur son bureau et se baisse en direction de l'animal. Loz lui a dit qu'il partait se promener avec Yazoo et la nouvelle l'a quelque peu soulagé. Déjà parce que le jeune homme ne lui a pas semblé dans son assiette de toute la matinée – et qu'aller se dégourdir les jambes ne pourra que lui faire le plus grand bien –, mais aussi parce que ça signifie qu'il va avoir la maison rien que pour lui pour les prochaines heures. Ce qui, au vu de la gêne qui vient le visiter chaque fois qu'il croise Yazoo, est un soulagement.

_Clairement, cette situation n'est pas simple…_

Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Tendant la main en direction de Gold, il vient doucement lui caresser la tête.

— Quant à toi, tu es un sacré petit veinard, tu sais ? Tu es nourri, logé, câliné et tu n'as strictement aucun souci à te faire dans la vie. Vraiment, il y a des fois où j'aimerais bien être à ta place.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtient de l'animal qu'une léchouille généreuse sur le poignet qui lui arrache une grimace…

9

Une casquette enfoncée sur son crâne, Loz semble enchanté par cette balade improvisée. Les mains agrippées aux sangles de son sac à dos, il a un large sourire aux lèvres, le visage en sueur et le rouge aux joues.

À le voir heureux pour si peu, Yazoo sent un sourire lui monter également aux lèvres. Il a lui aussi enfoncé une casquette sur son crâne – que Loz lui a ramené en pensant qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin – et, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short, marche aux côtés de son frère en silence.

Le chemin qu'ils remontent est aussi poussiéreux que caillouteux. La terre, jaunâtre, est ici et là balafrée par des sillons, creusés à force de voir des véhicules l'emprunter. À leur droite, ils n'ont toujours pas dépassé les terres de leur propriété et il peut donc encore apercevoir leur maison, au loin, là où arbres et autres plantes ne lui dissimulent pas le paysage. Sur leur gauche, une pente herbeuse qui, bientôt, se termine pour laisser place à embranchement de routes. Ils hésitent sur la direction à prendre, quand un groupe de femmes les croisent. Des sacs de courses aux poignets, elles reviennent d'une longue marche depuis la ville et leur adressent des regards en passant. Aussitôt mal à l'aise, Yazoo vient se dissimuler derrière Loz, doit se baisser un peu pour cela et agrippe instinctivement le haut de son frère. Ce dernier, nullement intimidé, se contente de leur faire un sourire et de leur dire bonjour. Après leur départ, il se tortille pour apercevoir Yazoo qui, toujours recroquevillé derrière son dos, ne semble pas décidé à sortir de sa cachette.

— C'est bon, elles sont plus là, lui annonce-t-il.

Et si Yazoo daigne se redresser, celui-ci n'en jette pas moins un regard anxieux à droite et à gauche.

— T'inquiète pas, on devrait plus croiser personne maintenant, ajoute Loz. Y a pas grand monde qui vit dans le coin, de toute façon.

Juste une poignée d'habitations disparates auxquelles le groupe croisé ne peut qu'appartenir. Autant dire qu'à elles seules, elles représentent au moins la moitié des foyers du voisinage.

Toutefois loin d'être aussi confiant, Yazoo ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude de l'envahir. En général, il préfère se balader tôt le matin, ou bien le soir, car il est alors certain qu'il aura peu de chance de croiser qui que ce soit. Mais à cette heure, il songe qu'il pourrait bien y avoir des enfants en train de jouer dehors, des véhicules à remonter la route ou encore…

_Et moi, je voulais juste me détendre un peu…_

Comme il comprend qu'il ne parviendra pas à se tranquilliser, Loz laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. Levant les yeux en direction du ciel, il les plisse, avant qu'un large sourire ne réapparaisse sur ses lèvres.

— Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer un coin qu'est vraiment tranquille !


	4. Chapter 4

10

Après en avoir terminé avec le premier jet de sa nouvelle – laissée de côté suite aux récents évènements – et avoir effectué tant bien que mal quelques corrections sur d'autres textes en attente, Genesis est finalement descendu en cuisine pour se préparer un thé. À présent installé à table, il sirote sa boisson.

Un insecte s'est introduit dans la pièce et ne cesse de bourdonner au plafond. De temps à autre, Genesis lève les yeux dans sa direction, appréciant peu de le savoir là et espérant qu'il ne s'amusera pas à s'approcher davantage. Couché à ses pieds, Gold a également le museau levé en direction de l'envahisseur et semble grandement intéressé par son manège.

— Je ne te ferai rien tant que tu resteras loin de moi, marmonne Genesis en continuant de le suivre des yeux. Mais je te préviens que si tu t'approches, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Puis il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, prend une gorgée de thé, avant de reposer celle-ci et de venir tapoter du doigt contre la table. Près de lui, un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un criterium – histoire de ne pas avoir à remonter des fois que des idées pour ses textes lui viendraient.

_Bon… revenons à Yazoo !_

Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, il bascule sa chaise sur deux pieds et, les yeux de nouveau levés en direction de l'insecte qui continue de se cogner au plafond, il fronce les sourcils. Pourrait-il ou ne pourrait-il pas envisager de coucher avec lui ? Et surtout, une fois seul avec lui pour… accomplir la chose, ne risque-t-il pas de se dégonfler ?

_Ce qui serait bien possible…_

Et même très possible. Parce qu'entre dire « oui »… et se retrouver à devoir exécuter ce que sous-entend ce « oui », il y a un monde.

_Il faut que j'essaye d'imaginer… même si c'est gênant._

Et bien qu'il ait déjà le sentiment de commettre une faute grave à l'égard de Yazoo, il est conscient qu'il ne s'en sortira pas s'il n'examine pas le problème de manière un peu plus frontale.

_Je suis écrivain, non ? L'imagination, ça me connaît !_

Il opine donc du chef, se donne deux claques sur les joues, avant de croiser les bras et, tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, de fermer les yeux. Bon, bon, bon… d'accord. Il a dit oui et lui et Yazoo s'apprêtent à coucher ensemble. Bien, et ensuite ?

_Où est-ce qu'on fait ça ?_

Parce que pour bien visualiser la scène, il faut qu'il plante correctement le décor. Donc, ils sont chez lui. Il ne va pas l'attaquer directement alors qu'ils sont encore à son bureau. Non. Yazoo ne l'a jamais fait et il devine qu'il sera plutôt nerveux, alors… il vaut mieux commencer par le mettre à l'aise. Parler un peu avec lui, lui expliquer qu'il n'a pas à se forcer si quelque chose lui déplaît ou…

_Le lit. C'est un classique et c'est confortable. Oui, on va s'asseoir sur le lit et…_

Et là, son cerveau bloque. Dans un premier temps, il devrait l'embrasser, mais même ça, il n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Et plus il essaye, plus il se voit se rapproche de Yazoo, plus il sent ses joues le picoter.

_Allez, ce n'est qu'un baiser, rien de plus !_

D'accord, d'accord ils s'embrassent et…

Un gargouillis lui échappe, alors que son soi imaginaire vient enfin rencontrer les lèvres du jeune homme. Laissant retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, il se courbe en avant et se passe une main sur le visage, tandis que la scène qui se joue dans sa tête retourne au néant.

_Bon sang, mais quel âge est-ce que j'ai ?!_

Le visage en feu, il a le sentiment d'être redevenu un adolescent qui fantasmerait sur son premier baiser. Se forçant à se reprendre, il inspire, puis expire, et ferme à nouveau les yeux.

_Donc… on s'embrasse et…_

Et rien que de s'imaginer en train de lui passer une main dans la nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, rien que d'imaginer Yazoo répondre à son baiser, son corps pressé contre le sien, il sent son visage le chauffer comme jamais.

_Un gosse que j'ai aidé à élever, un gosse que j'ai aidé à élever, un gosse que j'ai… !_

Il rouvre les yeux, avec l'impression que son cerveau est en train de surchauffer. Ok, on dirait qu'il ne va vraiment pas s'en sortir comme ça !

_Parce que si rien que ça, ça me donne déjà envie de m'enterrer quelque part, alors le reste…_

Le reste… déjà, le déshabiller… l'imaginer nu… est-ce qu'il est capable de l'imaginer nu ? D'imaginer à quoi il ressemble, aujourd'hui, une fois dépouillé de ses vêtements ? Bon… à force de le voir traîner en débardeur et en shorts, sinon en simple caleçon, il a déjà un bon aperçu de son corps, mais…

 _Et puis, il faudrait que je change mon regard sur lui_ … _est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Je veux dire… j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un pervers en train de faire du voyeurisme !_

Enfin, admettons ! Admettons qu'ils soient nus, à présent – même si la nudité de Yazoo forme une sorte de floue dans son esprit – et qu'ils commencent à se caresser et…

_Oh bon sang !_

En plus, avec son manque d'expérience… il risque de se retrouver à devoir faire tout le travail et…

_Oh, BON SANG !_

L'imaginer là, couché sous lui et…

_Bordel de merde !_

Ses lèvres, ses mains qui glissent maladroitement contre sa peau, sa chaleur, ses gémissements, son odeur et puis… son érection qui… contre son ventre… dans sa main… et…

— PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Du poing, il vient frapper la table. La tasse qui s'y trouve bondit et manque de se renverser. À la place, une partie de son contenu se répand en éclaboussures sur le plateau, qui viennent également consteller son bloc-notes. Inquiet, Gold relève vivement le museau dans sa direction. L'espace d'un instant, ni l'animal, ni Genesis – dont le visage a pris la teinte d'une tomate trop mûre –, ne font le moindre geste. L'insecte, lui, s'est enfin posé dans un coin du plafond, où il semble reprendre des forces.

— Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

Redescendant sur terre, Genesis tourne le regard en direction de la porte arrière de la cuisine. Laissée ouverte, celle-ci accueille à présent dans son encadrement un Kadaj qui revient en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Todd – un garçon qui le dépasse d'une bonne tête et dont les cheveux courts, d'un noir profond, forment une tignasse indisciplinée sur son crâne. Des sourcils épais qui lui donnent souvent un air effrayé, des membres longs et encore un peu trop maigrelets, ainsi qu'une peau bronzée par le soleil. À l'un de ses genoux, des pansements et, à ses pieds, de vieilles sandalettes qui laissent apparents des ongles abîmés.

_Sans oublier un soupçon d'acné au niveau du front…_

En bref, une parfaite caricature d'adolescent.

— Il y avait un insecte, se contente de répondre Genesis en se levant pour aller chercher l'éponge abandonnée du côté de l'évier.

— On dirait qu'il est toujours là, m'sieur Rhapsodos, lui fait savoir Todd, comme l'insecte a recommencé à bourdonner au niveau du plafond.

— Pfff, avoir peur des insectes à son âge, dit Kadaj en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire.

— On ne se moque pas des phobies des gens, morpion, lui réplique Genesis. Tu verras, toi, le jour où tu en auras une !

— Ouais, bah, si ça m'arrive, ce sera pas un truc aussi naze !

Tout en essuyant le thé répandu sur la table, Genesis émet un claquement de langue. En vérité, Kadaj a déjà plusieurs phobies, mais… celles-ci étant liées à des expériences traumatisantes, il ne se voit pas en rire.

_Mais le jour où ce petit imbécile en récupère une bien stupide, il n'a pas fini de m'entendre me moquer de lui !_

Pas parce qu'il est censé être adulte qu'il doit se passer de ces petits plaisirs vengeurs.

Après avoir ouvert le frigidaire, Kadaj a sorti deux canettes de soda et en tend une à Todd. Puis, du pied, il en referme la porte et ouvre la sienne. De retour à table, Genesis fait tourner entre ses doigts son criterium tout en les observant. Et comme Kadaj lui décoche un regard agacé, il les désigne de l'objet et lance :

— J'ai une question pour vous, les jeunes.

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il ajoute :

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez… disons… de quelqu'un dans la trentaine qui… aurait une aventure avec une personne bien plus jeune ?

Avant de se dire que ces deux-là ne sont peut-être pas les bonnes personnes à interroger. Déjà parce qu'ils sont sans doute un peu trop jeunes pour que quelqu'un de son âge puisse se permettre d'aborder ce type de sujet avec eux, mais aussi parce qu'au vu de leur inexpérience, ils ne risquent pas de lui être d'une grande aide. Kadaj, qui a toutefois l'esprit un peu trop vif, questionne en retour :

— Tu veux dire qu'ils baisent, hein ?

Et à Genesis de pousser un soupir.

— Si Angeal t'entendait parler comme ça…

— Ouais, bah il est pas là, lui réplique Kadaj en portant sa canette à ses lèvres. Et puis c'est toi qu'a posé la question !

— Plus jeune comment ? s'enquiert Todd, qui ne semble pas vraiment plus choqué que son ami par le problème présenté.

Venant tapoter la table de son critérium, Genesis émet un « Mhhh ! » songeur. Hésite de nouveau à poursuivre, avant de se dire que, de toute façon, au point où il en est… autant continuer.

— Du genre… une personne de dix-huit ans et…

— Et un vieux, le coupe Kadaj. Franchement, je trouve ça dégueu.

— J'ai pas dit qu'il était vieux, j'ai dit dans la trentaine.

— Ouais, bah c'est un vieux quand même.

Et à Genesis de se retenir de s'énerver contre lui. D'accord, peut-être que pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, il peut paraître vieux, mais…

 _Merde, quoi ! Je n'ai que trente-deux ans_ _!_

Todd, qui fait rouler sa canette entre ses mains, répond :

— Je sais pas… je veux dire, s'ils sont amoureux, c'est pas si grave, hein ?

Et à Kadaj de rouler des yeux.

— Je te jure, y a vraiment des fois où t'es trop niais !

— L'écoute pas, Toddy, fait Genesis. Si tu es capable de comprendre ça, c'est que tu es bien plus mâture qu'une certaine personne ici présente. (Et ignorant le regard agacé de Kadaj, il ajoute :) Donc s'ils sont amoureux, ça ne te poserait pas de problème ?

Todd hausse des épaules.

— Ben… non. J'veux dire… s'ils sont heureux.

— Et pourquoi tu nous poses cette question, d'abord ? rétorque Kadaj, soudain suspicieux. Tu veux te taper des jeunes ou quoi ?

— Premièrement, je te ferais remarquer, petit imbécile, que je suis toujours jeune, lui répond Genesis. Deuxièmement, c'est pour un texte. Une commande qu'on m'a faite.

— Demande à Yazoo, alors. C'est avec lui que tu vois ça d'habitude, non ?

— En effet, mais il n'est pas là… et puisque vous êtes les seuls à la maison en ce moment…

Le regard de Kadaj s'arrondit sous le coup de la surprise.

— Comment ça, il est pas là ? Il est où ?

— Parti se promener avec Loz, lui répond Genesis, qui a commencé à gribouiller sur son bloc-notes.

— Du coup, c'est pour un de vos romans m'sieur Rhapsodos ? C'est cool !

— C'est cool de rien du tout. Ça craint, oui !

— Plus une nouvelle qu'un roman, précise Genesis, dont les gribouillages ont à présent pris l'apparence d'une tour bien connue de Midgar. Et mon problème, jeunes gens, c'est que ça ne concerne pas vraiment des personnages amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Alors, c'est juste pour le cul ? devine Kadaj.

— Toi alors, soupire la Banoran. Tu as une façon de présenter les choses…

Et à Kadaj de venir s'appuyer de l'épaule contre le frigidaire et de répliquer :

— Parce qu'y une autre façon de les présenter ?

Au plafond, l'insecte, après s'être cogné encore et encore, a finalement trouvé le chemin de la sortie et a filé à l'extérieur. Gold, lui, se redresse enfin et s'étire. Laisse entendre un couinement, puis s'approche des deux jeunes hommes en balayant le sol de sa queue. La chaleur semble ralentir ses mouvements, mais il parvient à trouver la force de frétiller alors que Todd s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour le caresser.

— Pfff ! Je demande son avis à un gosse, aussi, soupire Genesis en cessant ses gribouillis. Comme si tu étais capable de comprendre.

— Ouais, bah en tout cas je comprends que ça me fout la gerbe. Et qu'y faut vraiment être un vieux pervers pour trouver ça cool ! Hein, Todd ?

L'interrogé lui adresse un regard incertain. On le sent désireux de soutenir son ami, mais également soucieux de donner une réponse sincère au problème présenté. Et c'est pourquoi, il questionne à l'intention de Genesis :

— Je trouve ça bizarre aussi, mais… c'est le vieux ou c'est le jeune qu'a voulu ?

Et à Kadaj de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Quelle différence, sérieux ?

— Ben, quand même ! Si c'est le vieux qui lui a fait du rentre-dedans… d'accord, ça craint un peu, mais si c'est le jeune…

— Ouais, mais le vieux, il a accepté. Alors ça reste quand même craignos.

— Je sais pas… j'me dis que si c'est le jeune qui l'a dragué, alors c'est qu'il voulait vraiment… heu… coucher avec lui. Et du coup, je peux comprendre que le vieux ait pas dit non…

— Parce que c'est un dégueulasse.

— Pas forcément.

— Et moi je te dis…

Et menant deux doigts à sa bouche, Kadaj tire la langue et fait mine de vomir. Commençant à se sentir légèrement agacé qu'on le traite de vieux à tout bout de champ, Genesis appuie de façon frénétique sur le poussoir de son criterium. Et histoire de mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne mène à rien, en plus d'être particulièrement pénible, il dit :

— Laissez tomber, d'accord ? Je verrai ça avec Yazoo quand il rentrera.

— Ouais bah commence pas à lui faire lire des trucs comme ça, toi, lui lance Kadaj. Parce que sinon, j'irai cafter à grand frère !

Là-dessus, les deux jeunes disparaissent dans le couloir et Genesis peut les entendre passer dans le salon. La mine de son criterium étant arrivée à son extrémité, celle-ci tombe finalement sur la table, où elle rebondit.

— Eh bien… on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très encourageant…

Parce que si ça coince déjà à ce stade, il n'imagine pas ce que ça aurait donné s'il leur avait raconté tout le reste.

_Et je suis certain que ni Angeal, pas plus que Sephiroth, n'auraient mieux réagi…_

Ce qui, autant le dire, n'aide pas sa conscience à s'apaiser.


	5. Chapter 5

11

— C'est plus très loin. Tu vas voir, c'est chouette !

Évoluant en tête, Loz ruisselle à présent de sueur. L'effort prodigué pour grimper jusqu'ici aura été plutôt éprouvant sous cette chaleur, mais Yazoo ne regrette pas la balade. Non seulement ça lui a permis de penser à autre chose, mais en plus, à cette hauteur, le spectacle que leur offre l'île est à couper le souffle. Une légère brise est même présente qui, par ses caresses discrètes, leur apporte un peu de réconfort.

— T'étais jamais venu, hein ? poursuit Loz.

— Je ne m'étais pas aventuré aussi loin, en tout cas, lui répond Yazoo, sans quitter des yeux la mer qui, à l'horizon, semble scintiller.

Puis il se courbe en avant et, à l'aide du bas de son débardeur, vient s'essuyer le visage. Sa casquette est repoussée en arrière dans la manœuvre et il la remet en place d'une main, tandis que l'autre vient s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse près de lui. Le petit chemin de montagne qu'ils ont emprunté est particulièrement raide et Loz a déjà trébuché une ou deux fois sur des racines qu'il n'avait pas vues. Plus bas, il peut apercevoir les forêts épaisses qui recouvrent une partie de l'île et, un peu plus loin, distingue la silhouette de l'unique ville de celle-ci – les autres agglomérations se résumant à des villages ou des hameaux, parfois dispersés sur d'autres petits bouts de terres proches et qui, de ce qu'il a compris, sont eux aussi considérés comme appartenant à l'archipel.

— On a trouvé ce coin-là avec Kadaj, la dernière fois. Il voulait qu'on le garde juste pour nous, mais moi, ça me fait plaisir de le partager avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente d'opiner du chef.

— Ah, on arrive ! s'exclame Loz, avant d'accélérer l'allure.

Et comme Yazoo se sait beaucoup moins rapide que lui, celui-ci ne cherche pas à l'imiter. Se contente d'avancer à son rythme, jusqu'à avoir atteint une sorte de petit plateau où une herbe bien verte bruisse doucement sous la brise. Loz s'y tient les bras écartés et un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Bienvenue chez moi !

Puis se débarrassant de son sac à dos pour le poser à ses pieds, il ajoute :

— Enfin, c'est aussi chez toi, maintenant. Parce que si t'as besoin d'être tranquille, alors tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. (Avant de tendre un doigt sur sa droite et d'ajouter :) Et là-bas, c'est chez Kadaj. Mais je crois pas qu'il serait très content si t'y vas. Même avec moi, il veut pas partager…

Yazoo tourne les yeux vers le coin indiqué, en fait un autre petit plateau herbeux un peu plus élevé que le leur et séparé par une crevasse de plusieurs mètres de large. Il se souvient qu'à un moment, le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté pour monter jusqu'ici se séparait en deux… sans doute celui qu'ils ont négligé y conduisait-il.

— La nuit, le ciel est vachement beau ici, poursuit Loz qui, à présent assis à terre, ouvre son sac à dos. Ouais, t'as l'impression que la lune et puis les étoiles sont toutes proches et que tu peux presque les toucher !

Et sortant de petites bouteilles, il en tend une à Yazoo.

— Tiens ! Je t'ai pris ça !

Après avoir fait le tour du lieu des yeux, Yazoo les pose finalement sur son frère. Plus particulièrement, sur la bouteille de thé froid qu'il lui tend. Comme il l'accepte et vient s'installer près de lui, Loz sort également deux pains recouverts d'aluminium.

— Et puis j'ai pris ça aussi. J'ai mis le chocolat que t'aimes bien dedans. Tu sais, celui avec du riz !

Avant de débarrasser son propre quatre-heures de sa couche d'aluminium et de croquer dedans, savourant le goût du chocolat – depuis longtemps fondu – qui se mélange parfaitement au beurre et au pain.

Yazoo le regarde dévorer à grandes bouchées sa demi-baguette, avant de s'intéresser à son thé froid, qu'il ouvre et porte à ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il est assoiffé et c'est à grandes gorgées qu'il vide la bouteille de moitié. Puis remarquant que Loz le fixe avec une expression quelque peu anxieuse, il hausse les sourcils pour l'encourager à lui dire ce qui ne va pas.

Se trémoussant un peu, son frère questionne :

— Ça te plaît, au moins ?

— Le thé ? demande Yazoo en levant sa bouteille.

— Nan. Je veux dire… ici.

— C'est beau…

Difficile, toutefois, de trouver quoi dire de plus. La vue est à couper le souffle, c'est indéniable et on se sent effectivement coupé du monde, perché ici. Mais son humeur n'est sans doute pas suffisamment au beau fixe pour apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur. Il se sent un peu plus léger depuis qu'ils se sont éloignés du domaine familial, mais au fond de lui, l'angoisse persiste et revient en force maintenant qu'ils se sont arrêtés.

_Ça me fatigue…_

D'autant que ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour que la situation évolue plus rapidement. Genesis lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin d'y penser davantage…

_Même si ma décision est déjà prise._

Il ne peut donc qu'attendre.

_Et espérer._

Et sans doute est-ce là le problème, car avec l'espoir vient également l'angoisse. Presque un système de défense, dans le fond, comme si votre organisme était bien conscient des dégâts que provoquerait une déception s'il permettait à l'espoir seul de l'habiter. Alors qu'avec l'angoisse… avec le défaitisme à rôder autour de vous, le choc sera moins dur à encaisser.

— Moi, lui dit Loz. Je viens ici quand je suis triste… et quand je redescends, ça va mieux.

Yazoo lui adresse un regard interloqué.

— Quand tu es triste ? (Et comme son frère approuve d'un hochement de tête, il fronce légèrement les sourcils.) Il y a quelque chose qui te rend triste, Loz ?

Ce qui le prend un peu au dépourvu. Loz affiche si souvent sa joie de vivre qu'il est assez facile d'oublier que lui aussi peut avoir des coups de moue. Et s'il connaît déjà ses peurs – en tout cas la plupart d'entre elles, pour les observer depuis qu'il est enfant –, il est beaucoup moins familier avec cet autre aspect de sa personnalité.

_Même si je crois savoir ce qui pourrait provoquer ça…_

Et c'est pourquoi, Loz semblant hésiter à lui répondre, questionne-t-il doucement :

— Est-ce que c'est lié à grand frère ?

Et à Loz de le fixer, surpris.

— Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose avec grand frère ?

Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Pas vraiment. Mais… (Il porte son regard en direction de l'horizon.) Kadaj n'est plus aussi proche de lui depuis quelque temps. Tu as dû le remarquer et…

— Ouais, le coupe Loz en croisant les bras. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça et puis, quand je lui demande… ben, il s'énerve.

— Il n'aime pas en parler, confirme Yazoo, qui a lui aussi dû faire face à l'agressivité de leur frère.

— Mais moi, je crois que ça le rend triste, en vrai… il aime beaucoup grand frère. Alors je comprends encore moins pourquoi il fait ça. Et en plus, ça rend triste grand frère aussi et du coup…

— Toi aussi, tu es triste.

Et à Loz d'opiner du chef, l'air malheureux. Puis, comme il ne dit rien, se contente de fixer son quatre-heures, Yazoo en profite pour mordre dans le sien. Le chocolat est tout fondu et perd donc beaucoup de son intérêt. Sous ses dents, les grains de riz soufflé, à présent ramollis, croquent à peine, ce qui rend le tout encore plus décevant. Ça reste bon, mais pas autant que ça devrait l'être.

— Mais en vrai, avoue Loz. C'est pas à cause de ça que je viens ici des fois. Mais… heu… je sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler, en fait.

Et face à son expression quelque peu contrariée, Yazoo décide de lâcher l'affaire.

_Après tout, ça le regarde…_

Même si cette histoire l'inquiète un peu et qu'il en discutera sans doute avec Kadaj, à l'occasion – Loz ayant tendance à se confier davantage qu'à lui.

12

— On dirait bien que c'est un non.

Avachi dans son siège de bureau, les jambes étendues devant lui, Genesis pousse un soupir. Il a tourné et retourné le problème toute l'après-midi, mais rien à faire : il ne se voit vraiment pas avoir ce genre de relation avec Yazoo. Il se sentirait vraiment trop mal et puis…

_Je crois que je n'arriverai à rien, de toute façon._

Reste encore à le lui dire, ce qui s'annonce l'étape la plus compliquée. Comment lui présenter les choses ? Comment lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans le blesser ? Surtout, est-ce seulement possible ?

_J'ai plus le sentiment qu'il va s'écrouler…_

Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire espérer trop longtemps. Dès demain, il ira le trouver pour l'en avertir. Oui, c'est ce qui lui semble le plus correct… à sa place, il n'aimerait pas apprendre que la personne concernée avait déjà pris sa décision des jours avant de la lui annoncer.

Tapotant des doigts sur ses accoudoirs, il peut entendre, dans la cour, Angeal parler à Gold. Lui et Sephiroth sont rentrés depuis une bonne heure au moins et ce dernier est même venu frapper à sa porte pour lui demander s'il savait où était Yazoo. Il en a déduit que Kadaj était reparti avec Todd entre deux et l'avait donc rassuré quant à la raison de l'absence de son frère.

 _Il s'inquiète aussitôt qu'il ne peut pas lui remettre la main dessus_ … _pour Loz ou_ _Kadaj, il ne commence à se faire du souci que quand il ne les voit pas revenir avant une certaine heure._

Une attitude surprotectrice qu'il ne peut pas lui reprocher, même s'il se demande, à présent, de quelle façon le concerné la vit.

_Il a dix-huit ans et on continue de surveiller ses déplacements…_

Encore et toujours à cause de cette santé fragile qui doit s'apparenter à un véritable fardeau.

_À une prison, pour être exact._

Se redressant, il se dirige vers les larges fenêtres situées derrière lui et ouvre la plus proche. Les températures, à l'extérieur, sont encore étouffantes et une vague de chaleur s'engouffre immédiatement dans son appartement, ruinant quelque peu les efforts de sa climatisation pour y garder l'atmosphère vivable. Venant s'appuyer contre l'encadrement, il observe Angeal jouer avec leur chien qui se donne à fond pour aller chercher le bâton qu'on lui lance.

Puis son regard se porte en direction de l'horizon, s'attarde sur l'arbre imposant situé un peu plus loin et dont l'ombre en fait un coin de repos idéal quand il fait un peu trop chaud; s'aventure encore plus loin, puis tout autour de lui, balayant ce terrain immense qui leur appartient.

Oui, même si les lieux sont suffisamment vastes pour y construire plusieurs autres habitations, il devine qu'on finit néanmoins par s'y sentir à l'étroit quand on se retrouve contraint d'y demeurer quasiment en permanence. Même lui, qui est pourtant devenu plutôt casanier suite à son nouveau métier, a parfois besoin de bouger, d'aller voir autre chose, de rencontrer d'autres visages et de se perdre en des lieux plus animés.

_Rien que sortir boire un verre… ça ne paye pas de mine et ça semble à la portée du premier venu, mais en vérité…_

En vérité, pour quelqu'un comme Yazoo, ça s'apparente à une épreuve de taille. Une épreuve dont il rentrera crevé, fiévreux, et qui le clouera au lit, au mieux, pour plusieurs heures, au pire…

_Il lui est déjà arrivé de devoir garder le lit plusieurs jours, après une expérience particulièrement éprouvante._

Et il se fait la réflexion, qu'à sa place, il aurait véritablement l'impression de passer à côté de sa vie…

13

— C'était chouette, hein ?

— Mhhhh…

Sur le chemin du retour, Yazoo serre la main de Loz dans la sienne. Leur chaleur combinée rend leurs paumes moites, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble décidé à rompre le contact. Il y a encore quelques années, il avait l'habitude de faire de même avec Kadaj, de lui tenir la main quand ils allaient se balader, mais… plus il grandit, plus celui-ci répugne à accepter ce genre de gestes et, la dernière fois qu'il a accepté de lui donner la main, c'était uniquement parce que lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien.

_Oui, il n'y a pas seulement de grand frère dont il s'éloigne…_

Ce qui le chagrine un peu, car il préférerait qu'ils conservent tous ces petits gestes affectueux qu'ils ont entre eux depuis l'enfance.

— La prochaine fois, faudra qu'on fasse un pique-nique, reprend Loz. Je suis sûr que ce sera sympa !

— Pourquoi pas ?

Et comme il peut le voir dodeliner de la tête, Yazoo n'a aucun mal à comprendre que sa réponse lui a fait plaisir. Quant à lui, il se sent à présent moins anxieux – même s'il craint que ses angoisses, une fois de retour sur la propriété familiale, ne reviennent en force et ne balayent sur leur passage ce que lui auront apporté ces quelques heures de détente.

À ses côtés, Loz chantonne par le nez. Le dépassant d'une bonne tête, Yazoo se fait la réflexion que les centimètres qu'il a de plus que son frère sont compensés par ce dernier en termes de muscles. Kadaj, par contre…

_Que ce soit niveau taille, ou niveau muscles, il ne va pas encore chercher bien loin._

Mais il n'a encore que quatorze ans, après tout. Et rien ne dit qu'il ne les surprendra pas d'ici quelques années.

Sentant qu'il l'observe, Loz lève finalement les yeux dans sa direction. Puis, comme son sourire se fait plus large, il serre un peu plus fort la main de Yazoo et lui avoue :

— Tu sais, tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que j'étais triste, des fois… mais quand je suis avec toi, ça va toujours.

Et comme Yazoo se contente de le fixer, en vérité peu surpris de l'apprendre, il poursuit en baissant le regard en direction de ses pieds :

— Je sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça juste avec toi. Mais c'est vrai, quand t'es là, je vais mieux.

— Peut-être parce qu'on se connaît depuis toujours… ? avance Yazoo.

En tout cas, c'est son cas. Il a vu Loz grandir, passer de nourrisson à ce petit garçon qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rassurer et protéger à l'époque. Il en va d'ailleurs de même pour Kadaj, mais… sans doute que les années qu'il aura vécues de plus avec Loz, là-bas, dans ce laboratoire, auront-elles créé entre eux un lien particulier.

Après un instant de réflexion, Loz finit par opiner du chef.

— C'est vrai. Et puis, on a toujours été ensemble. Alors moi, je crois pas du tout que je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Ce dont Yazoo est déjà conscient. Lui non plus, du reste, ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Ni sans aucun de ses frères, en vérité. Il a besoin de les savoir près de lui, peut-être pas à chaque instant, mais même une journée passée sans eux serait sans doute éprouvant. Alors davantage…

_Qu'on le veuille ou non, il ne nous sera sans doute jamais possible de nous séparer._

Car même Kadaj, qui montre pourtant une certaine indépendance, se sent très vite angoissé quand il s'éloigne de sa famille.

_Y a pas à dire… on est vraiment mal fichus._

Même s'ils ont eu de la chance, au vu de la façon dont leur vie a commencé, d'avoir tout de même eu droit à un avenir…

14

C'est le visage quelque peu chiffonné que Genesis descend à la cuisine. Derrière ses fourneaux, Angeal en a presque terminé avec les préparatifs de leur dîner et, à ses pieds, Gold se tient assis, le museau levé dans sa direction, dans l'espoir qu'il laissera échapper la moindre miette.

— Kadaj ! lance Angeal sans se retourner. Doucement avec les assiettes !

Occupé à mettre la table, l'adolescent lui décoche un regard agacé, mais s'exécute tout de même. C'est donc avec moins de brusquerie qu'il termine sa besogne, tandis que Sephiroth, qui revient du jardin après un entraînement tardif, annonce :

— Je vais prendre une douche. Si je tarde trop, commencez sans moi.

En réponse, Angeal se contente de grogner. Masamune en main, Sephiroth passe devant Genesis, qui se décale sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Dans le salon, il peut entendre le son de la télévision. Et le rire de Loz, qui s'élève soudain.

Étouffant un bâillement, il va pour passer à son tour dans la cuisine, quand un pas se fait entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il tombe nez à nez avec Yazoo. Et face à son expression soudain anxieuse, Genesis sent vaciller en lui sa décision prise quelques heures plus tôt.

La seconde d'après, le jeune homme l'a dépassé, la tête presque rentrée dans les épaules. Genesis le suit des yeux, le voit s'installer à sa place habituelle, où il commence une conversation avec Kadaj. Les deux ne font plus du tout attention à lui, même s'il devine au maintien de Yazoo que celui-ci est bien conscient de son regard qui s'attarde sur lui.

Et malgré lui, Genesis est pris d'un doute affreux.

_Au final... peut-être que ce sera pire si j'écourte le temps de réflexion ? Peut-être qu'il va se sentir davantage rejeté si je… ?_

Oui, il risque de considérer qu'il n'a pas fait les choses sérieusement… pire, qu'il ne le prend pas au sérieux. Ni lui, ni ses problèmes, ni…

_Par la Déesse, et moi qui pensais en avoir terminé avec cette histoire !_

S'appuyant de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte, il se passe une main le long du visage. Bon, eh bien… il semblerait qu'il va encore passer une mauvaise nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

15

— Sérieusement, tu crois que je n'ai pas mieux à faire de ma matinée ?!

Penché en compagnie d'Angeal en direction du moteur de leur vieille camionnette, Genesis a déjà taché sa chemise et peste tout ce qu'il peut depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Se grattant les cheveux d'une main noire de graisse, son ami d'enfance réplique :

— Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, peut-être qu'on avancerait ?

— Parce qu'en plus, ça va être de ma faute ? Ça fait des lustres que je vous dis de vous débarrasser de cette antiquité ! Le neuf, le moderne, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

— Et moi qu'il n'est pas question de s'en séparer ! Elle fonctionne encore très bien et…

— Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là comme deux couillons à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ta merveille refuse de rouler ce matin !

En réponse, Angeal crispe les mâchoires, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se mettre en boule contre cet imbécile. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée que de faire appel à Genesis, mais Sephiroth étant occupé, il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main à qui demander de l'aide…

_Enfin, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité._

Quant à lui, il ne comprend décidément pas ce qui ne va pas avec ce véhicule. Il l'a utilisé la veille sans rencontrer le moindre problème, et voilà que ce matin, il refuse de démarrer… ou presque. Car les rares fois où le moteur est parvenu à se lancer, celui-ci s'est de toute façon étouffé tout de suite après – ce sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer la cause.

— D'accord… va appeler Sephiroth. Il saura certainement nous dire ce qui ne va pas.

Et à Genesis de lui retourner un regard outré.

— Pour que ton monsieur Parfait puisse encore une fois nous faire la démonstration d'à quel point il est supérieur aux pauvres mortels que nous sommes ? Ah non, ça me ferait mal ! On a commencé ce travail, alors on le terminera nous-mêmes !

— Faudrait savoir !

— Il y a un problème avec la camionnette ?

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se retournent pour découvrir que Yazoo les a rejoints.

L'air pas encore tout à fait réveillé, le jeune homme laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre; se crispe à la vue de Genesis et semble à deux doigts de rentrer dans sa coquille. Ce dernier ne fait d'ailleurs plus tellement le fier et c'est pour les ménager tous deux qu'il se détourne. Angeal, qui ne semble rien remarquer de la tension naissante, répond :

— Elle ne démarre plus, mais pas moyen de savoir pourquoi.

Avec un « Mhhh », Yazoo s'approche et vient s'appuyer des deux mains contre le véhicule, afin d'en inspecter la mécanique.

— Je m'y connais un peu…, dit-il, ce d'une voix tendue, comme si ça le gênait de se mettre ainsi en avant. Je peux peut-être vous aider si vous m'en dites plus.

Angeal adresse un regard à Genesis, qui lui fait un geste de la main.

— Laisse-lui sa chance, va ! S'y connaître un peu, chez lui, ça signifie qu'il est sans doute plus doué que nous deux réunis.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Angeal revient donc à Yazoo et entreprend de lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec son véhicule. Tout en déboutonnant davantage sa chemise, Genesis adresse un regard en coin à Yazoo qui, attentif aux explications d'Angeal, opine de temps à autre du chef.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, celui où il va devoir lui donner sa réponse, mais… on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit plus avancé qu'au début de toute cette histoire. Quoi qu'il fasse, il en revient toujours au même dilemme : d'un côté, il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, mais de l'autre, il n'a pas envie de le faire souffrir en le rejetant.

_Il va tout de même bien falloir que je me décide…_

Et pour ça, il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures.

S'écartant du véhicule, il marche en direction de leur habitation quand Angeal lui lance :

— Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Et à Genesis de lui répliquer :

— Tu as bien vu que je ne suis d'aucune utilité, non ? Alors tu m'excuseras, mon cher Angeal, mais j'ai un métier qui m'attend. Un métier avec des deadlines et des éditeurs pas très friands des retards !

Surtout, il voit bien que sa présence dérange Yazoo et ne tient donc pas à le stresser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…

16

Il est un peu plus de quatre heures quand Yazoo vient frapper à la porte de Genesis. Le cœur battant la chamade et la gorge déjà nouée, il a presque du mal à réfléchir. Ne peut qu'abaisser d'une main tremblante la poignée de la porte quand il obtient l'autorisation d'entrer et, en pilote automatique, pénètre dans l'appartement.

Derrière son bureau, Genesis n'a pas l'air franchement très à l'aise non plus. Les mains jointes devant son menton, son expression est tendue. Et Yazoo, qui n'ose pas s'avancer plus loin que la porte, n'est pas certain de savoir comment l'interpréter.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent dans un silence total. Puis, redressant sa position, Genesis questionne :

— Tu as réfléchi ?

Et à Yazoo d'opiner du chef. Un soupir échappe à Genesis, qui lui fait signe d'approcher.

— Et donc ?

Puis il déplace son repose-pieds afin de permettre à son visiteur de s'y installer, mais… au lieu de ça, celui-ci vient plutôt se cramponner au dossier de son siège – l'obligeant à lever la tête pour continuer de le regarder.

— Je veux toujours…, répond Yazoo.

Et à Genesis de fermer les yeux et de retenir un petit gémissement. Bon… il avait espéré qu'il aurait peut-être changé d'avis entre deux, mais… forcément, c'était se bercer d'illusions.

_Ce n'est jamais aussi simple !_

Rouvrant les paupières, il opine du chef.

— D'accord… donc… tu te crois capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ?

Il voit aussitôt que la question trouble Yazoo.

— Je pense…

— Tu penses ?

— Je veux dire… comme ça, je dirai que oui, mais… peut-être qu'au final, ce sera non.

— Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, tu ne seras sûr de rien ?

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment pour l'arranger non plus.

— Et toi… ? questionne Yazoo.

Avec un geste vague de la main, Genesis répond :

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Et non seulement ça, mais les dernières heures ne lui auront été d'aucune utilité pour y voir plus clair. Le voilà donc le cul entre deux chaises, comme qui dirait, avec d'un côté, sa morale, et de l'autre, sa compassion.

— Tu es bien certain que tu ne veux pas attendre et… ?

— Je ne veux pas attendre, le coupe Yazoo.

Et sa voix, en cet instant, est si ferme que Genesis ne peut s'empêcher de s'en étonner.

— Mais peut-être que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui te conviendra mieux que moi et…

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas… quelqu'un de ton âge, par exemple.

— Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'arrivera pas.

— Je ne te parle pas d'une relation sérieuse. Le sexe, en définitif, on peut en trouver facilement pour peu qu'on…

— Mais moi je peux pas !

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour lui opposer un nouvel argument, mais préfère finalement y renoncer. Bien conscient qu'il ne fait que tourner autour du pot et que la lueur amère qui s'est allumée dans les yeux de Yazoo gagne en intensité de seconde en seconde. Prenant une inspiration par le nez, il ferme de nouveau les yeux et croise les bras, le temps pour lui de mettre ses idées en place. Quand il les rouvre, Yazoo est toujours cramponné à son dossier et, à son expression, Genesis comprend que son attitude le blesse.

— D'accord…, capitule-t-il.

Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexions, il ajoute :

— Dans ce cas, voilà ce que je te propose : puisque ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes certains de parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit avec l'autre, alors autant commencer doucement. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

— Je… je crois, mais… quand tu dis doucement…

— Je veux dire qu'on va essayer de s'embrasser. Ce sera déjà un bon début pour tester nos limites.

Et à la nervosité de s'emparer de Yazoo. Quoi de plus normal, en vérité ? Même s'il espérait obtenir une réponse comme celle-là, la situation n'en reste pas moins intimidante pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu expérimenté que lui. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, c'est donc d'une voix pas très assurée qu'il questionne :

— Du coup… on commence quand… ?

Genesis doit se retenir de lui signifier de ne pas être si empressé. Le rabrouer, même si c'est de moitié pour plaisanter, ne risque pas de donner de très bons résultats avec lui. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

_Et peut-être jamais, pour peu que cette histoire tourne court._

Ce qu'il espère, dans le fond. Mais pour ça, il lui faut d'abord se jeter à l'eau et, tapotant des doigts sur son accoudoir, il répond :

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Remarquant que ses mains se sont remises à trembler, Yazoo a un hochement de tête.

— Je veux bien, dit-il.

Genesis ne peut empêcher un soupir résigné de lui échapper. Puis il se passe une main dans les cheveux – une main lasse et chez laquelle on devine une crispation nerveuse – et, d'un doigt, fait signe à Yazoo de se pencher dans sa direction. Comme le jeune homme s'exécute, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et peut le sentir frémir. Quant à lui, c'est comme si une boule d'angoisse était venue trouver refuge au niveau de ses entrailles.

_Ça va aller… oui, ça va aller. Et puis si je ne le supporte pas, il me suffira de tout arrêter et…_

Reste encore à attirer Yazoo à lui, ce qui lui semble pour l'heure être une épreuve insurmontable. Le jeune homme n'a d'ailleurs aucun mal à deviner son hésitation et, se tortillant un peu, il laisse entendre un « Heu… » incertain.

_Allez, un peu de courage !_

Ses doigts raffermissant leur prise sur l'épaule de Yazoo, Genesis redresse sa position et ferme les paupières, mais… alors que leurs lèvres vont se toucher, sa nuque décide de ployer en avant. Un gémissement lui échappe.

— Rien à faire, je peux pas…

Et au niveau de ses entrailles, la boule a grossi au point de lui donner la nausée. Libérant Yazoo, il vient appuyer ses mains contre ses yeux.

_Bon, au moins, c'est clair… si déjà rien que ça, c'est pas possible, alors le reste le sera encore moins !_

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur les sentiments qui éclosent en lui que Yazoo, qui s'est redressé, lui lance :

— Tu n'as même pas essayé !

Genesis n'a pas besoin de lever le regard dans sa direction pour deviner son expression. Ses mains l'aveuglant toujours, il grogne :

— Je viens de le faire…

— Mais… !

— Yazoo, je sais que tu es déçu, mais quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il ne peut pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas.

Un silence lui répond. Un silence lourd, qui ajoute à l'atmosphère déjà étouffante de la pièce. Et les secondes, qui s'égrainent, interminables, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble décidé à reprendre la parole, terminent de rendre la situation insoutenable.

Genesis en est d'ailleurs à chercher un moyen de donner congé à Yazoo sans le blesser, quand un crissement lui parvient. Puis la voix du jeune homme, hésitante, qui questionne :

— Et si c'est moi… qui t'embrasse ?

Il retient un juron. Bon sang, mais que faut-il qu'il fasse pour qu'il comprenne ?

— Écoute, dit-il en redressant finalement la nuque. Il faut vraiment…

Le reste meurt toutefois dans sa gorge, comme il découvre le visage de Yazoo à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux plongent dans les siens et, bêtement, il se fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point ceux-ci pouvaient être magnifiques. S'en veut aussitôt de cette pensée, mais ne peut empêcher le trouble de subsister en lui. Comme il se recule contre le dossier de son siège, il répond :

— Tu n'es pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et à la façon dont il se mord la lèvre, Genesis n'a aucun mal à deviner que Yazoo ne se sent pas forcément fier de son attitude. Appuyé d'une main contre le dossier de son siège, celui-ci détourne les yeux.

— Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, lui dit Genesis, qui le trouve un peu trop pâle.

— Non, c'est bon.

— Yazoo… !

— Je veux juste savoir si tu es d'accord ou non.

Genesis pousse un long, un très long soupir. Et bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas du tout, il répond :

— D'accord, petit imbécile. Si tu t'en crois capable, alors vas-y !

En réponse, Yazoo opine lentement du chef. Puis il revient à Genesis qui, face à ce regard un peu trop intense et brillant d'une lueur fiévreuse, se crispe. À nouveau, Yazoo a un hochement de tête, puis encore un autre, comme si la chose l'aidait à trouver le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre. Enfin, et quoique secoué de tremblements nerveux, il s'approche davantage. Hésite, puis vient timidement poser ses lèvres contre celles du Banoran. Juste l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que le contact ne soit brisé.

Le silence revient s'imposer entre eux, le temps que chacun prenne clairement conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

— Alors… ? se risque à questionner Yazoo.

_Alors on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le baiser du siècle, mais…_

Genesis se racle la gorge.

— Ça va. (Puis, levant les yeux vers Yazoo, qui l'inquiète de plus en plus, il ajoute :) Assieds-toi, Yazoo !

Avant de donner un petit coup de pied contre le repose-pieds. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne discute pas et se laisse presque tomber sur son siège de fortune. Il porte ensuite une main à son front, comme si sa tête, soudain, était devenue trop lourde pour lui.

— Et pour toi ? questionne Genesis.

— Ça va aussi…

Car même s'il se sent un peu dans le brouillard, l'évènement s'est déroulé si vite qu'il n'a pas exactement eu le temps d'en profiter, ni même de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Prenant une longue inspiration, il relève les yeux vers Genesis.

— Et donc… ?

Et à celui-ci de hausser les épaules, pas certain de savoir à quoi ça les avance. Un baiser comme celui-là, ça ne prouve rien. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

_Mais si je suis déjà capable d'accepter ça…_

Alors serait-il capable d'en accepter plus ? Et surtout, où se situerait sa limite ?

_Et la sienne ?_

Tournant les yeux en direction de ses fenêtres, il hésite. Juste l'espace d'un instant, avant de dire :

— Donc… on va essayer à nouveau, si ça ne te fait rien.

N'a, du reste, pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse, déjà certain de la connaître. Il se penche donc en direction de Yazoo et, doucement, laisse ses doigts s'aventurer du côté de sa joue. S'y poser, avant que ses lèvres ne reviennent rencontrer les siennes. Un peu plus longuement, cette fois. Avec un peu moins de retenue, également.

Comme leur baiser se prolonge, il doit bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas désagréable. Pas désagréable du tout. Beaucoup moins bizarre que ce qu'il avait imaginé, en tout cas. Et quand ils se séparent, il n'a qu'un regard à jeter à Yazoo pour comprendre que l'expérience a été satisfaisante pour lui aussi.

Sans y penser vraiment, Genesis laisse un doigt glisser le long de sa joue rosée, attirant sur lui le regard étonné du jeune homme.

_Il a vraiment des yeux incroyables…_

Des yeux dans lesquels vous aimeriez pouvoir vous perdre complètement. Qui font grossir son trouble et éveillent en lui un sentiment qu'il ne parvient à identifier… ou plutôt, qu'il préfère ne pas démasquer.

Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est un peu rauque :

— Ça va toujours ?

— Oui.

— Sûr ?

— Sûr. Je…

Yazoo hésite. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour lui permettre de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour questionner :

— Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ?

Avec un soupir, Genesis se recule pour se caler contre le dossier de son siège. Recommencer… ? La bonne question. Ils sont déjà allés beaucoup plus loin que ce à quoi il s'attendait et, de son avis, rien ne sert de précipiter les choses. Non, ils feraient sans doute mieux d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, histoire de réfléchir convenablement à ce qui vient d'arriver et d'être bien certain, l'un comme l'autre, de vouloir continuer.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à le lui faire savoir, il a le malheur de se laisser à nouveau happer par ses yeux. Ne parvient, l'espace d'un instant, à détourner le regard, complètement hypnotisé par eux, par ces merveilles qui ouvrent en lui une brèche. Dans sa détermination. Dans sa raison. Et, sa respiration se bloquant, il déglutit.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

La question a à peine effleuré son esprit que, déjà, elle s'est éteinte, ne laissant qu'un faible écho de son passage. Et au fond de lui, il a l'impression de percevoir comme une résonance. Qui va en grossissant et semble chercher à l'assourdir.

Comme sonné, il secoue la tête et répond mécaniquement :

— Oui.

Avant de froncer les sourcils, contrarié. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

— Mais après ça, ajoute-t-il. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

En réponse, Yazoo opine du chef. Et Genesis, qui continue de se sentir contrarié par ce qui se passe au fond de lui, prend une inspiration. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas céder, mais…

_Après tout… un baiser de plus ou de moins…_

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très gênant, au final.

Et c'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il se penche à nouveau dans sa direction pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'audace, comme il peut sentir Yazoo répondre aux taquineries de ses lèvres. Sans surprise, celui-ci est incroyablement maladroit et, à une ou deux reprises, leurs dents viennent claquer un peu trop fort les unes contre les autres; un peu trop empressé, aussi, mais Genesis n'a aucun mal à lui imposer bientôt son rythme.

Avec un bruit de gorge appréciateur, le Banoran laisse une main se perdre du côté de sa nuque, faisant se hérisser les poils du jeune homme. Ses doigts glissent le long de sa peau; s'aventurent du côté de l'encolure de son t-shirt, où ils finissent par s'arrêter. Remontent finalement, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre, de son contact, qui éveillent doucement son désir.

Comme il force Yazoo à se rapprocher davantage, celui-ci vient s'agripper à ses bras. Et son cerveau, qui aurait dû à cet instant le pousser à rompre son baiser, décide plutôt d'oublier en quelle compagnie il se trouve pour n'écouter que l'excitation qui monte en lui.

La respiration de Yazoo a commencé à se saccader et il peut l'entendre gémir faiblement contre sa bouche, au moment où il lui passe finalement les mains sous le t-shirt pour les laisser explorer ses flancs.

À l'arrière de son crâne, une sensation étrange, qui l'envahit bientôt complètement. Lui fait courir un frisson tout le long du corps et fait plonger sa conscience dans un brouillard opaque. L'impression aussi, à cet instant, que ses sensations gagnent en sensibilité et…

_Minerva… !_

Yazoo ployant à présent sous son poids, Genesis quitte ses lèvres pour lui dévorer le cou avec un empressement qu'il n'a plus connu depuis longtemps. Ses mains, elles sont venues trouver prise du côté de ses hanches, qu'elles emprisonnent dans leur étau. Submergé par l'étourdissement de ses sens en plein affolement, Yazoo gémit encore et incline la tête sur le côté, afin de lui offrir pleinement accès sa gorge. Ses doigts, eux, ont raffermi leurs prises sur ses bras, presque à lui en faire mal; froissent sa chemise, tandis qu'il entrouvre les paupières.

— Gen'… ?, commence-t-il, au moment où il peut sentir le Banoran lui retrousser le t-shirt, visiblement désireux de l'en débarrasser.

Il veut se reculer pour le faire lui-même, mais ayant oublié qu'il se trouvait installé sur un simple repose-pieds, il se sent brusquement partir en arrière et pousse une exclamation. Et Genesis, qui s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, voit la réalité le rattraper brutalement.

La respiration aussi haletante l'un que l'autre, ils restent un moment là, sans bouger – Yazoo avec une jambe encore sur le repose-pieds. Puis le Banoran bat des paupières, jette un regard stupide autour de lui, avant de le poser sur Yazoo; de s'attarder sur ses yeux fiévreux, sur son expression aussi perdue que la sienne. Un silence. Qui s'étire. Interminable. Pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve vraiment quoi dire, ni comment se comporter. Puis Genesis se rejette en arrière dans son siège.

Aussi dépeigné que débraillé, Yazoo se remet debout et, repoussant d'une main ses cheveux, lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Et à Genesis de sentir une bouffée d'angoisse monter en lui. Une panique terrible, qui le pousse à détourner les yeux. Tendant la main vers ses lunettes posées sur son bureau, il lance :

— Je crois… que ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui.

Et à Yazoo de le fixer comme s'il se moquait de lui.

— Sérieusement ?!

— Je t'ai dit qu'on n'irait pas plus loin, non ?

— Tu m'as dit qu'on allait seulement s'embrasser, mais…

— Oui, eh bien, la situation a légèrement dérapée. Ça arrive.

— Ça arrive ?!

Dans la voix de Yazoo, de la sidération. Ouvrant les branches de ses lunettes, Genesis les places sur son nez – remarque au passage que ses mains tremblent légèrement. Puis il opine du chef et répond :

— Oui, ça arrive.

Parce que là, honnêtement, il a vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Vraiment besoin de se retrouver seul et…

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant ?

Yazoo n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Genesis comprenne ce qu'il sous-entend. Il le comprend d'autant mieux qu'il ne se trouve pas forcément en meilleur état actuellement. Il ne sait d'ailleurs trop si c'est l'idée que celui-ci soit capable de l'exciter à ce point, ou bien le fait de sa culpabilité grandissante, mais il se retrouve dans une telle incapacité à réfléchir convenablement que la seule chose qu'il trouve à lui répondre – ce sans même le regarder – est :

— La salle de bain doit être libre à cette heure. Profites-en.

Avant de se traiter aussitôt de connard.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, aujourd'hui ?!_

Yazoo, lui, l'observe à présent avec des yeux ronds, d'abord trop choqué pour réagir. Puis la colère, l'indignation, mais aussi l'humiliation, explosent en lui et c'est le visage cramoisi qu'il marche en direction de la sortie. La porte claque si fort derrière lui que la pièce toute entière en tremble.

À présent seul, le rouge aux joues et l'air franchement pas fier de lui, Genesis s'affaisse. Croisant les bras sur son bureau, il vient y enfouir son visage et pousse un gémissement.

_Quel con, quel con, quel con, mais quel con !  
_

Car clairement, sur ce coup, il a merdé sur toute la ligne.


	7. Chapter 7

17

— Mais quel connard !

Toujours énervé, Yazoo écrase son pied contre le cabanon. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Genesis ait pu lui sortir un truc pareil. N'arrive pas à avaler qu'il l'ait dégagé aussi salement de son appartement, alors que c'est lui qui…

_Mais quelle espèce de gros connard !_

Son pied vient à nouveau frapper le bois du cabanon et il peut entendre un craquement. Comme il se recule, il voit qu'il a réussi à fendre en deux l'une des planches qui en composent la façade et devine qu'Angeal sera furieux quand il découvrira ça. Un tour d'horizon lui apprend, qu'heureusement, aucun témoin ne se trouve à proximité et il vient appuyer son front contre le bois, avant de fermer les yeux.

Avec toutes ces émotions, il est épuisé et se sent bizarre. Il aurait d'ailleurs été préférable qu'il aille se coucher, mais Genesis a réussi à le mettre dans une telle colère qu'il n'a pas pu s'y résigner – certain que son ressentiment parviendrait à le tenir éveillé. À présent, il ne sait plus tellement ce qu'il convient de faire, n'est même plus certain d'avoir envie de continuer en sachant que le Banoran est capable de ce genre de sales coups.

_Au final, c'était peut-être une erreur…_

La fatigue l'écrasant, il s'écarte du cabanon et va pour tourner les talons quand une toux lui parvient. Une toux qu'on tente bien vite d'étouffer et qui se mue en petits couinements. Intrigué, il fait le tour du bâtiment pour y découvrir Kadaj, assis dos au mur et son poing porté à sa bouche. Dans sa main, une cigarette allumée.

— Tu fumes ?! s'exclame Yazoo.

Et avant que Kadaj n'ait pu lui répondre, il s'est déjà approché et lui a dérobé le paquet de cigarettes qui repose dans l'herbe. Une exclamation indignée échappe à son frère.

— Hé, c'est à moi !

— Confisqué, lui réplique Yazoo. Tu n'as pas l'âge de fumer.

— Merde, t'es pas Angeal ! Et puis je les ai payées avec mon fric !

— Confisqué quand même, fait Yazoo en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dépenser n'importe comment ton argent de poche.

Et tout en ignorant ses grognements, il récupère le briquet lui aussi abandonné dans l'herbe. Après une brève hésitation, il sort une cigarette du paquet pour la caler entre ses lèvres. Puis il l'allume, en prend maladroitement une bouffée, avant d'être pris à son tour d'une quinte de toux. Les yeux plissés et la cigarette brandie devant lui, il dit :

— C'est dégueulasse, ce truc !

— Pfff, c'est juste toi qu'es chochotte.

— Dis celui qui était en train de s'étouffer il n'y a pas deux minutes.

Il hésite d'ailleurs à la balancer et à arrêter là l'expérience, mais décide finalement de la porter à nouveau à ses lèvres. La seconde bouffée n'est pas plus agréable que la première et il peut entendre Kadaj étouffer un toussotement. L'un comme l'autre s'obstinent toutefois à continuer et, bientôt, le silence s'impose entre eux.

Le regard à nouveau lointain, Yazoo vient doucement frapper l'arrière de son crâne contre le cabanon. Son corps tout entier réclame du repos et sa main, quand il mène sa cigarette à ses lèvres, tremble. Son esprit, lui, semble à présent se trouver à des kilomètres de son enveloppe charnelle et il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir qu'il a de la fièvre tant son crâne l'élance.

_J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça…_

Tellement marre qu'il décide d'ignorer ces signaux d'alerte et tire à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Kadaj, qui l'observe en coin, questionne :

— Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'es pas bien ?

Et à Yazoo de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaules.

— Si t'es pas bien, va te coucher, insiste l'adolescent.

— C'est bon, je peux encore tenir…

— Ouais bah compte pas sur moi pour te traîner jusqu'à la maison si tu t'évanouis, hein ? C'est toi qui l'auras cherché !

À nouveau, Yazoo hausse les épaules. Pas vraiment d'humeur à se disputer avec lui.

Un peu étonné par son absence de répartie, Kadaj continue de l'observer. Sa cigarette est déjà consumée de moitié et il est surpris que Yazoo ne l'ait pas obligé à l'écraser. Pas qu'il soit du genre très chiant, comme grand frère, mais ça peut lui arriver de jouer les gros lourds, surtout quand il n'est pas de bonne humeur. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont il est certain, c'est que son frère ne l'est pas DU TOUT en cet instant.

— Je t'ai entendu t'énerver, tout à l'heure, dit-il. Y s'est passé quoi ?

— Rien.

— C'est ça ! Genre, ça t'arrive souvent de gueuler pour rien ?

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Qui c'est que t'appelais connard ?

— Personne.

Et comme Kadaj ne semble pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, il soupire, avant de répondre :

— Ma vie est merdique, d'accord ?

Clignant des paupières, Kadaj a un moment de flottement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?

Et comme Yazoo se contente de fumer, le regard fixé sur rien en particulier, il insiste :

— Non mais sérieux ! D'où ta vie est merdique ? Grand frère s'est donné du mal pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble et venir vivre ici, alors d'où…

— Et toi, le coupe Yazoo, avec un soupçon d'agacement. T'as pas un peu l'impression qu'il y a un paquet de trucs que je ne peux pas faire à cause de ma santé ?

De nouveau pris de court, Kadaj met quelques secondes à lui répondre. Portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il tire maladroitement sur son filtre et se laisse aller contre le cabanon.

— Tu veux dire… comme aller en ville, ce genre de choses ? (Yazoo approuvant d'un hochement de tête, il émet un grommellement.) Ok… j'avoue, ça doit pas toujours être l'éclate pour toi. Mais quand même… (Il se tourne vers son frère et, dans le fond de ses yeux, une lueur inquiète.) Tu veux dire que t'es pas heureux avec nous ?

— C'est pas vraiment la question, en fait…

Non, pas la question du tout.

— C'est simplement que moi aussi, des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir faire ce que toi et Loz êtes capables de faire.

— Oh, tu sais, faut pas croire que c'est tout le temps simple pour nous, hein ? répond Kadaj avec un haussement d'épaules. Surtout pour Loz, je pense…

— Mais c'est toujours plus simple pour vous que pour moi.

Cette fois, Kadaj préfère ne rien dire. Se contente de pincer les lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Baissant les yeux sur sa main gauche – qui tient son mégot – Yazoo attarde son regard sur le tatouage figurant sur son dos. Un numéro. Le onze, pour être exact. Un chiffre qui lui a autrefois tenu lieu de prénom. Numéro onze… tout comme Kadaj était numéro dix-neuf et Loz numéro quatorze.

_Est-ce qu'on serait encore en vie aujourd'hui, si grand frère ne nous avait pas trouvé ?_

Écrasant son mégot dans l'herbe – toujours assez peu convaincu par l'expérience – il porte les yeux en direction de l'horizon et se demande où peut bien se trouver le reste de leur famille, en cet instant. Il n'a pas croisé Angeal depuis le déjeuner, mais comme il est déjà allé en ville ce matin, il devine qu'il doit être en train de s'occuper de ses plantes… ou bien de tenir compagnie à leur grand frère – qu'il n'a pas recroisé non plus depuis quelques heures. Quant à Loz… en général, il n'est jamais bien loin de Gold. Et pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit en vue, ni même audible, c'est qu'ils sont soit partis se promener, soit qu'ils se trouvent quelque part dans la maison, sans doute à profiter du climatiseur du salon.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là qu'il prend pleinement conscience d'à quel point leur existence d'aujourd'hui est paisible. Par le passé, quand ils vivaient encore à la Shinra, les choses étaient bien différentes et il n'était pas rare que leur grand frère soit envoyé à droite et à gauche par la compagnie, obligeant Angeal, sinon Genesis, voire Zack, ou parfois même Reeve, à garder un œil sur eux pendant son absence. Quant à eux, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix de leurs activités… une bonne partie de leurs journées était dédiée à leur entraînement et, s'il lui arrivait de se balader à travers le Département du SOLDAT en compagnie de ses frères, le risque de croiser des visages inconnus flottait en permanence dans ses couloirs, de fait que, même là-bas, il préférait souvent se terrer chez eux.

_Il n'empêche que j'y fréquentais beaucoup plus de monde…_

Et même si ça pouvait vite l'épuiser et le rendre malade, il s'était habitué à côtoyer un certain nombre d'effectifs du SOLDAT.

Il se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'aurait été sa vie, s'ils étaient restés là-bas. Surtout qu'au moment où la décision avait été prise de quitter la compagnie, il arrivait à un âge où l'on commençait à faire pression pour l'envoyer lui aussi en mission. Seule sa santé fragile avait permis à Sephiroth de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas – bien qu'il n'aurait pu repousser la chose indéfiniment.

 _Quand je me bats, je m'en sors… oui, tant que je pense juste à ça_ … _quand je me concentre là-dessus, j'arrive à rester fonctionnel…_

Seulement, il y aurait eu tout le reste. Le voyage jusqu'au lieu de ses missions, la proximité de gens extérieurs au SOLDAT, des militaires, mais pas seulement… et puis, l'éloignement d'avec sa famille, le fait de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, seul, au milieu de visages qui l'étaient tout autant… autant dire que la compagnie aurait bien vite compris qu'elle avait fait un très mauvais investissement avec lui et, encore aujourd'hui, il se demande quelles répercussions ça aurait eu sur leur famille.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand Kadaj, à son tour, écrase son mégot dans l'herbe, avant de s'en débarrasser d'une pichenette. Il croise ensuite les mains derrière sa nuque, les jambes étendues devant lui. La sueur qui lui dégouline le long du visage a collé plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux contre ses tempes et sa joue.

— Ok, j'avoue… ça craint un peu. (Et comme Yazoo l'interroge du regard, il ajoute :) Genre, si tu sors, t'es malade et puis… à ce rythme, tu vas rester puceau toute ta vie ! Pfff… j'aimerais pas être à ta place, ça c'est clair !

Et à Yazoo d'émettre un bruit de bouche agacé.

— Fais pas comme si t'y connaissais quoi que ce soit au sujet !

— Qu'est-ce t'en sais que j'y connais rien ?

Lui adressant un regard en coin, Yazoo sent une pointe d'agacement monter en lui. Et comme il comprend, à son expression, que Kadaj n'est pas en train de lui monter un char, il s'allume une seconde cigarette et, expirant sa première bouffée, peste :

— Génial ! Mon petit frère de quatorze ans l'a fait avant moi. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez déprimante !

Et à Kadaj de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Mais non ! Je l'ai pas encore fait. Enfin, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais ma copine elle arrête pas de…

— Donc, tu as également une copine. De mieux en mieux !

— C'est juste une nana comme ça, lui répond Kadaj en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, on n'arrête pas de se disputer, alors si ça se trouve, on va pas rester longtemps ensemble.

Ce qui n'arrange en rien sa frustration. Car si Kadaj peut prendre cette relation à la légère, c'est bien parce que, contrairement à lui, il n'est pas limité dans ses choix et pourra toujours se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Alors que moi, tout ce que j'ai sous la main, c'est un type plus vieux que moi et qui a des aventures à travers tout Midgar._

Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, qu'il se permette de le repousser de la sorte. Ce n'est après tout pas comme s'il manquait de prétendants.

_J'ai envie de remonter là-haut et de le cogner._

Au moins pour lui apprendre à avoir autant de succès.

— Mais bon, reprend Kadaj. Si y a un truc dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai déjà carrément plus d'expérience que toi !

Et son sourire satisfait l'agace tellement que Yazoo lui envoie un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Laissant échapper une exclamation, Kadaj vient se frotter la zone douloureuse et s'agace :

— Merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

— Tu m'énerves, voilà ce que j'ai.

— Pff ! Tu parles ! C'est pas plutôt parce que t'es frustré que t'es sur les nerfs ?

Sentant venir le coup suivant, Kadaj a le réflexe d'attraper le poignet de son frère avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne. Et comme Yazoo se dégage sèchement, il ajoute avec un large sourire :

— Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Monsieur a le feu au cul, alors il se venge sur un pauvre cabanon qui lui a rien fait.

— Sérieusement, Kadaj, je vais finir par t'en coller une.

— Oh, ça va, je plaisante !

— Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

— Parce que t'es fatigué et que tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Rien à voir.

— C'est soit ça, soit que j'ai raison quand je dis que t'as…

— Kadaj !

Comprenant que Yazoo est vraiment de mauvais poil, l'adolescent pousse un soupir. Puis, tirant sur son débardeur qui lui colle à la peau, il s'évente d'une main et dit :

— T'es vraiment pas drôle.

Et à Yazoo de se retenir de lui répliquer que non seulement il n'est pas drôle, mais que s'il continue à l'asticoter comme ça, alors il ne répond plus de rien. Car il est vrai que sa fatigue, comme la fièvre qui lui brûle les yeux, jouent considérablement sur son humeur. Surtout, réduisent sa patience à néant. Et dans son état, la moindre contrariété prend les allures d'une agression.

Ne se sentant plus la force de supporter son frère, il va donc pour se lever et partir, quand celui-ci lui lance :

— Non mais sérieux, si ça te démange à ce point, t'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un avec qui baiser.

— T'as raison ! Et même que je devrais aller demander à Genesis si ça ne l'intéresse pas, tiens.

Et dans sa voix, de l'amertume. Choqué, Kadaj, le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

— T'es pas bien ?!

— C'est toi qui as lancé l'idée, je te rappelle.

— Non, mais moi, je disais quelqu'un… quelqu'un, quoi. Enfin pas lui. Surtout pas lui ! T'es cinglé si tu…

— Je plaisante, Kadaj.

— Ouais, bah j'espère bien. Parce que ce mec-là, jamais il pose la main sur toi. Je lui fais sa fête s'il essaye !

Yazoo écrase sa cigarette à moitié consumée, n'ayant plus l'envie de s'adonner à ces bêtises. Près de lui, Kadaj continue de pester contre Genesis, affirmant qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas comment quelqu'un comme lui peut avoir autant de succès, ni ce que les gens peuvent bien trouver à ses textes et…

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Yazoo bat faiblement des paupières, se sentant de plus en plus épuisé. Il n'est pas tellement surpris que son frère réagisse aussi mal à sa provocation. Lui et Genesis s'entendent comme chien et chat, bien que Yazoo reste persuadé qu'ils s'apprécient dans le fond. N'en demeure pas moins que si Kadaj était au courant des avances qu'il a faites à Genesis, ça créerait une sacrée crise – et il ne serait d'ailleurs pas le seul qui y trouverait à redire. Son grand frère étriperait le Banoran. Quant à Angeal…

_Je me demande comment il réagirait, s'il savait ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui._

Avec son sens de l'honneur et son côté rabat-joie, sûr et certain qu'il leur taperait une scène lui aussi.

_Ça craint…_

Il n'avait en effet pas tellement réfléchi à cet aspect-là du problème, mais… oui, si ça devait se savoir, alors ça causerait de sérieux troubles au sein de leur famille. Et il n'est vraiment pas certain d'avoir la force de supporter un truc pareil.

_À croire qu'on s'imagine que j'ai le choix…_

Revenant à Kadaj, qui n'en a toujours pas terminé avec son indignation, Yazoo lui lance :

— Tu penses vraiment que ce serait facile pour moi de me trouver quelqu'un ?

Et comme Kadaj fait silence, il ajoute :

— Tu me sors ça comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant. Mais je te l'ai dit, non, qu'il y a pas mal de trucs qui ne sont pas à ma portée ?

— Quand même, lui répond son frère avec un haussement d'épaules. Je dis pas que ce serait forcément simple, mais doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qu'on connaît que tu pourrais…

— Et qui donc ?

— Je sais pas, moi… quelqu'un !

— Si tu parles du SOLDAT, il ne doit y avoir personne de mon âge là-bas. Enfin, si, mais pas parmi les gens que je connais. Et parmi ceux que je connais, je n'en vois pas un seul qui pourrait m'intéresser. Pareil pour ceux qui ont travaillé pour la Shinra. Je veux dire, tu m'imagines vraiment aller faire du rentre-dedans à Reeve ?

Et à Kadaj, presque aussi scandalisé que pour Genesis, de répliquer :

— C'est un vieux !

— C'est pas la question.

— C'est un vieux quand même ! Un vieux que j'aime bien, mais ce serait clairement dégueulasse.

— Oui, donc, pour toi, il faudrait absolument que ce soit quelqu'un dans ma tranche d'âge. Dans ce cas, vas-y, je t'écoute… qui est-ce qu'il me reste ?

Et comme son regard se fait plus perçant, Kadaj se crispe. Détourne les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils et, passant en revue les gens de leur entourage, forme leurs noms avec ses lèvres. Se rendant rapidement compte que son frère est bel et bien coincé, il finit par se gratter les cheveux et grommeler :

— Ok, t'es dans la merde.

— Ah !

— Enfin, si… j'vois bien quelqu'un, mais… faut pas que tu sois pressé, quoi !

Sa curiosité éveillée, Yazoo redresse sa position. Se fait la réflexion qu'il n'aime pas du tout la lueur qui s'est allumée dans le regard de son frère, ni encore moins son sourire en coin.

— Qui… ?

Kadaj étouffe un ricanement. Puis, inclinant la tête sur le côté, il dit :

— Ben… Todd ! (Et comme Yazoo cligne des yeux, semblant se demander s'il est en train de se payer sa tête ou non, il développe :) Je veux dire, il passe son temps à sourire comme un crétin quand il te voit et en plus, il arrête pas de me bassiner comme quoi t'es incroyable et tout ça. Alors ok, il est plus jeune que toi, mais… pff ! Tu peux bien attendre encore quelques années, non ? Au point où t'en es… (Puis, posant une main sur le bras de son frère, il hausse plusieurs fois les sourcils.) Qu'est-ce t'en dis, je t'arrange le coup ?

Appréciant peu la plaisanterie – car il est évident que Kadaj n'est pas sérieux une seule seconde –, Yazoo peut sentir son exaspération exploser. Ses dernières bribes de patience se faisant la malle, il envoie un claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère – qui laisse entendre un « Aïeux ! ».

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver, des fois !

Et à Kadaj de répliquer, furieux :

— Non mais putain, je vais te cogner !

Les poings serrés, il adresse un regard noir à son frère, qui se remet sur pieds.

— Parce que tu t'en crois capable ? rétorque Yazoo avec un haussement d'épaules.

Là-dessus, il récupère le paquet de cigarettes et le fait bondir dans sa main. Le voyant s'éloigner avec, Kadaj lui lance :

— Hé, déconne pas ! Il est à moi, ce paquet !

— Confisqué, je t'ai dit.

— 'tain, tu fais chier !

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente de ranger l'objet de la discorde dans la poche arrière de son short…


	8. Chapter 8

18

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, il y trouve Sephiroth derrière ses fourneaux. Un livre de recettes ouvert près de lui, dont il semble suivre les instructions, celui-ci a entamé les préparatifs du dîner. À table, Loz s'occupe d'éplucher des oignons. Un couteau en main, il a le nez rouge et les yeux larmoyants – qu'il tourne en direction de Yazoo.

— Oh, Yaz' ! le salue-t-il, tout en reniflant et en lui offrant un large sourire.

Sephiroth, lui, se contente d'un bruit de gorge de bienvenue, sans quitter des yeux son livre. Des larmes coulant le long des joues de Loz, Yazoo questionne en soupirant :

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissé s'occuper des oignons ?

— C'est lui qui a insisté.

— Ouais, je peux le faire, maintenant. Je suis plus un bébé !

— C'est pas une question d'être un bébé ou non, répond Yazoo en s'approchant de lui pour lui tirer doucement l'oreille. Juste que c'est au grand frère, logiquement, de se charger des tâches désagréables. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand c'est toi qui t'en occupes.

Cette fois, Sephiroth lui adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Amusant ?

Et à Yazoo de tracer un cercle du doigt à hauteur de son visage.

— Je parle de la tête que tu fais dans ces moments-là. Tu refuses tellement de pleurer que ton expression est trop drôle.

Loz laisse entendre un petit rire, avant de renifler.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Il fait cette tête-là !

Disant cela, il fronce exagérément les sourcils et pointe le nez en l'air, dans une expression de fierté un peu crispée. Yazoo approuve :

— Oui, voilà. Tu ressembles exactement à ça !

Là-dessus, il se dirige vers le frigidaire, dont il ouvre le compartiment congélateur. À l'intérieur, il attrape l'un de ses masques moutons – semblables à de petits traversins pourvus d'une tête et de pattes minuscules, ainsi que d'une queue – et va pour le porter à son front, mais la main de Sephiroth le prend de vitesse.

— Tu as de la fièvre, note celui-ci avec contrariété.

— Je sais.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Yazoo colle son mouton à son front et retient un soupir de soulagement.

— Pas spécialement, non.

Peu satisfait de la réponse, Sephiroth fronce les sourcils.

— Va te coucher jusqu'au dîner.

Avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche.

— Non, c'est bon.

Ce qui attire de nouveau sur lui le regard de Sephiroth, mais également celui de Loz. De plus en plus contrarié, le premier réplique :

— Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas forcer. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'en remettre, sinon.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller me coucher.

En vérité, si… du moins, son corps tout entier lui hurle-t-il grâce. Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit continue de s'y refuser et se montre même particulièrement obstiné.

— C'est dangereux, Yaz', lui fait Loz d'une petite voix. Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux.

— Je ne veux juste pas aller me coucher maintenant, lui répond son frère en venant s'installer près de lui. Il est encore tôt, de toute façon.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, lui répond Sephiroth.

Mais comprenant qu'il aura du mal à se faire obéir par son cadet – qui, avachi sur sa chaise, a maintenant une expression butée –, il capitule à contrecœur.

— Ne viens pas te plaindre demain, soupire-t-il en retournant à sa tâche.

En réponse, Yazoo hausse à nouveau les épaules, avant de venir s'appuyer contre celle de Loz. De retour à ses oignons, celui-ci dodeline doucement de la tête, heureux de ce rapprochement. Son mouton contre son front, Yazoo, lui, a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses idées ne sont plus tellement claires non plus et il sent bien qu'il se comporte comme un gamin. Néanmoins, il ne parvient toujours pas à se résoudre à monter se mettre au lit. Il sait bien qu'il risque de le regretter, que demain, il a de grandes chances de rester coucher une bonne partie de la journée, mais…

_Une fois de temps en temps, j'ai bien le droit, moi aussi, d'être déraisonnable… !_

Oui, ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours, de toute façon.

La cuisine est à présent envahie de grésillements. Étant venu récupérer les oignons épluchés et émincés par Loz – qui se mouche dans un kleenex – Sephiroth s'emploie à les faire revenir. Et ce n'est qu'au terme d'une bonne minute de silence qu'il reprend la parole :

— Angeal m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé avec la camionnette, ce matin.

Un « Mhhh… » un peu lointain échappe à Yazoo.

— Il était plutôt impressionné, poursuit son frère. Je le suis aussi, d'ailleurs.

— J'aime bien ça…

— La mécanique ?

En réponse, Yazoo opine du chef. L'air songeur, Sephiroth lève les yeux au plafond. La cuisine étant dépourvue de climatisation, il y fait une chaleur plutôt éprouvante, que n'arrangent en rien ses activités. Dans la casserole, les oignons ont commencé à se ramollir et il les mélange de sa spatule.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais une moto… ?

— Si.

Et un peu surpris que le sujet revienne sur le tapis, surtout alors que son frère n'y a pas redonné suite depuis plusieurs mois, Yazoo redresse sa position.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait t'en acheter une, finalement, lui dit Sephiroth en baissant le feu sous sa casserole. Après tout, tu as l'âge d'en posséder une.

— Kadaj va être jaloux, fait remarquer Loz en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Eh bien qu'il le soit. En ce qui le concerne, il n'est pas encore suffisamment mâture pour que je lui permette d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une mobylette.

Comme s'il était de cet avis, Loz opine du chef, avant de faire un sourire à Yazoo.

— C'est chouette, hein, Yaz' ?

Avec un bruit de gorge, celui-ci lui rend faiblement son sourire. Sephiroth, qui s'est tourné vers eux, reprend :

— Il y a une vieille moto, en ville. Elle ne fonctionne plus et son propriétaire s'en débarrasse pour une bouchée de pain. Je me dis que ce serait un bon entraînement pour toi que d'essayer de la remettre en état, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? (Puis surprenant le léger froncement de sourcils de Yazoo, il ajoute :) Bien sûr, si tu n'y parviens pas, nous t'en achèterons une autre. Une qui fonctionne déjà.

Une proposition que l'intéressé trouve séduisante. Oui, en un sens, ce serait comme faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Non seulement ça lui permettra de se faire la main sur la mécanique d'une moto – véhicule avec lequel il n'a que peu d'expérience –, mais en plus, à terme, il aura enfin un moyen de locomotion avec lequel il pourra se déplacer aux quatre coins de l'île.

_Oui, si je me contente de croiser des gens là-dessus, ça devrait moins m'affecter…_

Parce qu'aussitôt croisés, aussitôt ceux-ci seront de l'histoire ancienne. Forçant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, il se laisse de nouveau aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Ce serait super !

— Dans ce cas, lui dit Sephiroth, j'irai la chercher d'ici quelques jours. Il faudra aussi qu'on te procure des outils – enfin, qu'on complète ceux qu'on possède déjà – et des pièces pour ta moto. Pour ce dernier point, je te laisserai faire les recherches nécessaires et me dire ce dont tu auras besoin…

Et comme Sephiroth s'en retourne à ses fourneaux, Yazoo revient appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Loz. Celui-ci, qui n'a maintenant plus rien à faire, se contente de suivre des yeux une mouche qui s'est perdue au niveau du plafond. Puis il renifle et fronce les sourcils, renifle à nouveau à hauteur des cheveux de son frère et dit, contrarié :

— T'as une drôle d'odeur.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais. Tu sens pas comme d'habitude et je sais pas si j'aime ça.

— Je te jure, toi, t'es un vrai chien renifleur !

Et en parlant de chien, il remarque seulement l'absence de Gold.

— Angeal n'est pas là ?

Car pour que l'animal ne soit pas avec Loz, c'est qu'il est forcément avec lui. Tout à sa tâche, Sephiroth répond :

— Il est retourné en ville faire une course.

Et comme la camionnette se trouve garée à sa place habituelle, celui-ci a visiblement décidé d'y aller à pied. Ce qui fait une petite trotte, mais rien d'insurmontable non plus, encore moins pour un membre du SOLDAT.

Son regard s'attardant sur Sephiroth, Yazoo pousse un soupir discret. Comme souvent, poser les yeux sur ce dernier suffit à lui déclencher des complexes.

Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si son frère se souciait vraiment de son apparence. Ses cheveux longs ont été ramenés derrière sa nuque en une queue de cheval qui aurait besoin d'un bon coup de brosse, et plusieurs mèches humides se sont collées à sa peau. Sa tenue, qui se compose d'un t-shirt sombre, d'un jean, et d'une paire de sandales, est quant à elle d'une simplicité déconcertante – surtout en comparaison de la façon dont il se vêtait au SOLDAT. De la sueur lui perle au niveau du menton, qu'il essuie sur sa main. Il a l'air fatigué, les traits quelque peu tirés, et en cet instant, il n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le SOLDAT légendaire dont beaucoup gardent le souvenir.

Malgré tout, Yazoo ne peut s'empêcher de se comparer à lui. Ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver incroyablement gauche et sans beaucoup de charme, par rapport à cet aîné dont la plastique, même aussi peu mise en valeur, demeure impressionnante. Et il est persuadé que si c'était lui qui était allé trouver Genesis dans son bureau, alors celui-ci n'aurait pas fait tant de manières pour l'accueillir dans son lit.

_Oui, c'est sûr… si je lui ressemblais, il ne m'aurait jamais repoussé._

Seulement son corps à lui n'a rien de très attirant. Il est aussi grand que Sephiroth, mais ça s'arrête là. Ses muscles sont loin d'être aussi développés et il a toujours autant de mal à prendre du poids. Ses cheveux sont constamment en vrac, ses membres lui semblent trop longs, sa mâchoire pas assez dessinée, ses yeux presque morts. Il ne se nie pas tout charme, mais il n'empêche qu'il est encore loin du niveau de leur grand frère – un simple brouillon qu'un artiste paresseux n'aurait pas pris le temps de mettre au propre.

L'humeur de nouveau dans les baskets, il se lève finalement. Son mouton n'est plus tout à fait efficace, à présent, et il va donc s'en chercher un autre au congélateur – remettant le premier à sa place initiale. Puis il vient passer un bras autour de la taille de Sephiroth et, le menton appuyé contre son épaule, lui dit :

— Tu sais que t'es chiant, à être aussi beau ?

Un « Mhhh… » lui tient lieu de réponse. Occupé à faire cuire à feu doux la sauce qu'il vient de terminer et qui accompagnera le plat principal, Sephiroth fronce les sourcils. Puis, se tournant vers Yazoo, il dit :

— C'est vrai que tu as une drôle d'odeur. Est-ce que tu as fumé ?

Ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire du tout. Se jugeant toutefois en âge de fumer si le cœur lui en dit, c'est sans culpabilité que Yazoo répond :

— Juste une cigarette.

— J'espère que tu n'en feras pas une habitude. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé et Angeal risque de râler s'il sent cette odeur sur toi.

— Oh, il me fait chier celui-là, réplique Yazoo d'une voix traînante.

Loz émet un hoquet, peu habitué à l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi. Le froncement de sourcils de Sephiroth s'accentue.

— Et sois poli !

— Ouais, fait Loz qui, après avoir reniflé ses mains, vient se les laver. On a déjà assez de Kadaj qui dit que des gros mots !

Et à Yazoo de rouler des yeux, se retenant de leur faire remarquer qu'il n'est plus un enfant.

— D'accord, désolé : il m'ennuie. (Puis venant s'appuyer contre l'évier, il ajoute :) Et de toute façon, je suis majeur. Alors que ça lui plaise ou non, je fais bien ce que je veux.

En réponse, Loz a une moue. Sephiroth, lui, décide de laisser couler, même si Yazoo n'a aucun mal à deviner sa réprobation. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, il questionne :

— Et sinon, vous voulez du thé ?

— Je veux bien, lui répond Sephiroth, avant de tourner les yeux dans sa direction et de plisser les paupières. Tu peux t'en occuper ?

— Mais oui ! Je ne vais pas si mal.

— On va pouvoir ouvrir la boîte de biscuits qu'on a achetée la dernière fois, dit Loz en allant ouvrir un placard pour fouiller dedans. Ceux en forme d'animaux !

Déposant son mouton près de l'évier, Yazoo sort plusieurs tasses d'un des rangements situés au-dessus de sa tête – celle de Loz étant décorée de petits Mog, qui s'y égaillent en une file indisciplinée. Dans la manœuvre, il remarque que ses mains tremblent comme jamais, faisant s'entrechoquer les tasses. Ignorant le regard soucieux de Sephiroth, il les abandonne près de son mouton et remplit d'eau la bouilloire. Loz, lui, est déjà retourné à table et, le rose aux joues, débarrasse la boîte à biscuits du scotch qui la scelle. Et alors que Yazoo met en marche la bouilloire, Sephiroth s'enquiert :

— Au fait… comment t'es tu procuré des cigarettes ?

En réponse, Yazoo se fige. Il en est à chercher comment ne pas impliquer Kadaj dans cette histoire, quand Genesis passe la porte de la cuisine en bâillant.

Au lieu de le mettre mal à l'aise, son arrivée ne fait au contraire que réveiller sa colère et c'est non sans brusquerie qu'il ouvre le tiroir où sont rangés les couverts. Genesis tourne les yeux dans sa direction, se crispe, avant de s'intéresser à l'activité de Sephiroth. Son expression se détériore aussitôt.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui t'occupes du dîner ?

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, débrouille-toi tout seul, lui répond sèchement son ami.

Et à Genesis de pousser un soupir.

— Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. C'est bon, je vais la manger ta tambouille, mais si j'ai encore des brûlures d'estomac, je saurai auprès de qui venir me plaindre.

Puis avisant les tasses près de Yazoo – qui a récupéré son mouton pour se l'appliquer contre le front –, il ajoute :

— Vous faites du thé ? Tu peux m'en préparer un ?

Comme il s'approche de lui, Yazoo lui décoche un regard en coin peu aimable.

— Non.

— Oh, allez, tu as bien assez d'eau pour moi aussi, lui répond Genesis en sortant une quatrième tasse, qu'il vient poser auprès des autres.

Ses mouvements sont raides, signe de la nervosité qui l'habite encore. Il ne s'attendait pas à recroiser Yazoo maintenant et, à dire vrai, essayer de se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui est une épreuve dont il se serait bien passé. Il sent toujours comme une boule de culpabilité au niveau de ses entrailles, qui risque de l'ennuyer pour le reste de la soirée. À table, Loz a finalement ouvert la boîte de biscuits et découvre avec un plaisir évident leurs formes – ici celle d'un chien, là, celle d'un chat, ou encore celle d'un oiseau. Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Je sais pas, j'hésite. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

De nouveau, Genesis se crispe, comprenant que Yazoo est toujours en boule contre lui. Il adresse un regard en coin à Sephiroth qui, heureusement, quitte au même instant la cuisine. Entre ses dents, il murmure :

— Tu essayes de me faire avoir des problèmes ou quoi ?

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce dans quoi je m'engage. C'est qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, tous les deux… alors, c'est compliqué.

— Yazoo !

Malgré lui, Genesis a haussé le ton, attirant sur eux le regard de Loz. Il porte la main à sa bouche et grommelle derrière. Quand il la retire, c'est pour souffler :

— Écoute, je comprends que tu sois énervé. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi tout à l'heure et…

— Tiens ! Tu en as conscience ?

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas correct, mais… il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai paniqué. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que la situation tournerait ainsi.

En réponse, Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhh… » peu convaincu. Genesis rejette la tête en arrière et prend une inspiration. S'oblige au calme, avant de revenir au jeune homme, qui place à présent des sachets de thé dans les tasses près de lui – sauf dans la sienne.

— Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit, reprend-il. Mais pour le reste, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisses encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Avec un reniflement, Yazoo récupère la bouilloire et remplit d'eau les tasses – toujours en ignorant la sienne. Genesis soupire, comprend qu'il l'a vraiment mis en pétard sur ce coup. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, toutefois, c'est que Yazoo renverse l'eau restante dans l'évier, avant de lui tendre la bouilloire.

— C'est libre, tu devrais en profiter.

Là-dessus, il récupère sa tasse, ainsi que celles de ses frères. Genesis peste et, tout en remplissant la bouilloire, rétorque :

— Sérieusement, mais quel âge est-ce que tu as ?!

— Je ne suis qu'un gamin, visiblement. Ça ne devrait donc pas te surprendre.

Sentant son agacement croître, Genesis se pince l'arrête du nez et ferme les yeux.

— Mais quelle famille… ! grogne-t-il.

C'est une exclamation de Yazoo qui lui fait rouvrir les paupières.

Ses mains étant toujours prises de tremblements, il a réussi à se renverser du thé sur lui et en manque de faire tomber son chargement. Loz, qui s'est jeté sur ses pieds, les sauve heureusement de la catastrophe en venant l'en débarrasser.

— Tu vois que t'es pas bien ! lui dit-il, à la fois mécontent et inquiet. Alors pourquoi tu veux pas aller te coucher ?

— J'ai dit que ça allait, lui répond Yazoo en prenant place sur la chaise située en face de la sienne.

Mais à voir son expression tirée, tandis qu'il se masse les mains, ses paupières lourdes et son teint particulièrement blafard, il est clair qu'il arrive au bout de ses limites. Avec un soupir contrarié, Genesis se dirige vers le frigidaire et, dans le congélateur, lui récupère un mouton, qu'il vient déposer près de lui.

— Je confirme, dit-il, tu es un vrai gamin. (Et, ignorant le regard de reproche de Yazoo, il retourne à la préparation de son thé en ajoutant :) Tu bois ton thé et tu files te coucher.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

— Peut-être pas. Mais si ça t'amuse d'inquiéter ta famille, alors c'est que tu es un petit imbécile sans cœur !

Yazoo va pour répliquer, mais surprend au même instant l'expression de Loz. Celui-ci a vraiment l'air anxieux, sinon malheureux. Et à la courbe de ses sourcils, il le devine à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Sentant sa mauvaise humeur fondre comme neige au soleil, pour laisser place à un sentiment de honte, il attrape le mouton que Genesis lui a apporté et soupire.

— D'accord, capitule-t-il. Je termine mon thé et je monte me coucher…


	9. Chapter 9

19

— On t'avait dit, hein, d'aller te coucher hier. Regarde dans quel état t'es, maintenant !

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente de grogner. En grande partie dissimulé sous son drap, seules quelques mèches de cheveux et une main sont encore visibles aux yeux du monde extérieur. Debout à son chevet, les mains plantées sur ses hanches, Kadaj fait le tour de son coin de chambre du regard. Le climatiseur ronronne doucement, apportant un peu de fraîcheur à cette pièce qui, sans ça, serait une véritable fournaise.

— Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi, des fois. J'te jure !

— Regardez qui parle, grommelle Yazoo.

— Ouais, mais moi, je suis pas censé être le plus âgé, hein ?

À nouveau, Yazoo laisse entendre un grognement, mais préfère ne pas perdre le peu d'énergie dont il dispose avec cette conversation qui l'agace déjà.

Pourtant, il est vrai qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher après son passage chez Genesis. À trop tirer sur la corde comme il l'a fait, il en paye à présent le prix et ça n'a strictement rien d'agréable. Nauséeux, encore fiévreux, il n'a pas eu l'énergie de se lever ce matin et a donc dû prendre son petit déjeuner, comme son déjeuner, au lit – enfin… du moins a-t-il vaguement grignoté, avant de lâcher l'affaire, n'ayant de toute façon pas tellement d'appétit. Et bien conscient qu'il va passer le reste de la journée à dormir et à en baver pendant ses moments de lucidité, il s'en maudit intérieurement.

_Je suis vraiment trop bête, des fois !_

Passant la tête dans la chambre, Sephiroth questionne :

— Comment va-t-il ?

Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— Ç'a toujours pas l'air d'être la joie.

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner du chef, tout en laissant son regard s'attarder sur Yazoo.

— Ne le dérange pas trop, lui dit-il. Il a besoin de dormir. (Puis, à l'intention de Yazoo :) Je reviens te voir dans l'après-midi. Garde ton portable près de toi et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se contente à nouveau de grogner. Sephiroth passe donc son chemin et ils peuvent bientôt entendre ses pas disparaître dans l'escalier. Revenant à son frère, Kadaj fait le tour de son lit pour aller jeter un œil au tiroir de sa table de nuit. L'entendant farfouiller dans ses affaires, Yazoo repousse son drap de devant son visage.

— Ne te gêne pas, surtout !

— C'est bon, je sais déjà ce qu'il y a là-dedans de toute façon.

— Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas la force de t'en coller une… !

— Et moi, je veux savoir où t'as foutu mes clopes. J'ai galéré pour les avoir.

— Dommage pour toi.

— Merde, allez, quoi ! Rends-les-moi !

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo se tourne sur le dos. Kadaj lui adresse un regard agacé, avant de refermer son tiroir, puis de s'accroupir à terre et de se pencher pour jeter un œil sous le lit. Mais là non plus, pas trace des disparues. Il peste, se redresse, revient se placer entre le lit de son frère et celui de Loz, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

— Tu les aurais pas planquées dans tes fringues, dis ?

Et comme il s'approche du placard de Yazoo, celui-ci lui lance d'une voix lasse :

— Tu gèles…

Ses doigts sont venus se perdre dans sa frange, qu'il repousse sur le côté. La main déjà posée sur la porte du placard, Kadaj réplique :

— Tu crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge pour jouer à ça ?

— Tu gèles quand même.

— 'tain, tu fais chier !

Puis il revient vers Yazoo et questionne :

— Et là ?

— Tu brûles…

— Genre, tu les as foutues sous ton oreiller, c'est ça ?

— Peut-être…

— T'sais que je finirai par les récupérer ?

— Et avec quelle armée… ?

Comprenant que Yazoo n'est toujours pas décidé à lui rendre son bien, Kadaj laisse entendre un bruit de bouche agacé. Vu l'état dans lequel cet idiot se trouve, il n'aurait pourtant aucun mal à fouiller son lit, mais… il lui fait beaucoup trop pitié et n'a donc aucune envie de profiter de sa faiblesse.

_Et puis s'il s'en plaint à grand frère, ça va être ma fête !_

Il décide donc de ronger son frein et, puisqu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat, décide plutôt de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Yazoo. Celui-ci, dont les paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, lui adresse un regard en coin.

— 'fin, t'as beau être un emmerdeur quand tu t'y mets, lui dit Kadaj. N'empêche que j'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu m'as dit hier. T'sais, à propos du fait que t'as envie d'avoir quelqu'un, mais que c'est compliqué pour toi.

Yazoo se contente d'émettre un « Mhhh… ». En vérité, il se souvient qu'ils ont plutôt parlé du fait qu'il ne connaissait personne dans son entourage avec qui il pourrait envisager de coucher, mais… ce n'est pas faux qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

— Du coup, j'ai pensé à un truc, reprend Kadaj. T'sais, j'ai pas mal d'amis qu'ont des grandes sœurs… alors j'me dis que tu pourrais tenter le coup avec l'une d'elles.

— Kadaj…, soupire Yazoo.

Son frère lève une main.

— Je sais, c'est pas facile pour toi. Parce que t'as du mal, hein, quand tu connais pas la personne. Alors du coup, j'me suis dit que vous pourriez commencer par vous connaître par téléphone. Ce serait moins stressant pour toi, non ? Et puis, quand tu te sentiras plus à l'aise, vous pourrez essayer de vous rencontrer et… bon, ok, ça risque de prendre des plombes, mais… c'est pas comme si t'avais tellement le choix non plus !

Et à Yazoo de se demander pourquoi il n'a pas eu cette idée lui-même. Car il est vrai que s'il devait commencer à construire une relation avec quelqu'un via le téléphone – Internet était une option inenvisageable, leur île étant très mal desservie –, ce serait moins éprouvant pour lui.

— Les filles, précise-t-il néanmoins, c'est pas mon truc…

Et à Kadaj de lui décocher un regard rond.

— Ah bon ? (Et comme Yazoo opine du chef, il ajoute :) Donc, t'aimes juste les mecs ?

À présent somnolent, Yazoo ne parvient qu'à émettre un bruit de gorge affirmatif. Désireux de se mettre à l'aise, Kadaj vient s'appuyer contre la tête du lit, une jambe étendue sur le matelas. Durant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien; se contente de passer en revue la situation familiale de ses différents amis et connaissances. Et c'est non sans déception qu'il doit avouer :

— Ok… j'en connais quelques-uns qu'ont aussi un grand frère, mais… en vrai, je crois qu'ils sont tous du genre hétéros-hétéros.

Pas vraiment surpris, Yazoo ne réagit pas. Son esprit s'est fait de plus en plus lointain et il ne tardera plus à plonger dans le sommeil. Kadaj, qui n'en lâche pas pour autant l'affaire, vient taper doucement l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Fronce les sourcils, avant de porter une main à ses cheveux et de les gratter.

— Et puis j'vois personne qui pourrait te convenir en ville. Ouais, je crois qu'on va devoir chercher du côté de Midgar, mais… (Puis donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère, il déclare :) Pas question que je laisse le premier venu tenter sa chance avec toi, hein ? J'veux dire, t'es trop beau gosse pour qu'on ait pas un minimum d'exigence !

Les paroles de Kadaj perçant le brouillard qui s'est abattu sur sa conscience, Yazoo entrouvre les paupières. Il cille, avant de lui adresser un regard épuisé.

— Tu le penses vraiment… ?

— De quoi ?

— Que je suis beau…

Et à Kadaj de le fixer comme s'il se moquait de lui.

— Hé ! C'est pas parce que t'es mon frangin que je dois être aveugle, hein ? J'veux dire, tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir, non ?

— Ben…

— Quoi, ben ?

Et à Yazoo de hausser les épaules avec lassitude, avant de retourner s'enfouir sous son drap. Sa voix, quand il reprend la parole, est étouffée, mais aussi plus lointaine que précédemment :

— Des fois… je sais même plus vraiment quoi penser de moi.

Il peut entendre Kadaj soupirer, avant de se mettre à râler. Son esprit, toutefois, s'est de nouveau fait absent et il ne parvient pas vraiment à saisir ce que son frère lui raconte. Sait juste que quelque part, tout au fond de lui, les paroles de celui-ci sont parvenues à atteindre son insécurité pour l'apaiser un peu.

_Je me demande comment les autres me perçoivent…_

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il plonge finalement dans le sommeil.

20

Voyant Genesis venir dans leur direction, Gold laisse entendre un aboiement et remue la queue. Accroupi près d'un bosquet de fleurs, Angeal adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci, déjà en sueur alors qu'il n'a quitté le confort de son appartement que depuis quelques minutes, a troqué les chemises qu'il porte habituellement pour un simple t-shirt – en plus d'avoir renoncé à ses chaussures au moment de sortir, pour les remplacer par des sandales.

De son avis, s'installer sur cette île aura été une erreur monumentale. Car il faut clairement être fou pour quitter un climat tempéré comme l'est Midgar, pour un lieu où les températures ont depuis longtemps oublié la signification du mot « clémence ». Autant dire qu'il se mord régulièrement les doigts de ne pas avoir été présent aux côtés de ses amis quand ceux-ci ont décidé d'acquérir ce terrain – sans quoi il aurait bataillé jusqu'au bout pour les en dissuader et, si nécessaire, aurait mis la main à la poche pour leur acheter un caillou perdu au milieu de nulle part où il leur aurait fait construire une maison aussi grande que celle-ci, dans un coin du monde où le soleil n'est pas aussi en forme.

_J'aurais même investi dans le bateau qui nous aurait été nécessaire pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche !_

Malheureusement, ce n'est plus comme s'ils pouvaient déménager à présent. Enfin… lui pourrait. Il le pourrait même très bien. Vu l'état de sa fortune, il a l'argent pour aller s'installer partout où il le désire, mais… il s'avère que la seule idée de devoir se séparer de ses amis et des enfants lui est difficilement supportable.

_Parce que bien sûr, ces imbéciles refuseront de bouger, même si je leur fais construire un palace quelque part !_

Et il leur en veut particulièrement d'être aussi têtus.

Se redressant, Angeal attrape le chiffon qui pend à sa ceinture pour s'essuyer le visage. Sa peau, à force qu'il passe son temps dehors à s'occuper de ces maudites plantes qu'il leur impose partout, est maintenant bronzée, bien loin du teint qu'il arborait quand ils vivaient à Midgar.

_Sephiroth, par contre…_

Car si lui-même a gagné quelques couleurs – bien qu'il prenne garde de ne pas s'exposer aussi souvent et, surtout, aussi intensément qu'Angeal –, leur ami, comme les enfants, ont gardé cette peau blafarde qui leur est caractéristique; une pâleur d'albinos qui tranche terriblement aux côtés des teintes locales.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? questionne Angeal, en remettant son chiffon à sa ceinture.

— En quelque sorte, lui répond Genesis, avant d'adresser un regard de reproche au soleil trônant au-dessus de leurs têtes et qui, il en est sûr, s'est fait encore plus impitoyable depuis qu'il a mis les pieds hors de la maison.

— Mais je préférerais qu'on aille en discuter ailleurs, si ça ne te fait rien, ajoute-t-il en revenant à son ami et en levant la petite glacière qu'il a transportée jusqu'ici avec lui. Je nous ai même apporté des rafraîchissements !

Posant les yeux sur la glacière en question, Angeal retire ses gants et répond :

— Ça tombe bien : j'avais justement besoin d'une pause… !

21

— Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ils se sont installés à l'ombre d'un bâtiment annexe à leur habitation qui, pour l'heure, leur sert en partie de débarras. À une époque, Genesis avait envisagé d'y entreprendre des travaux et de s'y installer, avant de finalement y renoncer… sans doute un peu par facilité, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas si mal dans son appartement, à l'étage, et qu'il avait commencé à y avoir ses petites habitudes. Il n'a pourtant pas abandonné l'idée et, si un jour, il finit par se sentir à l'étroit dans sa chambre, ou bien s'il a besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité, alors sans doute se décidera-t-il à lancer les travaux nécessaires pour en faire un lieu de vie avec tout le confort souhaité.

Tout en faisant sauter la capsule de sa bière, Genesis répond :

— On se connaît depuis longtemps, toi et moi, pas vrai ?

Sentant sa suspicion s'éveiller, Angeal adresse un regard en coin à son ami. Puis il pousse un grognement et porte sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

— D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as encore été m'inventer ?

Et à Genesis de porter une main à l'emplacement de son cœur, l'expression de celui que l'on accuse injustement et qui s'en sent particulièrement offensé.

— Je ne t'ai encore rien dit !

— Mais à force, je te connais. Si tu commences à tourner autour du pot, c'est que tu me prépares quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

— Ta confiance en moi m'honore, vraiment !

— Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

C'est au tour de Genesis de laisser entendre un grognement. Puis, prenant une gorgée de sa bière, il émet un claquement de langue.

— C'est un peu… indiscret.

— Mais encore ?

— Vraiment indiscret. Et te connaissant, tu risques de ne pas beaucoup apprécier, mais j'ai tout de même besoin de savoir. (Puis, venant rencontrer le regard de son ami d'enfance, il ajoute :) Toi et Sephiroth… j'ai besoin qu'on parle de ce qui se passe entre vous quand vous vous décidez à… enfin… je te fais pas un dessin ?

Il peut aussitôt voir Angeal se hérisser des pieds à la tête. Et s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accueille la chose avec le sourire, il se serait bien passé du regard noir que l'autre lui adresse à présent.

— J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication, Gen'.

— Je t'avais prévenu que ce serait indiscret ! se défend son ami.

— Je n'appelle pas ça être indiscret, j'appelle ça essayer de fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas.

— Écoute, si tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute, dis-moi simplement de me mêler de mes affaires et on en reste là !

— Parce que tu comptes en rester là aussi facilement ?

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser de moi, Angeal, je sais respecter l'intimité des autres.

— Première nouvelle.

— Donc, c'est : mêle-toi de tes affaires ?

— Oui. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui te prend tout d'un coup.

En réponse, Genesis hausse les épaules et porte à nouveau sa bière à ses lèvres.

Bon, il n'est pas tellement surpris que la conversation ait tourné court, bien que ça le frustre. Car il y a un petit quelque chose qui le perturbe depuis le dérapage survenu entre lui et Yazoo la veille. Un petit quelque chose pour lequel il n'a que des hypothèses invérifiables – ou presque, vu qu'Angeal pourrait bien lui être utile sur ce coup… enfin, si cet idiot n'était pas aussi coincé sur le sujet.

— Est-ce que ça a une chance de modifier ta décision, si je te réponds ?

— Peu de chance, réplique Angeal.

— Mais peu, ce n'est pas synonyme d'aucunes.

Et c'est visiblement le mieux qu'il pourra obtenir de son ami. Il lève donc un doigt et, après quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour lui d'être certain de l'angle d'attaque, ajoute :

— J'essaye de vérifier… certaines hypothèses. (Et comme Angeal se contente de l'encourager d'un geste du menton à poursuivre, il abaisse le doigt.) Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange que nous soyons devenus amis, toi et moi ?

— Pardon ?

Un peu pris de court, et voyant de moins en moins où il veut en venir, Angeal accentue son froncement de sourcils. Dans sa main, sa bière a déjà commencé à se réchauffer et Gold, qui s'est couché à ses côtés, est venu poser son museau sur sa cuisse.

— Et puis que nous soyons ensuite devenus bons amis avec Sephiroth, poursuit Genesis. Et que nous soyons encore tous là, à vivre ensemble, alors que nous sommes pour la moitié des hommes adultes et…

— Gen'. Moi et Sephiroth, nous sommes en couple.

— Ou comment rappeler à quelqu'un que l'anomalie, c'est lui-même, pas vrai ?

Angeal ouvre la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer. Devinant un soupçon d'amertume dans le ton de son ami. Il n'a pourtant pas le sentiment d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit de mal, mais, forcément, Genesis a réussi à mal interpréter ses propos.

_Ou plutôt, à se vexer tout seul…_

À croire qu'il ne grandira jamais !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Juste qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que je vive ici vu que moi et Seph'…

Et à Genesis de lui faire un geste de la main exaspéré, avant de le couper :

— Je sais, oui. Désolé, c'est juste que ça me fait quelque chose quand vous… (Ne termine toutefois pas et, après un regard pour sa bière, préfère changer de sujet :) Bref, pour en revenir à mon hypothèse… si tu daignes y réfléchir un peu, il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous. Je veux dire, toi et moi, par exemple. Nous sommes très différents, et je ne te parle pas seulement au niveau du caractère. Non, je te parle surtout au niveau de notre classe sociale. Et puis moi, avec mon obsession pour Sephiroth quand j'étais plus jeune. Et que nous soyons ensuite devenus si proches tous les trois, alors qu'avant nous, ton monsieur Parfait n'avait jamais daigné accorder son amitié à qui que ce soit. Sans compter les gosses. Bien sûr, leur comportement est en partie lié à leur vécu, mais je te donne mon billet que jamais ils ne quitteront cette maison et ça, même si leur santé le leur permettait !

— Et tout ça pour en arriver où ?

Sa bière à présent terminée, Angeal abandonne la bouteille vide dans l'herbe et, de son autre main, vient caresser la tête de Gold. Puis il ouvre la glacière qui se trouve entre lui et son ami, attrape une seconde bière et la décapsule seulement quand Genesis répond :

— À l'instinct de Réunion !

Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Angeal ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver sur le tapis, c'est bien celle-ci.

— Développe…

Trop heureux de constater que le sujet commence à intéresser son ami, Genesis ne se fait pas davantage prier :

— Je veux dire que ce n'est pas un hasard si toi, moi et Sephiroth, avons la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, les cellules de Jenova que nous portons en nous ont joué un rôle décisif dans l'attrait que nous avons pu éprouver les uns pour les autres, en dépit de tous les autres facteurs qui, pourtant, nous séparaient. Et comme Sephiroth est celui de nous trois – et même de nous six – qui porte en lui la plus grosse part de son héritage…

— L'instinct de Réunion nous aura attirés jusqu'à lui.

— Exactement !

— Tu y crois vraiment ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Genesis prend le temps de la réflexion. Dans sa main, sa bière est devenue un peu trop chaude à son goût et il hésite à en vider le contenu à terre, avant de se raviser – certain qu'Angeal va lui sonner les cloches s'il s'y amuse.

— Je pense… que c'est probable.

— D'accord, admettons… mais dans ce cas, quel rapport avec ton indiscrétion ?

— Eh bien… je me dis que si cet héritage a pu jouer sur ce plan-là, peut-être qu'il a pu également jouer sur…

— L'attirance que j'ai fini par éprouver pour lui ? (Et comme Genesis opine du chef, Angeal pousse un soupir. Un soupir lourd, de celui qui n'apprécie pas du tout les allégations qu'on est en train de lui faire.) J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de supposer que le fait que je sois tombé amoureux de lui est le résultat de cet instinct !

Et à Genesis de le rassurer, tout en se sortant une bière fraiche après avoir finalement abandonné l'autre dans l'herbe :

— Non. Je pense que tes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec ça. Par contre… il est possible que l'attirance que tu as éprouvée à son égard en premier lieu découle de celle-ci.

— Gen'… !

— Je ne prétends pas qu'il s'agissait de la seule raison, mais… je veux dire, puisque moi aussi, je me suis senti attiré par lui à un moment…

— Pardon ?!

— Et si on suit l'idée qu'il est celui de nous six possédant le plus de cellules de Jenova et, donc, le plus à même de générer des formes d'obsession chez nous…

— Genesis, stop !

Coupé dans son discours, Genesis tourne un regard contrarié en direction de son ami… pour se rendre compte que celui-ci n'a pas l'air content du tout. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Angeal questionne :

— Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu as éprouvé des sentiments pour lui ?

Et à Genesis, choqué, de le regarder comme s'il était fou.

— Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dit que je m'étais senti attiré par lui !

— Quelle différence ?

— Qu'on peut très bien être attiré sexuellement par une personne sans éprouver de sentiments particuliers pour elle ?

— Donc, c'est juste ça ? Une simple attirance sexuelle ?

— Bon, je ne te dis pas que s'il avait soulevé l'idée qu'on puisse sortir ensemble… je n'y aurais pas réfléchir sérieusement, mais… clairement, ça, c'était avant de le connaître comme aujourd'hui !

— Et aujourd'hui, justement… ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Genesis prend une longue rasade de sa bière.

— Aujourd'hui, mon cher Angeal, dit-il. Je crois que je préférerai faire vœu de chasteté que de me mettre en couple avec lui… ce qui, pour ce que je connais de votre vie sexuelle pas franchement des plus mouvementées, s'apparenterait presque à ça.

Sauf qu'il lui faudrait en plus supporter Sephiroth comme amant et, malgré toute l'affection – parfois compliquée – qu'il lui porte, il finirait par commettre un meurtre.

_Si ce n'est pas lui qui m'éventrerait le premier._

Non, clairement, s'il y en a deux qui feraient mieux de ne jamais se mettre en couple, c'est bien lui et l'ancien héros de la Shinra !

— Tu sais que je me passerais bien de tes commentaires sur ma vie sexuelle ? s'agace Angeal.

— Je sais, sujet tabou. Mais écoute, au moins, tu dois maintenant être rassuré quant au peu de chances de m'avoir un jour comme rival.

— Je ne vois pas tellement à quel moment tu aurais pu représenter un rival pour moi, mais passons.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se lance là-dessus ?

— Non, et je n'ai pas non plus le temps de me disputer avec toi. Alors si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais enfin savoir quel est le rapport avec… toutes tes hypothèses et ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Sephiroth dans l'intimité.

Et à Genesis de hausser les épaules.

— J'y viens ! Et c'est d'ailleurs là où les choses se corsent, vu que je vais avoir besoin de ton expérience pour répondre à certaines questions que je me pose... à propos des différentes formes de manifestations que pourrait employer notre héritage.

Et comme Angeal se contente de le fixer sans mot dire, l'air pas franchement rassurant, Genesis tripote sa bouteille. Puis il la porte quelques secondes à son visage pour profiter de la fraîcheur qui l'habite encore, avant de reprendre :

— Sans entrer dans les détails, est-ce que tu as vu une différence… entre ta relation avec Seph' et celles que tu as eues avant lui ?

— Sur le plan sexuel ?

— Sur le plan sexuel, confirme Genesis.

— Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précis que ça.

Portant le regard en direction de l'horizon, Genesis fronce les sourcils. Bon, les voilà arrivés au moment plus délicat. Il va devoir avancer doucement s'il ne veut pas que son ami le plante là parce qu'il se sera montré un peu trop indiscret dans ses questions.

— Comment dire… ? commence-t-il. Sur le plan de l'intensité, peut-être ?

À nouveau, Angeal se contente de le fixer dans l'attente d'un développement. Grattant d'une main les oreilles de Gold, qui semble en cet instant être le plus heureux des chiens, il termine dans le même temps sa seconde bouteille, qui vient rejoindre la première dans l'herbe. Genesis lui offre un sourire un peu crispé.

— Est-ce que tu as le sentiment que… je ne sais pas… qu'il y a comme quelque chose… attends, laisse-moi le temps de trouver mes mots, veux-tu ?

Portant une main à ses lèvres, son froncement de sourcils s'accentue. Comment pourrait-il décrire ce qui lui est arrivé avec Yazoo ? Cette espèce de sentiment que quelque chose réagissait en lui… quelque chose qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà ressenti avant… comme une sorte de résonance, peut-être ? Il sait ce que c'est que de perdre la tête, au cours de caresses, de l'acte, ce genre de choses… ça y ressemblait, tout en étant différent à la fois. L'impression d'un détail en plus. Sauf qu'il a beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne parvient pas vraiment à mettre de mots dessus. Ce qui est rageant pour l'écrivain qu'il est.

_Et puis, il y avait ce brouillard…_

À savoir, maintenant, si tout ça a un lien avec leur instinct de Réunion – qu'il n'a jamais vraiment expérimenté, sinon de manière inconsciente –, il ne saurait le dire.

— Juste…, commence-t-il, décidant de lâcher l'affaire. Dis-moi si tu as remarqué des différences. Si tu as ressenti des choses que tu ne t'expliques pas, par exemple.

Angeal ne répond pas tout de suite. Se grattant la nuque d'une main, il réfléchit à la question, pas très certain d'avoir envie de s'étendre sur cet aspect de sa vie avec Sephiroth. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long silence qu'il reconnaît finalement :

— C'est différent. (Puis il plisse les yeux.) J'aurais du mal à être plus précis, mais… des fois, c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe en moi que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté. De ressentir certaines choses avec plus d'intensité aussi, mais… je crois qu'il y a une très bonne explication à ce phénomène.

— Qui serait ?

Le regard d'Angeal vient rencontrer celui de son ami.

— Simplement que c'est le bon ?

Genesis prend une inspiration. Hésite sur la réaction à avoir. Il comprend toutefois qu'Angeal est on ne peut plus sérieux quand il lui dit ça et, un sourire aux lèvres, il secoue la tête.

— Tu sais, je pourrais me moquer de toi. Mais je trouve ça tellement adorable venant de ta part que je pense que je vais t'épargner ça.

— J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que tu te moques de moi, lui fait remarquer Angeal, qui n'apprécie pas forcément son sourire.

— Bon, peut-être un peu, mais… vraiment, je trouve ça touchant. Naïf, mais touchant. J'en ai presque envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

— D'accord, cette fois ça suffit, grogne Angeal en se relevant.

Et à Genesis de lui faire un geste de la main apaisant.

— Allez, ne te vexe pas. Je te taquine, rien de plus.

— Je ne suis pas vexé, lui réplique son ami. Mais j'ai des choses à faire. (Puis récupérant ses gants, ainsi que le torchon qu'il avait abandonné à terre, il ajoute :) Tes hypothèses, là… qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

Plutôt surpris par la question, Genesis fronce les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas encore… sans doute rien.

Ce qui semble satisfaire Angeal, qui opine du chef.

— Bien. J'avais peur que tu sois en train de faire des recherches pour un bouquin ou un truc du genre.

— Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais envie de livrer quelque chose d'aussi personnel à la curiosité du premier venu ?

— En tout cas, tu n'en serais pas à ton premier coup.

S'étant lui aussi remis debout, Gold s'étire. S'écrase sur ses pattes avant, puis en fait de même avec les pattes arrières, avant d'ouvrir la gueule sur un bâillement. À présent songeur, Genesis se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir trop sur ce que nous sommes, Angeal. En vérité, je crois que moins ils en savent, mieux c'est…

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, lui répond son ami.

— Par contre, reprend Genesis. Je pense que ce n'est pas inutile d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'en premier lieu, il a commencé à s'intéresser à leur instinct de Réunion, mais aussi à réfléchir à l'influence de celui-ci sur leurs relations.

— Parfois, ajoute-t-il, l'esprit un peu lointain. J'ai le sentiment que nous n'avons fait qu'écorner la surface de notre hybridation. Et que c'est encore pire pour eux que pour nous…

Parce que Sephiroth et ses frères sont des hybrides parfaits. Des hybrides dont les particularités ne peuvent qu'être encore plus nombreuses.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Angeal remet ses gants. Et c'est sans le regarder qu'il questionne :

— Tu en as déjà parlé avec Sephiroth ?

— Pas encore, non.

— Tu devrais le faire. Je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait.

Après son départ, Genesis ouvre à nouveau la glacière. Comme il décapsule sa bière, son expression se fait contrariée. En définitif, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment plus avancé après cette conversation – mais s'il s'était montré plus précis dans ses questions, il aurait certainement éveillé les soupçons d'Angeal.

Le regard lointain, il porte sa boisson à ses lèvres et en prend une gorgée. Se demande jusqu'où lui et Yazoo auraient pu aller, s'il ne s'était pas écroulé à ce moment-là.

_Et je ne sais même pas si le même phénomène s'est produit chez lui._

Car en ce qui le concerne, le fait de s'être retrouvé au milieu d'un brouillard semblable à celui qu'il a connu au temps de sa dégradation ne le rassure en rien…


	10. Chapter 10

22

— Hé, Zack ! Faut que tu me rendes un service !

Le combiné du téléphone à l'oreille, Kadaj se trouve dans le salon et s'est appuyé d'une main au meuble sur lequel l'appareil repose. Assis à terre, Loz fait face à la télévision – une manette de jeu entre ses mains. À l'entente du nom de Zack, il met sur pause sa partie et questionne :

— Je peux lui dire bonjour ?

Et à Kadaj de lui faire signe qu'il est occupé. Un peu déçu, Loz s'en retourne à son activité première, tandis que son frère reprend :

— Écoute, faut que tu me trouves des mecs. Tu dois bien avoir ça en réserve au SOLDAT, non ? Des mecs de l'âge de Yazoo. Célibataires. Et beaux gosses.

Loz tourne un regard rond en direction de Kadaj. À l'autre bout du fil, Zack pousse un soupir et demande à l'adolescent ce qu'il compte bien en faire, de ces mecs.

— C'est pour Yazoo. Y veut un copain, mais c'est compliqué. Alors je lui file un coup de main. (Puis, après une seconde de réflexion.) Du coup, faut pas qu'y soient hétéros, tes mecs. D'ailleurs, t'as une photo de lui à leur montrer ? Qu'ils pigent bien ce qu'ils vont rater, hein, s'ils disent non.

De plus en plus perturbé par ce qu'il entend, Loz a de nouveau mis sur pause son jeu et se trémousse. Genesis, qui passe au même moment dans le couloir et surprend les propos de Kadaj, pointe la tête dans le salon.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de copain ?

Et à Kadaj de lui décocher un regard agacé.

— T'occupes, toi ! (Avant de revenir à Zack.) Nan, je causais à Genesis. Mais sinon, t'as ça ou pas ?

Intrigué, Genesis vient s'appuyer de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte et croise les bras. Un grognement échappe à Kadaj, qui ajoute :

— Pfff… tu crains ! Vas-y, passe-moi Kunsel. Lui, il doit savoir.

À l'autre bout du fil, Zack grommelle, se plaint de cette jeunesse qui ne respecte plus ses aînés, mais s'en va tout de même à la recherche de son ami. L'impatience le gagnant déjà, Kadaj tapote des doigts sur le meuble. Genesis, qui l'observe toujours, questionne :

— Et donc… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

— J'ai dit t'occupes !

— Tu cherches un copain pour Yazoo, si j'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi tu passes par Zack pour…

— T'occupes !

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de cette tête de mule, il tourne les yeux vers Loz – qui, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, observe son frère la bouche entrouverte. Et c'est d'une voix contrariée que celui-ci, finalement, dit :

— Moi, ça me plaît pas.

Lui adressant un regard en coin, le combiné toujours vissé à son oreille, Kadaj questionne :

— Qu'est-ce qui te plaît pas ?

— Tout ça. J'ai pas envie que Yazoo s'en aille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogne Kadaj. Il va pas partir, il…

— Tu veux lui trouver un copain, et je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. En plus s'il est à Midgar, c'est loin d'ici. Et Yazoo, s'il a un copain là-bas, alors peut-être qu'il…

— Mais tais-toi, sérieux, s'agace Kadaj. Et puis ça te regarde pas, hein, c'est Yazoo que ça concerne !

— Oui, mais…

— Merde ! Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

Là-dessus, il tourne le dos à son frère et se met à pester contre Zack – qui tarde un peu trop à son goût.

Toujours aussi contrarié, Loz referme doucement la bouche, avant de tourner les yeux en direction de Genesis. Et dans son regard, une sorte de supplication dont le Banoran ne sait pas bien que faire. Il ne comprend pas encore toute l'histoire, mais si Kadaj essaye vraiment de trouver un petit ami pour son frère, alors il ne se voit pas s'en mêler. Car c'est clairement ce qu'il faut à Yazoo en ce moment, une relation extérieure à son cercle familial.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas d'aide de son côté, Loz abandonne sa manette sur la console et se met debout.

— C'est pas bien ce que tu fais, Kadaj.

Et à Kadaj de rejeter la tête en arrière et de pousser un soupir agacé. Il ne cesse de basculer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, comme si celles-ci désespéraient que son propriétaire daigne enfin aller les dégourdir.

— J'ai pas envie que Yazoo parte. Et s'il part, moi je…

— Mais puisque j'te dis qu'il va pas partir !

— Et puis s'il a quelqu'un d'autre, il va peut-être nous oublier. Et j'ai pas envie de ça non plus, et…

— Merde, t'es lourd à la fin !

Sentant que la situation ne va pas tarder à dégénérer; que Kadaj, comme Loz, commencent tous deux à s'énerver et qu'il y en a bien un, à ce rythme, qui va monter en crise, Genesis s'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte pour faire un pas dans le salon.

— Les garçons…, commence-t-il.

Mais au même instant, la voix de Kunsel se fait entendre à l'oreille de Kadaj.

— Ah, enfin ! fait celui-ci. Je croyais qu'il te trouverait plus ! Écoute, j'ai besoin de toi et…

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'en dire plus que Loz appuie sur le crochet du téléphone, coupant la communication.

— Putain, mais t'es sérieux là ?! s'emporte Kadaj en se tournant vivement vers lui.

— D'accord, on se calme…, veut intervenir Genesis.

— Vas-y dégage de là ! Faut que je le rappelle maintenant !

Mais Loz, le doigt toujours sur le crochet, ne semble pas décidé à bouger d'un iota. L'expression butée et les sourcils froncés, il est bien trop costaud pour que Kadaj puisse espérer le faire reculer, ce qui décuple la colère de l'adolescent. Serrant les poings, celui-ci ignore Genesis qui tente de se faire entendre d'eux.

— Loz, barre-toi sérieux !

Et à l'expression de son frère de se crisper davantage encore.

— Merde, t'es sourd ?!

— J'aime pas ce que tu fais, c'est tout.

— C'est pas tes oignons !

— Mais je veux pas que Yazoo parte. Et je veux pas non plus qu'il nous oublie et…

— Mais ta gueule avec ça ! Je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas, alors arrête de m'emmerder et…

— Bon, allez, ça suffit, fait Genesis. Si vous continuez de vous énerver, vous savez très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver.

D'autant que Kadaj commence sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Son regard s'est transformé – signe qu'il est à deux doigts d'exploser – et son corps, sous la pression de ses émotions, est pris de légers tremblements. Il hésite d'ailleurs à aller chercher Sephiroth en vitesse pour qu'il le calme, mais n'en a malheureusement pas le temps. Car dans son dos, Loz, qui arrive lui aussi à sa limite, laisse entendre un gémissement.

L'instant d'après, sa main a balayé avec force le téléphone, qui part voler, sa prise s'arrachant par la même occasion du mur. Surpris, Kadaj en lâche le combiné du téléphone, permettant à l'appareil d'aller s'écraser contre le mur. Genesis se tourne vivement vers Loz.

Les mains appuyées contre ses yeux, celui-ci laisse entendre un nouveau gémissement, avant de dodeliner de la tête et de commencer à pleurer. Des sanglots douloureux, affolés, qui ne tardent pas à rougir son visage.

— Je veux pas. Je veux pas !

Et comme il continue de gémir, secouant la tête pour pleurer plus fort encore, Kadaj lance :

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?!

Loz ne lui répond pas. Marche d'un côté, revient sur ses pas, l'air complètement sonné et de plus en plus en panique. Genesis, qui comprend qu'il aura du mal à l'aider à se calmer, dit :

— Kadaj, va chercher Yazoo !

En réponse, l'adolescent se mord la lèvre, avant de filer. Les mains levées devant lui, Genesis s'approche de Loz qui, continuant de pleurer, a maintenant la respiration hachée.

— Loz, calme-toi. Assieds-toi, d'accord ? Yazoo arrive.

Et tant bien que mal, il le guide jusqu'au canapé en question – ce sans même l'effleurer, Loz détestant le contact quand il est dans cet état. S'y risquer, c'est l'assurance d'aggraver son mal-être et même Sephiroth, qu'il tolère à peu près dans ces moments-là, préfère l'éviter. Il n'y a en vérité que Yazoo dont il accepte la proximité et qui parvient à le calmer facilement.

Les bras fermement croisés pour s'empêcher de le toucher par mégarde, Genesis fronce les sourcils. Courbé en avant, Loz a écrasé ses poings contre ses yeux. Ses sanglots sont toujours-là, et entre deux reniflements, une petite plainte lui échappe. La crise n'est pas encore trop violente et c'est une chance qu'il ait été présent dans la pièce, car seul, Kadaj aurait sans doute aggravé la situation plutôt que de l'apaiser.

 _Encore heureux qu'il n'ait_ _pas craqué lui aussi…_

Au même instant, il peut entendre des pas précipités dans l'escalier, qui se poursuivent dans le couloir. La seconde d'après, Yazoo fait son apparition dans le salon, Kadaj sur ses talons, et fonce aussitôt en direction de Loz.

— C'est pas ma faute, j'te jure, lui lance Kadaj comme il se penche en direction de Loz. C'est lui qui s'est énervé tout seul !

Sans faire attention à lui, Yazoo pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Loz, allez, calme-toi.

Et comme il comprend qu'il ne va pas s'apaiser aussi facilement, il s'assied à ses côtés et lui passe un bras en travers des épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Tout en continuant de pleurer, Loz vient nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Lui passant une main dans les cheveux, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge et tourne les yeux en direction de Kadaj.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Aussitôt sur la défensive, le questionné serre les poings.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était pas ma faute !

— J'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute, je t'ai seulement demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Mais je suis sûr que tu penses que j'ai fait quelque chose. C'est toujours pareil, de toute façon, à chaque fois qu'y a un truc c'est moi qu'on accuse et…

— Kadaj, bon sang !

— Ils se sont juste mal compris, intervient Genesis en gardant un œil sur Kadaj, qui continue de l'inquiéter. Et vu leurs incroyables capacités de communication…

— La ferme !

Et face au regard agressif que lui décoche l'adolescent, Genesis se contente de hausser les épaules. Tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Loz, Yazoo pince les lèvres. Semble l'espace d'un instant pris d'un sursaut d'agacement, avant de répéter :

— Ils se sont mal compris ?

— C'est lui qui s'est monté la tête connement, réplique Kadaj, qui a replié ses bras autour de lui. Il a cru que t'allais partir ou je sais pas trop quoi. Tout ça parce que j'ai demandé à Zack s'il connaissait pas des mecs pour toi.

Clignant des paupières, Yazoo se tourne à nouveau vers Kadaj. Un peu surpris d'apprendre que son frère a déjà commencé les recherches, alors que pour sa part – et si l'idée continue de lui trotter dans la tête – il ne s'y est pas encore vraiment attardé, n'étant pas certain de savoir comment rencontrer qui que ce soit par le biais du téléphone.

_À croire que j'ai eu tort de ne pas me confier à lui plus tôt…_

Et voyant que Kadaj a lui aussi besoin d'un peu de réconfort après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il tend finalement une main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. En réponse, l'adolescent se crispe de plus belle.

— Quoi ?

— Viens là, idiot. Ne reste pas dans ton coin, comme ça.

— C'est bon, je suis plus un gamin.

— Y a pas d'âge pour les câlins, Kadaj.

— Mais j'ai pas envie quand même !

Et à Yazoo de laisser retomber sa main et de soupirer :

— Je te jure… qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible, des fois.

Avant de revenir à Loz, qui lui semble à présent suffisamment calmé.

— Ça va mieux ? questionne-t-il en revenant lui caresser les cheveux.

En réponse, Loz renifle et opine du chef. Puis il se redresse et, le bras de Yazoo toujours passé autour de ses épaules, vient s'essuyer le visage sur son avant-bras. Genesis, qui a récupéré un paquet de mouchoirs qui traînait près de la télé, le jette à Yazoo qui le réceptionne d'une main.

— Allez, mouche-toi, tu veux ? (Et comme Loz s'exécute, son frère reprend :) Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été te mettre en tête ? Tu crois vraiment que je vous quitterais, dis ?

En réponse, Loz se contente de hausser les épaules. Ne semble pas forcément fier de son comportement, tout en n'étant pas encore tout à fait rassuré non plus. Genesis, qui s'est approché du téléphone, ne peut que constater que celui-ci est à présent bon pour la poubelle. En miettes, il a laissé une trace dans le mur – de quoi faire encore râler Angeal quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

— Je ne pars nulle part, d'accord ? poursuit Yazoo. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

— Et puis surtout, il va pas aller vivre à Midgar, grogne Kadaj. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il aille foutre là-bas ?

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Loz relève les yeux sur Yazoo. Et après un reniflement, il dit :

— Mais peut-être qu'un jour, si t'as un copain ou si…

— Je ne partirai pas, Loz. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reste avec vous.

Et à Loz de pincer les lèvres, encore un peu hésitant. Détournant les yeux, il baisse la tête.

— Promis ?

— Promis, lui répond Yazoo, avant d'ajouter : De toute façon, moi, sans vous, je ne pourrai pas être heureux.

Et si ses paroles semblent avoir raison des dernières inquiétudes de Loz, Genesis, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise. Comme il l'a dit il y a deux jours à Angeal, il est certain que ni Yazoo, ni ses frères, ne quitteront jamais cette maison et ce même si leur santé le leur permettait. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les sentiments que cette réalité engendre chez eux. Et plus particulièrement, sur la façon dont Yazoo la vit au quotidien.

_S'il se trouve quelqu'un un jour et qu'ils envisagent de construire quelque chose d'un peu sérieux, alors cette personne sera obligée de venir vivre ici elle aussi…_

Ce qui, il en a peur, risque de créer quelques complications. Car si lui-même et le reste de leur famille ont l'habitude de vivre en communauté, cette existence pourrait bien rebuter quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur cercle.

Son bras toujours passé autour des épaules de Loz, Yazoo propose :

— On ne va pas tarder à aller chercher ma moto en ville. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

À cette nouvelle, Genesis fronce les sourcils. Loz, lui, voit fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Je veux bien…

— Dans ce cas, lui répond Yazoo en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Va te préparer. Grand frère va bientôt venir nous chercher.

Opinant du chef, Loz se lève. Se mouche en passant devant Genesis, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le Banoran, lui, n'a toujours pas lâché Yazoo des yeux. Et comme celui-ci se remet debout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, il questionne :

— Tu es sûr que c'est prudent pour toi, d'aller en ville ? Je te rappelle que tu as passé la journée au lit pas plus tard qu'avant-hier.

Et bien que ça lui en coûte de jouer le rôle du rabat-joie de service, sur ce coup, il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sephiroth a accepté de le prendre avec eux.

— Je me recoucherai, c'est tout, lui répond Yazoo avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Ou tu pourrais t'éviter d'être encore malade et…

— C'est bon !

Et dans la voix de Yazoo, un soupçon d'agressivité. Un peu piqué au vif, Genesis réplique :

— D'accord, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !

En réponse, Yazoo lui décoche un regard qu'il n'est pas certain d'apprécier, avant de se tourner vers Kadaj. Ayant suivi leur échange, celui-ci laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu leur demander ce qui ne va pas, Yazoo lance à l'intention du Banoran :

— Tu peux nous laisser ?

— Et en plus je dérange. De mieux en mieux, vraiment !

Et tout en grommelant et en se plaignant du fait qu'il suffit d'une erreur, une seule, dans votre vie pour qu'on vous traite ensuite n'importe comment, il quitte le salon. Les sourcils froncés, Kadaj questionne :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ?

— Rien, lui répond Yazoo en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux qu'il s'amuse à triturer entre deux doigts. Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Zack.

Et à Kadaj de lever les yeux dans sa direction, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Ben… ce que je t'ai dit ! Je l'ai appelé pour savoir s'il aurait pas des mecs, au SOLDAT, qui pourraient être bien pour toi. (Puis il renifle, agacé.) Mais forcément, il en savait rien. Y sait jamais rien, de toute façon. Alors je lui ai demandé de me passer Kunsel, mais il a mis des plombes à le trouver et finalement, Loz a raccroché avant que je puisse vraiment lui parler.

Puis, avec un grognement, il ajoute :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd, celui-là, des fois. Quand ça te concerne, faut toujours qu'il en fasse des caisses !

— Tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour le critiquer, Kadaj, lui rappelle Yazoo. Je veux dire que toi, quand ça concerne grand frère…

Et voyant l'adolescent se rembrunir, il laisse entendre un petit rire avant de relâcher sa mèche de cheveux.

— N'empêche que je suis plutôt étonné, ajoute-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en chargerais toi-même… ni encore moins que tu t'y prendrais aussi tôt.

— Ben, je me suis dit que ce serait trop compliqué pour toi de le faire, alors…

— Donc, tu as décidé de prendre les devants.

En réponse, Kadaj opine du chef. Et sur son visage, l'expression un peu agressive de l'adolescent qui est déjà prêt à se défendre si on vient lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Mais Yazoo, au contraire, se sent touché par son geste. Et c'est pourquoi tend-il la main dans sa direction pour l'attirer à lui. Peut sentir Kadaj se débattre, comme il referme ses bras autour de lui, avant de l'entendre pester :

— Merde, je t'ai dit que j'avais passé l'âge !

— Dommage pour toi, moi, j'ai encore l'âge des câlins.

— 'tain, tu fais chier !

Mais bien qu'il continue de grommeler, Kadaj ne cherche déjà plus à se dégager et, au contraire, vient lui passer les bras autour de la taille. Sa joue posée contre son crâne, Yazoo dit :

— Merci, Kadaj.

Et à celui-ci de hausser les épaules.

— J'ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux, c'est tout.

De plus en plus touché, mais bien conscient que Kadaj va s'énerver s'il commence à se montrer un peu trop sentimentale, Yazoo préfère le taquiner en retour :

— Quelle surprise ! Je vais finir par croire que tu peux encore être mignon, quand tu le veux.

— N'importe quoi !

Son rire revenant envahir le salon, Yazoo s'écarte de Kadaj. Et une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il questionne :

— Tu veux venir en ville avec nous, toi aussi ?

L'espace d'un instant, il peut voir son frère hésiter. Ça fait en effet un moment qu'ils ne sont pas tous rendus en ville et, même s'il s'agit d'un simple aller-retour pour aller lui chercher une vieille moto qui fait certainement peine à voir, ça leur fera toujours une sortie en famille. Kadaj, néanmoins, semble changer d'avis au dernier moment et répond :

— Non, c'est bon. Et puis j'ai dit à Todd de passer, de toute façon.

Et bien qu'un peu déçu, Yazoo préfère ne pas insister…


	11. Chapter 11

23

— Un jour, vous allez finir par me ruiner la maison ! Et ce sera pourtant pas faute de vous avoir répété de faire attention !

Au volant de leur camionnette, Angeal grogne depuis qu'ils se sont mis en route. Près de lui, Sephiroth a replié une jambe sur le siège passager et semble avoir l'esprit ailleurs. La route, inégale, caillouteuse, provoque des secousses dans l'habitacle qui le font onduler de gauche à droite.

Assis juste derrière Angeal, Loz n'a vraiment pas l'air fier de lui. L'expression malheureuse, il a la tête basse quand il répond :

— Pardon, Angeal…

Et à ce dernier de lui adresser un regard dans son rétroviseur.

— Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Dans ces moments-là, tu as du mal à contrôler ta force, mais quand même ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes encore disputés toi et Kadaj, mais si vous commenciez par arrêter de vous bouffer le nez pour un rien, ce serait franchement pas un mal.

— Ce n'est qu'un téléphone, Angeal, lui rappelle Sephiroth.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un téléphone. C'est une victime de plus d'une longue liste qui n'a fait que s'allonger au fil des années. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il y en a un des deux qui a réussi à nous bousiller la télé, je te rappelle ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? À cause de jeux vidéos !

— C'est Kadaj, ça, fait Loz en venant appuyer son front contre la vitre. Moi, quand j'y arrive pas à un jeu, j'arrête. Mais lui, il s'énerve.

— Celui-là ! grogne Angeal. Je continue de penser qu'avec toute la casse qu'il nous provoque, il devrait être privé pour de bon d'argent de poche. Qu'on essaye de se rembourser un minimum !

Et à Sephiroth de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège et de dire :

— On a de l'argent. Et même plus qu'il n'en faut.

— Qui appartient en grande partie à Genesis. Et puis apprendre la valeur de l'argent, c'est important.

— Ça risque juste de le stresser davantage. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une valeur à lui apprendre – et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a déjà plutôt bien assimilée quoi que tu en penses –, mais s'il est mis sous pression, il risque de tout garder pour lui, d'accumuler, d'accumuler, et quand il explosera, ce sera pire que les fois précédentes. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'un drame se produise juste à cause de quelques objets cassés.

— À t'entendre, il faudrait se contenter de fermer les yeux.

— Non. C'est normal de lui faire savoir quand il a mal agi, et c'est normal aussi de le punir s'il dépasse les bornes. Juste qu'on ne peut pas l'empêcher d'extérioriser quand il en a besoin… et le punir au moindre dérapage, c'est la certitude d'aggraver les choses.

— Et puis il risque de se mettre en tête que c'est entièrement de sa faute s'il est comme ça, ajoute Yazoo. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas toujours se contrôler…

— Voilà, approuve Sephiroth. Si on cesse de faire la part des choses, ça ne donnera rien de bon.

Et à Angeal de marquer un silence, avant de pousser un soupir.

— Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais des fois, j'ai quand même un peu l'impression que tu te montres trop coulant avec.

— Ça, c'est juste parce que c'est son chouchou, marmonne moqueusement Yazoo en venant appuyer sa tête contre la vitre.

Et s'il est à peu près certain que Sephiroth l'a entendu, celui-ci ne se donne pas la peine de relever.

Installé derrière lui, Yazoo laisse son regard s'attarder sur ce qu'il peut voir de sa silhouette, avant de porter son attention en direction du paysage.

Malgré lui, son esprit ne cesse de revenir à Genesis. Et comme chaque fois qu'il le fait, la colère s'éveille à nouveau en lui. Il se sent irrité quand qu'il le voit ou qu'il lui adresse la parole et même quand son existence est ramenée sur le tapis par un membre de sa famille. Dans le fond, il a le sentiment qu'il exagère. Qu'il ne devrait plus être aussi énervé contre lui, mais il a beau tenter de relativiser ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, il ne parvient pas à s'apaiser.

 _Et puis, il prétend avoir besoin d'y réfléchir davantage_ … _mais à aucun moment il ne m'a dit combien de temps ça allait lui prendre._

Ce qui ajoute de l'eau au moulin de son indignation et, ces deux derniers jours, il a eu du mal à penser à autre chose.

_J'ai encore envie de lui en coller une…_

Pourtant, il n'est pas du genre très rancunier en temps normal. En tout cas n'a-t-il jamais eu l'impression de l'être. Mais sur ce coup, il faut croire que Genesis a réussi à taper pile là où il ne fallait pas et, malgré ses efforts pour le sortir de sa tête, celui-ci s'accroche, telle une tique opiniâtre.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand Sephiroth questionne :

— Kadaj avait quelque chose à faire ?

Battant des paupières, Yazoo redresse sa position.

— Il m'a dit qu'il attendait Todd.

— Je vois…

Et dans sa voix, un soupçon de déception qui n'échappe pas à Yazoo. Il a bien vu que son frère espérait que Kadaj se joindrait à eux, quand il a su que Loz serait de la partie. Lui annoncer que ce ne serait pas le cas l'a peiné, d'autant plus que, même si Sephiroth n'a fait aucun commentaire, il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer la lueur attristée dans son regard.

Venant s'appuyer d'un bras sur le siège de Sephiroth, Yazoo lui dit :

— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui parler ?

Et à son frère de hausser les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais lui dire.

— Que le fait qu'il s'éloigne de toi te fait de la peine, par exemple ?

Sephiroth marquant un silence, Loz tourne les yeux dans leur direction. Un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, il hésite à se mêler à la conversation. Y renonce, parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait dire, si ce n'est qu'il aimerait que Kadaj et leur grand frère soient de nouveau aussi proches qu'avant.

— Je n'ai pas envie de l'étouffer, répond finalement Sephiroth. Puisqu'il grandit, c'est sans doute normal qu'il s'éloigne de moi…

Et si Yazoo lève les yeux au ciel, Angeal, lui, confirme :

— C'est l'adolescence. Tous les garçons sont comme ça à cet âge…

— Mais peut-être que Kadaj n'est pas tout à fait comme les garçons de son âge, marmonne Yazoo.

— Il a besoin de s'émanciper, réplique Angeal. Enfin… dans la mesure du possible, vu vos particularités. Il ne peut pas rester un enfant toute sa vie et aucun de nous n'a le droit de l'empêcher de grandir.

En réponse, Sephiroth émet un « Mhhh… ». Yazoo, lui, pince les lèvres. Il aurait beaucoup à dire sur la question, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Et surtout, il préférerait que ce soit Kadaj lui-même qui aille trouver leur grand frère pour régler cette affaire avec lui.

_Reste à savoir si cette tête de mule s'y décidera._

Ce dont il doute. Et au final, il sent que ça va être à lui de mettre son nez dans cette histoire pour les aider à la régler…

24

Venant s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon, Genesis lance à l'intention de Kadaj qui, allongé dans le canapé, feuillette un magazine de jeux vidéos :

— Dis-moi, morveux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le vieux ?

Un petit sourire crispé monte aux lèvres de Genesis.

— Je te rappelle que je n'ai que trente-deux ans.

— Et moi, réplique Kadaj, sans le regarder, se contentant de tourner la page de son magazine. Que j'ai déjà quatorze ans.

— Ce qui, selon ma définition, fait encore de vous un morveux.

— Et selon ma définition, la trentaine, c'est être un vieux.

— Ooooh, vraiment ? Donc, Sephiroth, c'est aussi un vieux pour toi ?

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules.

— Grand frère, c'est grand frère. Mais toi et Angeal, vous êtes des vieux, point !

Genesis hésite à s'agacer contre ce traitement de faveur, avant de se rappeler qu'il a tout de même mieux à faire que de se disputer avec un gamin. Il prend donc sur lui et, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, questionne :

— Et donc, si tu m'en disais plus sur cette histoire de copain pour Yazoo ?

Kadaj lui décoche un regard noir par-dessus son magazine.

— D'où ça te regarde ?

— Je me fais un peu de souci pour ton frère, voilà tout. Je sais qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un, mais que c'est compliqué pour lui.

— Parce que genre, il t'en a parlé ?

— Kadaj, Yazoo et moi passons pas mal de temps ensemble. Forcément qu'il lui arrive de se confier.

Et si Kadaj n'a pas l'air très enchanté de la nouvelle, au moins semble-t-il le croire. Avec un grognement, il tourne une nouvelle page de son magazine. Se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, un bras posé sur celui-ci, Genesis insiste :

— Alors ?

— Alors, que dalle. J'ai rappelé Kunsel pour lui demander de me trouver des mecs pour Yazoo. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait et puis voilà !

— D'accord, mais je te rappelle que ton frère a du mal avec les étrangers. Comment est-ce que tu espères les lui faire rencontrer, au juste ?

— Bah s'il leur cause d'abord par téléphone, ce sera plus simple pour lui ! Yazoo, il faut qu'il s'habitue aux gens avant de pouvoir les supporter.

Dans l'esprit de Genesis, la lumière se fait. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

— C'était pourtant si simple, gémit-il en appuyant ses mains contre ses yeux.

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules.

— Ben ouais, c'était simple. Et si t'as pas trouvé, c'est que t'es vraiment naze.

Genesis ne trouve même pas le courage de répondre à ça. Le trouve d'autant moins que cette petite peste a parfaitement raison sur ce coup. Au même instant, une voix s'élève du côté de la cuisine :

— Kadaj, t'es là ?

Comprenant que son ami est arrivé, un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Kadaj, qui abandonne son magazine sur le canapé.

— Ouais, j'arrive ! lance-t-il en se jetant sur ses pieds.

À présent seul dans le salon, Genesis s'affaisse contre le dossier du canapé. Et comme chaque fois qu'il lui lâche un peu la bride, son esprit revient inlassablement à Yazoo. Aujourd'hui encore, celui-ci ne semble pas être revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard et son attitude, il peut se l'avouer, le blesse.

_Je peux comprendre qu'il soit encore vexé de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec lui, mais…_

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui avait pas demandé pardon. Quant à avoir de nouveau un conversation avec lui, à propos de ce qui est arrivé... à propos de toute cette histoire, il hésite, car il a peur de se fâcher avec lui. Et tout ça à cause de ce qui n'aura été qu'une simple maladresse.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû dire non depuis le début._

Le plan de Kadaj serait donc plutôt une bonne nouvelle, car maintenant que la possibilité existe pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, peut-être Yazoo renoncera-t-il à son idée et qu'ils pourront simplement revenir à leur ancienne relation.

_Oui, ce serait clairement le mieux pour nous deux._

Et ce peu importe que son corps – le traître – ne soit pas de cet avis…

25

— Tenez, la v'la !

Le type est grand et pas bien épais. Des cheveux mi-longs qui se font rares et une barbe fournie striée de poils blancs. Pour tout vêtement, une salopette dont il a retroussé les jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet. À ses pieds, de vieilles tongs et, sur son crâne, une casquette qui a vu des jours meilleurs.

La moto, elle, se trouve dans un coin de son jardin, sous une bâche. D'un geste de la main, il oblige la poule qui s'y est installée à quitter son perchoir, avant de la leur dévoiler. Et à voir l'état dans laquelle elle se trouve, il va y avoir du travail pour lui permettre de rouler à nouveau. Même la peinture est à refaire. Quant à l'assise, celle-ci s'est craquelée en divers endroits, dévoilant ses entrailles de mousse jaunie.

— J'en ai parcouru des kilomètres, avec cette bécane ! Elle marcherait encore si je l'avais entretenue, mais… bah ! On se fait vieux, et puis la bagnole… ça reste plus pratique pour un paquet de trucs.

En réponse, Angeal grogne. S'étant approché de la moto, il pose un genou à terre pour mieux inspecter les dégâts. Une flaque d'huile, qui a séché depuis longtemps, s'est formée sous elle et un oiseau a visiblement trouvé le moyen de venir y faire son nid. Le spectacle qu'elle offre n'a rien de très engageant, mais ils savaient à quoi s'attendre…

Une mèche de cheveux de Sephiroth ne tarde pas à lui frôler la joue, comme celui-ci se courbe en direction de la moto. Son inspection est rapide et, après un hochement de tête, il se tourne vers ses frères.

— Elle te convient ?

Une casquette enfoncée sur son crâne et ses cheveux lui dissimulant au mieux le visage, Yazoo se tient derrière Loz – qu'il dépasse d'une bonne tête –, les mains appuyées sur les épaules de celui-ci.

La cour où ils ont pénétré est cloisonnée par de hauts murs recouverts de chaux blanche. Le sol y est aride, des poules s'y égayent et, dans un coin, un poulailler dans lequel ses occupantes retournent parfois.

En réponse, Yazoo a un hochement de tête. Et s'il n'est pas très à l'aise à cause de la présence de l'homme, celle des membres de sa famille rend l'expérience supportable pour lui.

— Ouais, elle sera chouette quand tu l'auras refaite, hein ? s'exclame Loz.

À nouveau, Yazoo opine du chef, avant de pincer les lèvres. Pour le moment, il a un peu de mal à se projeter à cause du stress, mais… oui, une fois qu'il aura pu la retaper, il est certain qu'elle sera magnifique.

Loz, dont le regard pétille, ajoute d'un ton plein d'espoir à l'intention de Sephiroth :

— Moi, je crois que j'aimerais bien en avoir une aussi.

— Nous verrons ça dans quelques années, lui répond Sephiroth, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui a engagé la conversation avec Angeal et lui narre les souvenirs qu'il a de sa moto. On vous la prend.

— À la bonne heure ! lui répond l'autre avec un large sourire. J'vais vous chercher les papiers à signer et on sera presque quitte !

Là-dessus, il trottine en direction de son habitation. Les bras croisés, Angeal le suit du regard. Puis il se gratte les cheveux et se baisse à nouveau en direction de la moto.

— Ça va demander pas mal de boulot, note-t-il.

— Yazoo s'en sortira, lui répond Sephiroth en retournant près de ses frères. Et puis dans tous les cas, ça lui fera de l'expérience.

Puis s'approchant de ce dernier – dont le regard est braqué en direction de son futur véhicule – il l'observe avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Sentant son attention s'attarder sur lui, Yazoo l'interroge en silence. Doucement, Sephiroth secoue la tête et, lui offrant un petit sourire, lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

— Comme ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas descendus en ville avec toi, je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller manger une glace si tu t'en sens la force… ?

Une exclamation échappe à Loz.

— À la cabane à glaces ?!

— Oui, mais seulement si Yazoo est d'accord.

Et Loz se mettant à trépigner, une lueur gourmande dans le fond des yeux, Yazoo répond – plutôt heureux de la proposition :

— Ça devrait aller. Et puis de toute façon, je resterai près de la camionnette…

Tout en songeant, qu'au pire, s'il doit y avoir trop de monde sur place, ils pourront toujours manger leurs glaces sur le chemin du retour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette fic passe en "M", parce que je crois que j'aurai du mal à éviter la scène de galipettes qui doit survenir vers la fin. Rien que l'idée me met en PLS (Non seulement c'est horrible à écrire, ce type de scène, mais en plus je suis très mauvais... donc n'en attendez pas grand-chose si vous ne voulez pas être déçus), mais ne pas l'inclure rendrait cette première partie incomplète. ^^'


	12. Chapter 12

26

La portière du coffre ouverte, Yazoo est assis là, son regard braqué en direction de l'horizon. Ils se sont garés près de la clôture qui sécurise l'avancée où est situé le commerce se faisant appeler « La cabane à glaces ». Un large choix de parfums y est disponible et, pour l'heure, sa terrasse est occupée par bien peu de monde – un homme solitaire, un groupe de jeunes, ainsi que deux femmes d'âge moyen venues sans doute se détendre pendant leur pause. Plus bas, la plage. L'île étant toutefois assez peu touristique, ceux à s'y rendre appartiennent principalement aux locaux.

La brise qui souffle est chaude et ne parvient pas vraiment à lui apporter de réconfort. Dans son dos, sa moto, bâchée, a été attachée comme ils l'ont pu pour l'empêcher de tomber pendant le trajet.

— Ça va toujours ?

Yazoo cligne des yeux, avant de les tourner en direction de Sephiroth qui, venu s'asseoir près de lui, ôte à présent la chemise à carreaux qu'il portait pour l'abandonner sur ses cuisses.

— Ça va, répond Yazoo. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, aujourd'hui…

Et puis de là où il est, ceux qui déambulent sur la plage ne sont que des silhouettes. Quant aux clients installés à la terrasse, il lui suffit de se reculer un peu pour ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision. Il se sent un peu nerveux, mais ne devrait heureusement pas être trop fatigué en rentrant.

Un peu plus loin, Angeal et Loz font la queue et, connaissant ce dernier, il risque de mettre un moment à faire son choix.

Le silence s'étant installé entre eux, Yazoo reporte son attention sur Sephiroth et remarque que celui-ci a l'air contrarié.

— Tu penses à Kadaj ? questionne-t-il.

Car il devine combien l'absence de ce dernier doit lui peser. Kadaj adorait venir ici… et l'adore sans doute toujours, bien qu'il doive davantage fréquenter l'endroit avec Todd ou ses autres amis, aujourd'hui.

— Pas exactement, le détrompe toutefois Sephiroth.

Puis, après une hésitation, il ajoute :

— En fait, c'est à toi que je pensais.

Et à Yazoo, étonné, de le fixer.

— Comment ça ?

Un « Mhhh… » échappe à Sephiroth. Celui-ci continue de paraître contrarié et, l'espace d'un instant, Yazoo craint d'avoir fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu – sans pour autant parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agit.

Et alors que son frère pose ses yeux sur lui, Yazoo sent son cœur manquer un battement. En fait, si. Il voit bien quelque chose, mais…

_Il ne peut pas savoir pour Genesis !_

Car à moins que le concerné ne soit venu directement lui en parler, il est impossible qu'il ait eu vent de ce qu'il se passe entre eux !

— C'est juste, commence Sephiroth, incertain. Que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu vas mal…

Et comme Yazoo secoue la tête, l'air de dire qu'il ne voit pas ce que cela a d'étonnant, Sephiroth précise :

— Je ne te parle pas de tes problèmes de santé… plutôt… il m'arrive de te trouver abattu… ou déprimé. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas, mais…

Et à Yazoo de secouer à nouveau la tête. Pas pour nier, mais plutôt pour signifier son étonnement.

— Grand frère… ? commence-t-il.

Et à Sephiroth de lui faire un petit sourire désolé.

— J'aurais sans doute dû venir en parler avec toi… enfin, j'ai essayé, bien sûr, mais… comme chaque fois tu me répétais que tout allait bien, je n'ai jamais osé insister. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être déprimé et je n'ai pas toujours apprécié qu'on vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires quand ça m'arrivait. Et comme tu ne te décidais pas à m'en parler… j'ai pensé…

— Qu'il valait mieux garder tes distances ?

Dans le ton de Yazoo, il y a davantage d'amusement que de reproche. Sephiroth hausse les épaules.

— Tu es grand, maintenant. Et j'ai le sentiment que je risque surtout de te déranger en me montrant trop… enfin, peut-être que tu risques d'avoir l'impression que j'essaye de t'étouffer ou…

— Je ne suis pas Kadaj, tu sais ?

— C'est vrai, reconnaît Sephiroth.

— Et je ne vais pas te repousser si tu insistes un peu parce que tu te fais du souci pour moi. Et même Kadaj, en vérité… (Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté.) Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air en ce moment, mais il a besoin de sentir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui… quant à moi…

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

— Moi, je préfère que tu viennes me voir si tu penses que je vais mal.

— Et tu sais que tu peux venir me parler si tu en as besoin…, lui rappelle Sephiroth. Tu le fais de moins en moins et je ne comprends pas tellement pourquoi. Je veux dire… entre toi et Kadaj, je me demande parfois ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour que vous vous éloigniez de moi de cette façon.

— Je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner de toi, tu sais, lui répond Yazoo. En vérité, c'est juste que…

Il pousse un soupir.

— En fait, je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes, c'est tout.

Et à Sephiroth de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu ne me déranges pas.

— Je sais, grand frère. Disons que je m'en suis convaincu tout seul et…

— Dans ce cas, je préférerais que tu te retires ces bêtises de la tête. Parce que pour moi… (Il marque un temps d'arrêt et prend une inspiration.) Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que toi et tes frères soyez heureux. Et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous y aider et vous soutenir. (Un sourire pâlot vient étirer ses lèvres.) Même si je ne suis pas toujours très doué, je sais.

Et à Yazoo de laisser entendre un petit rire.

— C'est vrai que parfois…

Avant de passer ses bras autour de Sephiroth et de le serrer contre lui.

— Merci, grand frère.

Et à Sephiroth de lui rendre son étreinte, d'abord maladroitement, puis avec plus de naturel.

— Et donc, fait celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?

Laissant échapper un bruit de gorge songeur, Yazoo profite encore quelques secondes de leur embrassade, avant de se reculer.

— Pour résumer… disons que je me sens parfois à l'étroit chez nous.

— Je peux comprendre, lui répond Sephiroth, comme s'il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. En vérité, il m'arrive d'y penser… de me demander si cette vie ne finira pas par te rendre malheureux.

Et à Yazoo de hausser les épaules.

— Tant que je suis avec vous, je pourrai être heureux, mais… j'aimerais bien… enfin… des fois, j'aurais vraiment besoin de voir autre chose. Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai un peu l'impression de passer à côté de ma vie. Surtout qu'en dehors des corvées ou de nos séances d'entraînement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées et je crois que ça va finir par me rendre dingue. (Puis, inclinant la tête, il ajoute :) Un peu comme toi quand on a commencé à vivre ici.

— Tu avais remarqué ? s'étonne Sephiroth.

— Toi aussi tu faisais de ton mieux pour qu'on ne le voie pas, mais je sais bien que tu as eu du mal à te faire à cette vie. Ce n'était pas assez mouvementé pour toi.

— Oui… et non. En vérité, il y a aussi que d'un seul coup je me suis senti terriblement inutile. (Et comme Yazoo l'interroge du regard, il porte son attention en direction de la Cabane à glaces où Loz semble encore hésiter sur la composition de sa glace.) J'ai été sollicité de toutes parts depuis que je suis enfant… et j'étais très jeune quand on m'a envoyé au combat. À la Shinra, mes compétences avaient une utilité. Mais ici… dans la vie réelle… disons qu'être une machine de guerre n'est pas ce dont le monde a le plus besoin. (Un sourire sans joie apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il ajoute :) Et puis être Sephiroth, l'ancien héros de la Shinra… comment dire ? Ça peut vite vous isoler.

Un peu plus loin, Loz semble s'être enfin décidé. Angeal discute avec le commerçant et, sortant son portefeuille, désigne du doigt les canettes de présentation alignées sur le comptoir.

— Mais tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, reprend Sephiroth, qui se tourne vers Yazoo. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé mon équilibre. Je travaille même de nouveau pour le SOLDAT et je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai l'existence que j'ai toujours souhaitée. Et ce que j'aimerais, à présent, c'est qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

— Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour nous au quotidien, lui rappelle Yazoo avec le sourire timide de celui qui a le sentiment qu'il ne mérite pas une telle attention.

— Mais il y a sans doute quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Touché, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge. Puis, il tend une main en direction de sa moto.

— Ça, lui dit-il. C'est déjà un pas en avant pour moi.

Et comme ses doigts se crispent sur la bâche qui la recouvre, il sent sa gorge se serrer. Il y a encore une semaine, il n'avait jamais osé parler de ses problèmes avec les membres de sa famille et, aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il en est à en discuter avec son grand frère lui-même. Et non seulement ça, mais il a également reçu du soutien à chacun de ses aveux, d'abord de Genesis, puis de Kadaj, et maintenant de Sephiroth. L'émotion présente en lui le chamboule complètement et il se demande si, dans le fond, il n'a pas été stupide. Car en gardant tout ça pour lui, par crainte d'être un poids pour les autres, il est parvenu à inquiéter et à faire de la peine à ceux qui comptent le plus pour lui.

— Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire encore plus, lui dit Sephiroth en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Sa gorge se serrant davantage, presque à l'étouffer, Yazoo ne répond pas. Les yeux humides, il se réjouit d'avoir sa casquette et ses cheveux pour faire écran et, ainsi, dissimuler son trouble.

Au même instant, Angeal et Loz les rejoignent enfin. Le premier tient leurs quatre pots de glaces, en plus d'un sac en plastique qui, pendant à son poignet, contient leurs canettes de soda. Loz, quant à lui, transporte une table par son pied, ainsi que deux chaises que les employés – les connaissant de longue date – ont bien voulu les laisser ramener jusqu'à leur camionnette.

— Désolé pour l'attente, Loz n'arrivait pas à se décider, leur lance Angeal, tandis que le coupable en question pose ses chaises à terre, avant d'en faire de même avec la table.

— C'est pas ma faute, se défend-il avec un air de petit chiot qui aurait fait une bêtise. Ils ont de nouveaux parfums et moi je savais plus du tout quoi choisir.

— C'était pas un reproche, Loz, lui dit Angeal en déposant les pots de glaces sur la table, avant de tirer une chaise à lui pour s'y installer.

La table positionnée face à leur coffre, Sephiroth et Yazoo n'ont qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir des leurs. Dans celui de Yazoo, trois boules – parfums chocolat, vanille, ainsi que nougat. Et décorant celles-ci, des éclats de cookies. Récupérant la petite cuillère qui y est plantée, il l'enfourne dans sa bouche et se sent fondre de plaisir. Pas seulement à cause du goût de ces glaces artisanales qui, comme à leur habitude, sont délicieuses, mais surtout parce qu'il peut à nouveau les savourer en famille.

_Ça fait combien de temps que je n'étais pas venu ici, avec eux ?_

Arrivé à un âge, il s'est en effet complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Encore une fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les autres et qu'il savait que sa présence, même pour cette simple activité, pourrait leur causer du souci.

_Et peut-être que j'ai fait ça aussi parce que je ne voulais pas me rappeler trop vivement ce à côté de quoi je passais…_

Ce qui était sans doute une autre erreur de sa part. Parce qu'en définitif, ces instants, même ceux où il savait qu'il risquait de rentrer malade, lui ont terriblement manqué…

Près de lui, il peut entendre Sephiroth discuter avec Angeal. Loz, lui, a déjà englouti sa glace de moitié et a porté sa canette de soda à ses lèvres. Ne manque à ce tableau que Kadaj…

… _et Genesis…_

Pour qu'il soit complet.

_Oui, ils auraient dû venir eux aussi…_

Car il est certain que si l'un d'entre eux s'était donné la peine d'en faire la proposition à Genesis, ce dernier ne se serait pas fait prier pour accepter. Peut-être même que Kadaj, en voyant qu'il allait être celui qu'on laisserait de côté, se serait décidé à les accompagner également.

_J'aurais mieux fait de lui demander de venir, au lieu de m'agacer contre lui…_

Et sans doute n'a-t-il pas été tout à fait juste avec le Banoran tout à l'heure… et qu'il est temps pour lui de passer l'éponge.

— N'empêche, fait Loz en mâchouillant la petite meringue qui décorait son pot. Kadaj va être triste quand il va savoir qu'on est venus manger des glaces.

— Yazoo lui a proposé de venir, lui rappelle Angeal, qui en a presque terminé avec la sienne.

— Il ne savait pas qu'on passerait ici, rappelle Sephiroth. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'on le ferait, mais…

Se tournant en direction du coffre, il tire à lui la glacière qu'il y a déposée avant leur départ et dont ils se servent en général pour transporter glaces et autres produits surgelés.

— J'ai tout de même prévu le coup !

27

— Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais déjà dû vous envoyer mon texte, mais…

Genesis retient un soupir. Installé à son bureau, et son portable à l'oreille, il est en communication avec le directeur de la revue à qui il a promis sa dernière nouvelle. Et celui-ci n'est pas très enchanté qu'il ait déjà deux jours de retard sur la date estimée de sa réception.

— J'ai eu un petit contre-temps… une affaire de famille difficile à gérer. Mais je travaille actuellement dessus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la recevrez avant la date butoir.

Étouffant cette fois un grognement, il repousse ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières. L'homme commence à lui taper sur le système avec ses plaintes qui n'en finissent pas. Croit-il sincèrement que c'est en lui faisant perdre son temps de cette façon qu'il aura ce fichu texte avant le bouclage de son numéro ?

— Écoutez, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rendre mon travail en retard, d'accord ? Et je crois que j'ai encore quelques jours devant moi avant que ça ne soit vraiment un problème. Je vous donne donc ma parole que vous aurez ma nouvelle dans les temps. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je suis certain que vous devez être tout aussi occupé que je le suis moi-même.

S'ensuivent des adieux pas forcément très amicaux et, enfin, il peut laisser retomber ce fichu portable sur son bureau. Face à lui s'éparpillent les feuillets de sa nouvelle dont il a seulement commencé la rédaction du deuxième jet. La chose aurait pourtant déjà dû être terminée, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, Yazoo n'a toujours pas pris le temps de lire son premier jet et, sans son avis, il a du mal à évaluer son travail.

 _Je suis persuadé_ _qu'il n'y a pas de grosses maladresses… mais même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle tient_ _la route, j'aurai besoin qu'il me le confirme._

Malheureusement, Yazoo n'est pour l'heure pas dans les meilleures dispositions du monde à son endroit. Il est donc certain que s'il se risquait à lui demander de bien vouloir lire son texte, celui-ci l'enverrait balader. Et il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec lui à cause de ça.

_Qu'il continue de faire la tête si ça l'amuse. En attendant, moi, je suis adulte et j'ai mieux à faire que de me prendre le bec avec un gamin._

Ce qui n'arrange pas tellement ses affaires, en vérité, mais… il a lui aussi sa fierté.

Revenant à son deuxième jet, il jette un œil aux feuilles éparpillées près de son coude, tape trois mots, en efface un, prend le temps de la réflexion, avant de réécrire un paragraphe complet. Celui-ci ne lui plaît toutefois qu'à moitié et, conscient qu'il va également devoir se passer de l'expertise de Yazoo en ce qui concerne sa réécriture, il pince les lèvres – à deux doigts de taper une crise.

_Depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi dépendant de lui dans mon travail ?_

Mais avant qu'il n'en trouve la réponse, le bruit d'un moteur s'élève dans le jardin. Comprenant que ses amis sont de retour, il décide de faire une pause et referme son ordinateur portable, avant de repousser son siège.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il peut entendre la voix de Kadaj qui, provenant de la cuisine, se plaint :

— Mais y en a une deuxième ! Pourquoi vous voulez pas la filer à Todd ?

Et à son ami de répliquer d'un ton plus que gêné :

— Arrête, Kadaj. Je t'ai dit que j'en ai pas envie.

Passant le nez dans la cuisine, Genesis découvre Kadaj installé à table avec, devant lui, un pot de glace. Todd est assis près de lui et ne semble pas forcément très à l'aise. Refermant la porte du congélateur, Sephiroth lance :

— Tu sais où sont rangés les bols. Partage avec ton ami au lieu de vouloir celle des autres.

Puis son regard se pose sur Genesis et il ajoute :

— D'ailleurs, voilà celui à qui elle est destinée.

Et à Kadaj de grommeler en se levant pour aller chercher un bol à Todd.

— Pfff ! Genre il a encore l'âge pour manger des glaces, celui-là !

— Si tu étais un peu moins idiot, tu saurais qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça, lui rétorque Genesis, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. Plus sérieusement, vous en avez vraiment pris une pour moi ?

Dans sa voix, l'étonnement le plus sincère. Ce n'est en effet pas tellement le genre de ses amis de penser à lui dans ces moments-là.

Tout en remplissant la bouilloire d'eau, Sephiroth lui répond :

— Yazoo a tenu à ce qu'on t'en ramène une.

— Oh !

Pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire de cette information, il ouvre le congélateur pour y trouver effectivement un pot de glace au milieu des moutons de Yazoo. Et s'il était déjà touché par le geste, découvrir que celui-ci lui a également commandé ses parfums favoris – pommesotte en tête – ne fait qu'ajouter à son émotion.

_Et lui qui semblait encore m'en vouloir il n'y a pas quelques heures…_

À croire qu'il s'est finalement décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

— Il est déjà remonté ? s'enquiert-il en revenant à Sephiroth.

Et à son ami, qui sort à présent plusieurs tasses pour les déposer près de l'évier, de lui répondre :

— Dans le jardin avec Angeal et Loz. Ils sont en train de décharger sa moto.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Genesis sort dans le jardin – ignorant au passage Kadaj qui continue de pester sur son compte – et ne tarde pas à apercevoir ceux qu'il cherche. Marchant dans leur direction, il peut entendre Angeal qui, évoluant en tête avec un Gold surexcité par leur retour, dit :

— On va la mettre dans le débarras.

Derrière lui viennent Loz et Yazoo, le premier jetant régulièrement des regards à son frère – qui pousse sa moto à leur suite. Et si celui-ci semble un peu fatigué, Genesis lui trouve surtout l'air heureux.

Comme il s'arrête à leur hauteur, Yazoo se crispe. Lui offrant un sourire, Genesis lève son pot de glace.

— Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. (Avant de se tourner vers Angeal et d'ajouter :) Ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. D'autant plus qu'une certaine personne ici présente et qui se prétend pourtant mon ami d'enfance n'aurait pas eu la même attention.

— Tu es grand, 'Gen !

— Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments, 'Geal !

Loz laisse entendre un petit rire, amusé comme chaque fois qu'ils commencent à se chamailler. Yazoo, lui, hausse les épaules. Et sa voix, quand il ouvre la bouche, tient presque du murmure :

— Je me suis juste dit que tu serais triste si on ne t'en ramenait pas… (Et, le regard étonné de Genesis se posant sur lui, il ajoute, sans vraiment oser tourner le sien dans sa direction :) Et j'avais pas envie de ça.

Puis ils le dépassent et Genesis reste là, son pot de glace en main. Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, comme figé, avant que sa conscience ne daigne s'ébrouer et…

_Est-ce que je viens de le trouver mignon ?_

Et pire encore…

_Est-ce que je suis sérieusement en train de rougir ?!_

Secouant la tête, il laisse entendre un ricanement.

— Non. Mais non ! Ho, ho ! Bien sûr que non.

Et tout en ignorant sa gorge serrée et l'espèce de phénomène qui est en train de lui tordre les entrailles, il revient sur ses pas en continuant de pousser des « Ho, ho ! », « Mais non ! », « Ho… », « Allons… ! ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DU COUP ! Le premier jet de cette première partie est à présent entièrement écrit eeeeet... il a pris un peu de poids entre deux, haha ! On est passé de 24 chapitres, à 26, puis 28. Dire qu'à la base, mon plan n'en prévoyait que six... SIX CHAPITRES... je ne sais pas à quel moment c'est parti en vrille, mais... j'ai bien cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout ! D:


	13. Chapter 13

28

— Sérieusement, pourquoi vous l'avez achetée ? C'est une vraie ruine !

Accroupi aux côtés de Yazoo, Kadaj adresse un regard peu convaincu à la moto de son frère qui, pour l'heure, ne ressemble effectivement à rien. Yazoo n'en a pas moins les yeux qui pétillent et, à l'aide d'un chiffon, a entrepris de la nettoyer un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, au juste ?

Kadaj laisse entendre un reniflement.

— J'en connais assez pour savoir que vous vous êtes fait avoir. Jamais tu la feras redémarrer.

— C'est ce qu'on verra.

— C'est tout vu !

Et à Yazoo de lui envoyer un coup de coude pour sa peine.

Debout de l'autre côté de la moto, Loz a l'air très impressionné par ce qu'il voit. Et c'est avec les trémolos de l'espoir dans la voix qu'il questionne :

— Tu me laisseras l'essayer, dis, quand elle sera réparée ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi, lui lance Kadaj. Tu vas la bousiller si tu montes dessus.

— Dit celui qui a foutu en l'air tous ses vélos, réplique Yazoo, tout en continuant de bichonner son acquisition.

— Pas ma faute si les routes d'ici sont nazes !

— Bin voyons !

À présent grognon, Loz marmonne :

— Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas ta moto à toi.

— Exactement, confirme Yazoo. Et Loz aura le droit de l'essayer s'il veut.

— C'est vrai, Yaz' ?!

En réponse, son frère approuve d'un signe de tête. Un large sourire revenant sur ses lèvres, Loz adresse un regard de fierté victorieuse à Kadaj qui, de son côté, se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— Non mais sérieux, on n'est qu'en juin ! peste-t-il en s'éventant d'une main. C'est quoi encore, cette chaleur !

— Tu devrais être habitué, à force, réplique Yazoo en venant frotter le guidon.

Avant de lever les yeux en direction des fenêtres donnant sur l'appartement de Genesis. Au fond de lui, l'impression d'être surveillé, même si de là où il se tient, il ne voit pas trace du Banoran.

Haussant les épaules, il revient à son activité première; se retrouve bientôt en nage et, portant une main en visière, dirige son regard en direction du soleil. Un soupir lui échappe.

— D'accord, c'est vrai qu'on crève de chaud.

— Ah !

— On a qu'à demander à grand frère et à Angeal si on peut installer la piscine, lance Loz. Ça fait longtemps !

Et à ses frères de s'échanger un regard.

— Bonne idée, Loz, répond Yazoo. Ça nous fera du bien.

Heureux, Loz lève les mains devant lui.

— Attendez ici, je vais aller leur demander !

Avant de filer au pas de course, pressé de savoir ce que leurs aînés en pensent. Secouant la tête, Kadaj grommelle :

— Où qu'il voudrait qu'on aille ?

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. Son regard, à nouveau, se porte en direction des fenêtres de Genesis. Toujours ce sentiment d'être épié, mais, à cause des reflets et du soleil qui l'aveuglent de moitié, difficile pour lui de confirmer ou d'infirmer son ressenti.

Décidant de laisser ça de côté pour le moment, il porte son attention sur Kadaj. Du doigt, celui-ci suit la courbe du pot d'échappement. Puis il le porte à son regard et laisse entendre un reniflement méprisant, comme il le découvre noir de crasse.

— Au fait, lui lance Yazoo. Il y avait un truc dont il fallait que je te parle… à propos de Loz. (Et comme son frère hausse les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer, il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de poursuivre :) Quand on est allés se promener tous les deux la dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il lui arrivait d'être triste.

— Et ?

— Et je me demandais si tu savais ce qui lui provoque ça.

Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être triste, non ?

— Oui, mais il m'a montré son coin secret… tu vois duquel je veux parler ? (Et comme Kadaj opine du chef, il ajoute :) C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué qu'il venait ici quand il était triste. Mais quand je l'ai interrogé sur les raisons de celle-ci, il n'a rien voulu me dire…

— Et genre, maintenant, t'espères que je vais t'en causer à sa place.

— Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout.

Si Kadaj lui donne d'abord l'impression qu'il va l'envoyer balader, celui-ci finit néanmoins par se décrisper. Et après une courte réflexion, il lui dit :

— Je suis pas sûr, en vrai… mais je crois que c'est dû à ça… (Avant de venir se tapoter le front du doigt, oubliant au passage que celui-ci est plein de poussière et s'y laissant donc de petites traces noirâtres.) C'est à cause de ce qu'y se passe là-dedans.

En réponse, Yazoo fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

— C'est juste qu'il est pas con, il sait bien qu'y a pas mal de trucs qui sont pas aussi simples pour lui que pour nous. Et ça le travaille, en vrai. Quand il doit compter par exemple… pire, quand il doit lire ! Je te jure qu'il peut se mettre sacrément en boule dans ces moments-là. Il galère tellement que ça l'énerve et… 'fin, tu sais comment il est quand ça arrive.

— Et ça arrive souvent ?

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules.

— Ça dépend…

— Et toi dans ces moments-là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je le laisse se calmer. (Et comme il peut voir Yazoo froncer davantage les sourcils, il se défend :) Il s'en sort ! C'est pas des grosses crises, sinon je viendrais te chercher. Non, celles-là, il peut les gérer tout seul. Il s'énerve, il pleure et puis voilà… il se met dans un coin pour être un peu seul et puis quand il va mieux, il revient.

— Mhhhh…

En vérité, Yazoo a déjà été témoin d'accès de colère comme ceux-là de la part de leur frère. En particulier dans les moments où celui-ci ne comprend pas quelque chose, mais qu'il essaye malgré tout de s'en sortir seul. Il avait l'impression, cependant, que ça lui arrivait moins fréquemment aujourd'hui…

Se grattant la joue, Kadaj incline la tête sur le côté. Ses sourcils se sont froncés en une courbe contrariée, comme il fait remonter en lui certains souvenirs.

— Puis y a aussi la façon dont les gens le traitent, je crois…

— Tu veux dire, en ville ?

— Ouais ! (Poussant un soupir, il s'assied en tailleur et se passe une main dans les cheveux.) Par exemple, la dernière fois, on a été à la fête foraine tous les deux. Et ça se passait bien. J'veux dire… y avait Todd avec nous et quand je suis avec Loz, j'vais pas voir les autres parce qu'ils sont un peu cons. Et puis y avait ce stand, là, où tu pouvais gagner des peluches. Loz en a vu une qui lui plaisait, alors il a voulu essayer de l'avoir, mais… ben… les types qui tenaient le truc se sont foutus de sa gueule.

— Parce qu'il voulait une peluche ?

— Au début, ouais. C'était un truc tout mignon et ils se sont un peu moqués de lui, t'as vu, parce qu'avec sa carrure, tout ça… bon, ça encore, c'était pas trop méchant, même si j'ai pas aimé. Mais Loz, lui, il a pas vraiment fait gaffe… il a juste continué de parler et… tu vois comment il peut causer, hein, quand il est tout excité par un truc qu'il aime bien ?

Yazoo opine du chef. Non seulement il voit très bien, mais en plus, il devine sans mal quel genre de réactions cette particularité peut engendrer chez certains.

— Du coup, ils se sont mis à lui parler comme s'il était débile ! Je te jure, on aurait dit qu'il avait deux ans, quoi ! Et même un gosse de deux ans, j'sais pas si tu lui causes comme ça. Et forcément, Loz, ça l'a blessé. J'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait de pleurer juste parce qu'il voulait pas qu'on se moque encore plus de lui, mais…

— Et toi tu es resté là à regarder ?

— Mais non ! Moi, j'me suis foutu en boule et j'ai voulu leur renverser le stand, mais Loz m'en a empêché. Alors du coup, on est reparti s'amuser, mais… 'fin… j'ai essayé de lui changer les idées, hein, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était triste.

Peiné pour lui, Yazoo tourne les yeux en direction de là où Loz a disparu. Il sait que certaines personnes ont tendance à le traiter non pas comme l'adolescent qu'il est – et qui, bien qu'ayant certaines particularités qui l'handicapent ou peuvent le faire paraître moins mâture qu'un jeune de son âge, n'en tient pas moins à ce qu'on le traite comme tel –, mais plutôt comme une sorte de grand enfant un peu stupide. Et son frère, qui a conscience d'une bonne partie ses difficultés, déteste ça.

Surtout, il peut se sentir vraiment blessé quand on s'amuse à lui attribuer un âge mental en fonction de ses goûts – qui tranchent souvent avec son physique, Loz ayant un faible pour les choses mignonnes – ou de sa façon de s'exprimer.

Ses peluches, par exemple. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur famille pourrait y voir le signe d'un esprit immature, alors qu'il ne s'agit en vérité que d'une obsession qu'il a depuis l'enfance. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quoi d'autre, mais après que Reeve lui ait offert monsieur Minou, il s'est pris de passion pour ces objets. Et si enfant, il expliquait sa collectionnite par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que sa peluche se sente seule et se devait donc de lui trouver des amis, aujourd'hui, Yazoo sait que c'est juste que d'en posséder toujours plus le détend, comme le fait de les replacer correctement sur son lit tous les matins. Les changer de place derrière son dos ou les faire tomber peut d'ailleurs grandement le perturber et sa famille ne se permet donc jamais d'y toucher sans son autorisation.

— Loz…, commence-t-il. Est-ce qu'il a des amis en ville ?

Et à Kadaj de secouer la tête.

— Y a une ou deux personnes à qui il parle un peu, mais c'est des vieux.

— Des vieux ?

— Des vieux, vieux.

— Mais personne de son âge dont il serait proche ?

À nouveau, Kadaj secoue la tête.

— En vrai, c'est pas qu'il veut pas, mais il a peur qu'on se moque de lui. C'est déjà arrivé, tu sais ? Alors maintenant, il a plus trop envie d'essayer de se faire des amis. Et puis les jeunes, en ville, y en a un paquet qu'y sont cons de toute façon. Y en a même que je connaissais qui se sont amusés à dire des sales trucs sur lui. Je les ai cognés et depuis, on se cause plus. Pfff ! De toute façon, je serais jamais resté pote avec eux après ça !

Un pli soucieux venant lui barrer le front, Yazoo opine du chef.

— Et Todd ?

Aussitôt sur la défensive, c'est avec un poil d'agressivité que Kadaj rétorque :

— Quoi, Todd ?

— Comment il se comporte avec Loz ?

— Bien ! (Puis, avec un regard de reproche, Kadaj ajoute :) Tu crois sérieusement que je serais aussi pote avec lui s'il se comportait comme un con avec ?

— Mais ils s'entendent bien ?

— Ben… ouais. Todd l'aime bien, alors… des fois, on va traîner tous les trois. Et puis ça fait plaisir à Loz…

Et à Yazoo de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge songeur, quoiqu'un tantinet contrarié. Car si la chose le rassure un peu, il se sent tout de même triste pour son frère. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément facile pour lui de se lier avec d'autres personnes, mais…

_Il faut croire qu'on est un peu dans le même bateau, lui et moi._

Et même si ça reste pour des raisons différentes, il ne peut que compatir avec lui. Surtout, ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir amer d'être incapable de lui venir en aide, alors qu'il est pourtant censé être son aîné…

29

Un soupir échappe à Genesis.

— Mais qu'est-ce je fous… ?

Le front écrasé contre la fenêtre derrière laquelle il est venu se poster, il se sent particulièrement pitoyable. Sa nouvelle continue de traîner sur son bureau, son ordinateur portable est allumé et le fichier de son deuxième jet à peine plus épais que la veille. Il devrait pourtant être en train de se donner à fond sur ce maudit texte, se dépêcher d'en finir afin d'en être débarrassé, mais…

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Son esprit ne cesse en effet de revenir à Yazoo, encore et toujours à Yazoo – comme le ferait celui d'un adolescent connaissant son premier amour. Et en l'entendant, lui et ses frères, dans le jardin, sa première réaction aura été de se lever pour aller l'observer.

_Enfin, l'observer…_

Il a surtout l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un pervers. Il a du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui, peut sentir un phénomène au creux de ses entrailles qu'il se refuse à nommer et puis… un frisson le parcourt chaque fois qu'il lève son regard dans sa direction – comme s'il était conscient de sa présence.

_C'est pas vrai… !_

Fermant les paupières, il prend une inspiration. Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que Yazoo l'excite bien plus qu'il n'a voulu se l'avouer jusqu'ici. Mais en mettant de côté ses premières réticences, peut-il vraiment se permettre de craquer dans ces conditions ? Alors qu'il craint d'être encore la proie de ces gènes parasites qui, déjà par le passé, ont joué avec ses émotions au point de le pousser à commettre des actes qu'il regrette encore aujourd'hui ? Psychologiquement, il n'est pas certain de parvenir à assumer. D'autant moins qu'une fois que le mal sera fait, plus moyen pour eux de revenir en arrière.

_Il faut que je me calme. Il faut vraiment que je me calme… !_

S'écartant de la fenêtre, il tourne les yeux en direction de son bureau. Hésite, avant de se décider à se remettre au travail – bien conscient que le meilleur remède aux écarts de son esprit est de le tenir occupé et de s'y obstiner jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à céder…


	14. Chapter 14

30

Sa fourchette portée à sa bouche, Genesis adresse un regard contrarié à l'intruse trônant au milieu de la table. Le reste de leur famille mange plus ou moins en silence, Angeal et Sephiroth échangeant quelques mots ici et là, tandis que les jeunes se concentrent plutôt sur leur assiette. Plantant quelques nouilles froides avec sa fourchette, le Banoran les enfourne dans sa bouche, mâchouille, avant d'émettre un grognement.

— D'accord… est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce que ça fiche ici ?

Et disant cela, il désigne de son couvert les fleurs en pot qui s'exhibent là.

S'essuyant les lèvres de sa serviette, Angeal répond :

— Ce sont des jacinthes.

— Mais encore ?

— Angeal s'est mis en tête qu'elles allaient bien ici, fait Sephiroth qui, Genesis le voit bien, ne semble pas vraiment plus enchanté que lui par leur présence.

— Elles décorent la table, réplique Angeal. Et ça apporte un peu de couleurs à cette pièce.

— Elles vont surtout attirer encore plus d'insectes, grogne Genesis. Je te préviens, je ne veux pas qu'elles restent ici !

Il peut entendre Kadaj émettre un reniflement moqueur, mais l'adolescent est heureusement trop occupé avec ce qu'il a en bouche pour lui balancer la moindre saloperie. Sentant le regard de Yazoo s'attarder sur lui, Genesis tourne la tête dans sa direction, mais le jeune homme est déjà retourné à son assiette. Angeal, lui, prend une gorgée d'eau, avant de répondre :

— Elles sont très bien où elles sont.

Sentant l'exaspération monter en lui, Genesis rétorque :

— Parce que, bien entendu, c'est à toi d'en décider ! (Avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Sephiroth :) La maison est à ton nom, non ? Tu comptes vraiment le laisser faire ?

Et à Sephiroth de sentir le regard des deux Banoran converger dans sa direction. Les lèvres pincées, il repose sa fourchette, avant de se racler la gorge.

— Laissez-moi en dehors de cette conversation.

Outré, Genesis écrase son poing sur la table.

— Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Quand c'est moi qui fais quelque chose qui te déplaît, tu ne te gênes pas pour me rappeler que je suis ici chez toi !

— Justement, je suis ici chez moi et je décide de ne pas me mêler de cette histoire.

— Et puis ce ne sont que des fleurs, 'Gen, souligne Angeal en croisant les bras. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

— Pardon ?!

Genesis va pour s'insurger quand il sent le regard de Yazoo s'attarder à nouveau sur lui. Il tourne donc le sien dans sa direction, mais… encore une fois, ce dernier a déjà baissé les yeux – ce qui ajoute quelque peu à son irritation. Du reste, il n'a pas le temps d'en revenir à sa dispute avec Angeal que Loz questionne :

— On pourra sortir la piscine après manger ?

Et à Genesis de se hérisser de toutes parts, tandis qu'Angeal répond :

— Une fois que vous en aurez tous les trois terminé avec vos corvées.

Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre inférieure de Loz, qui s'en retourne à son assiette. À présent blafard, Genesis s'enquiert :

— Une petite minute : vous ne comptez tout de même pas installer votre maudite piscine juste sous mes fenêtres ?

— 'vois pas en quoi ça poserait problème, lui répond Angeal en haussant les épaules. C'est toujours là qu'on la met, non ?

— Mais ils vont me déranger alors que je suis censé travailler !

— N'importe quoi ! réplique Kadaj. Et puis on la met où on veut, cette piscine !

— Et je vous saurai gré de ne pas l'installer sous mes fenêtres, où vous allez passer l'après-midi à piailler alors que j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer !

Où plutôt, c'est surtout de savoir Yazoo en caleçon de bain juste sous celles-ci qui risque de l'empêcher de travailler. Et pour le coup, il ne croit vraiment pas qu'il arrivera à détacher les yeux du spectacle question. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser…

_Non, surtout, ne pas y penser !_

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que personne, ici, ne se soucie de ses sentiments.

— J'ai pas envie qu'on la mette ailleurs, rétorque Kadaj. Là-bas, au moins, on est caché par la maison !

— Personne ne risque de reluquer tes jambes maigrelettes, crois-moi.

— La ferme !

Yazoo, lui, a pris un air songeur. La joue appuyée contre son poing, il observe Genesis qui continue de se disputer avec Kadaj. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se plaint de l'emplacement de leur piscine et, pour un peu, il se risquerait à croire que c'est justement parce qu'il sera au nombre des baigneurs que le Banoran cherche absolument à empêcher son installation sous ses fenêtres.

_Et puis je suis sûr qu'il nous regardait tout à l'heure…_

Ou qu'il l'observait, lui, pour être exact. Oui, il est certain que Genesis ne l'a pas lâché du regard une bonne partie de la matinée. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

_Je l'intéresse._

Bien qu'il soit prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possède que le Banoran va s'obstiner à le nier jusqu'au bout.

Cette révélation, du reste, le trouble quelque peu. Il ne sait pas exactement à quel moment le changement s'est produit chez Genesis, mais… s'il commence à ne pas le laisser indifférent, alors c'est sans doute qu'il le trouve… séduisant, non ?

Sentant ses joues le picoter, il s'empresse de baisser à nouveau le regard comme Genesis tourne le sien dans sa direction. Au même instant, Sephiroth se décide à se mêler à la dispute pour déclarer :

— On installera cette piscine à sa place habituelle, point final. Et oui, Genesis, je suis chez moi, c'est donc à moi d'en décider.

— C'est dingue, ça ! s'insurge le Banoran. Tu ne dis jamais rien à Angeal, alors qu'à moi, par contre… je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il y a du favoritisme dans cette maison !

Comprenant toutefois qu'il ne parviendra pas à obtenir satisfaction et, qu'au contraire, tout le monde est contre lui autour de cette table, il se résigne à accepter son sort. Adressant un dernier regard noir aux jacinthes qui semblent le narguer, là, juste sous son nez, il ajoute :

— Très bien, faites comme vous l'entendez. Mais si à cause de vous, je ne rends pas mon texte à temps, je saurai à qui m'en plaindre et, croyez-moi, vous en entendrez parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

31

— C'est bon, Loz. Tu peux fermer !

Levant son pouce, Loz ferme le robinet extérieur auquel est rattaché le tuyau que Sephiroth sort de la piscine. Sur la pointe des pieds, Kadaj a déjà plongé les deux bras dans celle-ci et a le regard qui pétille. Yazoo, lui, leur ramène des serviettes qu'il pose sur la petite table qu'ils ont installée là et sur laquelle patiente déjà de la crème solaire.

Déposant une glacière pleine de rafraîchissements au pied de celle-ci, Angeal tape dans ses mains.

— Voilà, avec ça, vous êtes parés pour la baignade !

Puis il fait signe à Sephiroth d'approcher et s'éloigne en sa compagnie. Comme son compagnon arque un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, Angeal lui attrape doucement le coude. Se racle la gorge et jette un regard aux trois jeunes, avant de lui murmurer :

— Vu qu'on n'a rien à faire pour le moment, tu voudrais pas me… ?

Et à Sephiroth de cligner des yeux, avant de laisse entendre un bruit de gorge amusé.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Enfin, si tu veux aussi…

— Non, c'est bon, ajoute Sephiroth en poussant Angeal d'une main dans le dos. Mais il faut que je passe un coup de fil avant. (Puis il lance à l'intention de Yazoo et de ses frères :) On vous laisse. Évitez de faire trop de bruit, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre Genesis se plaindre toutes les deux minutes.

Les regardant s'éclipser, Yazoo se passe une main dans les cheveux. Puis il porte son regard en direction de ses frères qui, déjà, sont en train de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements qu'ils jettent dans l'herbe. Loz fait d'ailleurs mine de monter dans la piscine, quand Yazoo leur dit :

— Mettez de la crème solaire avant d'aller dans l'eau.

— Rah, mais on s'en fout ! réplique Kadaj. On est déjà à moitié à poil toute l'année, de toute façon.

— Pas une raison pour ne pas prendre certaines précautions quand tout ce que vous portez sur vous se résume à un caleçon. Allez !

Et tout en ignorant les grommellements de Kadaj, il récupère la crème qui trône sur la table et la jette à Loz. Puis il attrape le bas de son t-shirt et va pour l'ôter, avant de suspendre son geste. Levant le regard en direction des fenêtres de Genesis, où il est persuadé que le Banoran est retourné se planter, il hésite.

D'un côté, il se sent un peu nerveux à l'idée que celui-ci puisse être en train de l'observer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Genesis le verra aussi peu vêtu, mais… avec les récents évènements, l'attention qui va être portée sur son corps ne sera plus aussi innocente.

Cela étant, il ressent également une forme d'excitation face à l'expérience. Savoir que son corps est capable d'éveiller l'intérêt d'un autre est incroyablement flatteur et, en cet instant, son insécurité s'est faite beaucoup moins audible, remplacée par une espèce d'euphorie triomphante qui lui fait un goût bizarre dans la bouche.

_Bon… allons-y._

S'avançant de quelques pas, pour être certain d'offrir la meilleure vue possible, il prend une inspiration, avant de se tourner vers la façade. Ses joues le chauffent, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Pas davantage aux légers tremblements qui se sont emparés de ses mains quand celles-ci reviennent saisir le bas de t-shirt…

32

— C'est pas vrai… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été m'inventer ?

Le front écrasé contre sa fenêtre, Genesis ne parvient pas à lâcher Yazoo des yeux. À présent seulement vêtu d'un caleçon sombre, celui-ci a entrepris de se passer de la crème sur le corps – son regard venant fréquemment se perdre jusqu'à lui, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de sa présence.

_Est-ce que ça l'amuse d'essayer de me rendre dingue ?_

Certes, Yazoo possède un corps relativement maigre, mais… il a des jambes qui n'en finissent pas, une silhouette élancée et surtout, ce visage… ces yeux… même à cette distance, il peut percevoir à quel point ceux-ci sont envoûteurs.

_Celui-là, d'ici peu, il risque clairement de faire des ravages…_

À condition, bien sûr, qu'il parvienne à sortir de son isolement. Ce qui est encore une autre histoire.

_Mais sans ce problème, je ne serais pas dans cette situation._

Planté là, bêtement, à dévorer du regard un gamin de dix-huit ans qui semble décidé à lui en faire baver.

_Dommage pour lui, je ne compte pas craquer aussi facilement !_

Propos qui seraient sans doute un peu plus convaincants s'il avait été capable de quitter son poste d'observation à cet instant…

33

— Yaz', attrape !

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'interpellé ne voit pas arriver le ballon gonflable que lui jette Loz et le reçoit donc en pleine tête. Loz pousse un hoquet, tandis que Kadaj explose de rire. Yazoo, lui, rattrape le ballon d'une main, tandis que l'autre vient frotter son nez à présent douloureux.

— Désolé, lui dit Loz en s'approchant, l'air penaud. Je voulais pas te faire mal.

— C'est pas grave, lui répond son frère en lui renvoyant l'objet.

Avant de lever les yeux en direction des fenêtres de Genesis – derrière lesquelles il devine une silhouette. Il n'est toutefois pas certain d'offrir encore un spectacle très intéressant et ne serait donc pas surpris que le Banoran quitte prochainement son poste d'observation.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a aucune expérience en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose. Devoir titiller l'excitation d'un autre, ça ne lui est encore jamais arrivé. Et en dehors de sa séance d'effeuillage – qu'il n'est même pas certain d'être parvenu à rendre très aguichante –, il n'a rien trouvé d'autre qui serait susceptible d'alimenter l'intérêt de Genesis.

_À croire que je ne suis encore qu'un gosse, c'est déprimant…_

Son regard se porte en direction de ses frères, qui ont entrepris de se jeter le ballon et font à présent un vacarme monstre. Un soupir lui échappe et il s'enfonce dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Et tapis dans un coin, son insécurité qui le guette, déjà prête à l'engloutir à nouveau sous ses ténèbres.

Le problème est qu'il a vraiment du mal à voir ce qu'il pourrait avoir d'attirant pour quelqu'un comme Genesis qui, après tout, a une longue liste d'aventures derrière lui.

_Peut-être que si j'étais un peu plus musclé…_

Oui, peut-être que si son corps était davantage développé, sans doute pourrait-il considérer qu'il a des arguments susceptibles d'attirer le regard d'autrui, mais dans ces conditions…

_Je suis encore loin de grand frère._

Songeant cela, il ressort de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié du buste et plie son bras; observe d'un œil critique ses muscles se tendre à ce simple geste, la courbe de son épaule, la rondeur de son biceps et puis…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous à reluquer tes petits muscles ?

Laissant retomber son bras dans l'eau, Yazoo adresse un regard ennuyé à Kadaj qui, le ballon entre ses mains, le fixe avec un air narquois.

— Quand on est taillé comme une crevette, rétorque-t-il. On évite de se moquer des autres.

— Pfff ! Mais moi, je suis plus jeune que toi ! Alors que quand j'aurai ton âge, c'est sûr…

Laissant tomber le ballon dans l'eau, c'est à son tour de plier le bras et de lui dévoiler ses muscles secs, encore en plein épanouissement. Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge moqueur.

— Impressionnant !

Et à Kadaj de lui décocher un regard agacé, avant de répondre :

— Ouais, bin, d'ici quelques années je serai grand et costaud comme grand frère !

— On a de l'espoir, à ce que je vois…

Laissant entendre son rire, Loz a récupéré leur ballon et l'envoie en l'air; le rattrapant encore et encore. Gold, qui est venu se perdre du côté de leur piscine, se dresse sur ses pattes arrière face à ce spectacle et se met à aboyer, espérant qu'on lui jettera l'objet.

— Tu verras ce que j'te dis, rétorque Kadaj. Ma croissance va reprendre d'un coup et vous tous, là, vous allez pas en croire vos yeux !

— Alors ça veut dire que ton haricot aussi va grandir d'un coup ? questionne Loz, en rattrapant une ultime fois le ballon, pour le garder entre ses mains.

Yazoo laisse entendre un éclat de rire, tandis que Kadaj se retourne vivement vers leur frère, outré et le rouge aux joues.

— Mais arrête avec ça ! Il est pas si petit !

— Ben, fait Loz en haussant les épaules. Quand même !

— N'importe quoi ! C'est juste toi qu'es pas formé normalement et…

— Non mais sérieusement, leur lance Yazoo entre deux gloussements. Ça vous arrive souvent de comparer la taille de votre engin ?

Les pattes avant posées contre la piscine, Gold laisse entendre un gémissement, la truffe toujours levée en direction de Loz. Celui-ci, qui se penche pour venir le caresser, explique :

— C'est lui qui m'a demandé la dernière fois.

— Parce que Todd a pas voulu ! précise Kadaj, toujours hérissé.

— Parce qu'en plus, t'as été demander ça à Todd ?!

Yazoo laisse de nouveau entendre son rire, s'attirant le regard plus qu'agacé de son frère.

— Haha, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. En attendant, j'suis sûr que la tienne non plus, y a pas de quoi s'en vanter !

— Ooooh, tu serais surpris.

— Pff, c'est ça !

Un bras à présent appuyé contre le bord de la piscine, Yazoo échange un regard amusé avec Loz.

— On peut aller comparer, si tu veux… mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. (Et levant une main, il ajoute :) Surtout que tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ?

Sur la défensive, Kadaj étrécit les yeux.

— Quoi ?

Et au sourire de Yazoo de se faire malin. Étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les mains jointes, il répond :

— Que ce genre de chose… c'est proportionnel à votre taille.

— C'est ça, à d'autres !

— Tu as vraiment envie qu'on aille vérifier ça, on dirait…

Loz émet un reniflement amusé. Soutenant le regard de plus en plus hostile de Kadaj, mais au fond duquel il peut à présent lire une lueur de doute, Yazoo reprend :

— Moi je suis grand… (Un toussotement lui échappe.) Dans tous les sens du terme. Et Loz possède les muscles. On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose pour Kadaj !

Là-dessus, il porte les yeux vers Loz, imité en cela par Kadaj. Leur frère, après un regard pour son épaule droite, plie son bras, faisant aussitôt se gonfler ses muscles déjà impressionnants pour son âge. Un sourire en coin vient étirer ses lèvres et, tout en posant une main sur son biceps tendu, il se tourne vers Kadaj avec une expression de fierté narquoise.

Et à ce dernier de se hérisser de toute part et d'exploser :

— 'tain vous me faites chier ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cons, tous les deux !

Et tandis qu'il continue de pester et de s'énerver, sortant par la même de la piscine, Loz et Yazoo explosent de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du coup, comme le premier jet est terminé, les nouveaux chapitres devraient (Je dis bien DEVRAIENT) continuer d'apparaître assez rapidement et il se peut qu'à l'occasion, si la motivation est présente, j'en poste plusieurs dans une même journée. x,)


	15. Chapter 15

34

— Bon… essayons de nous concentrer un peu.

Après être descendu se faire un thé, Genesis se réinstalle à son bureau. Posant sa tasse près de son ordinateur, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège, bien décidé, cette fois, à ne pas se laisser distraire par le spectacle qui se joue à l'extérieur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en vérité, car son esprit ne parvient pas à s'apaiser; revient, encore et encore, au sujet Yazoo qui, définitivement, ne semble pas décidé à le laisser en paix.

_En tout cas… pas tant que je resterai dans l'incertitude avec cette histoire._

Et c'est bien là tout le problème, car n'étant pas plus avancé que quelques jours plus tôt.

_Quoique… ce n'est pas tout à fait exact._

Parce que depuis la veille, il y a un petit quelque chose qui se passe en lui qui ne lui plaît pas du tout. Ce n'est plus seulement une question d'attirance physique envahissante, non ! Le phénomène commence également à parasiter ses sentiments et…

_D'accord… je crois qu'il faut que je regarde les choses en face !_

Et qu'il reconnaisse que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Yazoo ne sont plus exactement les mêmes qu'au début de toute cette histoire.

Un soupir lui échappe. Portant les yeux en direction de son ordinateur, qui attend toujours qu'il daigne revenir à lui, il l'éteint et en rabat la partie supérieure. Puis, après avoir rassemblé rapidement les notes de son premier jet, il abandonne le tout sur ce dernier, avant de récupérer son thé et de retirer le sachet qui y infuse. Celui-ci termine dans sa corbeille et il laisse ses doigts glisser le long de sa tasse, prend une gorgée de son contenu, soupire encore, avant de s'affaisser contre le dossier de son siège.

Une inspiration. Longue. Profonde. Au bout de laquelle il se doit de reconnaître que…

_Peut-être que mon cas est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais._

Que non seulement Yazoo l'excite, mais qu'en plus…

_Je crois… que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui._

Et à cette simple pensée, il peut sentir son estomac se nouer. Il voudrait pouvoir continuer de nier, mais pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, les signes sont plus qu'évidents.

_Mais ça faisait tout de même un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… j'avais presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait, à force._

Surtout, à quel point la chose peut être épuisante. Il ne sait pas tellement de quelle façon les autres vivent le phénomène, mais en ce qui le concerne, il a toujours un mal fou à se sortir l'objet de ses désirs de la tête. Du mal à dormir… du mal à vivre… juste cette envie de voir la personne en question, de la toucher, d'être à ses côtés, de…

 _Et clairement, j'aimerais qu'il soit ici avec moi, en ce_ _moment_ _._

Rien que de pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie lui manque. Discuter avec lui sans cette espèce de malaise qui règne à présent entre eux. Juste l'écouter, le savoir près de lui et puis…

— Franchement… ! Comment est-ce que je suis passé de : jamais je ne pourrai le toucher et rien que de nous imaginer nous embrasser m'angoisse, à : non seulement j'ai envie de coucher avec, mais en plus, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui ?!

Parce que si l'excitation première, il peut la mettre sur le dos de ce fichu instinct de Réunion, en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, c'est une toute autre histoire…

— Enfin, il me semble…

Car dans son hypothèse initiale, l'héritage de Jenova n'est pas censé influencer plus que ça leurs sentiments à l'égard des uns et des autres. Il peut les attirer, les rendre obsédés par leurs semblables, mais l'affection – ou non – qu'ils se portent n'est logiquement pas supposé être parasitée dans le processus.

_Et si je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Yazoo…_

Alors le fait qu'il se sente attiré par lui est de l'ordre du logique. Après tout, s'il l'aime, il a forcément envie de vivre des expériences plus intimes en sa compagnie. Le problème étant que, dans le cas présent…

_Je ne suis pas sûr que cette saloperie ne soit pas capable d'avoir une emprise sur mes sentiments, justement._

Mais admettons ! Admettons que ce qui est en train de se passer en lui soit bien réel, qu'il ne s'agisse en aucune façon d'une manipulation de la part du parasite qui l'habite.

— Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

Non, clairement, il ne peut pas. Déjà parce que Yazoo et lui n'ont pas le même âge, mais aussi…

_Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir comment il réagirait, si je lui avouais que je…_

Pas très bien, sans doute. Car ce n'est après tout pas pour ça qu'il l'a approché à la base… pas pour quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis lui avouer un truc pareil… pour le coup, il n'est pas certain que leur relation en sortirait intacte.

_Clairement, je dois garder ça pour moi._

D'autant plus que maintenant que Kadaj a pris en main les futures relations sentimentales de son frère, celui-ci ne tardera sans doute pas à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie…

_Quelqu'un de son âge… avec qui il pourra construire une relation saine._

Le problème étant que Yazoo n'a non seulement personne en vue, mais que contrairement à ce qu'il espérait la veille, la possibilité de pouvoir bientôt entrer en contact avec d'autres jeunes hommes ne semble pas lui avoir fait renoncer à son idée première.

_Et même pas du tout !_

Car s'il en croit son attitude de tout à l'heure, non seulement il est toujours partant pour coucher avec lui, mais il commence également à prendre de l'assurance.

 _Mais_ _si j'accepte de coucher avec lui dans ces conditions, ça ne risque pas d'arranger les choses._

Ni pour lui, ni pour Yazoo. Et quand viendra l'heure de la rupture, parce que ce dernier aura trouvé quelqu'un qui ne sera pas un simple plan cul…

_Je vais en baver._

Sévèrement en baver. Il sait à quoi ça ressemble, quand il a le cœur brisé, et ce n'est clairement pas beau à voir. Du reste, son instinct de Réunion risque de rendre l'épreuve encore plus douloureuse pour lui, car celui-ci ne va certainement pas apprécier l'éloignement que ça engendrera.

_Je suis dans une galère pas possible…_

Et au bord de l'implosion, accessoirement. Mais au moins, voilà un détail dont il va pouvoir s'occuper rapidement.

_Et ensuite, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je pourrai me remettre au travail._

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de déboutonner son pantalon, qu'il peut entendre un cri éclater sous ses fenêtres. Son cœur manquant un battement, il se jette aussitôt sur ses pieds pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Plus bas, Kadaj se tortille à même le sol. Des plaintes douloureuses lui parviennent, en même temps que les exclamations de ses frères qui sortent de la piscine pour voir comment il va.

— Forcément… il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille bien longtemps, celui-là.

Un soupir lui échappe. Ses frères se sont à présent accroupis à ses côtés et il peut voir Yazoo l'aider à se relever. Et si Kadaj se tient la tête, il ne semble pas sérieusement blessé.

— Enfin… à première vue.

Il décide donc d'aller tout de même avertir Sephiroth de l'accident, au moins histoire qu'on ne vienne pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir fait si l'évènement devait se révéler plus sérieux qu'il n'en a l'air.

— Je suis sûr qu'il a encore voulu faire le malin et qu'il est tombé la tête la première de la piscine, grommelle le Banoran en quittant son appartement. Ce gosse ne se calmera décidément jamais !

Et n'a, de toute façon, pas tellement l'air décidé d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

Tout en secouant la tête, il s'arrête face à la porte de ses amis. Il a vu Sephiroth s'engouffrer là-dedans en remontant de la cuisine et, avec un peu de chance, il s'y trouve encore. Mais alors qu'il frappe trois coups et qu'il lance un « Seph' ? », c'est la voix plus que contrariée d'Angeal qui lui répond :

— Pas maintenant, Gen' !

Tout d'abord étonné, Genesis reste bêtement là, les sourcils haussés. Puis son regard s'attarde sur la porte… cette porte close derrière laquelle, visiblement, ses deux amis se sont retranchés. Un affreux sourire vient lui étirer les lèvres. Le regard pétillant, il s'appuie de l'épaule contre le mur et questionne :

— Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là-dedans ?

Le silence lui tient lieu de réponse. Un silence clairement hostile, qui ne fait qu'accroître sa curiosité. Frappant à nouveau à la porte, il lance :

— Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Et à la voix d'Angeal de s'élever de nouveau dans un grognement. Genesis porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, avant d'ajouter :

— Écoutez… je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous êtes… en train de jouer à un petit quelque chose dont j'aimerais bien avoir plus de détails, mais Kadaj vient de se faire mal et…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la porte s'entrebâille. Et dans l'interstice de celle-ci, Sephiroth, qui tire sur le bas de son t-shirt. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, Genesis fronce les sourcils.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore habillé, toi ?

— Kadaj ? lui répond simplement Sephiroth.

— Il a visiblement fait une chute, lui explique Genesis avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je n'en sais pas plus…

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner du chef, avant de lancer à l'intention d'Angeal :

— Je reviens.

Puis il sort dans le couloir et ferme la porte de leur chambre derrière lui.

— Yazoo est avec lui ? s'enquiert-il à l'intention de Genesis.

— Il l'aidait à se relever quand j'ai quitté mon appartement.

— Bien…

Sephiroth fait un pas en direction des escaliers, avant de s'arrêter et d'adresser un regard contrarié à ses mains.

— J'arrive, ajoute-t-il.

Là-dessus, il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Le Banoran ne tarde pas à entendre l'eau du robinet couler et, son sourire lui revenant aux lèvres, il s'adosse contre le mur.

— Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

Dans la salle de bain, le silence. Le robinet est finalement fermé et Sephiroth, qui termine d'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon, refait son apparition.

— Allons-y, dit-il, coupant court à toute question supplémentaire.

Un peu déçu, Genesis lui emboîte le pas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sephiroth n'a clairement pas besoin de lui pour régler cette histoire et il ferait donc mieux de retourner à ses occupations au lieu de…

— Merde ! Putain !

— Calme-toi… c'est pas bien grave.

— Ça fait putain de mal quand même !

Quand ils passent la porte de la cuisine, Kadaj est assis sur une chaise et Yazoo, penché dans sa direction, lui inspecte le visage. Puis, d'une main, il l'oblige à mettre sa tête en arrière.

— Reste comme ça…, dit-il, avant de lever les yeux en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Il a voulu jouer les cascadeurs et il est tombé. Rien de grave.

Puis il s'écarte pour laisser place à Sephiroth, qui vient à son tour inspecter les dégâts. Effectivement, rien de grave à déplorer. Une belle bosse au niveau du front et le nez qui saigne, auxquels s'ajoutent quelques égratignures, mais à part ça…

— J'ai tout ramené, Yaz' ! Je savais pas ce que tu…, commence Loz en arrivant, les bras chargés d'une trousse à pharmacie, de coton, de mouchoirs et même d'une serviette. Oh, vous êtes là ?

Là-dessus, il dépose son chargement sur la table.

— Sérieusement…, soupire Genesis en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça ameute toute la maison pour trois fois rien.

Kadaj ouvre la bouche pour répliquer il ne sait quelle vacherie, mais Sephiroth lui passe déjà un coton imbibé d'alcool sur ses égratignures. La surprise, autant que la douleur, arrachent un cri à l'adolescent qui en oublie instantanément le Banoran.

Gold sur ses talons, Loz est ressorti pour aller leur chercher des rafraîchissements dans la glacière. Genesis, lui, s'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le jardin et, l'espace d'un instant, son regard se perd en direction de celui-ci. À peine quelques minutes qu'il a quitté sa chambre et il est déjà en nage. Il ne sait pas à quoi va ressembler l'été cette année, mais s'il s'agit là d'une mise en bouche, alors il s'annonce particulièrement éprouvant.

_On devrait vraiment installer une clim dans cette foutue cuisine. Je ne comprends même pas qu'on ne l'ait pas déjà fait !_

Ce n'est après tout pas comme s'ils étaient dépendants de qui que ce soit en matière d'électricité. Ils produisent la leur grâce à des panneaux solaires installés sur le toit et en ont même plus qu'il ne leur en faut. Alors une clim de plus, une clim de moins… ça ne va pas faire une grande différente en termes de dépenses énergétiques.

_Et puis rien que de cuisiner par cette chaleur… heureusement que je ne m'y colle pas souvent, parce qu'il y aurait un moment que j'aurais explosé !_

Mais Angeal, qui est celui dans cette maison qui s'occupe d'une bonne partie des repas, semble aimer souffrir. Un peu trop, sans doute. Et en faire profiter le reste de la famille, par la même occasion.

Un grognement lui échappant, il va pour remonter dans son appartement quand ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la silhouette de Yazoo. Lui tournant le dos, celui-ci se tient derrière Sephiroth, une main portée à ses cheveux humides qu'il recoiffe sommairement.

Une goutte de sueur lui roule le long du dos, que Genesis suit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa course soit arrêtée par l'élastique de son caleçon. Une autre dégringole doucement de son menton à son cou, puis poursuit son exploration du côté de son épaule. Il a des doigts longs, agiles, et des jambes qui, vues à cette distance, sont encore plus impressionnantes. Il s'attarde d'ailleurs sur elles avec un peu trop d'insistance, les remonte des yeux jusqu'à l'ourlet de son caleçon, quand Yazoo remarque son manège.

Se tournant dans sa direction, il croise le regard de Genesis qui se crispe aussitôt et dont les joues se mettent à le picoter. Intérieurement, il jure – ulcéré contre lui-même. Est-il possible d'être encore plus pitoyable à son âge ?

Yazoo, toutefois, ne semble pas particulièrement gêné par son attitude. Un peu surpris au début, un sourire malin ne tarde pas à venir étirer ses lèvres. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il croise les bras, son regard soutenant toujours celui de Genesis – qui peut y lire une lueur intriguée.

_Merde !_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, Genesis ne parvient à détourner les yeux. Se sent complètement happé par ceux de Yazoo. Attiré. Déboussolé. Sa température corporelle en prend également un coup, grimpe plus que de raison et, à présent rouge vif, il se met à bredouiller bêtement :

— Je… je… mon appartement… j'ai des choses à faire… !

Et son désir sur le point d'exploser, il file au pas de course. Ignore le regard curieux que lui jette Sephiroth, ainsi que celui, satisfait et amusé, de Yazoo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je suis lancé, j'ai donc attaqué la partie 2 de cette fic... qui va être claaaaaaairement plus courte que la première. Pour le moment, j'en suis au chapitre 2 et je serais surpris qu'elle en fasse plus de 5 ou 6.


	16. Chapter 16

35

— C'est parfait ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas qu'on ne l'ait pas sortie plus souvent cette année !

Plongé dans la piscine, Genesis a appuyé ses bras contre le rebord de celle-ci et fait face à ses deux amis qui, de l'autre côté, entrent à leur tour dans l'eau. Pour l'occasion, Sephiroth a ramené ses cheveux en une espèce de chignon décoiffé et arbore un petit sourire en coin.

— Il y a quelques heures, lui rappelle celui-ci. Tu râlais parce que tu n'en voulais pas.

— J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas sous mes fenêtres, répond Genesis en levant un doigt. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'on aurait dû s'en servir davantage et que si une certaine personne n'était pas si radine, on en aurait même une à l'année !

— Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'argent, Gen', grogne Angeal. Ça use beaucoup trop d'eau pour pas grand-chose.

Et à Genesis de répliquer – se retenant de lui faire remarquer que, de l'eau, ils en gâchent déjà suffisamment à cause de toutes ces maudites plantes qu'il lui faut arroser chaque jour :

— Mais si on s'en faisait creuser une dans le jardin avec toute l'installation nécessaire à son entretien, on n'aurait même pas besoin d'en changer l'eau tous les ans ! Et avant que tu ne viennes encore m'enquiquiner avec des questions d'argent, je te rappelle que j'en possède à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et que je serais donc heureux de m'acquitter de cette dépense pour notre confort à tous !

Puis il tourne les yeux vers Sephiroth, comme pour quérir son soutien – la maison, aussi bien que le terrain, lui appartenant.

— Je vais y réfléchir…, dit celui-ci.

Ce qui ne satisfait ni Genesis, ni Angeal, mais les deux décident néanmoins d'en rester là. S'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau, le premier émet un soupir et lève les yeux en direction du ciel où le soleil, doucement, commence à se coucher. Si les températures sont déjà plus supportables qu'en après-midi, elles n'en demeurent pas moins étouffantes.

_Et demain, il va nous falloir entraîner les trois autres… s'il fait aussi chaud qu'aujourd'hui, ça va être un Enfer._

Avec un grognement, il revient à ses amis. Sephiroth a passé un bras en travers des épaules d'Angeal et la façon dont ils se regardent laisse à penser qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser. Poussant un nouveau grognement, Genesis lance :

— Vous serez aimables de vous retenir, vous deux. J'aime qu'on me raconte, mais jouer les voyeurs, ça n'est pas exactement mon truc.

— Personne ne te retient, lui répond simplement Sephiroth.

— D'autant que j'en connais un qui n'est pas du tout dans la retenue quand il est en couple, ajoute Angeal se tournant vers son ami.

— Et justement, je ne le suis pas. Alors un peu de compassion pour ceux qui subissent leur célibat, je vous prie !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupire Sephiroth.

Et à Angeal d'approuver d'un hochement de tête et de croiser les bras.

— D'autant que si tu voulais vraiment être en couple, tu le serais depuis longtemps, lui fait-il remarquer. Surtout avec toutes les aventures que tu enchaînes à Midgar…

Genesis a un geste de la main.

— Et ce ne sont que ça : des aventures. Ne confondons pas tout, d'accord ?

Angeal et Sephiroth s'échangent un regard, un regard qui en dit long sur la crédibilité qu'ils accordent à la volonté de leur ami d'avoir une relation sérieuse – ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer ce dernier.

— Je suis là, vous savez ?

— On sait, lui répond Sephiroth.

— C'est juste qu'on a un peu de mal à voir ce qui te manque pour sauter le pas…

Et à Genesis de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oh… je ne sais pas… voyons… que peut-il me manquer, sinon l'amour ?

Un mince sourire moqueur venant étirer les lèvres de Sephiroth, Genesis est sur le point de s'énerver contre lui quand Angeal questionne :

— Sérieusement ?

Et il semble à ce point surpris que Genesis sent son agacement monter encore d'un cran.

— Sérieusement, Angeal ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'imaginais que je pouvais sortir avec n'importe qui ?

— Eh bien…

— Et ça se prétend mon ami d'enfance… je ne sais même plus si je dois être énervé ou déçu, à ce stade !

Si Angeal se donne la peine d'avoir l'air troublé, Sephiroth, lui, se contente d'arquer un sourcil plus que dubitatif.

— Tu sais… peut-être que tu serais un peu plus crédible si tu ne couchais pas à droite et à gauche.

— Et moi je te signalerai qu'avoir de nombreuses aventures ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de peu sérieux en amour. Mais merci de supposer le contraire !

— Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui bloque ? s'enquiert Angeal. Je veux dire… avec toutes les rencontres que tu fais, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y en a pas au moins une avec laquelle tu aurais pu envisager de construire quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux ?

— J'ai l'amour difficile, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Cette fois, le regard que s'échangent Angeal et Sephiroth est plus incertain qu'autre chose. Genesis, lui, pousse un soupir et rejette la tête en arrière, ses deux bras de nouveau appuyés contre le rebord de la piscine. En vérité, il peut comprendre leur réaction. C'est vrai qu'à force de vous voir voguer de conquête en conquête, les gens peuvent difficilement avoir une opinion différente de votre sérieux en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur. Pourtant, il ne plaisante pas quand il prétend n'avoir rencontré personne susceptible de faire battre le sien depuis un moment.

_Enfin, jusqu'à récemment…_

Et bien entendu, il fallait que l'amour le rattrape pour une relation aussi compliquée que celle-là. À force, il va vraiment finir par croire qu'il est né sous une mauvaise étoile.

_Surtout que je me satisfaisais parfaitement de la situation actuelle. Je veux dire… d'accord, avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ne m'aurait pas déplu, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en éprouvais vraiment le besoin._

Face à son silence soudain, Angeal fronce les sourcils.

— Ok, écoute…, commence-t-il. Je suis désolé. (Et comme Genesis reporte les yeux sur lui et le fixe sans comprendre, il ajoute :) Visiblement, on t'a blessé et…

Et à Genesis de secouer la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Blessé, peut-être pas, mais vous pouvez vraiment être vexant par moment tous les deux. Enfin, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je ne vais pas vous bouder pour si peu, ne t'inquiète pas. (Puis son sourire s'élargissant, il croise les mains derrière sa nuque.) Enfin, si vous tenez vraiment à vous faire pardonner, je ne serais pas contre que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vos folies de cette après-midi !

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais désolé, lui rappelle Sephiroth.

— Et moi, je ne le suis pas à ce point, le seconde Angeal. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

— Quels amis décevants vous faites, vraiment… !

En réponse, Sephiroth émet un rire de gorge bref. Près de lui, Angeal s'étire, écarte les bras et pousse un bâillement avant d'annoncer :

— Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul…

— On vient à peine d'arriver, lui lance Genesis en le voyant se lever. Le dîner peut bien attendre encore un peu, 'Geal.

— Mais ça suffit pour moi, lui répond son ami en enjambant le bord de la piscine. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'envoler, je pourrai en profiter plus tard.

— Franchement… !

— Tu as besoin de moi ? s'enquiert Sephiroth.

— Non, c'est bon, lui répond Angeal en se courbant pour l'embrasser. Et puis si personne ne reste pour lui tenir compagnie, il va vraiment finir par faire la tête.

— Surtout, continuez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

C'est au tour d'Angeal d'émettre un petit rire. L'instant d'après, il a sauté de la piscine et s'éloigne d'eux avec un signe de la main. Le suivant des yeux, Genesis pousse un soupir contrarié. Puis il reporte son attention sur Sephiroth qui, d'une main, contrôle son chignon. Son sourire lui revenant, il arque un sourcil et lance, aguicheur :

— Eh bien, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi…

Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge amusé et laisse en paix ses cheveux.

— On fait mieux comme phrase d'approche.

— Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les classiques. S'ils ont obtenu ce titre, crois-moi, c'est qu'ils ont fait leurs preuves.

Puis le Banoran fait le tour des lieux du regard.

— Ça manque d'un petit quelque chose à boire, non ? Je savais qu'on aurait dû ramener des boissons !

— Il doit en rester dans la glacière, lui dit Sephiroth en désignant celle-ci du menton.

Une moue retroussant sa lèvre, Genesis tourne la tête en direction de celle-ci. Elle se trouve en effet toujours sous la table, seulement…

— Avec cette température, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait cessé d'être utile depuis un moment. Et puis je pensais plutôt à de la boisson pour adultes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ?

— Le salon est à côté…

— Et Angeal, occupé en cuisine… il ne me verra donc pas aller piocher dans sa réserve personnelle !

Il en est à se frotter les mains, comme le ferrait un enfant enchanté par le mauvais tour qu'il s'apprête à jouer. Un sourire aux lèvres, Sephiroth lève les yeux en direction des fenêtres donnant sur son appartement et fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il vient de rêver ou… ?

— J'y vais dans cinq minutes ! lui annonce son ami. Juste le temps de me rafraîchir encore un peu, puis je file nous chercher de quoi nous… un problème ?

Levant à son tour les yeux en direction des fenêtres, il plisse les paupières. N'apercevant toutefois rien de suspect, il interroge Sephiroth du regard.

— C'est rien, lui dit celui-ci. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi, mais… j'ai dû rêver.

Puis il hausse les épaules. Genesis, lui, revient à ses fenêtres, mais ne remarquant toujours rien de suspect, se range à la conclusion de son ami. De toute façon, à part Yazoo, il ne voit pas qui s'introduirait chez lui, Loz et Kadaj étant du genre à s'en tenir éloignés…

_Et puis vu ma relation actuelle avec Yazoo, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait quoi que ce soit à y faire._

— Au fait, lui lance Sephiroth. Angeal m'a parlé de ton hypothèse…

Et comme Genesis revient à lui, cligne des yeux sans bien comprendre à quoi il fait référence, Sephiroth précise :

— À propos de cette histoire d'instinct de Réunion. Sur quoi est-ce que tu t'appuies exactement… ?

— Tu veux dire, pour être parvenu à cette conclusion ? (Et comme Sephiroth approuve d'un hochement de tête, il ajoute :) Pour le moment, surtout sur mon observation… et puis pas mal de réflexion.

— Donc, rien de vraiment solide ?

— Eh bien, en tant qu'heureux détenteur d'un instinct de Réunion, je pense que mon expérience personnelle n'est pas non plus ce qu'on peut appeler de la gnognotte. Et pour le reste… (Il a un geste de la main.) Je vis au milieu de vous autres et ça ne m'a pas l'air trop mal, niveau sujets d'observation.

Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge pas franchement très convaincu. Il reconnaît toutefois :

— Je pense que tu as mis la main sur des pistes intéressantes. Reste maintenant à étudier le tout avec plus de rigueur.

— Tu ne comptes pas m'écarter, j'espère ?

— Pour que tu te mettes à bouder ? Je suis plus intelligent que ça…

Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un « Tsssss ! », avant de se lever enfin et d'annoncer :

— Dans ce cas… je vais nous chercher de quoi trinquer à notre collaboration !

36

Non sans précautions, Yazoo s'approche à nouveau des fenêtres. Il a bien failli être surpris par son grand frère et n'a eu que le temps de se reculer au moment où les yeux de ce dernier se levaient dans sa direction.

_On peut dire que j'ai eu chaud… !_

Car même s'il ne risque pas d'avoir de problèmes si on le découvrait à crapahuter dans l'appartement de Genesis en son absence, il tient tout de même à rester discret.

— Comme je le pensais…, murmure-t-il en voyant justement ce dernier se lever pour sortir de la piscine. La vue d'ici est vraiment pas mal.

Pas étonnant que le Banoran y ait perdu du temps aujourd'hui !

_Et en parlant de lui…_

Il doit bien reconnaître qu'il a un corps plus que désirable. Il avait déjà noté qu'il était bien sculpté, mais… l'observer avec son état d'esprit actuel rend le spectacle encore plus appréciable.

 _Et_ _si j'en crois sa réaction dans la cuisine, je l'intéresse bel et bien_ _._

Et lui qui s'inquiétait du spectacle que son corps pouvait offrir s'en sent particulièrement flatté. Un peu rassuré, aussi… parce que s'il est capable de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez un homme aussi séduisant que Genesis, alors c'est qu'il ne doit pas trop mal se défendre de son côté.

_Du moins, j'espère…_

Malgré tout, il semble que s'il veut que les choses entre eux cessent de traîner, alors ça va être à lui de les prendre en main.

_Oui… si je ne fais rien, on y est encore l'année prochaine._

Le Banoran s'éloignant, Yazoo le suit du regard et doit se tordre le cou pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu du spectacle. Puis, après un soupir, il se recule et quitte finalement l'appartement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON ! Je pensais que je pourrais poster les chapitres qu'il me reste assez rapidement, mais ! Après relecture de ceux-ci, je me rends compte que je vais vraiment avoir du boulot si je veux les rendre lisible. Je savais que j'aurais un peu de travail, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point ! °^°''
> 
> Du coup, je pense qu'après le chapitre 17 (Que je devrais poster demain si ma connexion internet daigne enfin arrêter de merder), la suite pourrait mettre un peu de temps apparaître. ^^'
> 
> En ce qui concerne la partie 2 de cette fic, j'ai terminé son 5ème chapitre et... au final, elle va être un peu plus longue que prévue (Forcément !), vu qu'il doit me rester deux ou trois chapitres à écrire.


	17. Chapter 17

37

Faisant face à l'évier de la salle de bain, Loz a les cheveux en vrac. Un jogging sombre et un t-shirt gris pour pyjama, il se frotte les yeux d'une main, sa brosse à dents en bouche. Dans le couloir, un pas qui se rapproche. Il tourne seulement la tête en direction de la porte laissée ouverte quand Yazoo fait son apparition.

Un sourire lui montant aux lèvres, il veut le saluer, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est à peine intelligible et il doit d'abord cracher dans l'évier le dentifrice qui l'encombre.

— Tu vas courir ? questionne-t-il.

Les cheveux pas vraiment en meilleur état que les siens, son frère opine du chef. Un short de sport et un débardeur lui tiennent lieu de tenue, en plus d'une paire de baskets. Comme il pénètre dans la salle de bain, Loz se décale sur le côté pour lui permettre d'avoir accès à l'évier.

Yazoo l'ouvre et se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, histoire d'émerger de la somnolence qui l'écrase encore. Puis attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer, il reporte son attention sur son frère.

— Tu ne ferais pas mieux de les laver après le petit déjeuner ?

Et à Loz de cracher à nouveau ce qu'il a en bouche, avant de répondre :

— Je vais me les relaver après, mais des fois, j'oublie. Alors comme ça, je suis sûr qu'elles seront propres quand même. (Puis, avec un signe de la tête en direction de la cabine douche, il questionne :) T'as besoin que je sorte ?

Abandonnant la serviette près de l'évier, Yazoo secoue la tête.

— Non… il faudra de toute façon que je prenne une douche en revenant, alors… puer pour puer, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Et à Loz d'émettre un « Mhhhh… » de compréhension. Il a d'ailleurs à peine remis sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche qu'il la ressort déjà et s'enquiert :

— Dis… ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ?

— Tu sais bien que non.

Réponse qui fait fleurir un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Se sentant à présent un peu perdu, il baisse les yeux sur sa brosse à dents, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au couloir, puis de revenir à sa brosse à dents et… trépignant, il finit par se rincer la bouche et abandonne l'objet encore dégoulinant de dentifrice dans le verre de Genesis.

— Je peux demander à Kadaj de venir avec nous aussi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été courir tous les trois.

Et à Yazoo de hausser les épaules. Appuyé contre l'évier, il étouffe un bâillement, avant de répondre :

— Il dort encore, mais tu peux lui proposer si tu veux.

— Je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui ! Attends, je reviens tout de suite !

Là-dessus, il sort dans le couloir et Yazoo peut l'entendre courir jusqu'à leur chambre. Portant une main à sa nuque, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant que Kadaj ne se mette à râler contre Loz et son empressement à le tirer de son sommeil…

38

Le visage enfoncé dans ses oreillers, le corps emmêlé dans ses couvertures, Genesis ouvre un œil. Dans le couloir, il peut entendre Kadaj pester et ce sale gosse, comme à son habitude, ne se soucie pas de savoir si d'autres dorment encore.

Un coup d'œil à son horloge lui apprend qu'il n'est que six heures et quelques du matin. Il était deux heures quand il s'est couché, désespérant de réécrire son premier jet qui, pour son plus grand malheur, continue de jouer les récalcitrants.

_À sept heures trente, le petit déjeuner, et ensuite…_

Ensuite, il aura un peu de temps devant lui avant de devoir superviser l'entraînement d'un des trois jeunes. Il compte donc en profiter pour essayer d'avancer encore un peu, même si ça doit se résumer à un ou deux paragraphes.

_Encore combien de pages, déjà… ?_

Il pense en avoir au moins réécrit la moitié… enfin, peut-être… il n'est plus très sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a encore jusqu'à après-demain pour envoyer ce fichu texte avant qu'on ne revienne lui taper sur les doigts.

_Ça va le faire, oui… c'est sûr que ça va le faire._

Car dans le cas contraire, il devra présenter ses excuses au directeur d'une certaine revue et s'il y a bien une chose dont son ego n'a pas besoin en ce moment, c'est bien de subir une humiliation pareille !

39

Tous trois au milieu de la route longeant leur propriété, Yazoo et ses frères en terminent avec leur échauffement.

Se tenant entre les deux autres, Kadaj arbore au niveau de son front un bel hématome, dont le jumeau se retrouve du côté de son nez. Il courbe le dos en arrière, histoire d'apaiser une tension qu'il peut y sentir, avant d'effectuer de petits sauts sur place et de questionner, débordant d'énergie :

— C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

— Deux minutes, Kadaj, lui répond Yazoo. Loz n'a pas terminé.

— Rah, mais il est trop lent, aussi. C'est chiant !

Disant cela, il tourne un regard agacé en direction de Loz qui, avec un haussement d'épaules, répond :

— Je fais comme Angeal m'a dit de faire.

— Angeal, il est chiant aussi ! Et t'as pas besoin de faire tous ces étirements avant de courir, sérieux !

— Mais Angeal a dit que c'était mieux quand même.

Et à Kadaj de pousser un soupir exaspéré et de rejeter la tête en arrière, tandis que Loz s'en retourne à son échauffement. Près de lui, Yazoo se gratte les cheveux et ne semble pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, Kadaj bascule son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, impatient de passer à la partie amusante et à deux doigts de les planter là pour aller courir sans eux. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt rare qu'il se donne la peine de s'adonner à cette activité, contrairement à Yazoo qui court presque tous les matins. Loz, quant à lui, accompagne en général Angeal ou bien Sephiroth – sinon les deux –, tandis que lui-même, à l'heure où tout ce petit monde quitte le navire, n'est toujours pas réveillé et ne daigne en général se lever qu'au moment du petit déjeuner.

_Pffff, ils se fatiguent vraiment pour des conneries…_

Reportant son attention sur Yazoo, il pince les lèvres. Son frère est vraiment grand. Vraiment beaucoup trop grand. À ce rythme, c'est sûr, il va bien réussir à dépasser leur grand frère, tandis que lui…

_Sérieux, ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi grand !_

Un coup à vous foutre des complexes quand, comme lui, vous avez un mal fou à gagner des centimètres. Il a beau se répéter que ça va finir par venir, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il va se réveiller et arrêter de devoir se déboîter le cou pour parler aux membres de sa famille, mais… il y a aussi des moments comme celui-là où il se demande s'il n'est pas plutôt condamné à rester petit.

_N'empêche, je me demande si c'est vrai, son histoire, là._

Son regard venant se perdre du côté de l'entrejambe de son frère – sur laquelle il s'attarde avec un peu trop d'insistance –, il fronce les sourcils, pas certain de savoir quoi en penser. Et à Yazoo de faire remarquer :

— Heu… c'est gênant, tu sais ?

Battant des paupières, Kadaj relève les yeux dans sa direction. Puis il renifle, avant de répliquer :

— Ouais, bin… ça avait pas l'air de te gêner quand tu t'en vantais hier !

— Sérieusement… t'es encore là-dessus ?

En réponse, Kadaj hausse les épaules, l'air de mauvais poil. Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir, avant d'échanger un regard avec Loz, qui secoue la tête. Puis il revient à Kadaj et lui passe un bras en travers des épaules – avec pour résultat de le sentir se crisper.

— Allez, Kadaj, c'est bon. Je te faisais marcher !

Et comme son frère lui retourne un regard suspicieux, il ajoute :

— Vraiment. C'est juste que c'est tellement facile de te foutre en rogne, que des fois… c'est trop tentant.

En soutien, Loz opine plusieurs fois du chef. Kadaj, lui, laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant visiblement trop que croire. Puis, revenant à Yazoo, il questionne :

— Sérieux ? (Et comme Yazoo approuve d'un hochement de tête, il émet un reniflement dubitatif.) Dans ce cas… elle fait quelle taille ?

— Tu as cru que j'avais été la mesurer ?

— Pourquoi, tu l'as pas fait ?

Et face à l'expression plus qu'interloquée de Yazoo, Loz ne peut s'empêcher de laisser entendre son rire.

— Parce que toi…, commence le premier. Tu l'as fait ?

— Ben… ouais, répond Kadaj, comme si c'était là quelque chose de parfaitement naturel. J'veux dire… mes potes ils arrêtent pas de se vanter de leur taille, tout ça, alors…

— Sérieusement…

— Du coup, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait chez moi, mais…

— T'as remarqué qu'il te manquait pas mal de centimètres par rapport à eux, hein ? devine Yazoo. Et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient exagérer histoire de se faire mousser ?

Et à Kadaj d'avoir une expression contrariée.

— Ben, si… mais quand même, la mienne m'a paru vachement petite, alors…

Alors Yazoo devine sans mal le reste. Kadaj s'est mis à complexer et a donc demandé à Todd de bien vouloir comparer avec lui, mais comme celui-ci n'a pas voulu…

Tournant les yeux vers Loz, qui en a enfin terminé avec son échauffement, il laisse entendre un « Mhhhh… » songeur, avant de questionner :

— Elle est si impressionnante que ça ?

Et à Loz de laisser entendre un « Heu… » incertain. Kadaj, lui, renifle.

— Franchement, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer !

Beaucoup plus détendu, il s'est rapproché de Yazoo et, comme il le faisait parfois quand il était plus jeune, a refermé une main sur le haut de son frère. Loz hausse les épaules.

— Ben… je suis pas sûr, répond-il. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus grand que lui.

— Moi, j'suis sûr qu'il est pas formé normal ! grommelle Kadaj.

Et à Yazoo de laisser à nouveau entendre un « Mhhhh… », de plus en plus intrigué par toute cette histoire.

— Je pourrais la voir, moi aussi ?

Battant des paupières, Loz semble momentanément pris de court. Puis il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, pas très à l'aise.

— Heu… je préfère pas…

— Tu l'as bien montrée à Kadaj, lui rappelle Yazoo.

— Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Si c'est toi, ça me gêne.

— Ah bon… ?

Et quoiqu'un peu déçu, Yazoo n'insiste pas. Revient plutôt à Kadaj qui est toujours agrippé à son débardeur et, le serrant davantage contre lui, ajoute :

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es encore jeune et en pleine croissance, alors… il y a encore des chances pour que ça change de ce côté. Et puis… même si ça doit rester petit… (Il a un haussement d'épaules, les yeux levés en direction du ciel.) C'est pas la honte non plus !

— Pfff ! Facile à dire quand on en a une grande !

— Et moi je te répète que je te faisais marcher ! Elle est normale, d'accord ? (Puis, plissant les yeux, Yazoo ajoute :) Enfin… pas que j'en ai vu beaucoup d'autres dans ma vie, mais… j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été gâté plus que ça par la nature.

Là-dessus il s'écarte et, d'une main, vient ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère.

— Sur ce, trêve de blablas ! Si on veut arriver à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

40

Son café porté à ses lèvres, Genesis adresse un regard mauvais aux jacinthes qui, ce matin encore, se dressent impunément face à lui. Il a eu beau râler la veille au soir, il semblerait que personne, dans cette maison, ne soit décidé à l'écouter.

_Il ne faudra pas qu'une certaine personne vienne se plaindre si elles disparaissent mystérieusement…_

Une certaine personne qui, en cet instant même, prend son petit déjeuner à sa gauche avec l'expression de ceux qui se sentent parfaitement droits dans leurs bottes. Son agacement, alimenté par sa mauvaise nuit, montant d'un cran, Genesis repose sa tasse sur la table avec brusquerie.

— Vous savez que je n'aurai de cesse de m'en plaindre tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait disparaître cette horreur ?

Une tartine dans une main et un journal plié dans l'autre, Sephiroth laisse entendre un bruit de gorge pour toute réponse. Angeal, lui, relève les yeux de ses céréales pour répliquer :

— Et moi je te répète qu'elles sont très bien où elles sont et qu'elles y resteront.

— Que tu dis !

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer d'aussi bon matin ? leur lance Sephiroth qui, le regard toujours baissé en direction de son journal, a arqué un sourcil.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, lui dit Genesis, alors ordonne que cesse cette folie !

— Des fleurs, Gen', grommelle Angeal. Juste des fleurs…

— Et qui n'ont rien à faire au milieu de la table à laquelle nous prenons nos repas !

— Il n'est même pas huit heures et je suis déjà fatigué, soupire Sephiroth en laissant retomber son journal sur la table en question.

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à sa décision lâche de rester en dehors de cette histoire, mais les aboiements de Gold se font entendre au même moment dans le jardin. Lui répond la voix de Loz, ainsi que les exclamations de Kadaj. L'instant d'après, Yazoo et ses frères font leur entrée dans la cuisine, en sueur et encore essoufflés par leur activité physique.

— Vous arrivez tard, leur fait remarquer Sephiroth, comme Yazoo se laisse tomber sur sa chaise habituelle.

— On a perdu du temps à discuter, lui répond le jeune homme, en s'éventant d'une main.

Son débardeur lui collant à la peau, il tire dessus et émet une expiration. Ses frères se sont eux aussi installés à table et, sans attendre de reprendre contenance, ont déjà attrapé ce qui leur tombait sous la main et attaqué leur petit déjeuner.

Fronçant les sourcils, Angeal leur dit :

— Vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre une douche avant de manger !

— Après, réplique Kadaj en croquant dans une tranche de pain qu'il a généreusement recouverte de confiture. Je crève la dalle !

Loz le seconde d'un grognement et se verse un plein bol de céréales, avant de se lever pour aller se faire chauffer du lait. Angeal secoue la tête, mais préfère laisser couler; ne remarque pas un seul instant le trouble qui s'est emparé de Genesis.

Car Yazoo, qui continue de s'éventer d'une main, le fixe à présent. Contrairement à la veille où il s'évertuait à éviter son regard chaque fois qu'il croisait le sien, ce matin, il ne se gêne pas pour le soutenir. Et, entre ses yeux qui continuent de le troubler plus que de raison, entre la sueur qui lui dégouline le long du visage et son souffle encore un peu haletant, le Banoran sent monter en lui une excitation dangereuse qu'il contrecarre en partie en baissant le nez en direction de son café.

Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Yazoo relâche finalement son haut et, tout en joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, annonce :

— Je crois que j'ai envie de m'entraîner avec Genesis, aujourd'hui.

Le concerné sursaute brutalement et manque de laisser tomber sa tasse dans la manœuvre – attirant sur lui le regard d'Angeal. Retourné à son journal, Sephiroth hoche la tête.

— Comme tu veux. Pour ma part, j'ai promis à Loz que je m'occuperai de lui aujourd'hui.

En confirmation, Loz émet un « Ouais ! », avant de couper le feu sous sa casserole de lait. Sa panique à son maximum, Genesis ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Angeal lance déjà :

— Il ne reste donc que Kadaj… on ne peut pas dire que vous me laissiez l'élève le plus simple, tous les deux.

— Sympa, hein ? grogne l'adolescent, la bouche pleine de sa tartine.

Et le regard qu'il adresse à Angeal brille à ce point d'agacement que Genesis décide de tenter sa chance. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, il propose :

— Je peux l'entraîner à ta place, si tu préfères. Après tout, lui ou Yazoo…

— Mais moi c'est avec toi que je veux m'entraîner, réplique Yazoo en croisant les mains devant lui.

Et sur ses lèvres un petit sourire qui déplaît tellement au Banoran que celui-ci lui décoche un regard agacé. L'espace d'une seconde, Yazoo se trouble et, retrouvant son attitude peu assurée des jours précédents, dévie finalement le sien.

— Et moi, j'ai pas dit que j'voulais m'entraîner avec toi, fait Kadaj. Ouais, non, tu me prends encore plus la tête qu'Angeal.

— Kadaj ! le rabroue Angeal.

Loz a repris place à table et a attaqué son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Le museau levé dans sa direction, Gold bat doucement de la queue, espérant qu'il ne l'oubliera pas.

Comprenant qu'il est à deux doigts de se faire piéger, Genesis tente une esquive maladroite :

— De toute façon, je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps de m'occuper de cette histoire d'entraînement aujourd'hui. J'ai du travail en retard et…

— J'ai quand même un peu l'impression que tu essayes d'éviter d'avoir à t'occuper de moi, le coupe doucement Yazoo, qui a retrouvé son assurance. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexer, mais…

— Et puis son boulot, là, ajoute Kadaj en désignant Genesis de sa cuillère pleine de confiture. Vous savez qu'il est en train d'écrire un truc pour vieux pervers ?

Attaqué de tous les côtés, Genesis se crispe.

Angeal, comme Sephiroth, ont à présent tourné les yeux dans sa direction, tandis que le regard de Yazoo est revenu le harceler. Et désireux d'éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer sur cette histoire de « vieux pervers », il cafte la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :

— J'ai vu Kadaj ouvrir le bar d'Angeal la dernière fois. Et il avait un verre à la main !

Et à l'adolescent de sursauter et de pousser un hoquet scandalisé.

— Même pas vrai !

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Angeal, avant de se tourner vivement vers le coupable. Kadaj !

— Mais il ment, s'pas moi qui… !

— Je savais bien que quelqu'un venait boire mes bouteilles derrière mon dos, mais si je m'attendais à ça !

Et tandis que la dispute entre Angeal et Kadaj enfle, détournant habilement l'attention de son ami d'enfance, Genesis émet un soupir de soulagement. Il n'en est toutefois pas pour autant débarrassé de Sephiroth qui, l'expression contrariée, lui dit :

— Yazoo a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'entraîner aujourd'hui. Et j'ai moi aussi l'impression que tu essayes de te défiler.

Devinant l'ombre du « pourquoi » qui doit lui brûler les lèvres, Genesis va pour noyer le poisson en lui expliquant qu'il est vraiment embêté avec son travail et qu'il a besoin de ces heures que leur entraînement va lui prendre pour avancer, mais… comme il ne veut vraiment pas ouvrir une brèche qui permettrait qu'on l'interroge sur ce qu'il est censé écrire de si scandaleux – certain que ça va lui retomber dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre –, il décide d'arrêter là les frais.

Son regard revenant à Yazoo, qui attend sa réponse avec une légère nervosité, il capitule donc :

— Je vais m'occuper de Yazoo. Mais je vous préviens qu'il n'est pas question que j'y passe ma journée ! Il y en a, ici, qui ont un métier, je vous rappelle !

Là-dessus, il ignore le petit sourire soulagé venu flotter sur les lèvres de Yazoo et s'en retourne à son café.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas updapté cette fic et dernièrement, j'avais même dû la mettre en privé parce que : je ne m'en sortais vraiment pas avec ses corrections, j'avais peur de devoir modifier considérablement ses premiers chapitres une fois la relecture de cette première partie terminée et... je ne pensais tout simplement pas que je trouverais le courage de retravailler tout ça aussi vite, haha ! (Non vraiment, je m'étais résigné à ce que cette fic moisisse dans un coin une bonne partie de l'année avant que je ne trouve le courage d'y revenir.)
> 
> La bonne nouvelle (?) c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de grosses modifications dans les chapitres que j'avais postés jusqu'ici. Quelques broutilles ont été revues, mais sans doute rien de bien important, et j'en suis actuellement à la dernière étape de ses corrections (Celle où le tout me semble tenir plus ou moins la route et où il me reste qu'à revoir quelques trucs dans les chapitres qu'il me reste à poster).
> 
> Autre chose, et ça concerne la scène de galipettes que j'avais annoncée il y a de ça quelques chapitres : finalement, il n'y en aura pas. Ou plutôt, on va dire qu'elle va être coupée vers sa fin. Parce que vraiment, j'ai eu beau essayer, retravailler, faire tout mon possible, je suis incapable d'écrire ce genre de scène. Je sais que c'est mauvais, donc ça me plombe le moral et, pour ne rien arranger, ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. Déjà que le peu que je vais poster (Au cours du chapitre 23) n'est pas forcément super confortable pour moi, en proposer plus, je crois que j'aurai du mal à l'assumer. Donc, voilà. Ahem ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est malheureusement au dessus de mes forces. ^^' (M'enfin, le rating M reste tout de même de rigueur, à mon avis.)

41

Marchant en tête, Genesis conduit Yazoo dans un coin isolé de leur propriété, là où il pourra discuter librement avec lui sans craindre que leur conversation ne soit surprise par un des membres de sa famille. Portant tous deux la tenue traditionnelle des Premières classes – Genesis ne se sentant jamais de ressortir son cuir sous de telles températures –, le jeune homme le suit docilement, un holster à l'épaule – dans lequel se trouve Velvet Nightmare – et l'épée de base du SOLDAT dans une main.

Après avoir dépassé un bosquet de fleurs et s'être enfoncés derrière des arbustes donnant sur un petit espace où se dessinent plusieurs arbres, Genesis se retourne enfin vers lui.

— Bon…, commence-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux.

Et à Yazoo de lui répondre, le nez baissé en direction de la lame de son épée dont il tripote la pointe :

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui m'entraînes, à ton avis ?

— Mais peut-être qu'il y avait un moment plus adapté pour ça ?

Dans le ton de Genesis, un reproche qui force Yazoo a relever son regard.

— Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de réfléchir…

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui !

— Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours et j'ai l'impression que tu cherches juste à gagner du temps pour ne pas avoir à me donner ta réponse.

— Et donc tu as décidé de me coincer de cette façon, au lieu de simplement venir frapper à ma porte ?

— Si j'étais venu frapper à ta porte, tu m'aurais dit que tu n'avais pas le temps, que tu étais déjà en retard dans ton travail et…

— Que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir davantage, complète Genesis pour lui.

— Voilà…

Le Banoran vient se pincer l'arrête du nez et prend une inspiration. En vérité, son agacement est principalement dû à sa nervosité de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Yazoo, mais… il n'empêche qu'il apprécie moyennement qu'on lui force la main de cette façon.

_Bon, c'est pas grave, calmons-nous…_

Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il fait traîner les choses… et que ce n'est sans doute pas chic de sa part de ne pas être revenu vers Yazoo – au moins pour lui signifier qu'il était encore réflexion. Surtout après que le jeune homme ait, quelques jours plus tôt, fait un pas dans sa direction pour mettre fin à la brouille qui existait entre eux.

— D'accord…, reprend-il finalement sur un ton plus conciliant en s'asseyant à terre et en déposant son épée à ses côtés. Alors profitons d'être juste tous les deux pour en parler. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie d'entraîner qui que ce soit aujourd'hui…

Et comme Yazoo l'imite, Genesis vient se masser les paupières.

— Écoute, commence-t-il. Je vais être tout à fait franc avec toi.

Puis il relève les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, qu'il peut voir se crisper légèrement. Marque un temps d'arrêt et avoue finalement :

— Tu n'as… même pas idée… d'à quel point tu m'excites. Et si je m'écoutais, je crois que je t'aurais déjà renversé dans l'herbe.

Complètement pris de court, Yazoo bat des paupières – et Genesis se sent satisfait de le voir rougir après l'humiliation subie la veille. Il l'en trouve même encore plus mignon et, après un petit reniflement amusé, tend une main vers celle du jeune homme pour la tapoter doucement.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte pour autant de coucher avec toi.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que là-dedans, répond Genesis en venant se frapper le front d'un doigt. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt pour. (Et comme Yazoo ouvre à nouveau la bouche, il lui fait signe qu'il n'a pas fini et poursuit :) Mais ce n'est plus forcément pour les mêmes raisons qu'au début. Enfin… un peu sans doute. Mais c'est surtout que… comment t'expliquer ça ?

Croisant les bras, Genesis cherche de quelle façon formuler correctement son ressenti. Il ne peut pas lui parler de ses sentiments naissants, ni de sa crainte de souffrir de cette relation… en tout cas pas frontalement. Quant au reste… après la nuit interminable qu'il vient de passer à se prendre davantage la tête sur cette histoire de « possible manipulation », que sur son texte, il en arrive à la conclusion qu'il lui est difficile de croire que ce qu'il ressent actuellement pour Yazoo ne soit pas réel.

Car s'il doit commencer à douter de ça, alors il lui faudrait également douter de son affection première pour lui, mais aussi de celle qu'il éprouve pour ses frères, Angeal, ou encore Sephiroth… et ça, il s'y refuse catégoriquement.

— En fait… j'ai peur de voir notre relation se détériorer si on s'engage là-dedans. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça.

Car s'il devait le perdre, clairement, il ne croit pas qu'il arriverait à se le pardonner.

— Toi et tes frères, vous êtes très importants pour moi, poursuit-il en revenant poser sa main sur celle de Yazoo pour la serrer. Et, oui, même cette petite peste de Kadaj – bien que si tu veux mon avis, il ne fait pas grand-chose pour mériter l'affection que je lui porte, cet ingrat ! Alors si tu devais t'éloigner de moi pour quelque chose d'aussi bête, je…

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi, le coupe Yazoo, qui semble un peu étonné qu'il puisse l'en imaginer capable.

— Sans doute pas, mais… parfois, il se produit certaines choses qu'on n'avait pas prévues et…

— Comme quoi ?

Genesis pousse un soupir – pas certain d'avoir envie de s'engager sur ce terrain, mais bien conscient qu'il aura du mal à faire comprendre ses hésitations à Yazoo s'il ne le fait pas.

— Eh bien, par exemple… si l'un de nous venait à éprouver des sentiments pour l'autre.

— Et ce serait… mal ?

À en croire la façon dont Yazoo le fixe, celui-ci ne comprend pas du tout en quoi ça pourrait poser problème. Soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment – auquel se rajoute la naissance d'un espoir qu'il préfère tuer aussitôt –, Genesis répond :

— Ça pourrait créer des complications, en tout cas. Si tu tombais amoureux de moi et que ce n'était pas réciproque, tu en souffrirais forcément et… rassure-moi, toute cette histoire est encore purement sexuelle ? Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi, pas vrai ?

À nouveau, il peut sentir l'espoir naître en lui et qui, cette fois, parvient à faire battre son cœur plus vite. Jurant intérieurement, il se force toutefois à l'ignorer. Yazoo, lui, hausse les épaules.

— Non, mais… si ça devait arriver…

— Si ça devait arriver, Yazoo, il y a bien trop d'années de différence entre nous pour que…

— Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ça me dérangerait, en vrai. Que la personne avec qui je sors soit beaucoup plus âgée que moi.

— Moyennement plus âgé que toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de dire que j'ai la cinquantaine, sinon !

Un reniflement amusé échappe à Yazoo.

— Tu chipotes…

— J'ai surtout assez de ton frère qui me traite de vieux toutes les deux minutes, alors ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, s'agace Genesis, avant de marquer un silence et d'ajouter : Mais même si je ne suis pas si vieux, je crois vraiment que ce qu'il te faut, c'est quelqu'un de ton âge.

— Tu parles comme si je venais de te proposer de sortir avec moi, se moque Yazoo, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et d'arquer un sourcil. Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi, des fois ?

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cette répartie, c'est au tour de Genesis de se taper un fard. Et à Yazoo d'en perdre aussitôt tout sourire et, le regard rond, de s'exclamer :

— Attends ! C'est vraiment ça ?

L'espace d'une seconde ou deux, le Banoran hésite. Il lui suffirait de quelques mots. Juste de quelques mots pour se libérer de ce poids, mais...

— Non, répond-il finalement, la gorge nouée. Juste… il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me regarder de cette façon, parce que ça me… (Il se racle la gorge et fait signe à Yazoo de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.) Mais de la même façon que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi, je le pourrais très bien moi aussi si on continue cette relation et… enfin… tu as bien conscience que si on couche ensemble une fois, ça va forcément se reproduire ?

— En tout cas, j'espérais que tu me le proposerais.

— Je l'aurais parié, soupire Genesis.

— Mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Je veux dire… si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera et…

— Mais si ça t'arrive et que moi, je ne suis pas prêt à sortir avec toi…

— Tu sais, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, le coupe Yazoo. Mais si toi tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble…

— Yazoo, attends !

— Moi, je pense que je pourrais être d'accord. Je veux dire… on se connaît, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi et puis…

— Et ta famille me tuerait.

— Et ma famille te tuerait.

— Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de mourir, Yazoo ?

— Ben… peut-être que j'en vaux la peine ?

— Yazoooooooo !

Et à Yazoo de laisser entendre un éclat de rire qui sonne agréablement aux oreilles de Genesis. Heureux de le revoir aussi naturel, un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Son rire, ses taquineries, et puis…

_Je crois… qu'il va vraiment réussir à me rendre dingue._

Car il ne se rend pas compte de la brèche qu'il vient de lui ouvrir, cet idiot. Lui qui craignait qu'il puisse se sentir mal à l'aise s'il venait à lui avouer ses sentiments…

 _Enfin, il a dit ça sans réfléchir. Je suis sûr que s'il prenait le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la question_ …

Mais s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement et que sa réponse était toujours oui ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre de… ?

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout le reste, Rhapsodos ?_

Un soupir lui échappant, il se passe une main le long du visage, avant de tendre celle-ci en direction de Yazoo.

— En définitif, il faut croire que c'est toi qui m'en auras fait le plus bavé…

Et sans y réfléchir vraiment, il se retrouve à l'attirer doucement à lui pour l'embrasser. Une crispation de surprise se fait sentir chez Yazoo, qui disparaît bien vite comme il ferme les yeux pour répondre à son baiser.

Contrairement à la première fois, ça se fait presque naturellement. Sans que la gêne ne se mêle à la partie. Et si Yazoo est toujours aussi maladroit, le moment n'en est pas moins satisfaisant pour Genesis. Oui, le simple fait de le sentir tout près de lui, de pouvoir savourer ses lèvres sans se poser de question, de laisser sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux et effleurer doucement la peau de sa nuque humide de sueur… ça n'a pas de prix !

Et quand il s'écarte enfin, c'est pour promettre :

— Demain, sans faute, je te donne ma réponse, d'accord ?

Leurs visages sont encore si proches que leurs fronts se touchent presque; un écart de seulement quelques centimètres, si plein de promesses qu'il lui fait courir un frisson le long du dos. Ce serait si simple de les combler, de revenir poser ses lèvres contre celles de Yazoo et de le serrer fort contre lui.

Les yeux du jeune homme, à cette distance, sont du reste plus envoûtants que jamais et c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas se laisser de nouveau happer par eux qu'il finit par se reculer davantage.

Yazoo, lui, se contente d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

— D'ici là, reprend Genesis. Je veux que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à la conversation qu'on a eue aujourd'hui. Que tu sois certain de vouloir prendre le risque que peut-être… toi ou moi…

— Et que ça puisse ne pas être réciproque, termine Yazoo pour lui.

— Et que ça puisse ne pas être réciproque, confirme Genesis, avant de laisser la fatigue le rattraper et, la mine à présent lasse, d'ajouter : Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie de m'occuper de ton entraînement… et comme j'ai encore ma nouvelle qui m'attend…

— Tu en as terminé le premier jet ?

— Je l'ai terminé, oui, mais…

— Tu voulais que je le lise, non ? Alors si on ne s'entraîne pas, je peux toujours… enfin, si ça ne risque pas de te retarder encore plus.

Et à Genesis de lui décocher un regard soudain plein d'espoir, presque brillant de larmes de reconnaissance.

— Oh, Yazoo, répond-il d'une voix chevrotante d'émotion. J'espérais tellement que tu me dirais ça !

Ses mains à présent sur les épaules du jeune homme, il poursuit, la tête basse – image même du désespoir :

— Je ne m'en sors vraiment pas avec mon deuxième jet et l'imbécile qui m'en a fait la commande m'a sonné les cloches il n'y a pas quelques jours. Et si je ne la lui rends pas dans les temps, je vais devoir lui présenter des excuses. Rien que d'y penser, j'en perdrais le sommeil !

— Et c'est juste à cause de ça que t'as l'air aussi fatigué aujourd'hui ?

Dans la voix de Yazoo, l'incrédulité.

— À cause de ça et du fait que j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur cette fichue nouvelle, pas moyen d'en venir à bout. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit pour essayer d'avancer et regarde-moi aujourd'hui ! Non seulement je suis une loque, mais en plus, c'est à peine si je l'ai réécrite de moitié ! (Puis, redressant la tête, il adresse un regard de reproche à Yazoo.) D'ailleurs, je ne remercie pas un petit imbécile de ma connaissance qui s'est amusé à me perturber toute la journée d'hier. À cause de lui, j'ai pris encore plus de retard dans mon travail !

Comprenant rapidement à quoi il fait référence, Yazoo ne peut retenir un pouffement.

— Et en plus de ça, tu trouves ça drôle, s'agace faussement Genesis. De mieux en mieux…

— Tu n'étais pas très discret, aussi.

— Et c'était une raison suffisante pour te balader en caleçon juste sous mes fenêtres ?

— En tout cas, c'était plutôt amusant.

— Haha !

— Mais je crois que je peux comprendre… c'est vrai que la vue de chez toi est pas mal ! Même si je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'en profiter.

— Comment ça, même si tu n'as pas eu le temps de…, commence Genesis, avant que l'illumination ne se fasse dans son esprit. Oooh, je vois ! Alors celui que Seph' a cru apercevoir chez moi, c'était toi ! (Puis, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, il ajoute :) Voyez-vous ça… !

— Puisque tu t'es rincé l'œil toute la journée, lui répond Yazoo en se levant, Velvet Nightmare pendant de nouveau à son épaule. J'avais bien le droit d'en profiter un peu moi aussi.

Et à Genesis de l'imiter en ramassant son arme au passage. Un soupir lui échappe.

— Écoute-toi donc parler ! Vraiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…

— Je suis sûr que tu es flatté.

— Et te voilà bien prétentieux, par-dessus le marché. Mais où est passé le gentil Yazoo que je connais ?

— Angeal prétend que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

— Celui-là ! Si un jour je le renie comme ami, il ne faudra pas qu'il s'en étonne !

En réponse, Yazoo laisse de nouveau entendre son rire. Perdant son expression de contrariété feinte, Genesis lui pose une main sur le bras et, son épée à l'épaule, reprend sur le ton de la confidence :

— Tu sais que j'ai un gâteau de chez Pascale qui nous attend dans mon frigidaire secret ? Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire une petite sieste et une fois que tu en auras terminé avec ma nouvelle, on pourra en discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, pendant que ces idiots continueront de suer sous ce soleil.

Malgré lui, les lèvres de Yazoo sont prises de frémissements.

— Si grand frère nous attrape…

— Et si Angeal nous attrape !

Puis les deux s'échangent un regard entendu et c'est cette fois à l'unisson qu'ils laissent entendre leur hilarité.


	19. Chapter 19

42

Les cheveux encore humides et une serviette sur les épaules, Yazoo s'arrête au milieu du couloir silencieux pour attarder son regard sur la porte de Genesis.

Il est heureux qu'ils en aient terminé avec les tensions qui existaient entre eux. Pouvoir discuter normalement avec lui lui avait manqué, tout autant que de se retrouver dans son bureau pour échanger sur ses textes autour d'une tasse de thé ou simplement de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et même s'il a une petite appréhension au sujet de leur tête-à-tête du lendemain, il se sent soulagé que cette histoire touche à sa fin.

_Même si de mon avis, il se prend un peu trop la tête…_

Avec un petit soupir, il gagne finalement sa chambre. Loz n'est pas encore là et le fait que ses peluches n'aient pas été dérangées témoigne qu'il n'a dû que passer en coup de vent pour récupérer son pyjama, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre sa douche. Kadaj, lui, est déjà étendu sur son lit. Son téléphone portable à la main, il lance à Yazoo – ce sans se donner la peine de lâcher l'écran des yeux :

— Y a Kunsel qui m'a recontacté. Il va m'envoyer des photos et d'autres trucs sur les mecs qu'il a repérés pour toi.

Et à Yazoo de lui adresser un regard un peu perdu, avant de se rappeler ce à quoi il fait référence. Il opine donc du chef et va s'étendre sur son propre lit tout en questionnant :

— Et donc… je vais devoir faire un choix parmi ces prétendants ?

— Ouais ! Enfin… si ça marche pas avec un, tu pourras toujours en contacter un autre, hein ? Kun' m'a dit qu'il leur avait pas encore causé de toi. Il dit que c'est mieux d'être discret au début et puis qu'il ira parler à ceux qui t'intéressent une fois que t'auras fait ton choix, histoire de voir s'ils sont chauds pour tenter une relation à distance. (Les touches de son portable craquant sous ses doigts, comme il continue la rédaction de son message, il ajoute :) Mais comme j't'ai dit, pas question de te laisser à un mec qu'en vaut pas la peine. Alors c'est sûr qu'on va devoir faire du tri.

— On… ? répète Yazoo.

— Ben… ouais ! Je veux dire, c'est mieux si t'as un autre avis en plus du tien, non ?

Et à Yazoo d'émettre un reniflement amusé.

— Je suis grand, Kadaj. Je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul. Enfin…, ajoute-t-il, comme il peut voir une expression scandalisée se peindre sur le visage de son frère. Si tu veux absolument participer, pourquoi pas, mais je tiens à avoir le dernier mot : après tout, c'est moi qui suis censé sortir avec l'un d'eux !

Ce à supposer que ça arrive vraiment un jour. Pour sa part, il a encore un peu de mal à y croire… et il commence même à angoisser à l'idée de devoir entrer en communication avec de parfaits inconnus.

Kadaj semble être sur le point de protester, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

— Comme tu veux… mais si t'en choisis un qu'a l'air tout naze, compte pas sur moi pour garder ce que je pense.

Là-dessus, il met un point final à son texto et appuie sur le bouton d'envoi, pour être récompensé par un message d'erreur. Comprenant qu'il a déjà atteint la limite de son forfait, il peste tout haut, avant de balancer son portable sur son lit.

— On a encore été trop bavard ce mois-ci, pas vrai ? devine Yazoo, qui a récupéré le livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet pour en poursuivre la lecture.

— Merde, ça fait chier ce truc ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à un abonnement comme toi ?

— Parce que si le tien n'était pas bloqué, tu en abuserais et Angeal n'a pas envie que tu les ruines en appels.

— 'tain, il m'emmerde ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi radin, quoi !

Puis, amer, Kadaj ajoute dans un grommellement :

— Va encore falloir que je dépense mon argent de poche là-dedans, génial !

L'observant du coin de l'œil, Yazoo referme son livre.

— Tu sais que si tu fais les yeux doux à grand frère, il ne résistera pas longtemps avant de te racheter du crédit ?

— Ouais, mais non. J'ai plus cinq ans.

— Et donc, tu préfères aller dépenser bêtement ton argent plutôt que de profiter du fait d'être son chouchou ?

— J'suis pas son chouchou !

— Bin voyons…

— Et puis de toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre. Alors laisse tomber !

Et comme son frère s'enfonce dans un silence hostile, Yazoo hésite à insister. De son avis, cette histoire a assez durée et il serait plus que temps que ces deux-là s'ouvrent à l'autre, au lieu de rester bêtement dans leur coin à souffrir. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas bien à quel moment tout ça a commencé. Jusqu'à récemment, Kadaj était encore très proche de leur grand frère, cherchant constamment son attention et son affection. Et s'il avait déjà ce sale caractère, il se permettait d'être bien plus fragile en compagnie de sa famille.

Il sait qu'entrer dans l'adolescence n'a pas été simple pour lui. Voir son corps changer lui a causé un certain nombre d'angoisses que Yazoo n'est toujours pas certain qu'il soit parvenu à surmonter.

_Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le taquiner la dernière fois…_

Car s'il s'est bien amusé ce jour-là, il n'est pas certain à présent que ça ait été la meilleure chose à faire au vu de l'insécurité qui peut parfois habiter Kadaj.

_Et s'il s'éloigne de grand frère, c'est forcément lié à ça également._

Du moins, soupçonne-t-il que ça y a fortement contribué… même s'il soupçonne qu'il y a, caché là-dessous, une autre raison que le simple fait que son frère grandisse.

— Arrête tes bêtises et va dire à grand frère ce que tu as sur le cœur, lance-t-il, s'attirant un regard agacé de la part de Kadaj. Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à jouer les grands, alors tu l'es suffisamment pour régler ce problème par toi-même.

— Tu sais même pas de quoi tu causes !

— Je sais en tout cas que tu te comportes comme un idiot et que si tu continues à lui faire de la peine, tu vas finir par avoir de mes nouvelles. (Puis, avant que Kadaj ne puisse vraiment s'énerver contre lui, il ajoute :) Dans tous les cas, je vais te filer un peu d'argent pour que tu te rachètes du crédit… histoire de te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

À cette nouvelle, le visage de Kadaj s'illumine.

— Sérieux ?!

— Puisque je te le dis, lui répond Yazoo qui, ayant ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit en sort un portefeuille.

— Et pour mes clopes ?

Un billet à la main, Yazoo tourne les yeux vers Kadaj. Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres face à la lueur d'espoir qu'il peut voir briller dans les yeux de celui-ci.

— Je t'en rachèterai quand tu seras en âge de fumer.

Et sans laisser le temps à Kadaj de protester, il lui jette le billet qu'il a enveloppé autour d'une pièce…

43

Genesis étouffe un bâillement. Appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, il attend que son café passe – a déjà préparé une tasse qui patiente juste à côté de son coude.

Grâce à la relecture de Yazoo, il a enfin pu cerner les faiblesses de sa nouvelle et son deuxième jet – qu'il a terminé il n'y a pas dix minutes – lui paraît enfin satisfaisant. Ne lui reste plus qu'à le relire et à le retravailler le nombre de fois nécessaires à son peaufinage – soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour continuer –, puis il demandera de nouveau son aide à Yazoo, avant de revenir dessus une dernière fois et de l'envoyer à la revue.

_Si tout se passe bien, demain, c'est plié…_

Et ensuite, il pourra enfin songer à se reposer convenablement.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, il se passe une main dans la nuque, le regard dans le vague. Avec tout ça, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à la réponse à donner à Yazoo. Il compte donc profiter de la petite heure de repos qu'il a devant lui pour le faire – sans oublier de se prendre une collation au passage.

Il n'a toutefois pas terminé de fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose à grignoter, qu'il peut entendre des pas dans le couloir. Sephiroth ne tarde pas à se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui adresse un regard étonné.

— Toujours pas couché ?

— Je pourrais te faire la même remarque, lui répond Genesis en arrêtant finalement son choix sur un quatre-quarts déjà de moitié entamé, dans lequel il se découpe deux tranches généreuses. Café ?

Car pour que son ami soit encore debout à cette heure, c'est qu'il doit travailler sur une mission pour le SOLDAT et n'est donc pas près d'aller au lit.

— S'il te plaît, répond Sephiroth en ouvrant le placard au-dessus de lui, pour y récupérer une tasse.

Le café ayant terminé de passer, Genesis la lui remplit, puis en fait de même pour la sienne avant de s'en saisir – son autre main encombrée par une petite assiette où repose sa collation. Tous deux s'installent ensuite à table et, après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles l'un trempe ses lèvres dans son café, tandis que l'autre prend un morceau de son gâteau, Sephiroth s'enquiert :

— Toujours cette histoire de texte en retard… ?

Et Genesis, qui est venu asticoter d'un doigt réprobateur les jacinthes d'Angeal, approuve d'un signe de tête.

— Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, mais il ne me résistera plus très longtemps ! (Un petit rire lui échappe.) Enfin, je ne serais pas si optimiste si Yazoo ne m'avait pas filé un coup de main. Sans lui, je serais certainement en train de déprimer.

— Il t'aide souvent, fait remarquer Sephiroth.

— Systématiquement, en vérité, lui répond Genesis en prenant une gorgée de son café. J'aurais d'ailleurs du mal à me passer de lui.

— Je vois…

— Il est vraiment doué, tu sais ? Sans son aide, je ne suis pas certain que mes dernières productions auraient été aussi bonnes.

— Tu le lui as déjà dit ?

— Je le lui ai dit, confirme Genesis, en croquant à pleines dents dans une part de quatre-quarts.

Un doigt tapotant lentement contre la table, Sephiroth a pris un air songeur. Son regard posé sur Genesis, il tend de nouveau la main vers sa tasse de café. La porte à ses lèvres, avant de dire :

— Merci… (Et comme Genesis, la bouche pleine, l'interroge du regard, il ajoute :) Pour ce que tu fais. Ce n'est sans doute pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que Yazoo manque de confiance en lui. Alors que tu l'impliques ainsi dans ton travail… je suis sûr que c'est important pour lui.

Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge amusé, avant de faire passer ce qu'il a en bouche avec une gorgée de café.

— Voyez-vous ça, répond-il avec un sourire malin. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois où monsieur l'ex-héros de la Shinra m'a remercié.

Et à Sephiroth de se contenter d'arquer un sourcil et de lui rendre son sourire.

Comme le silence s'installe à nouveau entre eux, Genesis reporte son attention en direction des fleurs. Ses râleries au cours du dîner n'auront de nouveau servi à rien, sauf à déclencher une énième dispute entre lui et Angeal. Cet idiot est plus têtu qu'une mule par moment, trait de caractère qu'ils partagent malheureusement et qui ne risque donc pas d'en pousser un à capituler.

Un reniflement lui échappe.

— D'ailleurs, si tu tiens vraiment à me montrer ta reconnaissance, peut-être que tu pourrais enfin nous débarrasser de cette horreur ?

— Bien essayé, lui répond Sephiroth. Mais je crois que je me suis déjà montré suffisamment reconnaissant en fermant les yeux sur le fait que tu n'aies pas entraîné Yazoo cette après-midi.

Et à Genesis de se crisper.

— Ah… donc, tu avais remarqué ?

— J'ai voulu voir comment ça se passait et comme je ne suis pas parvenu à vous mettre la main dessus…

— Étonnant de ta part de ne pas être aussitôt venu me voler dans les plumes.

— J'y ai pensé… et puis je me suis dit que je t'attraperais une fois que tu ne serais plus avec Yazoo.

— Forcément…

Puis laissant son regard s'attarder sur Sephiroth, il tend la main pour attraper sa tasse, avant de se raviser… l'air à présent un peu absent. Il se souvient qu'il devait à la base profiter de sa pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il compte dire à Yazoo le lendemain, mais ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal que son ami l'ait rejoint.

— Je sais que j'ai déjà posé la question à Angeal, commence-t-il en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir ton point de vue sur la question, aussi…

— Si c'est à propos de notre vie sexuelle, je crois qu'il a dû te dire que ça ne te regardait pas.

— Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je tiens à me renseigner dessus !

— Eh bien… je suppose que c'est à cause de tes hypothèses sur notre instinct de Réunion… ?

Venant s'accouder à la table, Genesis a un sourire.

— Touché ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça a occupé tes pensées pour que tu voies aussi clair dans mon jeu…

— Disons…, commence Sephiroth. Que ça m'a intrigué. Mais je crois que tu fais fausse route.

— À quel propos ?

— Avec ton idée que ça puisse provoquer une attirance physique entre nous.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Genesis se froncent. C'est vrai qu'il avait avancé cette idée à Angeal la dernière fois – pensant que ça pourrait expliquer sa soudaine attirance physique pour Yazoo.

— Il va te falloir être un peu plus précis que ça, répond-il.

— Pour faire simple, je suis en couple avec Angeal depuis des années. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que les relations sexuelles m'intéressent davantage aujourd'hui. Mais si notre instinct de Réunion fonctionnait comme tu le penses, j'imagine que sa compagnie aurait permis… de changer ça. Car qu'on le veuille ou non, notre instinct n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons réellement contrôler.

Et à Genesis de le considérer longuement. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Je suis cependant d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que ça a dû nous attirer les uns aux autres, reprend Sephiroth. C'est de toute façon ainsi que c'est censé fonctionner… la part de Jenova en nous cherche à retrouver son unité et ce n'est donc pas surprenant que nous nous soyons finalement côtoyés.

— Mais tu ne penses pas que ça ait pu avoir une incidence sur nos sentiments, pas vrai ?

Étrécissant les yeux, Sephiroth prend le temps de la réflexion.

— Je pense… que ça peut déclencher comme une forme d'obsession.

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, mais…

— Mais on peut être obsédé par quelqu'un et le haïr, le coupe calmement Sephiroth. Et même vouloir sa mort. Autrement dit, c'est parce que nous nous apprécions sincèrement que nous avons la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui… et non pas parce que ce qu'on nous a implanté nous y aurait poussé.

Et à Genesis de sentir le soulagement le gagner. Bien qu'il soit déjà arrivé à cette conclusion lui-même, il espérait néanmoins l'entendre dire ça. Afin de chasser les derniers doutes qui, caché dans les tréfonds de son être, n'attendent qu'une occasion de ressurgir pour l'empoisonner à nouveau.

Attrapant sa tasse de café, Sephiroth se lève finalement.

— Bien sûr, reprend-il. Ça ne reste que mon avis, mais… (Tournant les yeux vers Genesis, il conclut :) Je crois que sur ce point en particulier, il y a peu de chances pour que nous découvrions que nous sommes tombés à côté de la vérité.

Puis comme il fait mine de s'en retourner à ses activités, Genesis vient s'appuyer d'un bras au dossier de sa chaise et lui lance, taquin :

— Et tu comptes te défiler sans m'avoir avoué le plus important ? (Et Sephiroth se tournant à nouveau vers lui, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation, il ajoute :) Est-ce que c'est vraiment différent de coucher avec quelqu'un qui porte son héritage ?

Et à Sephiroth de secouer doucement la tête.

— Angeal le prétend, mais moi, je n'ai pas d'autre point de comparaison. Et comme il n'y a aucune chance que toi ou mes frères trouviez un autre hybride avec lequel tenter l'expérience, je crois que ça restera un mystère…

— Si tu me jures de ne pas m'ouvrir en deux, je peux tenter de convaincre Angeal d'essayer avec moi. Après tout, ce serait pour la science !

— Si ça t'amuse…, lui répond simplement Sephiroth.

Et sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire. Celui des gens confiants, qui savent que vous allez au-delà d'un échec cuisant et qui ne se sentent donc pas l'obligation de vous arrêter dans votre folie.


	20. Chapter 20

44

Accroupi près de sa moto, les mains pleines de graisse et le bout du nez avec, Yazoo termine de faire la liste des pièces dont il va avoir besoin afin de tenter de la remettre à neuf. Il va également lui falloir s'occuper de la peinture, ainsi que de la selle qui, clairement, est bonne pour être remplacée – bien que le plus important dans l'immédiat reste de la faire redémarrer.

Le bloc-notes qu'il tient, et sur lequel s'étale son écriture, est sali de taches sombres, tirant ici et là sur le marron. Son maillot étant de toute façon déjà ruiné, il s'essuie les mains dessus, avant de détacher ses cheveux qu'il avait jusque-là maintenus derrière sa nuque avec un élastique.

Ouvert près de lui, un gros catalogue de pièces de motos qu'il a feuilleté cent fois au cours des derniers jours et qui commence déjà à accuser des marques d'usure. Songeur, il se tapote les lèvres du bout de son stylo, s'assure qu'il n'a rien oublié, avant de se retourner – comme il entend un pas s'approcher.

— Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu t'es mis dans un drôle d'état, lui lance Genesis.

Le regard fatigué et le pas traînant, il tient un paquet de feuilles qu'il vient tout juste d'imprimer.

— C'est tout de même étonnant…, ajoute-t-il en venant s'installer près de lui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de trucs. (Et comme Yazoo lui adresse un regard en coin, il précise :) La mécanique. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu la patience pour.

Avant de lui tendre ses feuilles.

— Je viens de le terminer… si tu pouvais y jeter un œil quand tu auras un moment.

Yazoo opine du chef et récupère le texte. Ses doigts encore sales souillent aussitôt les feuilles jusque-là immaculées, qu'il feuillette rapidement. Près de lui, Genesis étouffe un bâillement. Il est assis si près qu'il peut sentir son épaule frôler la sienne et, malgré lui, sa nervosité des premiers jours ressurgit. Car c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va enfin obtenir sa réponse… n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, il m'a donné sa parole hier…_

Et tout en parcourant rapidement du regard quelques paragraphes du texte qu'il tient entre les mains, il pince les lèvres. Va pour aborder le sujet avec Genesis, mais au même instant, celui-ci questionne d'une voix traînante :

— N'empêche… je peux savoir où tu as appris à aimer ça ?

Et l'air terriblement épuisé, il recoiffe sommairement ses cheveux aux trop nombreux épis.

Yazoo hausse des épaules.

— Tu te rappelles quand vous avez dû nous laisser chez Aerith… ?

À cette époque, la guerre entre AVALANCHE et la Shinra faisait rage et, désireux d'aider la population de Midgar à échapper au pire, mais aussi de permettre au SOLDAT de s'extraire des griffes de la compagnie, Sephiroth – secondé par Angeal et Genesis –, avait dû se mêler aux combats. Ses frères, eux, avaient été confiés à Aerith et sa mère, dans les taudis, avec l'espoir que les combats y seraient minimes.

— Il y avait un type, là-bas, qui avait un garage… Aerith lui a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas me prendre comme apprenti.

— Tu étais sacrément jeune, à l'époque, se souvient Genesis en tournant son regard vers lui.

— Oui, mais quand j'ai été au garage la première fois, j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Alors… j'ai eu envie d'apprendre.

Il n'avait cependant accepté d'accompagner la jeune femme – qui prétextait vouloir faire réparer une vieille mobylette qui commençait à avoir des ratés –, que parce que celle-ci l'y avait un peu poussé. Il faut dire qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup et que ça jouait sur son moral, ses frères étant souvent dehors à s'amuser avec les autres enfants du secteur. Aerith s'inquiétait donc pour lui et, apprenant que le garagiste du coin cherchait un peu d'aide, elle s'était dit que ce serait une façon comme une autre d'occuper ses journées.

Bien entendu, s'adapter n'avait pas été simple. Au début, il ne pouvait pas se rendre au garage sans la jeune femme et demandait rapidement à repartir. Et la première fois qu'il était venu seul, il avait même fui au bout d'une heure sans prévenir le garagiste. Une chance, l'homme était compréhensif. Et malgré son côté grognon, était plus qu'heureux d'avoir un jeune aussi intéressé que lui à qui transmettre son savoir. Quant à lui, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et, comme l'autre lui avait aménagé un coin dans le fond de son garage où il n'était pas trop visible par la clientèle, travailler là avait fini par devenir un plaisir.

_N'empêche, je suis sûr que les choses auraient été différentes pour nous si on était restés vivre là-bas._

Car contrairement à leur île – où ils resteront toujours un peu des étrangers –, les gens des taudis – en tout cas leurs voisins du secteur 5 –, étaient comme une grande famille. Tout le monde se connaissait, l'entraide était générale et… oui, à force, sans doute aurait-il pu s'habituer à leur voisinage le plus proche.

_Ça aurait pris du temps, c'est sûr… et ça n'aurait pas été parfait là-bas non plus._

Mais son existence y aurait sans doute été moins pesante.

— Et tu as attendu toutes ces années pour nous en parler… ? s'étonne Genesis.

— Je vous en ai parlé, mais vous avez dû oublier.

— Oh, connaissant ton frère, c'est peu probable. (Un petit soupir échappe au Banoran.) Enfin, c'était une période particulière… il a peut-être pensé que ce n'était pas sérieux.

Yazoo ne répond pas. Il pense surtout que les bavardages continuels de Kadaj et de Loz, sur leur séjour, avaient éclipsé sa propre expérience dans l'esprit des adultes. Il faut dire que contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter.

Comme Genesis conserve le silence, se contente d'observer d'un air absent la moto qui lui fait face, Yazoo fait un rouleau des feuilles qu'il tient en main. Un geste nerveux, le temps pour lui de trouver le courage de questionner :

— Du coup… tu as réfléchi ?

— J'ai réfléchi, lui confirme Genesis avec un hochement de tête.

N'ajoute toutefois rien, de fait que Yazoo, après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres, doit insister :

— Et donc… ?

Un « Mhhhh… » échappe à Genesis.

— Et donc…, commence-t-il. Il faut qu'on en discute.

— Encore ?!

Et face à l'agacement qu'il peut percevoir dans le ton de Yazoo, Genesis laisse entendre un petit rire.

— Oui, encore. Juste histoire de mettre au clair deux ou trois petites choses avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajoute-t-il en s'étirant. Tu auras ta réponse aujourd'hui.

— Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je veux dire, on est tous les deux, là… si tu veux qu'on discute, on peut le faire.

— Jeunesse impatiente, se moque Genesis avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et comme il peut voir une lueur agacée traverser le regard de Yazoo, il vient lui attraper une mèche de cheveux.

— J'ai besoin de reprendre un peu de forces, d'accord ? Juste le temps de manger et de dormir une heure ou deux.

— Parole ?

— Parole.

Les doigts de Genesis continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux, Yazoo sent la tension présente en lui s'apaiser. Pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour décrisper son expression. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il hésite une seconde ou deux, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. S'assure qu'ils sont encore bel et bien seuls, qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne se trouve à proximité, avant de se pencher vers Genesis dans l'idée de l'embrasser.

Surpris, celui-ci a un mouvement de recul.

— Yazoo !

— C'est bon, y a personne.

— Et ça peut changer d'une seconde à l'autre, lui rappelle Genesis.

— Mais je sens que tu vas me dire non, lui dit Yazoo en se rapprochant un peu. Alors j'ai envie d'en profiter pendant que je le peux encore.

Et au Banoran de froncer les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais non ?

— Parce que tu vas me dire oui ?

Et disant cela, Yazoo vient poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Genesis jette un regard nerveux autour de lui, avant de revenir au jeune homme. Pousse un soupir face à la lueur amère qu'il peut lire dans les yeux de ce dernier.

_Pitié… laisse-moi un peu de répit._

Il doit d'ailleurs se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras, de peur de ne plus pouvoir le relâcher ensuite. Et c'est presque sans trop y réfléchir, parce qu'il se sent de toute façon trop fatigué pour vraiment s'obstiner, qu'il répond finalement :

— Oui, Yazoo.

Surpris, Yazoo se redresse vivement. Et c'est avec des yeux ronds, écarquillés par l'incrédulité, qu'il fixe à présent Genesis.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui, Yazoo, répète l'interrogé, d'une voix lasse.

— Mais du coup… de quoi tu veux discuter ?

Car s'il s'agit encore de cette idée comme quoi l'un d'eux pourrait développer des sentiments pour l'autre, alors il ne voit pas tellement de raison de repousser cette conversation à plus tard. Sa réponse, de toute façon, ne sera pas différente de celle de la veille. Oui, il n'aurait que quelques mots à prononcer pour que ce soit réglé une bonne fois pour toutes…

— Je veux juste qu'on discute de tout ça une dernière fois, lui répond Genesis. Mais tu vois, là, je suis un tantinet sur les nerfs, alors…

— Est-ce que ça risque de changer ta décision ?

— Non… mais peut-être que ça pourrait changer la tienne.

— Comment ça ?

Et à Genesis de lui faire un sourire fatigué, avant de le repousser.

— On en parle tout à l'heure, Yazoo. Là, pour le moment, entre la faim, la fatigue, et le stress, je risque de manquer de patience et de ne pas être le meilleur interlocuteur qui soit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yazoo va pour l'interroger davantage, mais Genesis, déjà, ajoute :

— En attendant, il faut vraiment que j'avale quelque chose. (Et après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front, il se remet tant bien que mal sur pieds.) Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

Et à Yazoo de l'imiter, tout en émettant un reniflement amusé.

— Tu plaisantes ? On dirait un mort-vivant !

— C'est cette chaleur, aussi ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me tuer depuis tout à l'heure !

— Tu es sûr que c'est pas la vieillesse, plutôt ?

Face au regard agacé que lui décoche Genesis, Yazoo ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Puis il vient lui poser une main sur le bras.

— Merci, au fait…

En réponse, le Banoran secoue la tête et grommelle tout bas, avant de lancer :

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier, alors dépêche-toi de lire ma nouvelle : plus tôt j'en aurai terminé avec elle, mieux je me porterai.


	21. Chapter 21

45

— Et voilà, j'en étais sûr !

Installé en bout de table, dos à la porte donnant sur le jardin et de la paperasse étalée devant lui, Sephiroth relève les yeux sur Genesis. Son exclamation a fait sursauter Gold qui, aux pieds de Sephiroth, s'est redressé de moitié sur ses pattes; se laisse finalement retomber à terre, comme il comprend que rien de grave n'est arrivé. Assis face au Banoran, son texte devant lui et un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau multicolore entre les mains, Yazoo arque un sourcil. Et à Genesis, après avoir vivement repoussé sa chaise, de s'énerver, un doigt tendu en direction des fleurs qui lui font face :

— J'avais dit qu'elles attireraient les insectes ! Je l'avais dit ! Mais forcément, il faut toujours que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête et voilà le résultat !

Un soupir ennuyé échappe à Sephiroth, qui porte le regard en direction de l'abeille venue se poser sur les jacinthes. Celle-ci a enfoncé la tête à l'intérieur d'une des petites fleurs et vaque à ses occupations sans sembler se soucier de leur présence.

— Elle ne va rien te faire, dit-il en retournant à sa paperasse. Elle repartira aussitôt qu'elle en aura terminé.

— Et donner l'adresse à ses copines qui, la prochaine fois, viendront par dizaines !

— Tu délires.

— Non, et tu le sais parfaitement !

À nouveau, Sephiroth émet un soupir. Yazoo, lui, a pincé les lèvres et, aux tremblements de celles-ci, on devine qu'il cherche à retenir un éclat de rire.

Genesis s'est encore éloigné de la table. Et à voir son expression, il est clair qu'il est à deux doigts de leur faire une scène. Désireux de ménager le peu d'énergie qu'il a réussi à récupérer de sa courte nuit, Sephiroth attrape le verre près de lui – dont il termine le contenu d'une traite –, avant de se redresser et, habilement, y capturer l'insecte, qui se met à bourdonner furieusement dans sa prison. Une feuille sous le verre, empêchant son captif de se faire la malle, il l'emmène ensuite dehors, où il le relâche, avant d'annoncer :

— Voilà, terminé.

Puis de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise.

Yazoo en est maintenant à se mordre la lèvre. Ses longs cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, il éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir son hilarité. Après un regard noir en direction des fleurs, Genesis daigne revenir à table et, tout en grommelant, reprend son repas. Le silence s'installe ensuite dans la pièce, un calme bienvenu que Sephiroth aurait souhaité voir durer, mais, bien entendu, il ne fallait pas y compter.

— Il va bien falloir que tu te décides à prendre parti, lui grogne Genesis.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de m'en mêler…

— Et moi que je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que cette saleté n'aura pas quitté les lieux.

— Genesis…, commence Sephiroth, d'un ton où commence à poindre l'agacement.

Au même instant, son téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Décrochant, il salue Zack et passe dans le couloir, où son pas s'éloigne en même temps que sa voix. Coupé en plein milieu de cette dispute naissante, Genesis se renfrogne, avant de se remettre à grommeler et de terminer ses légumes.

Repoussant sur le côté la page qu'il a terminé de lire, Yazoo porte à ses lèvres sa glace à l'eau. Celle-ci, à cause de la chaleur, a commencé à lui dégouliner jusqu'aux doigts et il s'empresse donc de la lécher sur sa longueur, avant d'en revenir à son extrémité. Ne remarque pas que le regard de Genesis ne le lâche à présent plus.

Comme subjugué par ces lèvres qui se referment autour de la glace pour la déguster, avant que sa langue ne revienne lécher les quelques gouttes qui y dégringolent, Genesis peut sentir sa chaleur corporelle – déjà un peu trop élevée à son goût – monter d'un coup… et une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie s'éveiller face à ce spectacle. Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils ont tous décidés de le rendre dingue aujourd'hui ?

Une goutte de sueur venue se perdre du côté de sa mâchoire, où elle reste là, suspendue en direction du vide, Genesis l'écrase d'un revers de la main avant de lancer d'une voix tendue :

— Yazoo… est-ce que tu peux arrêter ça ?

En réponse, le jeune homme relève les yeux sur lui. Surpris. Puis il fronce les sourcils, va pour lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais Genesis, déjà, secoue la tête.

— Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…

Avant de s'en retourner à son repas, décidé à en terminer au plus vite avec et de filer se coucher.

Toujours perdu, c'est au tour de Yazoo de le fixer avec insistance. Il s'attarde sur la rougeur à présent visible sur le visage du Banoran, son expression contrariée et ses gestes brusques, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il va pour reporter sa glace à ses lèvres, baisse les yeux dessus et se fait songeur. L'instant d'après, il a un petit sourire et tend sa glace déjà dégoulinante en direction de Genesis.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ?

Dans la manœuvre, plusieurs gouttes viennent s'écraser sur la page qu'il est en train de lire.

Lui décochant un regard agacé, le Banoran grogne :

— Je te préviens… !

Et à Yazoo d'émettre un petit rire en réponse. Puis son regard soutenant celui de Genesis, il mène sa glace à ses lèvres, a toutefois à peine eu le temps de commencer à la lécher que le Banoran repousse vivement sa chaise.

— C'est bon, je vais me coucher, dit-il les deux mains levées, avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Yazoo écoute son pas disparaître dans les escaliers. Puis reportant son attention sur sa glace, il hausse finalement les épaules et retourne à sa lecture.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent qu'il va beaucoup s'amuser à l'asticoter…

46

Dans un grognement, Genesis se laisse tomber sur son lit. Se débarrasse de ses chaussures, qui tombent lourdement à terre, et déboutonne sa chemise, avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon. Sa main vient ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis passe sur son visage épuisé.

Bon… il n'avait pas prévu de donner sa réponse à Yazoo si tôt. Pas alors qu'il n'a toujours pas décidé s'il doit ou non lui parler de cet autre détail capital, mais… le sentir tout contre lui et s'imaginer renoncer à ça… à sa chaleur, sa proximité… ça a remué quelque chose en lui et, sa fatigue n'aidant pas, il a lâché le morceau. C'était idiot, mais plus moyen de revenir sur sa parole, à présent. S'il le faisait, il se doute qu'il le blesserait et n'en a aucune envie.

_Et moi, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois me déclarer._

Car il continue de penser que lui imposer ses sentiments n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée.

Étouffant un bâillement, il ôte sa chemise et l'abandonne au pied de son lit, avant de se mettre sous ses couvertures. Puis il attrape la télécommande de sa climatisation, abandonnée un peu plus tôt sur sa table de chevet, et allume celle-ci. Un second bâillement s'empare de lui, qu'il laisse cette fois se libérer. Il se renfonce dans ses oreilles et bat des paupières.

_Bah… de toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça maintenant._

Fermant les yeux, il n'a du reste besoin que de quelques secondes avant de sentir la torpeur s'emparer de lui. Son esprit vagabonde l'espace d'une minute ou deux puis, le souffle de sa ventilation en fond sonore, il plonge dans l'inconscience…

47

Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, Yazoo laisse sa tête partir en arrière et étend les jambes. Toujours installé à la table de la cuisine, il vient de terminer sa troisième relecture du texte de Genesis et pense en avoir enfin fini avec. Les pages sont ici et là agrémentées de petites notes en rouge qu'il a commencé à ajouter au cours de sa seconde relecture. Ne reste plus, à présent, qu'à remettre le tout au Banoran.

_Enfin… ce n'est pas pour tout de suite_ , songe-t-il en ouvrant le clapet de son téléphone portable, pour se rendre compte qu'un peu plus d'une heure seulement s'est écoulé depuis que Genesis est monté se coucher.

Reposant l'appareil près de lui, il rassemble les feuilles et en fait un tas, qu'il abandonne ensuite à sa gauche.

La maison, pour l'heure, est calme – Sephiroth étant occupé au salon avec Gold, Kadaj se trouvant quelque part dans leur jardin, tandis qu'Angeal est parti en début d'après-midi en compagnie de Loz s'occuper d'une mission confiée par la mairie.

Comme la plupart de celles qu'ils reçoivent, cette nouvelle mission se résume à de l'extermination de monstres jugés trop dangereux pour être laissés en vie plus longtemps. Et de ce que Yazoo a cru comprendre, des créatures encore jamais croisées sur l'île ont été aperçues dernièrement à proximité. Créatures qui ont déjà causé quelques problèmes aux locaux, en envoyant un à l'hôpital pour des blessures graves.

_Ils auraient peut-être dû emmener Kadaj… ça l'aurait défoulé._

Car s'il y en a bien un, dans leur famille, qui a besoin d'épuiser son trop-plein d'énergie et d'agressivité, c'est bien lui.

Se levant pour se faire du thé, il se rend compte, au moment de remplir la bouilloire, qu'une boule s'est formée au niveau de son estomac. Appuyant une main à son emplacement, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre à quoi elle est due. Maintenant qu'il sait que Genesis est d'accord pour coucher avec lui, sa nervosité revient à la charge et il ne se sent plus forcément aussi confiant. Il a toujours envie que ça se produise, c'est certain – et même plus que jamais –, malgré tout, la situation n'en reste pas moins intimidante.

_Je me demande comment ça va se passer…_

Et quand, surtout. Car c'est une chose d'avoir sa réponse, c'en est une autre que d'obtenir le résultat de celle-ci.

_Je suis sûr qu'il va encore chercher à gagner du temps._

Il en est d'autant plus certain que la conversation que le Banoran souhaite avoir avec lui l'inquiète. Il a prétendu qu'elle pourrait bien le pousser à revenir sur sa décision… seulement, il ne voit pas trop comment ce serait possible.

_Sauf à supposer qu'il ait des fantasmes super bizarres au lit._

Où là, effectivement, il risque d'avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Ou de faire sacrément pression contre. Il veut bien être ouvert d'esprit, il y a quand même un paquet de trucs qu'il n'est pas question pour lui d'accepter.

_Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore des tas dont je n'ai même pas connaissance._

Cela étant, il ne pense pas que le problème vienne de là. Au contraire, si tel était le cas, Genesis ne se serait pas privé pour lui en faire part dès le début de cette histoire – car à ce moment-là, tout argument aurait été bon pour lui faire renoncer à son idée.

_Mais si c'est pas ça, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui…_

Au même instant, Kadaj déboule dans la cuisine en jurant, coupant son cheminement de pensées. Il se dirige droit en direction de l'évier, bousculant presque Yazoo qui a juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour lui laisser la place.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? questionne-t-il, comme il peut voir son frère vider une bonne partie du produit vaisselle sur ses mains.

— T'occupes ! lui répond celui-ci en les frottant l'une contre l'autre avec un peu trop de vigueur.

Puis il peste à nouveau, attrape l'éponge et se sert du côté grattoir pour venir frotter ses ongles coupés court. De plus en plus intrigué, Yazoo met la bouilloire en marche, avant de tourner les yeux en direction de la porte par laquelle Kadaj est entré. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci est laissée grande ouverte et, dans le jardin, il peut entendre le chant des cigales.

— Tu étais de corvée, pas vrai ?

Et comme Kadaj ne lui répond pas, se contente de se frotter avec toujours plus de force les mains, il vient s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Un « Mhhhh… » lui échappe, tandis qu'il passe en revue dans sa tête les corvées des uns et des autres pour la semaine. Sentant un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres, il ajoute :

— Laisse-moi deviner… un accident est survenu pendant que tu ramassais les crottes de Gold ?

En réponse, Kadaj lui décoche un regard furieux qui le fait rire.

— C'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop pressé de finir et qu'on ne fait pas assez attention.

— La ferme ! lui rétorque son frère, en se remettant une bonne couche de produit vaisselle sur les mains. J'ai jamais voulu d'un chien, moi ! C'est Loz et Angeal qui en voulaient un, alors pourquoi je dois ramasser ses saloperies moi aussi ?

— De mémoire, c'est toi et Loz qui l'avez gagné pour Angeal.

— N'importe quoi !

Avec un reniflement amusé, Yazoo ouvre le placard au-dessus de lui et en sort une tasse. Kadaj a beau le nier, l'idée d'acquérir ce chien vient autant de lui, que de Loz. Ça faisait en effet un moment qu'Angeal en désirait un et, pendant leur séjour au Gold Saucer – il y a de cela quelques années –, ses frères avaient misé leurs GP à une loterie organisée par le parc. En premiers lots, des chiots aux poils d'un jaune chocobo qui n'existaient nulle part ailleurs.

Tout en ronchonnant, Kadaj se rince finalement les mains. Il a de la mousse presque jusqu'aux coudes et l'évier, ainsi que ses abords, sont envahis eux aussi. Il termine tout juste de nettoyer les dégâts quand Sephiroth, revenant du salon avec Gold sur les talons, leur annonce :

— Je vais faire des courses en ville. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

En réponse, Yazoo secoue la tête, avant de poser les yeux sur Kadaj qui s'essuie à présent les mains sur son short. Une idée vient frapper à la porte de son esprit.

— Moi, non. Mais Kadaj avait besoin d'aller en ville pour s'acheter du crédit.

— C'est bon, grogne son frère. J'irai après.

— Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux, lui lance Sephiroth en s'assurant qu'il a bien son portefeuille avec lui.

Là-dessus, il se détourne pour attraper les clefs accrochées près de la porte. À son expression, Yazoo n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'est déjà fait à l'idée d'essuyer un refus et c'est pourquoi, après un regard agacé à l'intention de Kadaj – qui ouvre la bouche pour répondre –, annonce-t-il :

— Il va venir avec toi.

— Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais…, commence Kadaj, avant que Yazoo ne lui écrase le pied.

Un glapissement lui échappe, qui fait se retourner Sephiroth. Yazoo, lui, se contente de sourire comme si de rien n'était et, tout en terminant de préparer son thé, ajoute :

— De toute façon, il n'a rien de mieux à faire. N'est-ce pas, Kadaj ?

Et s'il devine que l'interrogé l'enverrait bien se faire voir, le regard de mise en garde qu'il lui décoche suffit à le forcer au silence. La surprise passée, et quoique pas dupe de leur petit manège, Sephiroth a un faible sourire où se devine sa joie.

— Dans ce cas, dit-il. Je t'attends dans la camionnette.

Après son départ, Kadaj se retourne vivement vers Yazoo.

— Merde, tu fais chier ! Je devais aller voir Todd, moi, après !

Et à Yazoo de lui envoyer une claque sur l'épaule.

— Todd peut bien attendre. Quant à toi, tu as intérêt de faire des efforts et à être sympa avec grand frère.

— Je t'ai dit de pas te mêler de ça !

— Et moi que si tu continuais de lui faire de la peine, tu aurais de mes nouvelles. (Puis, avec un geste du menton en direction de la porte, il ajoute :) Allez, il t'attend !

Kadaj ronchonne, tire sur son haut, se plaint au passage qu'il pue la sueur et que ça le fait chier, qu'il a pas envie d'aller en ville avec ces vieilles fringues et… mais Yazoo, qui ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, coupe ses récriminations en annonçant :

— Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta corvée : je vais la terminer.

Ce qui a au moins pour effet de couper le sifflet à son frère. Le regard agrandi, celui-ci hésite quelques secondes, avant qu'un pli ne se forme au niveau de son front.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Oui, pour de vrai. Mais maintenant, tu files ou je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules et, quoiqu'avec sa tête des mauvais jours, de remonter rapidement à l'étage pour récupérer l'argent que lui a donné Yazoo la veille. Après son départ, celui-ci jette son sachet de thé dans la poubelle et revient s'installer à table.

Bon… il boit son thé, s'occupe de la corvée de Kadaj et monte faire une petite sieste. Après ça, il ira réveiller Genesis afin d'avoir cette fameuse conversation avec lui…


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je signale en passant qu'il est possible que je poste d'autres chapitres dans la journée. :)

48

La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la portière, Kadaj passe le temps en faisant le tri dans ses messages. Dans la camionnette, le silence. Lui et Sephiroth ont à peine échangé deux mots depuis qu'ils sont partis et son expression, de toute façon, n'encourage pas à la conversation.

Une jambe repliée sur son siège, il tire sur sa ceinture qui le gêne, remue un peu, avant d'en revenir à ses messages.

Activant son clignotant afin de doubler un vélo, Sephiroth lui adresse un regard en coin. Laisse encore plusieurs secondes s'écouler, avant de dire :

— Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu.

En réponse, Kadaj se contente d'hausser les épaules, le nez toujours vissé à son portable. Sephiroth cligne des paupières, laisse à nouveau plusieurs secondes s'écouler, avant de faire une nouvelle tentative :

— Tu as déjà utilisé tout ton forfait ?

— Ouais.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, que tu dois te racheter du crédit ? J'ai l'impression que tous les mois…

— C'est votre faute, aussi, le coupe Kadaj. Vous m'avez pris un forfait qu'est tout naze, alors que celui de Yazoo est pas bloqué.

— Loz a le même que toi, lui rappelle Sephiroth.

— Ouais, mais lui, il a pas plein d'amis comme moi.

Et au silence, à nouveau, de s'installer entre eux. Tapotant du doigt contre son volant, Sephiroth a froncé les sourcils. Une certaine raideur est à présent visible au niveau de ses épaules. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne minute qu'il reprend finalement la parole :

— Puisqu'on va en ville… on peut toujours voir pour augmenter ton forfait.

Cette fois, Kadaj redresse non seulement la nuque, mais tourne également le regard dans sa direction. Et sur son visage, la surprise.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Tu en as besoin, non ? Et puis personnellement, ça ne me rassure pas que tu sois tout le temps bloqué…

Car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… s'il se retrouvait dans une situation où il aurait besoin de les contacter, lui ou un autre membre de leur famille, mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire à cause d'une bête histoire de forfait, il s'en voudrait terriblement.

Kadaj émet un reniflement moqueur.

— Angeal va encore râler.

— C'est mon argent, pas le sien, lui répond simplement Sephiroth.

Avec un petit sourire, Kadaj s'avachit contre le dossier de son siège. Finalement, il a bien fait de l'accompagner.

_Mais du coup, si j'achète pas de crédit, ça me fait de l'argent en plus._

Qu'il va bien trouver comment dépenser – l'idée de le rendre à Yazoo ne lui effleurant pas un seul instant l'esprit.

Son regard s'arrêtant sur un message de Todd, il se souvient qu'à cette heure, il était censé rejoindre son ami chez lui et questionne à l'intention de Sephiroth :

— J'peux utiliser ton portable ? Faut que j'appelle Todd.

Et à Sephiroth de lui tendre son téléphone en réponse…

49

Genesis est tiré de son sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. Perdu, il adresse un regard encore endormi à ses fenêtres, derrière lesquelles brille un soleil de milieu d'après-midi. Cligne des yeux, avant de jeter un œil à son réveil et de se rendre compte qu'il est un peu plus de seize heures. Il se rappelle enfin ce qu'il fiche au lit à cette heure, se gratte le crâne d'une main, avant de se redresser de moitié et de lancer :

— Entre, Yazoo !

Puis étouffe un bâillement, avant de récupérer sa chemise chiffonnée au pied de son lit.

Sa porte s'entrebâille pour laisser passer la tête de Yazoo.

— Je peux revenir si tu es encore fatigué, lui lance celui-ci, l'expression incertaine.

— Non, c'est bon, grogne Genesis en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et en reboutonnant sa chemise. Il faut qu'on parle, de toute façon.

Et à Yazoo d'opiner du chef, avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de refermer derrière lui. Comme Genesis l'invite à le rejoindre en tapotant son matelas, il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Remue avec nervosité, avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre que Genesis en ait terminé avec sa chemise. Laissant les derniers boutons de celle-ci ouverts, le Banoran se passe une main dans les cheveux, les recoiffe sommairement, avant de tourner les yeux vers Yazoo.

Bon… on dirait bien que le grand moment est venu.

Laissant son regard s'attarder sur son visiteur – sur ses cheveux eux aussi quelque peu dépeignés, sur son débardeur un peu trop large qui pendouille autour de ses épaules, son short qui dévoile ses longues jambes, ses pieds nus dont le droit exhibe quelques égratignures, avant de revenir à son visage; à ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis à ses yeux, surtout ses yeux, aux paupières tombantes qui lui donnent un air somnolent – il se demande s'il y a la moindre chance, dans l'hypothèse où ils décideraient de sortir ensemble, pour que leur relation perdure. Car même si en temps normal, ils s'entendent bien, et même très bien, jusqu'à avoir une certaine complicité… le risque d'une relation de couple, c'est qu'elle peut tout vous détruire sur son passage.

Comme son silence se poursuit, c'est non sans inquiétude que Yazoo questionne finalement :

— Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, hein ?

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, lui confirme Genesis.

— Bon… mais du coup, de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

Et à Genesis d'émettre un bruit de gorge ennuyé, avant de se passer une main dans la nuque.

— Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé… ?

— Je l'ai fait, confirme Yazoo.

— Et donc… ?

— Et donc ça ne me dérangerait pas de sortir avec toi si tu voulais qu'on le fasse.

— Tu dis ça, mais tu sais, ce ne serait pas aussi simple…

Et à Yazoo de hausser les épaules.

— Je sais que ça poserait des problèmes. Avec grand frère, par exemple. Et pas qu'avec lui. Mais c'est quand même ma vie et…

— Parce que tu crois que tu supporterais la pression ? Sois sérieux cinq minutes, Yazoo. Tu penses vraiment que tu tiendrais le choc si ça devait se produire ?

L'espace d'un instant, il peut voir une lueur anxieuse s'allumer dans le regard de Yazoo. Celui-ci ne semble toutefois pas décidé à laisser cette possibilité altérer sa décision et c'est l'expression renfrognée qu'il dit :

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essayes encore de me décourager ?

— J'essaye juste de m'assurer que tu es bien conscience de ce qu'il pourrait arriver une fois que nous…

— Mais moi, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cette histoire t'obsède autant. Je veux dire… si on commence à aller par là, alors il faudrait s'interdire de faire le moindre truc sous prétexte que ça pourrait déraper à un moment ou un autre.

— Sauf qu'on parle de quelque chose qui pourrait avoir des conséquences assez lourdes, Yazoo.

— Comme quoi, par exemple ?

— Comme dégrader irrémédiablement notre relation…

Un soupir échappe à Yazoo. Un soupir où commence à poindre l'agacement.

— On en a déjà discuté hier, de ça.

— Je sais… mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'en rediscuter un peu.

— Mouais… encore une fois, j'ai surtout l'impression que t'essayes de me décourager.

Et à Genesis d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a en tête… avant de la refermer, bien conscient que cette conversation tourne en rond. Surtout, il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec Yazoo maintenant. Quant à celui-ci, après plusieurs secondes d'un silence lourd, il reprend :

— Bon, écoute… c'est vrai, peut-être que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi et toi, de ton côté, peut-être que ce ne sera pas le cas. Et je sais aussi que si ça devait arriver, tu trouverais tous les arguments possibles pour ne pas avoir à sortir avec moi, parce que tu ne voudrais pas assumer un truc pareil.

— C'est pas que je ne voudrais pas assumer, juste que je n'aurais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi et…

— Mais même si c'était le cas, je suis sûr que tu n'assumerais jamais. Et moi, ce n'est de toute façon pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir à la base. En plus, si ça se trouve, tout ça, ça ne durera pas longtemps… parce que Kadaj…

— Est en train de magouiller avec Kunsel pour te trouver quelqu'un, le coupe Genesis.

Ce qui, pour le coup, lui donne un peu l'impression de n'être qu'un bouche-trou. Ce qu'il aurait sans doute plutôt bien accepté en d'autres circonstances, mais maintenant que ses sentiments ont décidé de se mêler à toute cette histoire, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir vexé.

_Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot !_

Et plus ça va, plus il a le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter d'avoir cette conversation avec Yazoo.

— Et tu ne penses pas…, reprend-il, prudent. Que ce serait mieux que ta première fois soit avec ce quelqu'un en question ?

— Franchement… je suis pas sûr. Déjà, je ne suis pas certain que ça arrive vraiment… parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, ça reste difficile pour moi. Et si ça se trouve, je ne trouverai personne qui aura la patience de… enfin… déjà, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un à qui je plairai et…

— Ce qui ne risque pas d'être très compliqué, crois-moi, soupire Genesis.

Un peu étonne par cette remarque, Yazoo hausse les sourcils. Le Banoran écarte les mains.

— Tu penses sincèrement qu'avec un physique comme le tien, tu peux te permettre d'avoir ce genre de doutes ? Crois-moi sur parole : si tu n'avais pas autant de difficultés à fréquenter du monde, tu aurais une liste de prétendants longue comme mon bras.

Il se demande d'ailleurs comment il aurait tourné, si les choses avaient été différentes. Combien de cœurs il aurait brisés, également. Car avoir du succès, ça peut vite vous monter à la tête. Beaucoup trop vite. Surtout quand on est aussi jeune.

L'expression incertaine, Yazoo a détourné le regard. Finalement, c'est avec le sourire timide de ceux qui sont heureux du compliment, mais ne sont pas certains de le mériter vraiment, qu'il répond :

— Merci.

— Oooh, ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier, mais mère nature. Enfin, bref… donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet, et je suis désolé d'insister, mais ton argument n'est pas recevable, Yazoo. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, je te conseille là aussi de voir ça avec mère nature.

Cette fois, le sourire de Yazoo prend une courbe amusée.

— Bon d'accord… admettons que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce côté. Et admettons également que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit suffisamment patient pour… heu… accepter de construire une relation sérieuse avec moi.

Ce qui, pour lui, représente le plus gros obstacle – car avec ses difficultés, il est bien possible qu'il fasse fuir tous ceux que pourra lui trouver Kunsel.

— En vérité, ajoute-t-il, je crois que je préférerai quand même le faire avec toi avant.

Dans sa poitrine, Genesis peut sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

— Et que me vaut cet honneur, exactement ?

S'il sourit, d'un sourire presque moqueur, sa gorge, elle, s'est nouée.

— Je te connais depuis longtemps et je te fais confiance. En fait, je pense que je me sentirai beaucoup moins nerveux si ma première fois se passe avec toi.

Nerveux, il l'est malgré tout. Aux légers tremblements de ses mains, Genesis n'a aucun mal deviner que cette conversation commence à être inconfortable pour lui. Il décide donc d'ignorer les taquineries qui lui viennent à l'esprit – toutes destinées à masquer son propre trouble – et se contente d'opiner du chef. Puis il déglutit douloureusement, sa gorge nouée au point qu'il en aurait presque du mal à respirer.

_Sacrée pression qu'il me met sur les épaules…_

Et un sacré coup de pied à ses sentiments qui s'affolent en lui avec un peu trop d'énergie.

— Donc…, commence-t-il. Ta décision est prise. (Yazoo opinant du chef, il ajoute :) Sûr ?

— Sûr.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de regretter ?

— Je regretterais si ça devait mal se passer, lui répond Yazoo, avant de venir soutenir son regard. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance.

Genesis peut sentir un frisson lui remonter tout le long du corps, électrisant sa peau sur son passage. Et tandis qu'il se laisse happer par ses yeux, un picotement se fait au niveau de ses joues.

_Et merde !_

Qu'est-il censé faire, maintenant ? Se déclarer et risquer de tout gâcher ? Ou bien l'attirer à lui, l'embrasser, encore et encore, oublier tout le reste… juste profiter de cet instant… de ce qui lui est offert et au diable ce qu'il adviendra ensuite ?

— Yazoo, je…, commence-t-il.

Avant de s'arrêter, incapable de poursuivre.

Car s'il lui avoue ses sentiments maintenant, ça ne peut être dans un autre but que de sortir avec lui. Il ne peut pas se déclarer et prétendre ensuite que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut… qu'il préfère qu'ils attendent… ou même qu'il souhaite que Yazoo tente d'abord sa chance avec quelqu'un de son âge. Non seulement ça rendrait la situation affreusement inconfortable pour eux deux – encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà –, mais amènera également son lot de regrets sur son passage.

_Je l'aime._

Mais tout au fond de lui, il sait qu'il a encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

_Je pourrai toujours me déclarer plus tard…_

Quand il sera certain de ne pas le regretter… quand il sera certain qu'il peut se le permettre. Et si Yazoo devait se trouver quelqu'un entre-temps… alors, il est décidé à l'accepter.

_Je suis grand. Si ça doit arriver, je survivrai._

Mais dans l'immédiat, ce à quoi il aspire, c'est qu'on lui laisse un peu de répit.

Menant une main à celle de Yazoo, il laisse l'autre se poser contre sa joue, le force doucement à tourner son visage dans sa direction avant de venir l'embrasser. Et le contact de ses lèvres suffit à éveiller pour de bon son désir.

Quand il s'éloigne de lui, c'est pour questionner :

— Est-ce que tu te sens de le faire maintenant ?

En réponse, le regard de Yazoo s'agrandit et Genesis peut sentir sa nervosité croître. Laissant sa main glisser le long de sa joue, la caresser avec plus d'affection qu'il ne se l'est permis jusqu'à présent, il ajoute :

— Si tu penses que c'est trop précipité, ne t'inquiète pas, on peut très bien remettre ça à plus tard.

Bien que tout son être, en cet instant, hurle contre cette idée.

— Non, je…, commence Yazoo. Je veux bien.

— Sûr ?

— Oui.

— J'ai cru entendre la camionnette, tout à l'heure… Seph' est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui serait une bonne chose, car il n'a vraiment pas besoin que son ami se mette à chercher Yazoo pour il ne sait quelle raison et vienne frapper à sa porte. Pas qu'il compte laisser le verrou ouvert et donc courir le risque d'être surpris bêtement, mais il n'a aucune envie d'être dérangé.

Yazoo opine du chef.

— Il est parti en ville avec Kadaj.

Ce qui fait monter un sourire aux lèvres de Genesis, qui arque un sourcil.

— Donc… nous sommes seuls à la maison ?

De mieux en mieux… et certes un peu cliché comme situation, mais il ne va pas cracher dessus.

— Si tu veux prendre une douche…, ajoute-t-il en revenant l'embrasser. Vas-y maintenant. Je t'attends.

Et à Yazoo d'opiner du chef et de se lever, les lèvres pincées. Une rougeur est apparue au niveau de ses joues et ses yeux se sont faits luisants, presque plus sombres. Son pas, lui, est précipité – comme s'il craignait que s'il tardait trop, Genesis puisse changer d'avis.

Resté seul, Genesis repousse ses cheveux en arrière des deux mains. Il n'est pas du tout certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais de toute façon, c'est le genre de situation où, quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il regarde, il ne voit pas de réelle échappatoire.

_Mais au moins, ma conscience devrait y survivre…_

Du moins, l'espère-t-il.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je tiens tout de même à me répéter : ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose avec cette scène ! Je ne sais pas du tout les écrire et, même si elle n'est pas complète, il en reste néanmoins suffisamment pour qu'on rentre dans... eh bien... dans le genre de trucs qui provoquent du "error 404" à mon cerveau.
> 
> Aussi, comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, je pense que je vais poster encore quelques autres chapitres aujourd'hui. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais poster tous ceux qu'il me reste, mais... ! Je ne sais pas trop si j'en aurai le temps, alors si je peux au moins en mettre un ou deux autres en ligne, j'en serai déjà bien content.

50

Fermant le robinet de la douche, Yazoo attrape la serviette qui pend au-dessus de la cabine et sort de celle-ci. La nervosité a formé une boule au niveau de son estomac, qui lui donnerait presque la nausée. Ses mains continuent de trembler et il a le sentiment que son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner correctement, lui donnant l'impression d'évoluer comme dans une sorte de brouillard.

Il prend une inspiration et, tout en s'essuyant, tente de s'obliger au calme. Il a encore du mal à réaliser. Du mal à croire que c'est bien réel. Qu'il est finalement parvenu à…

_C'est ce que je voulais._

Mais dans ces conditions, pourquoi sent-il la peur rôder autour de lui ?

 _Je crois… que je_ _ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite._

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû dire non ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû demander à Genesis d'attendre un peu ?

_Mais si je l'avais fait, il aurait pu changer d'avis entre deux._

Et puis, il en a envie… il en a envie, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Oui, j'en ai envie, mais…_

Malgré tout, il ne peut empêcher la peur de gagner progressivement du terrain, tel un prédateur qui s'approcherait dangereusement, prêt à frapper à tout instant.

_Est-ce que je n'ai rien oublié ?_

Se brosser les dents, par exemple. Il l'a fait après le déjeuner, mais sans doute est-il préférable de recommencer ?

La chose décidée, il saisit donc sa brosse à dents, mais celle-ci manque de lui échapper et il doit laisser passer quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver un minimum ses moyens.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà embrassés. Et puis, la dernière fois, il est sûr qu'ils auraient pu… oui, si Genesis ne s'était pas dégonflé, ça se serait fait… sans doute naturellement… et lui, à ce moment-là, n'était déjà plus nerveux.

_Ça va juste être bizarre au début, et puis ça va se calmer._

Et de toute façon, c'est Genesis. Il lui fait confiance. Oui, il lui fait confiance. Il n'y a donc pas de raison que ça tourne mal.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, si finalement je sens que c'est encore trop tôt ?_

Bon, il verra ça le moment venu. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant. Même si c'est vraiment désagréable… ce mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation. Ça bouillonne en lui, se livrant une rude bataille afin de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Quitte à le faire imploser au passage.

Crachant le dentifrice qu'il a en bouche, il rince celle-ci, avant d'en faire de même avec sa brosse à dents. Puis, du revers de la main, il s'essuie les lèvres et croise le regard de son reflet. Il se trouve trop pâle, presque à se faire peur. Et la boule, au niveau de son estomac, qui continue de grossir et menace de lui faire rendre son contenu.

_Je ne vais quand même pas craquer maintenant !_

Non… non, pas question ! Il ne laissera pas son organisme se retourner contre lui. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Mais il faut qu'il sorte de là. Qu'il sorte vite de là. Car s'il commence à trop y réfléchir, il risque bien de…

_C'est bon, j'y vais._

Et tout en ramassant ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol, il s'habille avec empressement. N'a même pas terminé de remonter correctement son short quand il quitte finalement la salle de bain, désireux de s'en éloigner au plus vite.

Arrivé à la porte du Banoran, il hésite néanmoins. Ferme les yeux, prend plusieurs inspirations, avant de les rouvrir. Ça va aller. Bien sûr que ça va aller !

Opinant du chef, comme pour se donner du courage, il abaisse finalement la poignée et pénètre dans l'appartement.

Il y trouve Genesis toujours assis sur son lit. Une main soutenant son visage et le regard lointain. À son entrée, il tourne les yeux dans sa direction et fronce les sourcils.

— Ça ne va pas ? questionne-t-il.

Avant de tendre la main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

— Si…, répond Yazoo en s'installant près de lui.

— Nerveux ?

— Un peu.

Genesis émet un reniflement amusé, pas dupe une seule seconde. Il ne fait toutefois aucun commentaire et, se levant, lui dit :

— Allez, à mon tour. (Avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, qui le fait légèrement se crisper.) Essaye de te calmer… on en parle quand je reviens.

Et à Yazoo d'acquiescer, avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. À présent seul, il porte les mains à ses yeux et appuie dessus – espère que Genesis ne mettra pas longtemps à revenir, de crainte que son corps ne finisse pas le trahir. Qu'il réagisse de la sorte n'a rien de surprenant, bien sûr. Il a l'habitude. Il sait mieux que personne à quel point son organisme résiste mal au stress et, surtout, l'exacerbe jusqu'à l'épuiser et le rendre malade. Mais quand même, il aurait préféré qu'il lui laisse un peu de répit… au moins pour cette fois… car à ce rythme…

_Me calmer… si seulement j'en étais capable._

Pour le moment, ça semble en tout cas au-dessus de ses forces. Sans doute que ça ira mieux ensuite… passé les premiers instants… mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est rester là, sans bouger. Faire de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées, se concentrer sur sa respiration, y revenir, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de ralentir la crise.

Il ne sait combien de minutes s'écoulent ensuite. Ne sait combien de temps il reste là, plongé dans les ténèbres, le corps qui, de temps à autre, est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Et quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, il peut sentir son cœur bondir fort, trop fort, dans sa poitrine.

Des pas qui se rapprochent, en grande partie étouffés par la moquette. Puis le matelas qui s'affaisse doucement, le poussant à retirer ses mains de devant ses yeux pour les tourner en direction de Genesis. À présent vêtu d'un simple peignoir ceint à la taille par une ceinture, mais suffisamment lâche au niveau de son buste pour lui offrir une vision généreuse de son torse musclé, le Banoran l'observe. Et à son froncement de sourcil, Yazoo le devine soucieux.

— Si tu n'es pas bien…, commence-t-il, mais Yazoo, qui se rassoit tant bien que mal, le coupe :

— Non, c'est bon.

Le froncement de Genesis s'accentue.

— Je n'ai pas envie que ça te rende malade.

— Ça va aller.

— Mouais. De la fièvre ?

— Non…

Genesis ne lui en porte pas moins une main au niveau du front, avant d'émettre un soupir.

— Bon… pour le moment, ça a l'air d'aller.

Même si le regard déjà fiévreux de Yazoo ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il l'observe encore quelques secondes, avant de questionner :

— On continue ?

Et à Yazoo d'opiner du chef, puis de tirer nerveusement sur son haut.

— J'en ai vraiment envie…

— Oui, je m'en doute.

— C'est juste que… (Il secoue la tête, avant d'ajouter :) C'est l'attente… ça ira mieux après.

— Mhhh…

— Je te dis que c'est ça !

— Si tu ne te sens pas bien à un moment…

— Je sais… je te le dirai.

— Promis ?

— Oui.

Et à Genesis de prendre une inspiration. Bon, il a l'air décidé… pas en forme, mais décidé… et s'il insiste, il devine que tout ce qu'il va récolter, c'est de l'énerver. Et il n'a aucune envie qu'une dispute éclate bêtement entre eux.

— D'accord… tu te déshabilles ou tu veux que je… ?

Comme s'il était pris de court, le regard de Yazoo s'agrandit. Puis il pince les lèvres et entreprend de se débarrasser de son débardeur. Le rejette seulement sur le côté, quand les doigts de Genesis viennent glisser le long de son épaule nue. Le Banoran lui dépose un baiser dans le cou; laisse ses lèvres explorer cette peau offerte, sous laquelle il peut sentir les battements d'un cœur affolé.

Les joues rosées, Yazoo frisonne – ses doigts crispés sur l'élastique de son short. La main du Banoran s'arrêtant sur sa cuisse, celui-ci lui rappelle :

— S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas… ou si tu veux finalement qu'on arrête, tu me le dis.

Si près de lui que son souffle s'écrase contre sa peau. Comme Yazoo opine du chef, la gorge sèche et le regard quelque peu luisant, Genesis attire son visage et fait se rencontrer leurs fronts. Doucement. Juste le temps de s'assurer à nouveau que la fièvre n'est pas déjà en train de monter. Rassuré de ce côté, il l'embrasse, avant d'ajouter :

— Allez, retire le reste.

Puis de se débarrasser de son peignoir… et de se sentir un peu bizarre, en réalité, de se retrouver nu en sa compagnie.

Le regard de Yazoo le détaille à présent. S'attarde sur son érection, avant de venir se poser quelque part au niveau de sa mâchoire. Puis le jeune homme tend une main vers lui… une main hésitante, qui s'arrête à mi-parcours, semble l'espace d'un instant sur le point de se rétracter, avant de se risquer à effleurer sa peau. D'abord seulement du bout des doigts, puis avec un peu plus d'audace – glissant le long de son torse et laissant sur son passage une traînée de picotements agréables. Elle s'arrête juste un peu plus bas et son propriétaire, visiblement incertain quant à ce qu'il convient de faire à présent, se mord nerveusement la lèvre.

La dureté de ses muscles, la chaleur de sa peau, la moiteur de celle-ci, tout ça lui confirme que c'est bien réel. Que Genesis est bel et bien là, devant lui, et que la cause de son excitation n'est autre que lui-même. Relevant les yeux sur le Banoran, il croise le regard de celui-ci et peut y lire un désir désarmant.

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'y réagir que Genesis, d'une main dans sa nuque, rapproche son visage du sien pour lui dévorer les lèvres. Sans plus aucune retenue, d'un empressement affamé qui réclame satisfaction.

L'aidant à se débarrasser de son short, ses doigts viennent se perdre au niveau de son entre-jambe. S'attardent sur la grosseur qu'ils peuvent sentir à travers le tissu de son caleçon, arrachant un gémissement à Yazoo, dont les mains empressées cherchent à présent à le débarrasser de ce dernier obstacle.

Mais alors qu'il approfondit leur baiser, une pointe d'inquiétude s'éveille chez le Banaron. Perce le brouillard de son plaisir, pour le rappeler à la réalité. La résonance expérimentée la première fois est bien là, quelque part dans le fond de son crâne, et ses craintes reviennent brutalement le hanter. C'est ce qu'il désire… oui, il est certain que personne, et certainement pas des cellules parasites, sont responsables de ce qu'il se passe à présent. Mais la peur de la manipulation le submerge déjà et c'est parce que la panique menace d'exploser en lui qu'il rompt finalement leur baiser.

— Désolé, dit-il en se reculant. Juste… laisse-moi juste une minute.

Et à Yazoo de l'observer, aussi haletant que lui. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois se rappelant à lui, il craint que Genesis ne lui annonce qu'il préfère repousser le moment présent… qu'il a encore besoin de réfléchir ou… peut-être simplement qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il préférerait donc tout arrêter. Qu'il ne se sent vraiment pas capable d'aller plus loin avec lui et…

— Gen'… ?

Devinant son cheminement de pensées, le Banoran laisse entendre un petit rire d'excuse.

— C'est rien… je suis seulement un peu nerveux, moi aussi.

Puis attirant à nouveau Yazoo à lui, il le serre dans ses bras. Pose sa tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux, le temps pour lui de regagner son calme. Un peu pris de court, Yazoo reste d'abord stupidement là, les bras ballants, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Puis, non sans se sentir incroyablement gauche, il rend son embrassade à Genesis. Émet un bruit de gorge nerveux, avant de finalement se relaxer, comme il se retrouve en terrain connu.

Les yeux toujours clos, Genesis prend une inspiration. L'une de ses mains est venue se perdre dans les cheveux de Yazoo, qu'elle caresse doucement. La résonance est toujours là, mais cette fois, elle ne semble pas désireuse de l'étourdir.

 _Ça_ _va… je suis toujours moi._

Non seulement ça, mais à présent qu'il tient Yazoo tout contre lui, sa panique parvient à s'apaiser. Il se sent bien, englobé par sa chaleur… il se sent bien, juste par le simple fait d'être à ses côtés. Et ce qui va suivre le sera de sa propre volonté.

_Et de la sienne…_

Comme il émet un soupir, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge moqueur.

— Et c'est moi qui n'ai aucune expérience, ici…

Ce qui suffit à ramener le sourire aux lèvres de Genesis, qui sent les dernières griffes de l'angoisse se rétracter.

— Ne recommence pas à te montrer insolent, je te prie.

— Recommencer ?

— Oui, recommencer, répond Genesis en redressant sa position. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle qu'une certaine personne ici présente a essayé de me faire perdre mes moyens dans la cuisine ?

Et si, l'espace d'une seconde, Yazoo ne semble pas comprendre à quoi il fait référence, la lumière ne tarde pas à se faire dans son esprit.

— C'est juste que c'était trop drôle…

— Trop drôle, vraiment ?

— Oui… tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était…

Et il semble si fier de lui, ne se retenant qu'à grande peine d'éclater de rire à ce souvenir, que Genesis sent monter en lui un désir revanchard.

— Et même pas une excuse… de mieux en mieux.

Avant que Yazoo ne puisse répondre à ça, ses lèvres reviennent rencontrer les siennes – en un baiser un peu plus brutal que les précédents – et il le guide en direction du matelas. Peut entendre le jeune homme émettre une exclamation étouffée, comme il le recouvre de son corps en pesant de tout son poids.

— J'espère que tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Et à Yazoo d'émettre un pouffement, tout en tentant de le repousser.

— T'es lourd !

— Considère ça comme le poids de ta faute.

— Et con, ajoute Yazoo, qui a à présent posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

Dans sa gorge, la naissance d'un rire.

— Et maintenant je suis con… Décidément, Angeal a tort : ce n'est pas moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, mais Kadaj.

Si Yazoo cherche toujours à se défaire de sa prise, son rire est à présent audible, secouant son corps tout entier. Se redressant finalement pour prendre place à califourchon au-dessus de lui, Genesis l'observe avec un air faussement désapprobateur. Les joues rouges, Yazoo lui semble bien plus détendu – tout comme lui-même, en vérité. Leurs regards se croisant, Genesis se penche à nouveau dans sa direction. Et ses doigts traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, il dit :

— Je vais finir par croire que derrière le gentil garçon se cache en vérité un sale gosse…

Et c'est sans doute ça aussi qui lui plaît, chez Yazoo. Cette ambivalence dans sa personnalité qui le rend si attachant. Qui fait qu'il ne s'ennuie jamais en sa compagnie.

— Enfin… nous réglerons ça plus tard.

Car pour l'heure, ils ont un peu plus pressant à s'occuper…


	24. Chapter 24

51

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kadaj sort de la boutique de son opérateur en compagnie de Sephiroth. Non seulement son forfait a été revu à la hausse, mais son frère l'a carrément fait doubler. Autant dire qu'il ne risque plus de se retrouver à devoir bêtement user son argent de poche dans du crédit.

Tout en pliant les différents papiers qu'on leur a remis, Sephiroth lui dit :

— Ton nouvel abonnement ne sera peut-être pas activé avant demain. On peut toujours t'acheter du crédit en attendant.

— Non, c'est bon, lui répond Kadaj, qui observe son téléphone comme s'il était une sorte de trésor inestimable.

Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il avait grand-chose à raconter à ses amis et Todd lui a dit qu'il l'appellerait dans la soirée. Oui, il peut bien patienter jusqu'à demain !

Heureux de le voir sourire ainsi, Sephiroth ne peut empêcher ses lèvres d'en esquisser un. Il se demande d'ailleurs à quand remonte la dernière fois que Kadaj a souri ainsi en sa seule compagnie… à quand, également, remonte la dernière fois où ils se sont retrouvés juste tous les deux en dehors de la demeure familiale.

— Tu aurais dû me demander de l'augmenter plus tôt, lui dit-il en consultant son propre portable. Tu sais bien que je l'aurais fait.

— Ouais…, répond Kadaj avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais j'avais pas envie de quémander : j'suis plus un gamin !

Là-dessus, il range son portable dans la poche arrière de son short. L'observant en coin, Sephiroth ne sait trop comment prendre sa dernière remarque. Il comprend que Kadaj grandisse, mais de là à s'empêcher de venir lui demander son aide à cause de ça, ça le dépasse. Alors, certes, dans le cas présent, il ne s'agit que d'un simple forfait téléphonique. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si l'adolescent ne serait pas capable de le laisser dans l'ignorance pour des problèmes bien plus graves.

— Je préfère tout de même que tu viennes me trouver quand tu en as besoin.

— C'est bon, c'est juste mon abonnement qu'était tout naze !

— Je sais… mais tu es encore dépendant de moi, même pour ce genre de détails qui peuvent te sembler insignifiants. Alors la prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit, viens me trouver. Ce sera toujours mieux que de dépenser ton argent de poche dans ces bêtises.

— Pfff… j'ai l'impression d'entendre Yazoo. Vous vous ressemblez trop, des fois.

Pas tellement surpris d'apprendre que Yazoo a dû, peu ou prou, lui tenir le même discours, Sephiroth répond :

— Je pense que Yazoo se fait du souci pour toi. Et moi aussi, en vérité…

Disant cela, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Soutien le regard que Kadaj lève dans sa direction, dans une invitation à poursuivre sur le sujet. Et l'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression que Kadaj va y répondre. Qu'il s'apprête, à la lueur angoissée qui passe dans son regard, à lui avouer quelque chose… à lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur – aveu qui, Sephiroth le sait, pourrait permettre à leur relation de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Mais à la dernière seconde, l'adolescent se contente de dégager sa main d'un haussement d'épaules. Et c'est à présent sans le regarder, d'une voix où sourde l'agressivité, qu'il dit :

— Ouais bah, je vois pas pourquoi. Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter pour rien !

Là-dessus, il marche en direction de leur camionnette garée un peu plus loin – ne prend même pas la peine de s'assurer que Sephiroth le suit. Et celui-ci, qui abaisse finalement sa main, peut sentir une boule d'amertume venir se loger au niveau de sa gorge… à laquelle se joint un sentiment d'échec.

52

— Je pensais que ce serait plus bizarre que ça…

Allongé dans son lit aux côtés de Yazoo, Genesis fixe le plafond, un bras en travers de son front.

Il ne peut même pas dire qu'il ait trouvé ça très différent de tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'ici. Il y avait certes cette résonance, mais…

_D'un autre côté, on parle d'Angeal… il a dû coucher avec deux personnes et demie avant de sortir avec Seph'._

Et pour peu que les deux personnes et demie en question aient été de mauvais coups…

_Bref ! Comme cobaye, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très fiable._

Pas de brouillard non plus à l'horizon et, en plus, la culpabilité a décidé de se tenir tranquille – ce en quoi il lui est reconnaissant. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que toute gêne l'a quitté, ni que dans les heures à venir, il ne va pas un peu trop cogiter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais pour le moment, il se sent bien…

_Enfin… plus ou moins._

Car maintenant qu'ils ont passé cette étape, il n'est pas certain de savoir quelles répercussions la chose va avoir sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Yazoo.

Tournant les yeux en direction de celui-ci, il questionne :

— Et toi, ça va ?

Disparaissant en grande partie sous ses couvertures, son visage seul étant encore apparent, Yazoo émet un faible grognement, avant de répondre :

— Ouais… c'était bien.

Et à Genesis d'arquer un sourcil.

— Seulement bien ?

Un reniflement moqueur échappe à Yazoo.

— Ben… disons que je m'attendais à mieux.

— Pardon ?!

Dans la voix de Genesis, une indignation telle que Yazoo ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Roulant sur le côté, il disparaît totalement sous les couvertures, qui sont prises de tremblotements comme son hilarité se poursuit. Avec un claquement de langue, Genesis lui donne une tape à l'emplacement hypothétique de son épaule.

— Sale gosse !

Avant de jeter un regard à son réveil. Bon, le reste de la famille ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Et connaissant Sephiroth, il risque de rappliquer ici après avoir vainement cherché Yazoo dans le reste de leur propriété.

— Tu as dit à Seph' que tu étais avec moi ? questionne-t-il en reportant les yeux sur la forme sous les couvertures.

Un bruit de gorge affirmatif échappe à celle-ci.

— Il sait que je suis censé t'aider avec ta nouvelle.

— Bon… ça nous laisse au moins jusqu'au dîner.

Car ce n'est pas la première fois que Yazoo et lui s'enferment dans son bureau pour retravailler l'un de ses textes. Il ne trouvera donc pas étrange que celui-ci ne soit pas là pour les accueillir à leur retour…

Comme Yazoo roule sur son autre flanc et vient doucement le percuter, Genesis peut le voir sortir la tête de sous sa cachette. Le crâne toujours en partie recouvert, il repousse les mèches qui lui sont tombées devant le visage. Il a les paupières lourdes et son regard est quelque peu lointain. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant après toutes ces émotions.

— Je peux rester dormir ici ? questionne-t-il.

— Bien sûr que tu peux, lui répond Genesis en le serrant contre lui d'un bras. Et une fois que tu seras reposé, je compte sur toi pour me donner tes dernières remarques sur ma nouvelle.

Car il serait plus que temps qu'il en termine avec elle. Oui, avec un peu de chance, il va même pouvoir avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil… et se coucher tôt, si la Déesse veut bien être de son côté.

Avec un « Mhhh… » lointain, Yazoo vient se lover contre lui. Soulevant de deux doigts la cloche de tissu qu'il a formée autour de son crâne, Genesis fait remarquer :

— Je te vois t'entortiller de cette façon depuis que tu es petit. Il y a une raison à ça ?

Et à Yazoo d'avoir un haussement d'épaules.

— J'ai du mal à dormir, sinon.

— Ah oui ?

— Mhh… ça me rassure, en fait. Je me sens en sécurité et ça m'évite de stresser.

C'est au tour de Genesis de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge, songeur celui-ci. Il se demande quelle incidence son passé a eue sur cette habitude. Était-ce pour lui une façon de se sentir en sécurité, quand il vivait encore au Département scientifique ? Comme une sorte de barrière protectrice contre ceux qui auraient pu, à la faveur de la nuit, venir le chercher pour un voyage sans retour… ?

_Et même s'il vit aujourd'hui dans un environnement sécurisé, il n'est toujours pas parvenu à se départir de cette manie._

Ce qui ne sera pas la seule marque indélébile qu'Hojo et son équipe auront laissée sur lui et sur ses frères.

_Dire que ce type est encore en vie !_

En plus d'être toujours employé et protégé par la Shinra malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises… et qu'il continue certainement à perpétrer.

_Parfois, c'est à se demander s'il y a vraiment une justice en ce monde._

Justice en laquelle, en vérité, il ne croit plus tellement. En tout cas plus depuis ce jour… ce jour où il a appris pour sa dégradation. Et si son exemple n'est en aucun cas à suivre – à moins de vouloir vivre avec le poids des remords jusqu'à la fin de sa vie –, il songe que dans des cas comme celui-là, se faire justice soi-même est malheureusement la seule solution qu'il vous reste…

53

Au volant de leur camionnette, Sephiroth sent le poids du silence qui règne dans l'habitacle l'écraser. L'adolescent lui a à peine adressé quelques mots tout le temps qu'aura duré le reste de leur sortie, l'aidant dans ses courses, mais conservant une expression renfrognée qui l'a découragé d'ouvrir à nouveau le dialogue avec lui.

Et à présent qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour, à présent qu'il a la certitude que Kadaj ne fera pas le premier pas, son sentiment d'échec s'est fait plus envahissant que jamais. L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose… de ne pas avoir vu certains indices qui auraient pu leur éviter d'en arriver là, à cette relation où le rejet – son rejet – prend de plus en plus de place.

Adressant un regard en coin à Kadaj, qui lui tourne le dos, le front collé à la vitre, il pince les lèvres. Il n'a jamais été la personne la plus douée, ni forcément la plus à l'aise, avec les relations sociales. Se lier à Angeal et Genesis l'a aidé à s'améliorer de ce côté, puis le fait de devoir élever trois enfants, mais en comparaison de ses amis, il demeure maladroit, sinon distant. Et en cas de conflit, il n'est pas forcément celui qui va tendre la main vers l'autre…

_Mais là, il s'agit de Kadaj…_

Il s'en veut donc d'avoir été incapable de voir les signes – quels qu'ils soient – ayant conduit à cette situation. Et dans sa voix, quand il se décide à briser ce silence angoissant, on peut percevoir une nuance de fragilité.

— Je t'aime, Kadaj.

Dans l'attente qui s'ensuit, ses doigts déjà crispés sur le volant raffermissent leur prise, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Des secondes, interminables, au bout desquelles Kadaj daigne ouvrir à son tour la bouche :

— Je t'aime aussi.

Sans toutefois se retourner vers lui, ni même lui adresser un regard.

— Dans ce cas…, commence Sephiroth, incertain. Où est le problème ?

— Y a pas de problème.

À nouveau, Sephiroth risque un regard dans sa direction.

— Pourtant… j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y en a un.

Dans sa gorge, la boule d'amertume a grossi, se gorgeant de sa douleur.

— Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que tu m'évites… ou que je te dérange. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi.

Pour seule réponse, le silence. Un silence obstiné, qui ne parvient qu'à alimenter le désespoir qui monte en lui.

— Il y a même des moments où je ne te reconnais plus du tout. Je sais que tu grandis et que c'est donc normal que tu changes, mais…

— Je suis plus un gosse, le coupe Kadaj.

— Je sais bien, lui répond Sephiroth. Mais…

— Et tu te prends encore la tête pour rien. Je t'ai dit qu'y avait pas de problèmes, alors laisse tomber.

— Pourtant…

— Laisse tomber !

Sephiroth ouvre la bouche, mais renonce à insister. Les lèvres à présent pincées, il ne peut que laisser le silence s'installer à nouveau entre eux. Encore plus lourd. Encore plus terrible. Qui le glace jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire… ? Est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelque chose que je peux faire ?_

Et en même temps que son sentiment d'échec explose, il peut sentir sa vieille amie la dépression refermer ses bras autour de lui…


	25. Chapter 25

54

— Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir déjà croisé quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces monstres… je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais en tout cas, ils sont du genre coriace !

Soutenant sa tête d'une main, Sephiroth écoute d'une oreille distraite le récit d'Angeal sur sa journée. Installé dans la cuisine – son compagnon derrière ses fourneaux, à préparer le repas du soir –, il a le regard lointain et la courbe de ses sourcils s'est faite soucieuse. Son esprit, lui, ne cesse de revenir à Kadaj; cherchant désespérément à quel moment il a pu se tromper, à quel moment les choses ont commencé à déraper et ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter qu'ils en arrivent pas là. Accroupi à terre, Loz, qui papouille des deux mains leur chien, confirme :

— Ouais ! Ils sont vraiment forts.

— Loz a eu quelques difficultés avec certains d'entre eux, explique Angeal, tout en contrôlant la cuisson de ses pâtes. Je crois qu'il aurait eu du mal à s'en tirer tout seul, si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Et à Loz d'opiner du chef, une moue contrariée aux lèvres. Il est fort, pourtant, et même sacrément costaud pour son âge, mais il s'est retrouvé complètement dépassé quand trois de ces créatures l'ont pris pour cible. Il s'en tire avec plusieurs égratignures et contusions, auxquelles s'ajoute une plaie un peu plus sérieuse au niveau de l'avant-bras et pour laquelle il a été nécessaire qu'ils passent à l'hôpital pour la lui faire recoudre. Et si ça lui a fait drôlement mal, il est plutôt fier de lui, car pour une fois, il n'a presque pas pleuré.

Baissant les yeux sur son pansement, il joue du bout des doigts avec l'un de ses bords, avant de le laisser en paix et de recommencer ses papouilles. Sur le dos, Gold en frétille dans tous les sens, ce qui lui fait monter un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Si tu veux mon avis, poursuit Angeal, qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de la distraction de Sephiroth. Ces choses ne sont pas normales… non, c'est comme si elles étaient apparues d'un seul coup sur la surface de la terre et ça, franchement, ça sent mauvais. Je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elles se sont échappées d'un laboratoire ou…

Et si l'hypothèse aurait dû éveiller certains signaux d'alarme chez son interlocuteur, pour l'heure, celui-ci a bien trop à faire avec son moral au plus bas pour s'attarder vraiment sur l'information. Croyant entendre un pas dans l'escalier, il tourne finalement les yeux en direction du couloir. L'instant d'après, Yazoo apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et leurs regards se croisent.

Tout d'abord, le nouveau venu ne réagit pas. L'air un peu fatigué, il se contente de l'observer, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Et à sa question muette, Sephiroth se contente de hausser les épaules, avant de s'en retourner à Angeal et à son histoire.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Yazoo tourne les yeux en direction de la porte du salon laissée entrouverte – et derrière laquelle il peut percevoir la voix de Kadaj.

_Cette espèce d'idiot !_

Et c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il marche en direction de la pièce en question, où il trouve son frère installé sur le canapé, en pleine conversation au téléphonique avec Todd. Surprenant son expression, Kadaj dit à son interlocuteur :

— Faut que je te laisse. On se voit demain, hein ?

Avant de raccrocher et de questionner, déjà sur la défensive :

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? lui répond Yazoo en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je t'avais demandé d'être sympa avec grand frère !

Et à Kadaj de se contenter de hausser les épaules.

— Je l'ai été.

— C'est ça ! Et c'est pour ça que maintenant, il est à deux doigts de nous faire une dépression.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Outré, Kadaj ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, mais la referme presque aussitôt. Se remémorant la scène survenue sur le chemin du retour, il baisse les yeux en direction de son téléphone portable, sur lequel il commence à pianoter nerveusement.

— Rien du tout. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Kadaj a maintenant l'expression du gamin qui se sait coupable, mais qui n'est pas pour autant décidé à reconnaître ses torts. Toujours près de la porte, le dos collé contre celle-ci comme s'il voulait empêcher quiconque passant par là de rentrer, Yazoo questionne :

— À quel sujet ?

Et comme son frère ne lui répond pas, continue obstinément ses pianotements, les lèvres pincées, il insiste :

— Kadaj, je t'ai demandé à quel sujet il s'inquiétait !

Un grognement échappe à l'adolescent, qui daigne finalement relever les yeux.

— Pour rien, justement.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Et moi, je t'ai dit que je voulais pas que tu te mêles de ça.

— Parce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

Se renfrognant de plus belle, Kadaj baisse à nouveau le nez en direction de son téléphone portable. Ses doigts se sont crispés dessus, presque à lui en faire mal, et ce n'est que parce qu'il craint de l'abîmer qu'il relâche finalement la pression. Yazoo, lui, est venu s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout près de lui. Et à en croire la façon dont il le fixe, il est évident que son frère est passé en mode gros lourd et qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, celui-ci insiste déjà – d'un ton sévère, de ceux qu'il n'emploie pas souvent avec eux, sauf quand il arrive à bout de patience et qu'il est bien décidé à les faire filer droit :

— Kadaj ?

Tout ce qu'il obtient, cependant, c'est le silence. Un silence lourd, obstiné, mais derrière lequel on peut sentir une douleur qui ne tarde pas à se faire visible dans l'expression de Kadaj. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de cette façon, Yazoo pousse finalement un soupir. Puis, venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère, il reprend :

— Et si tu m'expliquais ?

— Y a rien à expliquer. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

— Qu'est-ce qui est comme ça, exactement ?

Et comme Kadaj semble décidé à s'en retourner à son mutisme, Yazoo prend une inspiration. Il n'avait franchement pas prévu d'affronter ce problème ce soir et aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Néanmoins, plus tôt ils crèveront l'abcès, mieux ça vaudra.

— Écoute, je ne suis pas stupide. Même Loz a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre toi et grand frère. Seulement, je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de lui… car aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé à se comporter différemment avec toi.

Le regard toujours baissé sur son portable, Kadaj a de nouveau pincé les lèvres, à tel point que celles-ci ne forment à présent plus qu'une ligne bien mince, presque invisible. Et ce n'est qu'après des secondes d'un mutisme interminable qu'il daigne finalement répondre, ce d'une voix basse, qui peine à s'extraire de sa gorge :

— C'est ça le problème, justement…

Surpris, Yazoo questionne :

— Comment ça ?

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules.

— Il continue de faire comme si j'étais toujours le même qu'avant, alors que je grandis…

— Et parce que tu vieillis, tu préférerais qu'il te traite différemment ?

Ce qu'il peut comprendre, mais…

_Il s'agit de Kadaj._

Aussi ne peut-il se satisfaire de cette seule explication.

— Ouais, lui répond son frère. Parce qu'au moins, comme ça…

Et à nouveau, le silence. Un silence qui semble cette fois décidé à durer et que Yazoo identifie comme étant le dernier rempart, la dernière barrière fragile derrière laquelle Kadaj peut encore se retrancher.

Il hésite d'ailleurs à la briser. Hésite, parce qu'il devine qu'une fois celle-ci tombée, alors son frère pourrait bien craquer. Car ça a toujours été ça, le problème de Kadaj. Cette instabilité qui n'a d'égale que sa fragilité, et dont il se protège en se claquemurant derrière une carapace hostile. Alors qu'un rien, en vérité, peut le faire basculer.

_Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…_

Parce qu'il craint que le cœur de la crise en cours n'ait de conséquences encore plus désastreuses sur son frère s'il ne l'expose pas rapidement. Aussi, quand il reprend la parole, c'est d'une voix basse, prudente :

— Comme ça… ?

Sa main, elle, est toujours posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui n'a pas encore réussi à relever les yeux dans sa décide donc que s'il ne lui répond pas, alors il n'insistera pas. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Mais demain, et le surlendemain, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Kadaj, enfin, se décide à se livrer. Il va d'ailleurs pour se lever et rejoindre le reste de leur famille dans la cuisine quand son frère lui avoue dans un souffle :

— Il pourra pas me rejeter…

Ses sourcils se haussant, Yazoo se sent un peu déstabilisé par cette réponse.

— Kadaj, lui dit-il. Grand frère ne compte pas te rejeter.

Et dans sa voix, l'incrédulité. Il ne peut pas y croire vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas sincèrement s'imaginer que Sephiroth pourrait…

Face à lui, Kadaj semble à présent plus petit, presque chétif, tant son insécurité crève les yeux.

— Peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça arrivera un jour.

— Kadaj…

— Ça arrivera, je te dis ! Je suis plus un gosse, sauf que ça, il l'a pas encore compris. Mais le jour où il va s'en rendre compte, moi, je pourrai pas supporter… je pourrai pas… parce que si c'est lui… si c'est lui qui me…

Sa respiration s'est accélérée, s'est faite plus difficile, bientôt hachée. Son frère les ayant habitués à ce genre de crise depuis l'enfance, Yazoo n'a aucun mal à comprendre qu'il est sur le point de lui faire une attaque de panique.

— Kadaj. Kadaj, c'est bon, calme-toi.

Une main contre sa bouche et l'expression soudain ravagée, Kadaj a blêmi. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la porte, Yazoo craint l'espace d'un instant qu'un autre membre de leur famille ne pénètre dans la pièce – ce qui risquerait d'aggraver la situation. Serrant la main libre de son frère, il s'oblige à ne pas paniquer lui-même et, la voix douce, entreprend de l'apaiser.

Au fond de lui, néanmoins, l'inquiétude règne. Parce que pour que Kadaj en vienne à se mettre dans cet état alors qu'il n'en est qu'au début de ses explications, c'est que la peur de l'abandon est déjà bien enracinée en lui et qu'il doit depuis un moment rabâcher ses craintes.

Ce n'est certes pas nouveau que Kadaj soit sensible à ce sujet… comme lui, comme Loz, et même comme Sephiroth, cette peur les habite et ne pourra sans doute jamais vraiment les quitter malgré le chemin parcouru depuis la Shinra et son Département scientifique. Mais chez Kadaj, ce sentiment est particulièrement exacerbé quand il s'agit de Sephiroth. À tel point que, depuis tout jeune, il a développé comme une sorte d'obsession… sinon de dépendance envers leur grand frère. Toujours derrière lui, toujours désireux d'avoir son attention, de s'assurer de son affection. Et c'est bien pourquoi la situation l'inquiète autant. Pourquoi il est certain que si Kadaj continue de s'éloigner de Sephiroth, alors les conséquences à terme risquent d'être mentalement désastreuses pour lui.

La main de Kadaj, à présent, serre fort la sienne – comme si elle était son encrage, l'unique bouée de sauvetage capable de lui éviter de couler. Sa respiration s'est un peu calmée, mais il n'est pas tout à fait remis. Ses yeux luisent, comme remplis de larmes, mais pas une seule n'a encore roulé le long de ses joues.

S'en voulant de l'avoir mis dans cet état, Yazoo lui dit :

— Je suis désolé, Kadaj… si tu n'arrives pas à en parler maintenant, alors ne te force pas.

Surtout que la personne qui devrait parler de ça avec lui n'est autre que Sephiroth. Le problème étant que celui-ci ne semble pas savoir comment gérer l'agressivité de Kadaj…

— Non…, commence celui-ci. Non, c'est bon, je…

Avant de se taire à nouveau. Comprenant qu'il cherche à se confier, mais qu'il n'y parviendra pas sans un petit coup de pouce, Yazoo questionne :

— Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivé à te mettre une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Le regard fuyant, Kadaj opine du chef. Et c'est toujours en lui tenant la main qu'il avoue :

— L'année dernière… mes potes se sont foutus de moi.

Yazoo, qui avait déjà deviné que le problème pouvait venir de là, n'en reste pas moins contrarié.

— Y en a qui m'ont vu, poursuit Kadaj. En ville, avec grand frère. Et apparemment, j'étais…

Et comme il hésite à poursuivre, Yazoo le fait à sa place :

— Tu te comportais avec lui de la même façon que tu le faisais chez nous.

— Ouais… ça et puis. À un moment, je lui ai pris la main. Je savais déjà que mes potes faisaient plus ça, mais comme grand frère m'a jamais rien dit… Du coup, ils ont été racontés ça aux autres et quand je les ai revus, ils voulaient pas fermer leur gueule à propos de tout ça. J'ai eu beau m'énerver, ça les faisait marrer. Et moi…

Comme il raffermit sa prise sur la main de Yazoo, celui-ci sent sa contrariété gagner en intensité. Kadaj, il le sait, est à un âge où l'on tend à être impitoyable envers les autres. À un âge, aussi, où l'avis du groupe a une importance disproportionnée. Où la crainte d'en être exclus vous rend facilement influençable. Et son frère, qui est particulièrement sensible sous ses airs de petit dur, n'a visiblement pas su dépasser cette humiliation.

— Je suppose que Todd ne s'est pas moqué de toi, lui, devine Yazoo.

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules.

— Nan. Lui, il a trouvé que c'était juste des gros nazes.

— Ce en quoi il a raison.

— Ouais…

— Et qui devrait te faire réfléchir à qui sont tes véritables amis.

Pour sa part, il sait qu'il aurait rompu les ponts avec ces prétendus amis. Non pas qu'il ait beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'amitié – il ne peut même pas dire qu'il en ait vraiment –, mais sa personnalité demeure bien différente de celle Kadaj sur certains points. Et en ce qui le concerne, il n'aurait, à l'âge de Kadaj, jamais accepté que quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille puisse se permettre de donner son avis sur elle ou la façon dont il se comporte en son sein.

_Je ne l'accepte toujours pas, d'ailleurs._

Une position qu'il doit sans doute au fait qu'il ait longtemps été l'aîné… celui qui devait faire attention à ses jeunes frères, les protéger, les rassurer, leur changer les idées après une expérience qui les avait chamboulés. Oui, d'un sens, il a rapidement mis en retrait ses propres sentiments pour se concentrer sur le bien-être de ses cadets. Et même après, même une fois que leur grand frère les a sortis de cet enfer, il a continué à prendre sur lui la responsabilité de Loz et de Kadaj. Comme à cette époque particulière où Sephiroth, qui perdait peu à peu pied suite à la disparition de ses amis et à l'écroulement progressif de son monde, se faisait trop souvent absent…

Alors, qu'on puisse se permettre de critiquer la façon dont lui et ses frères se comportent entre eux… sans connaître le reste… sans connaître tout le reste… s'imaginer avoir un droit d'opinion là-dessus, ça le révolte.

— Mais moi, fait Kadaj. Tout ça, ça m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose…

Reportant son attention sur lui, Yazoo fronce les sourcils. Certain qu'il ne va pas apprécier la suite.

— Mes potes sont des cons, ça, c'est pas nouveau. Mais quand même, ils avaient pas complètement tort. Je veux dire… c'est peut-être vrai que je suis trop vieux pour tout ça et…

— Tu n'as que quatorze ans, lui rappelle Yazoo.

— Et à quatorze ans, on est trop vieux pour tenir la main de son grand frère. Je sais que tu le fais encore avec Loz, mais n'importe qui te dirait que c'est pas normal.

— Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que notre famille !

— Ce qui change pas que ça craint. Et qu'un jour, grand frère, il va lui aussi se rendre compte que j'ai plus l'âge pour tout ça. Je l'aime, mais il est bouché… alors ça va forcément prendre du temps. Sauf que quand ça arrivera, moi, je supporterai pas qu'il me repousse. Et ça va tellement me faire mal que je sais même pas ce que je serais capable de faire…

— Et donc, tu as décidé de le repousser avant qu'il ne le fasse, comprend Yazoo.

Et à Kadaj de secouer la tête.

— Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il arrête de faire comme si j'étais encore un gamin. Il faut juste qu'il accepte que je…

— Et ça te rend heureux, au moins ?

Cette fois, son frère lui adresse un regard de reproche. Presque blessé, en réalité.

— T'as vraiment besoin de demander ?

Et dans sa voix, de l'agressivité.

_Bien sûr que ça ne le rend pas heureux._

Rien dans cette situation ne rend qui que ce soit heureux, de toute façon.

— C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, continue Kadaj. Là, ça fait encore mal, mais après, ça ira mieux. Faut juste qu'on s'habitue et…

— Kadaj, tout ça est stupide : grand frère ne te repoussera jamais.

— T'en sais rien !

— Et tout ce que tu vas gagner, à t'obstiner, c'est de vous rendre de plus en plus malheureux.

— Pff ! Je l'avais bien dit que t'y comprendrais rien !

L'expression à présent fermée, Kadaj lui lâche la main. Et Yazoo comprend qu'il ne servira à rien d'insister. Que tout ce qu'il y gagnera sera de braquer son frère contre lui.

_Mais il n'est pas honnête… ni avec grand frère, ni avec lui-même._

Parce que s'il y a une chose dont il est certain après cette conversation, c'est que Kadaj ne cherche pas tant à faire comprendre à leur grand frère qu'il grandit, mais surtout à s'en convaincre lui-même.

_Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça._

Plutôt, il cherche à accepter le fait qu'il vieillisse… et à se le prouver aussi, sans doute. En changeant son comportement sur des aspects qu'il juge encore trop enfantins, en durcissant son caractère ou en commettant toutes sortes de bêtises qui lui semblent l'apanage du monde des adultes – fumer, boire de l'alcool, etc. –, comme s'il s'agissait là d'autant de points à marquer pour parvenir jusqu'au but visé.

_Sauf qu'en vérité, c'est juste puéril._

Et l'ironie dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est sans doute trop jeune… du moins, pas encore assez mature pour s'en rendre compte.


	26. Chapter 26

55

— Au final… j'ai encore plus envie de le faire maintenant.

Debout face au miroir de la salle de bain, dont il vient d'essuyer de sa serviette la buée qui s'y était agglutinée, Yazoo offre un sourire crispé à son reflet. Oui, il pensait que le faire l'apaiserait un minimum, alors qu'en vérité, il n'arrête pas de penser à la prochaine fois. Soit il a un problème, soit…

_Enfin… c'est sans doute comme ça pour tout le monde._

Ce qui n'en demeure pas moins pénible.

Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il se demande comment il est censé se comporter avec Genesis, à présent. La veille, il n'y a pas trop réfléchi, trop occupé à réaliser, à se remémorer, à s'interroger, aussi. Sans compter sa conversation avec Kadaj, sur laquelle il est revenu plusieurs fois, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient pour lui de faire, maintenant – ne plus s'en mêler et se contenter de regarder son frère foncer droit dans le mur n'étant pas une option.

Mais là, ce matin, la question le hante. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, ce qui exclut de son avis pas mal de changements qui auraient pu s'opérer, mais comme ils ne sont plus non plus dans une relation purement platonique…

_Où est la limite ?_

Là, par exemple… s'il décidait d'aller rejoindre le Banoran dans sa chambre – celui-ci ayant visiblement décidé de s'accorder une grasse matinée –, est-ce que ce serait bizarre… ? La veille, il a apprécié de se retrouver dans son lit. De dormir contre lui, dans son étreinte. Mais si là, il lui prenait l'envie de recommencer… de simplement se glisser sous ses draps pour profiter à nouveau d'un moment comme celui-là, est-ce que ça ne serait pas inapproprié ?

Un soupir lui échappe et il repose le sèche-cheveux. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, histoire de leur redonner un peu d'ordre, il murmure :

— Au final… est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux si on sortait ensemble… ?

La situation lui semblerait, en tout cas, beaucoup moins compliquée.

Surtout, y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'attendre que l'un d'eux tombe hypothétiquement amoureux de l'autre pour aborder sérieusement cette possibilité ?

_Franchement… à partir du moment où on s'entend bien…_

Et qu'ils sont capables de coucher avec l'autre, il ne voit pas tellement ce dont ils auraient besoin de plus. Les sentiments pourront bien venir après…

_Sauf que Genesis ne voudra jamais._

Quant à lui… ce serait effectivement un sacré changement dans sa vie… et il lui faudrait sans doute un moment pour bien s'habituer à cette nouveauté, mais… d'un sens…

— Pourquoi pas… ?

Car comme il l'a dit à Genesis, il n'est pas certain que la solution de Kadaj lui permette, à terme, de se trouver quelqu'un. Il a surtout de plus en plus le sentiment que ça va être épuisant autant que frustrant pour lui et qu'il va en ressortir encore plus démoralisé.

_Mais est-ce que je ne suis pas juste en train de penser à moi, là ?_

La situation de Genesis est en effet bien différente de la sienne et il se donne presque l'impression de vouloir se servir de lui. Parce que c'est le seul choix tangible qu'il ait sous la main.

_Mais peut-être que je devrais quand même lui poser la question ?_

Au moins pour y voir plus clair. Car si quelqu'un, dans cette maison, a de l'expérience avec ce genre de relations, c'est bien Genesis…

56

Bien réveillé et toujours au lit, les bras écartés de part et d'autre du matelas, Genesis est en vérité aussi embrouillé que Yazoo ce matin-là. Des personnes qu'il peut ranger dans la catégorie des sex friends, il en a connu quelques-unes. Il en a même encore certaines dans sa vie, la différence étant qu'il n'a jamais vécu sous le même toit que l'une d'entre elles, ni ne s'est retrouvé à éprouver des sentiments pour celles-ci.

_Et en parlant d'eux…_

Comme il s'y attendait, le fait de finalement coucher avec Yazoo a donné un sacré coup de pied dans la fourmilière et, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sent quelque peu dépassé. Aussi, le fait que Yazoo soit à ce point inexpérimenté lui pose un cas de conscience… car où doit-il placer la limite avec lui ?

_Et moi ? Où est-ce que je souhaite la placer ?_

Et jusqu'à quand compte-t-il s'obstiner ainsi ? Combien de temps avant que ça ne devienne à ce point invivable qu'il n'aura d'autre choix que de se déclarer… ou bien de s'éloigner de Yazoo ?

_Là, par exemple, s'il venait frapper à ma porte…_

Est-ce qu'il aurait tort de lui proposer de le rejoindre ?

_Au final, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de prendre une décision AVANT de coucher avec lui._

Se laisser encore guider par ses seules hormones, à son âge, vraiment…

_Pourtant, je ne suis même pas certain de regretter._

Ce qui prouve bien que son cas est désespéré. Car quand il repense à ce qu'il s'est passé… quand il repense à la maladresse touchante de Yazoo… à son expression… ses yeux… le contact de sa peau… celui de ses lèvres, ou encore…

_Bon, d'accord… s'il frappait à ma porte à cet instant précis…_

Il oublierait momentanément sa morale pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

_Enfin, pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit. Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme si ça avait des chances d'arriver._

Songeant cela, il a croisé les mains derrière sa nuque. Et quand, brusquement, des coups résonnent à sa porte, il ne peut retenir une exclamation.

Le regard rond, il se redresse de moitié. Dépeigné, encore emmêlé dans ses couvertures et le cœur ayant soudain décidé que c'était le bon moment pour taper un sprint. Non, ça ne peut tout de même pas… !

— Gen' ? Je peux entrer ?

Un soupir lui échappe. Angeal ! Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer stupide quand il est amoureux.

— Entre, Angeal !

Là-dessus, il se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers et croise à nouveau les mains derrière sa nuque. La seconde d'après, il se retrouve la cible du regard désapprobateur de son ami.

— Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

— Oui et si tu es venu pour me faire la morale, je vais devoir te demander de bien vouloir repartir.

À son âge, ce serait tout de même un monde qu'il laisse qui que ce soit lui reprocher de traîner au lit. Angeal, néanmoins, n'insiste pas. Une main toujours sur la poignée, il questionne :

— Je venais voir si tu pouvais m'accompagner en ville.

— Si c'est encore pour aller chercher je ne sais pas combien de sacs de terreaux pour tes maudites plantes, tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ta manie : j'espère que tu t'es enfin débarrassé de cette horreur qui encombre notre table ?

— Non et non. Par contre, j'ai réfléchi à ton idée de climatiseur pour la cuisine. Et vu l'été qu'ils nous réservent, je pense qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin cette année.

D'abord trop surpris pour réagir, Genesis se contente de fixer stupidement son visiteur. Pas certain d'avoir bien entendu et à deux doigts de lui demander de répéter. Puis, bondissant de son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres, il dit :

— Je sais exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! J'ai repéré un modèle il y a quelques mois et…

— Oui, je m'en doutais.

— Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et je suis tout à toi !

Et comme il se précipite en direction de sa penderie, pour en sortir les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main, Angeal lui lance :

— Prends ton temps, j'ai encore un peu de boulot au jardin.

Genesis ne lui répond pas, se contente de chantonner, trop heureux d'être parvenu à ses fins.

_En plus, je devais justement passer en ville pour poster ma nouvelle… on peut donc dire que je fais d'une pierre, deux coups !_

Quand il termine de choisir sa tenue, Angeal a déjà quitté l'étage et c'est donc d'un pas sautillant qu'il sort dans le couloir pour gagner la salle de bain.

Mais au moment où il porte la main à la porte de cette dernière, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement et manque de le percuter. Et dans son encadrement, Yazoo, qui semble aussi surpris que lui de le trouver là.

— Ah, salut.

— Salut…, répond Genesis, avant de pointer un doigt en direction de la pièce dans son dos. Est-ce que je… ?

— Heu… oui, mais… je… est-ce que je peux te parler, avant ?

De plus en plus étonné, Genesis se contente d'opiner du chef, avant de pousser Yazoo dans la salle de bain. Et c'est seulement après en avoir tourné le verrou qu'il se demande s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait d'aller discuter ailleurs… car se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce aussi petite en sa compagnie fait monter en lui un trouble qu'il ne parvient qu'à grande peine à réfréner.

_Quel con !_

Yazoo, lui, est allé s'appuyer contre l'évier et c'est en regardant ses pieds qu'il lui lance :

— Tu es sûr… que tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ?

La question est si soudaine que, dans un premier temps, Genesis se contente de le regarder stupidement, le cerveau pédalant dans la semoule. Et quand celui-ci arrive à traiter correctement l'information, il sent une douleur s'éveiller dans sa poitrine.

— Je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais… tu as des sentiments pour moi, Yazoo ?

Relevant les yeux sur lui, Yazoo l'observe. Surpris ou bien contrarié ?

— Parce que c'est vraiment important ?

— Pour moi, ça l'est, lui confirme Genesis.

Et comme Yazoo continue de l'observer, cette fois clairement perdu, il pousse un soupir et, abandonnant ses vêtements sur le bac à linge, abaisse l'abattant des toilettes pour s'asseoir dessus.

— Ou plutôt, disons qu'en ce qui me concerne, je suis incapable de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouve pas de sentiments.

S'ensuit un silence, au bout duquel Yazoo émet un soupir.

— Tu te compliques toujours autant la vie… ?

Il ne s'agit pas exactement d'un reproche, ça, le Banoran le comprend bien. Et c'est pourquoi il peut se permettre de laisser fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Pas toujours, non. Mais si tu me permets, j'aimerais tout de même bien savoir ce qui te prend tout d'un coup.

— C'est juste que j'ai réfléchi… et que j'ai l'impression que ce serait plus simple si…

— On sortait ensemble ? (Genesis croise les bras.) Mon pauvre garçon, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça ne le serait pas.

— À cause de ma famille ?

— Oui, mais pas seulement. (Plissant les yeux, Genesis questionne :) Tu as l'impression que la situation actuelle est trop compliquée pour toi ?

La tête inclinée sur le côté, ses cheveux lui cascadant sur l'épaule, Yazoo a le regard lointain.

— Disons… que maintenant qu'on l'a fait, je suis un peu paumé.

— Tu ne regrettes pas, au moins ?

Un reniflement amusé échappe à Yazoo.

— Non. Je ne pense même qu'à le refaire si tu veux tout savoir.

Arquant un sourcil, Genesis laisse entendre un bruit de gorge.

— Tiens donc ! Il faut croire que je vaux mieux qu'un simple « bien », finalement.

— Ou alors, je me dis juste que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

— Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler !

Et à Yazoo de laisser entendre un petit rire.

— Et donc, reprend Genesis. Quand tu dis que tu es paumé… ?

— Je veux dire que je ne sais pas tellement comment je dois me comporter avec toi, maintenant. Par exemple, si j'avais envie de t'embrasser, là, est-ce que je pourrais… ?

— Eh bien… j'ai envie de te dire de faire comme bon te semble, mais… (Et commençant à cerner où est le problème, Genesis questionne :) En bref, tu as du mal à voir la limite entre notre relation actuelle et celle d'un couple ?

Ce qui, pour le coup, rejoint ses propres interrogations. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas fâché que Yazoo ait décidé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, car dans le cas contraire, il aurait sans doute continué de ruminer ça tout seul dans son coin.

— Si on était ensemble, je ne me poserais pas autant de questions, répond Yazoo. Mais là…

— Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une bonne raison pour vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un.

— Désolé…

Haussant les épaules, Genesis lui dit :

— En vérité… je suis à peu près aussi perdu que toi. (Et comme Yazoo lui offre un regard incrédule, il ajoute :) C'est la première fois que j'ai une relation aussi particulière. Je saurais comment gérer si on ne vivait pas sous le même toit… ou que tu avais plus d'expérience…

— Ou qu'on ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps… ? devine Yazoo.

— Oui, ça aussi.

Le silence s'installant entre eux, Genesis songe à quel point ce serait décidément facile pour lui d'obtenir ce que son cœur réclame à cor et à cri. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux sur l'insécurité de Yazoo – cette insécurité qui le pousse en cet instant à lui faire cette proposition. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour lui, sa conscience est encore bien présente et il sait qu'elle ne le laissera jamais en paix s'il se contentait de ça.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non…, reconnaît Yazoo. C'est aussi parce que…

— Ça t'éviterait d'avoir à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

L'expression de Yazoo se faisant gênée, Genesis ne sait pas tellement ce qu'il convient de faire de cet aveu. Ses sentiments, en tout cas, n'apprécient pas spécialement et il doit prendre sur lui pour éviter que le jeune homme ne comprenne qu'il l'a blessé.

— Désolé…, est à nouveau la seule chose que trouve à lui répondre Yazoo.

Puis, comme le silence persiste entre eux, il se risque à reporter le regard sur Genesis.

— Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ?

Et au Banoran de prendre une inspiration.

— Je suppose… qu'on va devoir continuer à tâtonner. (Puis se penchant en avant pour prendre la main de Yazoo, il ajoute :) Écoute, évitons de nous prendre la tête. La situation n'est déjà pas simple, alors…

— Mais à propos de la limite…

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis aussi paumé que toi à ce sujet. Aussi… contentons-nous d'en profiter. Tant qu'aucun de nous n'en souffre, je ne vois pas tellement où serait le mal.

Sauf qu'il n'est pas honnête, vu qu'en ce qui le concerne, la souffrance est déjà bien là. Seulement, sortir avec Yazoo dans ces conditions… il est de moins en moins certain de savoir comment ça se finirait.

— En bref, du moment qu'on ne risque pas d'être surpris par ta famille, considère que… tu es libre de te comporter de la façon qu'il te plaira avec moi.

Un « Mhhh… » échappe à Yazoo. À la fois incertain et songeur. Se levant, Genesis entreprend de se débarrasser de son haut de pyjama et lui lance :

— Sur ce, il faut que je prenne une douche. (Puis, lui adressant un regard en coin, il ajoute :) Et c'est bien dommage que tu aies déjà pris la tienne, sans quoi je t'aurais invité à la partager avec moi.

Après tout, Angeal est occupé avec ses maudites plantes, tandis que Sephiroth – qui prépare encore sa prochaine mission pour le SOLDAT – doit être perché au téléphone avec Zack. Il y a donc peu de risque qu'ils soient surpris, d'autant moins que Loz et Kadaj n'ont pas tellement de raison de remonter à l'étage à cette heure de la journée.

Le regard à présent agrandi, Yazoo a ouvert la bouche. Comme si une exclamation avait cherché à s'en échapper, mais était morte avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la sortie. Et tandis que Genesis se débarrasse de son pantalon, il répond :

— Je peux en reprendre une !

— Quel empressement… tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé dans mon évaluation ?

Pénétrant dans la cabine de douche, il en tourne le robinet et adresse un regard à Yazoo – un sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin, presque aguicheur. Après un court silence, le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Et finalement, doit bien reconnaître :

— Bon, d'accord… peut-être que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête hier.


	27. Chapter 27

57

— Aucun problème de mon côté. Je peux partir dès que tu l'estimeras nécessaire…

Son téléphone portable vissé à l'oreille, Sephiroth termine de passer en revue les documents et notes étalés devant lui. Une carte est également ouverte à proximité, la zone qui l'intéresse entourée en rouge et diverses annotations ajoutées ici et là. À l'autre bout du fil, il peut entendre Zack lui demander de patienter une minute, comme une autre voix s'élève. Sephiroth a un peu de mal à suivre ce qu'il se dit, mais le ton laisse à penser que c'est plutôt urgent. Et quand celle de Zack se fait à nouveau entendre à son oreille, il répond :

— Bien sûr, je reste en ligne…

La seconde d'après, il peut entendre les voix de Zack et celle de l'autre SOLDAT s'éloigner. Reportant son regard sur sa paperasse, il tapote la table du stylo qu'il tient. Ses sourcils, eux, se sont froncés.

En général, il ne se mêle pas trop des affrontements contre AVALANCHE, mais cette fois, sa présence paraît nécessaire – le groupe d'écoterroristes menaçant de prendre le pouvoir sur un territoire demeuré neutre. Un problème que Zack et ses hommes auraient pu gérer par eux-mêmes en temps normal, si ce n'était cette rumeur voulant que leur adversaire aurait recruté de nouveaux membres particulièrement puissants, presque autant qu'un Première classe du SOLDAT. Ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, car si AVALANCHE commence à gagner ainsi en puissance et à lorgner sur des territoires placés sous la protection du SOLDAT, alors il va arriver un moment où ils n'auront plus d'autre choix que de se lancer dans une guerre ouverte contre lui.

_Et si ça continue, ils finiront aussi par s'intéresser à cette île._

Car si la Shinra semble avoir renoncé à étendre son territoire jusqu'ici – sans doute en partie du fait de sa présence, ainsi que de celles d'Angeal et de Genesis –, AVALANCHE a déjà montré par le passé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à eux si ça pouvait servir ses intérêts.

_Malheureusement…_

Comme il continue de tapoter de son stylo, il peut entendre des voix dans le jardin. Il a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Kadaj, suivit de Loz, passer le pas de la porte de la cuisine – tous deux en sueur et l'air passablement éreintés par la chaleur.

Si Kadaj se contente de le dépasser pour aller se servir un verre d'eau au robinet, Loz, lui, s'arrête à sa hauteur et balaye du regard la paperasse répandue sur la table. Au niveau de son front, un pli soucieux.

— Oh… tu pars bientôt, alors ?

— Dans deux ou trois jours, lui confirme Sephiroth, dont l'attention est rivée en direction de Kadaj.

— Longtemps ?

— Une semaine, peut-être. Ou deux. Plus si nécessaire…

Un nouveau « Ho… » échappe à Loz – voir leur grand frère les quitter pour partir en mission étant synonyme pour lui de trop de mauvais souvenirs.

— Tu feras attention, hein ?

Question qui fait monter un sourire aux lèvres de Sephiroth.

— Tu sais bien que je fais toujours attention…

Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'il a une famille qui attend son retour.

Daignant enfin se tourner vers lui, après avoir déposé son verre vide dans l'évier, Kadaj croise brièvement son regard. Dans son attitude, une certaine gêne qui n'échappe pas à Sephiroth.

— Ton nouveau forfait est activé ? questionne-t-il, comme Kadaj ne dit toujours rien.

— Ouais, répond l'adolescent. Merci.

Avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la cuisine. Si Sephiroth peut sentir son cœur se pincer, il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur l'évènement, la voix de Zack se faisant à nouveau entendre à son oreille.

— Oui, je suis toujours là.

Comme il reprend sa conversation, Loz – dont l'expression s'est faite attristée –, finit par suivre son frère qu'il retrouve dans le salon. Occupé à brancher leur console, celui-ci ne se retourne pas à son entrée – se contente d'allumer la télévision, avant de tirer à lui leur boîte pleine de jeux vidéos.

— J'aime pas quand il part comme ça, lui dit Loz en le rejoignant. Ça me fait peur.

— Il faut bien qu'il bosse, hein ? lui répond Kadaj en ouvrant le boîtier d'un jeu de course.

— Oui, mais… et s'il revenait pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? Il est toujours rentré, alors je vois pas pourquoi cette fois…

— Oui, mais…

— Loz, ta gueule !

La voix de Kadaj est sortie en un cri qui réduit Loz au silence. Le regard écarquillé, celui-ci paraît perdu, pas bien certain de savoir ce qu'il a fait pour s'attirer la colère de son frère.

Les lèvres pincées, Kadaj se détourne et peut sentir les griffes de l'angoisse lui labourer les entrailles.

La dernière chose dont il a besoin, en ce moment, c'est bien que Loz vienne lui communiquer ses peurs absurdes. Parce qu'elles le sont forcément. Leur grand frère est fort, il n'existe peut-être même pas d'être plus fort que lui en ce monde. Alors imaginer, qu'un jour, il puisse lui arriver quelque chose lors d'une de ses missions… quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne revienne jamais…

_Conneries !_

Quand il place le disque de son jeu dans le lecteur, ses mains sont néanmoins prises de légers tremblements. Il s'en agace, peste tout bas, avant d'attraper l'une des manettes et de la jeter à Loz.

— Allez, on joue !

Puis il s'installe à terre et de démarrer la console.

58

— VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Le hurlement d'Angeal a éclaté brusquement, faisant trembler la maison toute entière. Occupé à plier son linge dans leur chambre, Sephiroth redresse la tête et fronce les sourcils. Puis, abandonnant sur le lit le t-shirt dont il s'occupait, il marche jusqu'à la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Sur sa gauche, il peut voir Yazoo qui, tiré de sa sieste, a lui aussi passé la tête hors de sa chambre et lui décoche un regard interrogateur.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Sephiroth lui lance :

— J'espère que tes frères n'ont pas encore cassé quelque chose.

Tout en se recoiffant sommairement d'une main, Yazoo lui emboîte le pas.

Quand ils arrivent dans la cuisine, Loz et Kadaj sont déjà là. Genesis, qui descendait au même moment se faire un thé, n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir faire discrètement demi-tour. C'est donc installé à table, et l'air particulièrement ennuyé, qu'il dit :

— Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas passé l'âge de ce genre de coups bas ? Si tu tournais les yeux, tu verrais deux coupables déjà bien plus crédibles…

— J'ai rien fait ! s'exclame Kadaj, outré. Vas-y, pourquoi c'est toujours nous qu'on accuse ?

Près de lui, Loz n'en mène pas tellement large – comme chaque fois qu'Angeal se met en colère. Debout derrière Kadaj, il passe d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fuyant et visiblement désireux de trouver un trou de souris dans lequel se glisser en attendant que l'orage s'apaise.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? questionne Sephiroth, tandis que Yazoo va s'appuyer contre l'évier.

Avec l'expression de celui qui est à la limite de commettre un meurtre, Angeal se tourne dans sa direction. D'un doigt, il désigne la table et c'est d'une voix qui tremble d'une indignation mal contenue qu'il répond :

— Regarde par toi-même.

Et comme Sephiroth, ainsi que Yazoo, suivent le point désigné, Genesis laisse entendre un soupir.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais je l'en félicite. Il y a un moment que quelqu'un aurait dû prendre des mesures contre ces horreurs.

— Ah, alors tu avoues ! réplique Angeal, en se tournant vivement vers lui.

Genesis lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'avoue rien du tout. Je dis juste que je suis content que ce soit arrivé.

— Est-ce que nous sommes en train de parler de tes fleurs, Angeal ? s'enquiert Sephiroth.

Car effectivement, plus trace de celles-ci au milieu de la table. Pas même ne serait-ce qu'un pétale, sinon un peu de terre, qui aurait indiqué qu'elles se tenaient encore là pas plus tard que ce matin.

— De quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'on soit en train de parler ? lui répond Angeal, avant de balayer du regard les coupables potentiels réunis dans la pièce. Alors ? Qui a fait le coup ?

Et à sa question lui répond le silence. Toujours appuyé contre l'évier, Yazoo croise le regard de Genesis qui, d'un haussement de sourcils, l'interroge. Le jeune homme secoue doucement la tête en réponse, avant d'avoir un geste du menton dans sa direction. C'est au tour du Banoran de secouer la tête, puis de se lever pour terminer la préparation de son thé.

Comme personne ne semble décidé à se dénoncer, Angeal prend une longue, très longue inspiration.

— D'accord… dans ce cas, allons-y dans l'ordre. (Puis, se tournant vers Loz et Kadaj, il attaque :) Kadaj ?

Et à l'adolescent de se hérisser de tous les côtés.

— 'tain, mais puisque j'ai dit que j'avais rien fait !

— Et moi, je te l'ai déjà répété deux fois, lance Genesis qui, tournant à présent le dos à la scène, a levé la main. Ne me demande pas de recommencer, je te prie.

— Loz ?

Et face au regard inquisiteur d'Angeal, Loz se tasse sur lui-même. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il se retranche derrière Kadaj et répond d'une petite voix :

— Promis, cette fois c'est pas moi.

— Y jouait avec moi, de toute façon, ajoute Kadaj, qui a enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son short.

— Et si tu crois que le coupable va se dénoncer comme ça, fait Genesis, qui termine de verser de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. C'est que ta naïveté dépasse l'entendement.

En vérité bien conscient que son ami a raison et qu'il aura du mal à obtenir des aveux de cette bande d'ingrats, Angeal n'en tourne pas moins ses yeux en direction de Sephiroth.

— Seph'… ?

Et à Sephiroth de lui rendre son regard.

— Sérieusement, Angeal ?

Grommelant tout bas, Angeal secoue la tête, avant de tourner les yeux vers le dernier suspect – qui hausse les épaules.

— Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? lui demande Yazoo.

Et à Angeal de devoir reconnaître que ça ne tient pas la route une seule seconde. Oui, s'il y en a un qui ne peut pas avoir fait le coup, c'est bien Yazoo. C'est d'ailleurs tout aussi improbable en ce qui concerne Sephiroth, de fait qu'il ne lui reste que…

— Je sais parfaitement que c'est l'un de vous trois, dit-il en laissant son regard voler de Kadaj, à Loz, puis à Genesis. Et croyez bien que je découvrirai qui est le responsable !

Là-dessus, il tourne les talons et regagne le jardin. Le pas furieux et les épaules crispées. Venant s'appuyer du dos contre le mur derrière lui, Kadaj s'agace :

— Pff, et voilà, ça va encore être moi qui vais prendre !

— À moins que tu aies été suffisamment négligeant pour laisser des preuves derrière toi, crois-moi, il y a peu de chance, lui lance Genesis, avant de se retourner et, sa tasse à la main, questionner : Mais sérieusement, qui a fait le coup que je puisse le remercier ?

Sans surprise, le silence seul lui répond. Haussant les épaules, il attrape quelques morceaux de sucres dans le sucrier posé près de lui et ajoute :

— Eh bien qui que tu sois, merci à toi, mystérieux justicier.

Pour finalement quitter la cuisine, direction son appartement. Après son départ, le silence persiste encore quelques secondes dans la pièce. Puis Kadaj recommence à grogner, certain que cette histoire va lui retomber dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre, tandis que Loz ne peut qu'approuver tristement de la tête. Sephiroth, lui, émet un faible soupir et se dirige vers le frigidaire quand Yazoo, qui ne l'a pas lâché des yeux depuis un moment, lance :

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, grand frère ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte du frigidaire, l'interrogé se fige, tandis que les regards incrédules de Loz et de Kadaj se tournent dans sa direction. Reste Yazoo qui, la tête inclinée sur le côté, affiche un petit sourire.

Se raclant la gorge, Sephiroth propose :

— Et si je vous commandais des pizzas, ce soir ?

Avec un reniflement amusé, Yazoo se tourne vers ses frères – l'air de leur demander si le marché leur semble honnête. Loz et Kadaj s'échangent un regard, le temps pour eux de s'assurer qu'ils ont bien tout compris à ce qu'il se passe.

— D'accord, fait finalement Kadaj avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais si y a du soda.

— Et des glaces, ajoute Loz.

— Quant à moi, je suis surtout curieux de savoir comment tu vas justifier ça auprès d'Angeal, fait Yazoo. Après tout, nous sommes censés avoir deux coupables dans nos rangs… sûr qu'il ne va pas apprécier cette petite faveur. (Puis, son sourire se faisant encore plus malin, il ajoute :) Et je crois que j'ai bien envie d'assister à la scène.

Un bruit de gorge incertain échappe à Sephiroth, qui se contente de répondre :

— Je peux aussi aller vous louer un film…

À nouveau, Yazoo se tourne vers ses frères, qui semblent avoir déjà oublié les accusations d'Angeal pour se réjouir de la soirée à venir. S'écartant de l'évier, il dit :

— Moi, ça me va.

Avant de donner une tape dans le dos à Sephiroth et d'ajouter :

— Bonne chance avec Angeal !

Puis il passe dans le couloir, bientôt imité par ses frères. Resté seul, Sephiroth prend une longue inspiration et ouvre finalement le frigidaire.

Ces foutues plantes ! Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû leur interdire l'accès à la cuisine dès le début !


	28. Bonus #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 28 est en vérité un petit bonus que je pensais poster en tant qu'OS, mais... au final, je pense qu'il a parfaitement sa place dans cette première partie. x,)

1

— Et du coup, tu t'appelles Yazoo, c'est ça ?

Les deux mains crispées sur le combiné du téléphone, Yazoo a blêmi. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant le visage et il se tient là, le dos voûté, assis sur le canapé. Son stress, qui a déjà atteint des sommets, le fait trembler et c'est d'une voix pitoyable, à peine audible, qu'il répond :

— Ou… oui…

La photo de son interlocuteur posée près de lui, qu'il a eu tout le temps d'étudier ces deux derniers jours – temps qu'il lui aura fallu pour enfin se risquer à l'appeler –, montre un beau jeune homme blond, à la mâchoire carrée et au large sourire. Il ne sait pas tellement s'il peut le considérer comme étant son type, mais… d'après Kunsel, c'est un gars sympa. Sympa et facile d'approche.

— Franchement, reprend l'autre, j'ai un peu halluciné quand Kunsel est venu me voir pour me parler de toi. Et puis il m'a montré ta photo. Waow ! Je savais pas que Sephiroth avait un frangin aussi canon !

Tout en émettant un gargouillis, Yazoo peut sentir ses joues le chauffer salement – chaleur qui ne tarde pas à se répandre à l'ensemble de son visage. Et tandis que son cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il est censé répondre à ça, son interlocuteur poursuit :

— Et en plus de ça t'es encore célibataire ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, sur ton île ? Ils sont aveugles ou quoi ?

De plus en plus gêné, Yazoo se trémousse, cramponné comme jamais au combiné du téléphone. Son esprit est tellement en panique qu'il ne parvient même plus à se souvenir du nom de l'autre. Quelque chose en « d », non ? Da… Danny… ? Darren… ? Derek, peut-être ?

— Enfin, pour être honnête avec toi, je recherche pas vraiment un truc sérieux. Et puis une relation à distance, faut avouer, c'est pas terrible. Mais si tu veux qu'on se voie à l'occasion, moi, je suis partant. J'ai une permission dans pas longtemps, alors si ça te dit de venir sur Midgar…

Sentant le sang se retirer à nouveau de son visage, Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, désireux d'expliquer sa situation, mais ne parvient à émettre le moindre son. La gorge sèche, il a l'impression que le sol s'est ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'il chute dans un puits sans fond. À l'autre bout du fil, Derek – à moins que ce ne soit Darryl – émet un petit rire.

— Et alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

— Ah… heu… je… heu… en fait… heu…

Yazoo ne parvient toutefois pas à aller plus loin, ne peut que bredouiller d'une voix de plus en plus basse et misérable, son dos ployant au fur et à mesure que son sentiment d'échec grandit en lui. Il en est d'ailleurs à se demander s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas raccrocher quand Kadaj, qui passe à cet instant dans le couloir et le devine en mauvaise posture, vient lui arracher le combiné pour le porter à son oreille.

— Bon écoute, Truc. Maintenant, c'est avec moi que tu vois la suite.

Un silence lui répond, un silence stupéfait, avant que Darryl – ou peut-être Darren ? –, ne questionne :

— Heu… et tu es… ?

— Kadaj, le frangin de Yazoo. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qu'ai demandé à Kunsel de nous filer ton numéro.

— Ah… heu… ok ! Mais Yazoo est…

— Yazoo, il est pas bien. Il a du mal à parler, mon frère. Et toi, je sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté, mais tu l'as mis mal à l'aise.

— Heu…

— 'fin, bref ! poursuit Kadaj en posant une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Nous ce qu'on recherche, c'est un mec qui a envie d'un truc sérieux. Mais si t'es juste là pour baiser, tu…

— Ben, justement ! Comme je disais à Yazoo, moi, les trucs sérieux…

Et à Kadaj de le couper en émettant un bruit de bouche contrarié.

— 'tain, mais pourquoi tu nous fais perdre notre temps, alors ?

Avant de raccrocher, sans laisser le temps au pauvre Darryl – oui, sûr et certain que c'est ça – de répliquer.

— Vas-y, peste Kadaj. Y va m'entendre, Kunsel ! J'ui avais pourtant dit de nous envoyer que des mecs sérieux !

Puis se tournant vers son frère, qui continue de fixer le téléphone et semble encore hésiter sur la réaction à avoir, il vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

— T'inquiète ! On finira bien par le trouver, le mec parfait pour toi.

— La perfection n'existe pas, Kadaj.

— Pour ça que j'ai bien précisé « pour toi ». Ouais, toi, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un mec patient…

— Mhhh…

— Et surtout pas un de ces nazes, là, qui pensent qu'à baiser. Nan. Faut que tu puisses compter sur lui, et puis qu'il te culpabilise jamais à cause de tes problèmes de santé. Parce que les types comme Truc, ça les fera chier à un moment ou un autre. Ouais, ils assumeront pas. Eux, ils sont juste là pour s'amuser. Et puis ils essayeront de te pousser à faire des trucs qui te mettront mal, c'est sûr.

— En résumé, il me faut un type mature.

— Mature, sérieux et beau gosse. Et puis qui nous accepte aussi, parce que bon, s'il nous accepte pas, le mec a rien à faire avec toi.

 _Autant dire…,_ résume Yazoo pour lui-même. _Que c'est un peu mission impossible._

Comme Kadaj le quitte en lui promettant de sonner les cloches à Kunsel dans la journée, Yazoo se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé.

— Un mec mature… ?

Dans son esprit, l'image de Genesis se forme. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit toujours très mature, mais… quand il le faut, il sait l'être. Il ne manque pas de patience avec lui, il a l'habitude de ses problèmes de santé et n'irait jamais le pousser à faire quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre malade. Et puis…

— Je peux compter sur lui.

Et ce, depuis qu'il est enfant. D'accord, il y a eu cet épisode… l'épisode de sa dégradation qui a été terrible pour eux tous, mais, d'un sens, Genesis n'était pas complètement responsable. Et surtout, ça fait des années qu'il est redevenu lui-même et le moins que Yazoo puisse dire, c'est qu'il a depuis toujours été là pour eux.

_Sans compter qu'il vit déjà avec nous._

Ce qui résout le dernier problème présenté par Kadaj. Quelqu'un d'extérieur pourrait effectivement avoir du mal à accepter leur genre de vie… se résigner à venir vivre ici, au milieu d'eux… et avec lui qui ne peut pas vraiment sortir…

— Et puis pour être beau gosse…

De ce côté-là, Genesis est clairement dans le haut du panier. Et rien que de repenser à son corps nu…

Le regard dans le vague, Yazoo récupère la photo de Darryl. Et c'est avec un « Mhhh… » lointain qu'il la déchire en deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet... FIN ! ENFIN ! De cette première partie. Rah ! J'en pouvais plus de la voir prendre la poussière.
> 
> La seconde partie... quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire. Parce que vu la galère qu'a été cette première partie, je ne compte plus me faire avoir et je préfère donc ne rien poster tant que je ne suis pas certain que tout tient plus ou moins la route. Il doit me rester trois chapitres à écrire donc, avec un peu de chance, elle devrait rapidement montrer le bout de son nez, mais... je ne promets rien !
> 
> Bref ! Sur ce, à la prochaine. :)


End file.
